


Revival

by HopefulShipper



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 131,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulShipper/pseuds/HopefulShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after the events of the show- Mike has reevaluated his life and moved back east to DC. Looking back he realizes where everything started to go downhill. He never should have let that wonderful brunette walk out the door of Graceland. Mike decides to do something about it. AKA Mike gets his sh!t together and goes after Abby, but is he too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN:Special thanks to Momezilla for looking this chapter over for me. Now there is something else I want to say, but I'm afraid it will be too much of a spoiler so just take this as your angst warning. Hope you are ready for a journey. 
> 
> Please take a moment to check out the Fic Cast to put faces to a couple new names: http://hotspot.yuku.com/reply/1392/Fic-Casts#reply-1392

  
  


_Hello from the other side. I must have called a thousand times to tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done. But when I call you never seem to be home. Hello from the outside. At least I can say that I've tried to tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart. But it don't matter. It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore._ [Hello ~ Adele (Boyce Avenue Cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWgqWuJG5Jg)

Charlie Demarco found her phone and turned the alarm off. Staring at her handsome, dark haired companion she tossed the phone back onto her nightstand. She settled back down, resting on his bare chest with her hands under her chin. "Time for me to leave," he crooned.

"Time for us both to get ready for work," Charlie corrected him. She teased his collar bone with her fingertips. Charlie would gladly have spent the entire day in bed with him. She kissed the middle of his chest. He brought his hands up her shoulders to cup her neck. With his thumbs he lifted her face to his.

"We could grab a shower," he grinned wickedly.

"And then we'd never get to work on time," she pushed herself up off of him. He groaned and sat up.

He got up and grabbed his slacks, and boxers that were on the footboard of her bed. He put them on. His socks he found on the floor and slipped them into his back pocket. Charlie wrapped a silk robe around herself to walk him to her door.

Down the stairs they hit the living room. He fingered his shirt that had landed on the couch and nimbly retrieved it. Charlie leaned on her bedroom doorframe and watched his muscles as his moved. "Why does this always happen at your place and not mine?" he quipped.

"Maybe because someone insists on following me to make sure I get home safely," Charlie teased, "And they say chivalry is dead."

He chuckled as he slipped his polo shirt over his head. He held out his hand and she went to him. They walked to her front door.

She opened the door. He hung back for just a moment. "Are you sure I can't talk you into breakfast?" he offered.

Charlie rested her hands on his chest, "Isn't that what we ate at the diner around three this morning?"

"Seriously, there is a great bagel place in route," he added.

"How about a rain check?" she played with his collar.

His shoulders dropped. "All right," he replied.

Charlie pushed up on her toes and kissed him. "See you later," she said.

"That is if you're not sick of me," he replied.

Charlie laughed. "Even if I was where could I hide? You know the city better than I do," She pointed out.

"True. Plus, I did kind of help you find this condo," he pulled away reluctantly. He grabbed another glance at her over his shoulder as he headed for the elevators.

She smiled at him until the elevator doors hid him. Charlie turned around and went back into her condo. Yep. So far she was loving the move back east.  


* * *

Mike Warren thought to himself walking along the familiar halls of his old, new workplace. Quite a few things changed in his absence. The most drastic changes however were in the man. Mike wondered if every agent he passed could see right through him. He was a shell of his former self. The bright, rising star fell pretty hard. Maybe here Mike could return to who he used to be- if there was any of him left. He made his way to his desk. His new partner, Wes Clarke, sat at the desk opposite him. "Morning, Mike," Wes greeted looking up from his computer screen.

"Morning," Mike tripped his head in acknowledgement.

"You'll want to go over the forensics report," Wes replied.

"Any highlights I should be aware of?" Mike queried.

"There are a couple things out of place," Wes answered.

When Wes leaned back in his chair. Mike noticed something under Wes' shirt that he hadn't before. "Which branch of the military were you in?" Mike inquired.

Wes' brow furrowed, "Army. How did you know?"

"The regulation haircut and your dog tags kind of gave you away," Mike pointed to each in turn.

"Good catch," Wes placed his hands where his dog tags hung, "No one has noticed my dog tags before." He may be out of the army, but Wes liked to keep them close to his heart.

"What's your rank?" Mike asked.

"I made Captain," Wes beamed.

"Impressive," Mike remarked.

"So yesterday you said you are glad to be back. Did you take a vacation, sabbatical, or transfer back?" Wes asked.

"Transfer. I had an undercover assignment out in California," Mike answered.

"Is it true that it doesn't rain there?" Wes questioned.

"Don't believe all the hype," Mike cautioned.

"Oh, no worries- I've had my fill of dry places," Wes stuttered. He had been deployed to both Afghanistan and Iraq.

Mike sat in his chair. Intending to call a certain brunette, he retrieved his cellphone. He almost did until he saw his reflection on the screen. It made him instantly stop. His phone seemed to laugh at him. Mike slid it back into its place. Now was just not the time to make the call.

He and Wes went about their business until one of the senior agents in the division, Vincent Rossabi, approached them. "Good you are both here," he said, "It's time to head into the war room."

Mike and Wes followed Rossabi inside the conference room walking shoulder to shoulder. They found seats next to each other and settled in.

Vincent walked to the front of the room, "Ok, people, give me everything new."

"We've got surveillance on Santos- he's been keeping his nose clean," one agent said.

"Keep on it- I want to know the moment he slips up," Rossabi replied, "Wes, what do we have on the victim's car?"

"Forensics came back, the outside was scrubbed clean- nothing usable there," Wes reported.

"And the inside?" Vincent inquired.

"They cleaned it out as well, but they missed a long, red hair on the passenger chair head rest," Mike backed his partner up.

"Well, that's out of place," Rossabi remarked.

"His wife has short black hair," Wes reminded them.

"Then I guess you and Mike are going to be running down the gingers in Franklin's life," Vincent said.

"Already on it," Wes replied.  


* * *

This was one of the last places Abby Sinclair ever thought she'd find herself. She had passed Hoover Building many times, but never dreamt of going inside. "I'm here," Abby relayed into the receiver of her cell. She walked up to the impressive structure. Abby entered the lobby the same time as the man she was on the phone with. They hung up.

"Hey, Abs," Wes reached out for her.

"Hey yourself," she purred walking into his embrace. Abby snuggled into Wes and sighed contently. "I could stay like this all day," she pronounced. Something about having his strong arms wrapped around her felt so right.

"Me too," he held on just a little tighter. They stayed there until their heartbeats synced. Wes pulled back. "This is a treat- I wasn't expecting to see you until dinner tomorrow," he said.

"Well, someone left their sunglasses in my car," Abby dug into her purse and retrieved a pair of silver Aviators, "I figured you'd be missing them."

Wes shook his head, "The only thing I missed was you."

"I missed you, too," her brown eyes drifted down his face to focus on his mouth.

Wes could feel Abby wanted to kiss him. Knowing she wouldn't go for it in his workplace, he dipped in for a tender peck on the lips. Taking that as consent Abby wrapped her arms around his neck. She tilted her head and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Abby smiled as they were kissing and the smile stayed on her lips when they parted.

Wes accepted the sunglasses from her, "Thank you." He opened his jacket and placed them in an inside pocket.

"Any time," she replied.

"You know this could set a very dangerous precedent," Wes said.

"How is that?" Abby snickered.

"I might just start leaving things just to have you return them in person," he joked.

"Or I just might start sneaking some things of yours just to have an excuse to drop by and see you," she playfully walked her fingers up his shirt buttons to his collar.

"Abigail Sinclair the thief," Wes deadpanned. They both laughed. "I am going to have to keep my eyes on you," he teased.

"I think that would be wise," Abby twirled the ends of his collar around her fingers. He drank in her face with adoring eyes. She let herself get caught up in his gaze. His eyes were so blue Abby wanted to swim in them. If Wes' dashing smile and muscled psychic didn't melt a woman, his gentle, honey sweet voice would.

Her phone rang from her purse.

"Are you going to get that? Your phone?" Wes questioned.

"Oh, I hadn't heard it," Abby fished it out. The caller ID hit her like a ton of bricks.

Wes read the caller ID on the lit screen. "Who is Heartbreaker?" he inquired. There was no picture.

"Someone I had given up on hearing from," Abby answered.

"From the looks of it, I'm assuming it's a he," Wes started teasing.

She swallowed, "Yes, Heartbreaker is a he."

"Well, he left you a message," he could see the relevant icon.  


* * *

Mike pressed his lips together and held his cell phone up to his ear. He listened to the ring tone. Mike had rehearsed this conversation a thousand times. The call went to voicemail which threw him off for a second. "Hello, Abby- it's me," Mike began. He licked his lips. "I know it's been a long time, but I'm in the DC area. Was hoping we could get together and talk a few things over if you're open to that. If not I understand. Just, um, call me back if you are interested. Thanks."

Charlie entered the lounge in search of caffeine as her friend finished his message.

"How did your call go?" Charlie inquired resting against the counter in the lounge where the communal coffee pot sat.

"Abby didn't pick up," Mike answered.

"It's been three years, Mikey, she might have a different phone number," Charlie offered.

"It went to voicemail- she's probably working," he shrugged.

"Try again later," she suggested.

Rossabi strutted in with a cup of Starbucks in his hand. His brown eyes landed on Charlie. He didn't even try to fight the smirk that came to his face. This woman just might kill his hardass reputation around the Bureau. Rossabi made a bee-line straight for her.

"So glad you could join us for the day, Agent Rossabi," Charlie raised a playful, challenging eyebrow.

Vincent shifted his weight. He pursed his lips as he locked eyes with her. "I've already started my rounds, Agent DeMarco," Vincent shot back with fiery desire in his eyes. She gave him back the heat. Mike backed away and headed out of the lounge. Their prolonged, intense eye contact was making him uncomfortable. Charlie was like a big sister to him.

Wes hadn't made it back to their desks so Mike decided to see if he could catch his partner on the way back from meeting his girlfriend. He made it as far as the doorway into the lobby. He contemplated turning around so not to disturb Wes. After all he must still be with his girlfriend. The thought came a moment too late. Mike froze in place when he saw the woman with his partner. He'd recognize the brunette anywhere. They were holding hands and in a more than friendly way. Mike's heart clenched in his chest. He was already too late.

Mike tried to extract himself from the situation, but his feet refused to move.

As if drawn by some cosmic force, not knowing who was there, Abby felt compelled to look in Mike's direction. The world ceased to spin as the former lover's gazes locked.

"Mike?" Abby said. He followed her beckoning. Abby's heart beat just a little faster as he approached.

"Hi, Abby," Mike breathed. She was just as beautiful as the night she had walked out of Graceland.

"It is you," Abby looked up at him with big doe eyes.

"The two of you know each other?" Wes instantly caught a vibe between the two.

"Yeah," she confirmed.

"It's been awhile," Mike added.

"Mike's my new partner," Wes informed Abby. Her eyes went down to the badge that stuck out on Mike's belt.

"Can Wes and I have a moment? We'll talk after," she requested. Mike bobbed his head in agreement and went to the other side of the lobby out of ear shot.

"What's going on?" Wes looked from Mike's retreated form back to Abby.

She closed her eyes to collect her words. Abby needed to be the one Wes heard this information from. "Mike is an ex of mine," Abby blurted out. She paused for him to respond.

"Wait a minute- Mike's not Heartbreaker is he?" Wes deduced. Abby let out a breath that told him that he was right. "Did he cheat on you?" he frowned.

She shook her head, "I really don't think so- that's just not Mike if I knew him at all."

"If you knew him?"

"We had a summer fling a few years ago when I took a break out in California," Abby began to ramble, "It lasted almost the entire summer and everything was magical until it wasn't."

"What happened?" Wes asked.

"A few things just didn't add up. Then one night I found a gun in his room after seeing one of his friends with one," she answered.

"And we both know how you feel about guns," he remarked.

"Mike couldn't give me a good reason for it being there so I broke things off," Abby added.

"You have your explanation now- that's probably when he started working undercover," he replied. A pang of regret hit her chest for walking out on Mike in those circumstances. Then guilt because of how this must be affecting Wes. She turned her full attention to the man she was with. "Wes, I…" Abby stuttered.

She smoothed down his shirt. He could feel her worrying, "It's ok." Wes took her hands in his. He inhaled before speaking again. "Guess we know why he called," Wes said.

"What?" Abby blinked.

"Mike had the look of a man that wants you back," Wes restated.

"After so long?" she dismissed the notion.

Wes caught Mike looking in their direction. The other man quickly turned his head. "Oh, he was hoping for another chance," Wes pronounced. He caught her eyes. "How do you feel about that?" Wes asked.

"If that was his intention," she stressed the hypothetically nature of the statement, "And if I were free-."

"You are free," he countered.

"I'm with you now," Abby protested.

"We haven't said we're exclusive," Wes pointed out, "We haven't even…" He rubbed the back of his neck as his words trailed off.

She blushed, "Yet." Wes smirked. It was nice to know that she saw things progressing that way.

"I'm glad he came back now- it's perfect timing actually," he said.

"How so?" Abby's borrow furrowed.

"Either way the two of you obviously have this thing between the two of you to deal with," Wes said.

"Are you pushing me through an out?" Abby frowned.

"No, no- I'm not breaking up with you, just saying you aren't tied down if you choose to explore both options to figure out what you need," Wes rubbed her upper arms calmingly.

"That is really generous of you," Abby replied.

"Selfish really, if things don't get resolved between you and Mike and you stayed with me I'd be your second choice- I think I deserve better than that," Wes straightened his shoulders, "If they do get worked out and you choose me all the better."

"What makes you think I'll be doing any choosing?" she queried.

"Your eyes say it isn't over," Wes' chest fell.

"Mike might not go for the arrangement," Abby cautioned, "He'll probably back off since he knows I'm seeing you."

"Then it's his loss," Wes pronounced, "Go ahead and go talk to him." He squeezed her hands and then released them. She grabbed his face and kissed him soundly.

"Are you ok?" Mike asked. Abby nodded. It took a few moments for her to be able to look at him directly. "I'm sorry," he began.

"For what?" she brushed the hair out of her face.

"I didn't mean to put you in a tight spot with your boyfriend," Mike clarified. He didn't see any rings on her ring finger.

"Wes isn't quite my boyfriend; we've been seeing each other for about a month," Abby told him. Mike angled in a little closer, his ocean eyes fixed on her. "And there is no trouble. He's actually incredibly cool with this," she added.

"I called to see if you'd be willing to let me explain a few things," he said.

"Of course I would," Abby said. Mike sucked in a quick breath, amazed she was even open to that.

"I know you probably have to get back to work," he said, not wanting her to get in trouble with her boss.

Abby checked her watch. "Yeah," she sighed.

"Could we meet for lunch and talk over things?" Mike watched her face. He almost didn't dare to let his hope show in his eyes.

She nodded, "Just text me where you want to meet and I'll see you there."

"Thank you," Mike replied.

"I told you to call me when you figured out who you were," Abby forced a smile, "I guess it just took you three years." Mike briefly winced at the remark. "But I'm glad you showed up," she cupped his cheek. Mike leaned in to fill the palm of her hand. He closed his eyes, relishing the contact. Mike soaked in her touch like a dry plant drinking up water. "It's really good to see you, Mike," she said. Abby pulled herself away and to say a quick goodbye to Wes before heading out.

"We're still on for dinner tomorrow?" she asked him.

"Definitely," Wes grinned, "1900 sharp."


	2. Chapter 2

_Out of all of the places in this little town. Yeah, you had to come walking in here and sit down. I'm hiding and hoping my face ain't too red. Since we been over, been trying like crazy to get you out of my head. So, why you wanna? Show up in a old t-shirt that I love. Why you gotta? Tell me that I'm looking good. Don't know what you were thinkin' you were doing. Moving in for a hug like you don't know I'm coming unglued. Why you gotta? Why you wanna? Make me keep wanting you._ [ **Why Ya Wanna? ~ Janna Krammer** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=17Xta8oJDQQ)

Abby sat in a corner booth for two. She watched the door. This was the place Mike and she had agreed to meet. Abby felt butterflies in her stomach. She ordered them a couple of sodas. Mike would show. Abby knew that about him. He never was one to just stand someone up. The waiter brought the drinks.

Mike entered the café and set every fiber of Abby on fire. Adrenaline caused her to fidget. She hoped it wasn't coloring her face. Abby waved him down.

He slid into the opposite side of the booth. "Sorry I'm late," Mike apologized, "An interview with a witness ran longer than I thought."

"It's all right, you're not that late," she shifted towards him, "I got you a Dr. Pepper- I hope that's ok."

"You remember," he smiled. That had been his usual soda when they were together.

"You're kind of hard to forget," Abby batted her eyelashes at him.

The waiter came over to take their order. He wrote it down and went back into the kitchen to go place it.

"I know this is a lot to process," Mike started.

"You're obviously not a pilot," Abby replied.

"No, I graduated Quantico just over a month before I met you," Mike said, "I was on my first assignment- I was so green." He inhaled sharply. "I made a lot of mistakes- I hurt you and I'm sorry," Mike bowed his head.

"You're not the only one that made mistakes- I can't help thinking I would have done things differently had I known," she replied.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you sooner," he replied.

"I obviously have nothing against law enforcement personnel," she quipped. Concerning two of the better romantic relationships she had had were with the two FBI agents.

"Yeah," Mike's face fell at the subtle reminder of Wes, "Sometimes I wish we had met under other circumstances- undercover work wasn't in my plans."

"Then why did you take it?" Abby inquired.

"They promised it would fast track me to becoming Director," he chuckled humorlessly and looked into the bottom of his drink.

"And it didn't?" she frowned.

Mike shrugged, "I doubt that they would let me be director now- that life style, it messed me up pretty good."

"You can fight your way back from what happened- whatever it is," Abby assured him. She had noticed he looked a little worse for wear.

"The last time I remember feeling like myself and liking who I was, well, it was when I was with you," Mike revealed, "You made me better." He stopped when he realized what he had just said. "I'm sorry that's not fair-."

"You don't have to apologize anymore, Mike," Abby asserted.

"You're owed a better one than I can give you," Mike countered.

"Can you forgive me for walking out on you?" she asked.

"I don't blame you, Abby, you have every right to remove yourself from a situation that feels unsafe," he asserted.

"And I understand you had a very good reason for the things you did," Abby reached out for Mike. He was a little surprised, but turned over his hand. She slipped her fingers into his, "You are already forgiven."

"Thank you," he said. Mike's shoulders lifted as if a weight had been removed from him. "I really need to hear that."

"Is that the only reason you called me?" Abby tilted her head.

Mike could read between the lines. He gave her the answer she was looking for. "Part of me does want a second chance," Mike confessed, "But I know you are with Wes and I will respect that." Mike was going to be totally honest. He owed Abby that much.

"Wes figured," she replied giving back some of the transparency.

"He's a pretty perceptive guy," he said.

"And selfless, he said that since we haven't discussed being exclusive that if I wanted I could explore whatever this is between us now," Abby informed him.

"Really?" Mike interjected, "Is that what you want?"

"Maybe, I don't know," she replied, "I didn't break things off because I stopped loving you."

"We had some good times, right?" Mike smiled.

Abby nodded. "Yeah, deep down part of me will always love you and what we were which is making this all very confusing," she fumbled for her straw. Mike tipped his head in understanding. If this were only about recapturing the past; it was doomed from the start. No, it needed to be about more than that. "The only thing I'm certain of right now is I am not just dropping Wes- he's an amazing guy," she added.

"I will go by whatever you decide," he promised.

"I think for now let's just take it a step at a time," Abby replied.

"Does that mean we can do dinner sometime?" Mike pursed his lips.

She snorted. The words brought her back to the first time he called to ask her out. "You would think your lines would have improved by now," Abby teased.

"It worked the last time," he smirked. There was the man she had fallen for back in California.

"Well, despite that, Dinner sounds great- I should be free Friday," she said.

Their food arrived. After which their waiter refilled their drinks and let them be.

"You look really good," Mike. Abby bobbed her head and a slight blush came to her cheeks. No one ever said that quite like Mike. "What have you been up to since you came back east?" he inquired.

"Working way too much," she answered.

"Did you make partner yet?" he asked.

"Junior partner, but hopefully full partner in the next two years," she replied.

"You're a shoe in," Mike assured her.

"I'm an aunt," Abby said, "I've got a two year old niece."

"No way, Lucky kid," Mike replied.

Abby got out her phone and showed him a photo of her holding the little girl, "Her name is Ava and she is insane."

"I bet she loves her auntie," Mike smiled.

"And her aunties loves her," she said.

They ended the meal with a couple of chocolate shakes. Mike was paying the check when his phone rang. "I've got to take this," he said. Abby tipped her head. "Warren… I'll be there in twenty," Mike said then hung up. He stuck his phone back in his pocket. "Guess there's been movement in the case," Mike said.

"I understand," she replied. They both would have gladly spent the entire afternoon lost in conversation, but they each needed to get back to work.

"Next time I'm turning my phone off," he muttered.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Abby cautioned. She knew that with law enforcement he'd almost always be on call.

They stood. Mike moved in and reached out his arms for a hug. Abby's heart skipped a beat. She could feel her walls begin to crumble. Abby accepted the embrace. She wrapped her arms around him. Her eyes flickered shut. Abby melted into him with a quiet moan. She had missed this, she really had.

As they pulled apart. Abby lifted her face and kissed him on the cheek. They held onto each other. They locked eyes. She got swept up in the moment- they both did. A breath in sync, their faces hovered close together trying to navigate their lips towards each other. Abby made the first move forward. Mike met her half halfway. He closed his eyes and happily returned the kiss, not pressing for anything more than it was. They let it linger softly.

They rested their foreheads together with their eyes still closed. After a moment her eyes flickered open. Seeing Mike's face she felt as if lightening had stuck her. "I have to go," Abby blurted out. She beat a hasty retreat out of the café before Mike could respond. What the hell had she just done?  


* * *

Mike and Wes pulled up to Santos' warehouse at almost the exact same time. "How was your lunch?" Wes asked as they were getting out of their vehicles. Until now the two hadn't had much time for personal chit-chat. There was a murder to investigate. Mike tried to suppress a smile, "It was good." He joined Wes on the walk way leading up to the building. "Abby told me about your..." Mike trailed off unsure of what to call it.

"And?" Wes returned, "What did the two of you decide?"

"Are you sure you're ok with it? Both of us seeing her?" Mike questioned.

"Not indefinitely, but Abby has the right to make up her own mind," Wes answered.

"I just want her to be happy," Mike said.

"Then we already agree on something," Wes replied.

"Abby is one hell of a woman," Mike sighed.

Wes nodded his head in agreement. "Before any trouble pops up or this starts to feel more awkward, how about we call a truce?" he offered, "No fighting over Abby between us or bashing each other to her."

"I'd appreciate that," Mike agreed, "I think Abby would too."

Wes held out his hand, "Then we have a deal?" The two shook then continued on to the job at hand.

Their boss was already waiting out front. Questioning their lead suspect.

"Can you tell me where you were this morning?" Rossabi asked.

"You think I did this?" Alfonso snapped.

"It's a routine question for someone who reports a murder," Vincent insisted.

"Why would I kill my own guys?" Alfonso scowled. He racked his hand over his face. "They were loyal employees- hell, one of them was engaged to my sister," Alfonso added.

"It was my son's class concert and they served lunch afterwards- I was at his school all morning. You can ask his teacher," Alfonso answered.

"Can you give the teacher's number?" Rossabi looked up from the pad he wrote notes on.

"I don't know off the top of my head- I'll have to check my phone," Alfonso reached for the phone sticking up out of his pocket. He rattled off the number of the school once he found it.

"How many people did you have working?" Vincent questioned.

Alfonso frowned at him and considered not answering at all. "You're going to have to run their DNA anyway," his shoulders shagged.

"And in that time their killer runs and gets off scott free? Come on, Santos, the more information you give me the less guilty you look and the quicker we're done with each other," Rossabi pressed.

"I had four guys manning the warehouse," Alfonso replied.

"I'll need a list of their names," Vincent said. He handed Alfonso a pad of paper to write them down.

"If it weren't for my sister I wouldn't even being speaking to you guys," Alfonso muttered finishing the list and handing it back.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Santos," Rossabi said. He turned his attention to the new arrivals.

"What's going on?" Mike asked.

"We've got fatalities inside," Vincent relayed. He motioned for them to follow him into the building. "This is huge- If I'm right the whole damn alphabet soup is going to want their hands on this case," Rossabi pronounced.

"Why would the deaths of a few gun runners rate that much attention?" Wes inquired.

"You'll see," Vincent replied, "Got your gloves on?" Mike and Wes raised their hands to show him their latex gloves. "I hope the two of you haven't eaten yet," Rossabi opened the door and lead the agents through the portal. Immediately the smell of gunfire hit them. "We're lucky the spooks haven't descended on us yet," Vincent spat. He really had no use for the CIA.

The scene inside the warehouse was a gruesome one. It buzzed with technicians and various law enforcement personnel. Three distinct kill zones were evident even though there were no bodies left to speak of. These men had been obliterated. Mike's stomached turned. Suddenly he was regretting the burger he had for lunch. "I've seen some seriously messed up sh!t, but this tops the list," Mike had to cover his mouth.

Wes was unusually steady on his feet compared to his partner. He walked in further, surveying the blood and tissue spatter. The light in his eyes dimmed as he lost himself in a not so distant past. Wes kept looking straight head so Mike and Vincent wouldn't see the memories flashing in his head. Maybe the visions would pass if he gave them a voice. He spoke as if to no one in particular and in a flat tone said, "I saw an IUD turn my best friend into pink mist- his dog tags were the only thing left to send back to his mom." Wes pressed his lips together. Here was the aftermath of at least three maybe four of those going off, but there was no sign of an explosion. What there were was a lot of bullets. Rossabi and Mike didn't quite know how to respond to Wes' statement. Thankfully his own words brought Wes back to reality. He made eye contact with Mike. "Didn't Santos say there were four guys?" Wes asked. Mike nodded. Wes motioned between the zones, "I count three kills."

"The zones are about the same size- I don't see one big enough to be two men," Mike added.

"That's what we figured- we've only been able to find three sets of shoe soles," Vincent said.

"We either have a witness or the killer and he's on the run," Mike finished his partner's thoughts.

"It's going to take over a week to get the DNA processed," Rossabi stated the scope of the daunting task.

"Long enough to skip the country," Wes frowned. If the guy was a gun smuggler he had connections overseas.

"Or for the killers to find and eliminate him," Mike replied. Either option was not good.

"What caliber are we looking at here?" Wes questioned. The bullets looked a bit unique to him from a distance.

"I have a few educated guesses about what we are dealing with, but what says our Weapons Expert?" Rossabi inquired.

Wes squatted to focus on one of the numerous bullets littering the floor. He picked one up and studied it.

"Any chance we have witnesses who saw the shooters coming or going?" Mike inquired while Wes picked up a second bullet and compared it to the first.

Wes' face became somber. "You mean shooter," he closed his hand over the bullet.

"You're saying one gun got off all these rounds?" Mike queried in disbelief. There had to be hundreds, maybe thousands of bullets embedded in the walls and scattered all over the floor.

"All these bullets are identical and the only gun I know of that is capable of inflicting this much damage is the SV-6, also known by the nickname 'the Vaporizer'," Wes swallowed, "It's an electronic gun without moving mechanical parts- supposedly it can shoot off 100,000 rounds per minute."

"Is that even possible?" Mike queried.

"I thought the SV-6 was only theoretical- I've only read about them," Wes shook his head.

"That's because they are illegal," Rossabi pointed out.

"It draws way too much attention for this just to be a raid or murder," Wes insisted.

"Could be a demonstration," Mike offered.

"The billion dollar question is for whom," Vincent bit the inside of his cheek.

"What's the international market for this?" Mike queried.

"Unlimited- If this gets sold to our enemies and they mass produce it…" Wes' voice trailed off. His heart pounded in his ears. The battlefield implications were terrifying.

"Jamieson and Torres will take the Franklin murder," Vincent said, "I need the two of you with me."

Mike nodded his agreement.

Wes straightened, "We have to find this weapon before the wrong people get their hands on it."


	3. Chapter 3

_'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars. I'm gonna give you my heart. 'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars. 'Cause you light up the path. I don't care, go on and tear me apart. I don't care if you do, ooh. 'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars. I think I saw you. 'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars. I wanna die in your arms. 'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark. I'm gonna give you my heart. I don't care, go on and tear me apart. I don't care if you do, ooh. 'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars. I think I see you. I think I see you. 'Cause you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars. Such a heavenly view. You're such a heavenly view._ [Sky Full of Stars ~ Coldplay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zp7NtW_hKJI)

Alfonso scowled at the two FBI agents in his sister's living room. Mike and Wes sat on the couch while Jennifer Santos took the loveseat. A coffee table separated them.

"The last time I saw Emilio was when he left for work," she held herself by her elbows.

"Did he call or anything after that?" Mike inquired.

"He called when he got into work," she answered.

"And what exactly did he say? How was his voice?" Mike continued.

"He sounded fine- we didn't talk about anything of importance," Jennifer replied, "At least the last thing I said to him was I love you." She pressed her hand to her mouth.

"Did he seem scared or nervous- has he behaved out of character at all that you've noticed lately?" Mike questioned.

"No, what is this about?" Jennifer frowned.

"We've been over every inch of that warehouse," Wes said. That statement earned him a glare from Alfonso. "We've only found signs of three fatalities," Wes revealed.

Jennifer blinked and tilted her head. Had she heard him right? Only three bodies? "Then there is a chance he's alive?" she cleared her throat to stop threatening tears.

"It's possible, but we can't be sure which of the men is missing until the DNA results come back or we find him," Mike cautioned.

"Does Emilio have a place he would go to hide out?" Wes inquired.

Jennifer's brow furrowed in thought. She shook her head, "He would call me."

"Maybe he doesn't want to lead these people to you," Wes offered.

"There is a boat he bought last week," Jennifer remembered.

"A boat?" Alfonso echoed. Clearly this was news to him.

"He rented a space at the marina for it- I was with him when he moved it," she explained.

"Can you give us the name of the marina?" Wes handed her a pad of paper.

"Do you know what type of boat it is?" Mike asked.

"A medium sized one- it's white and has quarters below deck. Sorry, I can't be more specific I know nothing about boats," she shrugged.

Wes stood, "You have been a great help."

Mike followed his partners lead, "Thank you for your time, Miss Santos."

Alfonso took them outside. "Do you think Emilio could have been an inside man?" Mike inquired.

Alfonso shook his head, like he knew that question was coming. "At least you waited until we weren't in front of my sister," he muttered. Alfonso straightened. "No, I don't think so- I am very selective about the people I hire and I have never even transported a weapon like the one that killed my men," he answered. Mike gave him a good once over to try to determine if he was telling the truth. People lied. Mike knew that well.

Out in the car Mike googled the address of the marina and entered it into the GPS. Wes called the marina and spoke to the manager as they made their way there.

She met them when they arrived. "Agent Clarke?" she saw their badges. Wes nodded. She held out a copy of the paperwork for renting the spot of the boat. "His boat is in slip fifty-five," she informed them.

"Thank you," Wes replied.

"Have you seen Mr. Vega here at all today?" Mike questioned.

"I couldn't tell you," she replied, "I'm not the manger that rented him the boat so I don't really know what he looks like."

"Would it help if we showed you a photograph?" Wes asked.

She shook her head, "I've had my head in the books practically the whole time I've been here today." She held out a DVD. "This is the feed from the security cameras for the past twelve hours."

"Thank you," Mike shoved it in an inner jacket pocket, "We'll take it from here."

As they approached the boat there was no real activity to speak of. Everything looked quiet. Maybe a little too quiet.

"Emilio Vega!" Wes called, "We're with the FBI." They waited for a few seconds. No response.

The agent's boarded the boat. They did a preliminary sweep and found nothing out of the ordinary.

Next the agents turned their attention to the cabin door. Mike and Wes headed down the stairs. "Mr. Vega?!" Mike called. Wes knocked on the door. "This is the FBI," Mike repeated. They paused in silence waiting for an answer. When they didn't receive one they looked at each other. "He could be in there wounded and needing medical attention," Mike supposed. Wes rolled his eyes and unlocked the door with the key the manager had given them. They drew their guns. Mike took point and entered the cabin first. They cleared each nook and cranny with precision. In fact, they worked together almost seamlessly. No signs of forced entry or foul play which was a relief.

"All clear," Wes said turning from looking in the small closet.

"The sink is wet," Mike noted as he looked down in the basin at the kitchenette.

"The fiancée said he spent the night at her house and headed straight to work," Wes reminded him.

"I'll call it in," Mike replied.

They went back out to the deck. Wes checked his watch. It was getting towards evening. The talk with the Santos' had been their fourth interview of the day. They had run down each lead that the family and friends gave them.

Mike hung up, "They'll be here in about twenty minutes."

"Great," Wes groaned. After that there was the security footage to go through. They'd be at headquarters all night. He was about to get out his phone and call Abby to cancel. "Go," Mike urged, "I'll cover for you."

"I can't just leave you stranded," Wes protested. They had come in one vehicle.

"I'll call a cab once surveillance gets here and go to my own car," Mike insisted.

"Would you really want me to go if you knew the reason?" Wes questioned.

Mike read between the lines. "Go on your date," he persisted. Mike didn't want Abby disappointed. "I've got this," he asserted, "I think I can handle trying to spot our guy on the footage."

"Call me if you find anything," Wes requested.

"I will," Mike promised.

* * *

Rossabi looked around the bar where his informant asked to meet. No one seemed out of the ordinary. He felt eyes on him from behind so he walked up to the bar and ordered a drink to blend in.

He heard a familiar female voice from behind as the bartender handed him his soda. "Come here often?" He turned around to her smirk.

"Hey, Whiskey," Vincent replied.

"Why do you like to call me that?" she flipped her brunette hair back. He liked the way it floated in waves until it came back down to rest on her shoulders and down her back. His eyes lowered to focus on hers. It might have something to do with the way she kissed, but Vincent would rather tell her that in private. He had to angle himself. If Rossabi had stood that way much longer he would have kissed her. He wasn't too sure she'd appreciate that in public just yet. "What's somebody like you doing in a place like this?" Vincent said.

"Meeting a friend," she replied. Well, she was on her way to meet them. Having seen Rossabi walk in she had to follow if just to see him for a minute.

"Funny, me too," Rossabi drank some of his cola. They both knew what each other meant. Neither wouldn't out their CI in a public place.

"Am I going to see you later? I meant I can drop by your place when you're done," she offered.

"I don't think I'm even going home anytime soon," he said, "I'm booked solid for the foreseeable future." She pouted a little bit. "Can I get a raincheck?" Vincent requested.

She nodded. Her 'friend' passed by the front window. "I'll see you around."

It wasn't too long after she left that Vincent's informant arrived. Rossabi waved the robust man down. "Vinnie, my friend, it's been too long," Marco greeted him with a one arm hug. His voice held a tinge of an accent so faded it was nearly impossible to trace.

"Glad to see you're still in one piece, Marco," Vincent patted him on the back.

Marco motioned with his head, "Let's go grab a seat." They chose a booth in the back so they weren't likely to be over heard.

"I'm looking for anyone out to sell a S6-V," Rossabi stated.

"You and every other weapons dealer on the planet," Marco shot back.

"You hear any word on the street about one?" Vincent questioned.

"An actual working gun? No, but the international markets pretty big- I don't hear everything," the informant took a drag of his beer.

"Any news if Santos was packing something like this?" Rossabi suggested.

"Nah," Marco replied, "Santos is a pup- this is more Yates or even Karpov- the Russian's got his hands in everything."

"Karpov that's the guy who's being looked at for burning down those clothing warehouses a month or two back," Vincent remembered.

Marco nodded. "I stay out of his way most of the time, but word is he's got a big sale that's going to move him up in the ranks," he offered.

"Really?" Rossabi smiled. Now that piqued his interested.

* * *

Wes got inside the front lobby of Abby's building as she was making her way down from her apartment. He didn't see her so he decided to have some fun when she got there. Wes hid where he couldn't be seen from the elevators. He heard a ding just after he got into place. Abby's silver high-heeled sandals clicked as she stepped out into the titled lobby. Wes hadn't told her where they were going for dinner- just that it was some place nice so she wore a silver, strapless dress that had a pattern dark grey geometric shapes. Its hem hit about an inch above her knee.

Wes walked up behind her without making a sound. He reached forward silently and touched her shoulder. Abby yelped and spun around. She smiled while catching her breath. "Don't ever sneak up on me like that again," Abby ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am," Wes saluted.

"You brat!" Abby slapped his chest.

He laughed, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," she fussed with her hair.

"You clean up nicely," Wes assured her.

"We kind of match," Abby noted the color of his suit.

"Hope you'll forgive the stubble- I haven't had time to shave since yesterday," he said.

"I guess since it's not a full blown beard it's ok," she teased. Abby creased along the grain of the prickly hairs that were beginning to make their presence known. "Big case, huh?" she inquired.

"Big enough to pull me off the last one I was working," Wes replied. About all he could do to get ready was ditch his badge and gun in the gun safe he kept in his glove compartment. Luckily the dress code on the job already had him wearing a suit.

Wes led Abby by the hand out the building to his car. Walking up to the passenger side he opened the door for her. "Thank you," she curtsied. Abby slid in the seat.

"Where are we going?" she asked buckling her seat belt.

"You'll see," he closed the door before rounding the hood.

Even with fighting DC traffic they actually made it to their destination in a decent amount of time. Wes escorted Abby into a tall building through the lobby and into the elevator quickly. He didn't want any of the signs spoiling the surprise.

They walked up to the hostess station and waited for a few other parties to get through. The woman at counter greeted them with a smile, "Reservation name?"

"Wesley Clarke- table for two," Wes answered.

"Ah, yes, right on time," the hostess found it on her screen. She grabbed two menus. "Follow me, please." The hostess led them through the door onto a roof top outdoor eatery.

Abby looked beyond the glass railings. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open. Wes walked up beside her, "Killer view, huh?"

"You can see almost the whole city from here," she marveled.

"Just wait for sunset," he kissed the back of her head.

Wes pulled out Abby's chair. She snapped the napkin out and spread it over her lap. He rounded the table and sat across from her.

"How did you manage to get us in here?" Abby inquired, "My best friend has been waiting for three months." This was one of the hottest trending spots on the DC culinary scene.

"I know the chef," Wes smirked, "He was one of our unit's cooks in Afghanistan."

The waiter came out with two wine glasses and a bottle of wine in an ice bucket. He righted the glasses in front of the couple.

"Compliments of the chef," their waiter said popping the cork. He filled both Wes' and Abby's glasses. "Can I get you any hors d'oeuvres?" the waiter asked.

Wes looked to Abby. "The polenta fries sound good," she said reading off the menu.

"Ok, an order of those and the pita and humus," he said.

"Which kind would you like? We have red roasted pepper, garlic, and olive," the waiter inquired.

"Olive, please," Wes smiled.

"Excellent choice," the waiter tipped his head, "They should be ready in a few moments." He went back to the kitchen to place the order. Leaving them the bottle.

Wes picked up his glass of wine and raised it, "Cheers."

"Cheers," Abby clinked her glass against his. Wes wriggled his eye brows. Giggling, Abby linked arms with him. They each drank from their glasses in that position. They untangled themselves laughing.

"Mmmm," she licked her lips, "This is the good stuff- what did you do to get into his good graces?"

"I may or may not have lead a rescue team for him and few other captured soldiers," Wes replied.

"Seriously? That is pretty awesome- who would have ever thought I'd be dating a war hero," Abby beamed.

"I'm no hero," he shrugged, "It's what you do."

"I still think you're pretty awesome," she replied.

The waiter brought their appetizers and they ordered the rest of their meal. Once it arrived they ate, laughed and flirted plenty. The chef himself brought out their dessert- chocolate brownies which they fed to each other. The sun was now on its way going down.

"Wow, you were right," Abby murmured.

"Sunset?" Wes grinned.

"You should see this too," she made room for him and patted the seat. He stood then slid into the set next to her. Wes wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Abby cuddled into Wes and laid her head on his shoulder. She took his hand that hung over and entwined their fingers. They sat there in contented silence enjoying each other's presence as they watched the sun slowly sink below the horizon. Soon the sky was filled with twinkling diamonds.

"Thank you- this is beautiful," Abby said.

Wes looked down at Abby. "Not as beautiful as you," he crooned.

She angled her face up to him. "Flatterer," Abby deadpanned. The stars danced in her eyes. Wes dipped down and pressed his lips to hers.


	4. Chapter 4

_Save yourself. (Save yourself.) The secret is out. (The secret is out.) To buy the truth and sell a lie. The last mistake before you die so don't forget to breathe tonight. Tonight's the last so say good-bye._ **[A Modern Myth ~ 30 Seconds To Mars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IF-bJA87iP0) **

Mike's stomach rumbled. He contemplated rummaging out the leftover Lo Mein from his dinner. It wouldn't hurt to pause the recording to go warm it. The moment the thought crossed his mind Mike caught a man approaching the boat in question. He waited for the figure to come further into the frame. The man made his way to the boat only showing his face as he climbed on board. Mike hit pause on the video player. He got out the picture Emilio's fiancée had provided and compared it to the man he saw on the screen. It was indeed the same guy. "Gotcha," Mike grinned. He heard footsteps behind him, but that wasn't unusual. There were always some agents working late night.

"Find something?" Wes asked.

Mike looked up from the screen. Seeing his partner, he took the headphones off of his ears. "Hey, I wasn't expecting you so soon," Mike greeted.

"Check your watch it's nearly 0100," Wes replied. That was the closest either were going to acknowledge the elephant in the room. Wes had dropped Abby off safe and sound at her place before heading back in, but he wasn't going to rub that in Mike's face and Mike wasn't going to ask.

"How about we stick to normal clock time, Soldier boy?" Mike requested.

Wes stifled a chuckle. "You see our guy?" he asked.

Mike nodded. "Wanna confirm?" he motioned Wes over. Wes rounded the row of desks and made his way to Mike. He craned down to take a look at Mike's computer screen.

"That's him all right," Wes agreed. He read the time stamp. Emilio returned to his boat a good half hour after the shooting was believed to have occurred, if the time stamp was accurate.

"Is that correct?" Wes questioned.

"As far as I can tell it matches the shadows," Mike answered. His phone rang. He picked up, "Warren…"

Mike covered the receiver before speaking, "The surveillance team has made Emilio."

"Already?" Wes replied, "That was fast."

"Call Rossabi," Mike instructed, standing and taking up his suit jacket.

Vincent walked into the bull pen just as his name was mentioned. "Call Rossabi because?" he questioned.

"You've got perfect timing," Wes replied.

"I would have been back earlier, but I was running down a few informants," Vincent replied.

"Surveillance just spotted Emilio at the marina," Wes reported.

"Tell them to hang back and let him get on his boat- we don't want him spooked," Rossabi directed.

Mike relayed the commands to the agents on the other end of the connection. "We are on our way. ETA of twenty minutes," he added, then hung up.

"Get your vests and let's go," Vincent ordered.

"Mine's already in the trunk," Wes replied.

"Mine too," Mike added.  


* * *

Charlie eased back into the couch in the communal sitting area on the second floor. For safe house furniture it was pretty comfortable. The agent that called her on to partner for the night entered from downstairs. "The perimeter is secure," Ray reported.

"Any surprises?" she asked. They were placed in a relatively quiet part of the capital city.

He shook his head, "Steve and Max are in the Camero if we need them." Ray took a seat in an arm chair across from Charlie. "I say we got the better end of that deal," his eyes sparkled at her.

"Damn right with this heat wave," she agreed.

"Are you ok? I know you've been up all day already," he said.

"Oh, I'll manage," Charlie chirped.

"You're a night owl anyway," Ray smirked.

"That's when all the fun stuff happens," she deadpanned.

"This probably isn't how you expected to spend your night," he replied.

"Things could be worse," she shrugged. Protection detail wasn't Charlie's favorite job, but not one she hated.

"Still, thanks for coming in- I owe you one," Ray said.

"I owed you one so I think this makes us even, ok?" Charlie smiled.

"Ok," he agreed.

"Hope you have stocked up on plenty of caffeine," he quipped.

Charlie raised her travel coffee thermos, "First rule of guard duty."

"Nice," Ray grinned.

"Gotta stay alert," she tilted her head.

"Reinforcements will be here in the morning," he said.

"You'll be transporting her to the deposition tomorrow," she gathered.

Ray nodded, "That is if all hell doesn't break loose." He raked his hand through his black hair. The agent's gut gnawed at him. About what, he really couldn't put his finger on.

Sobs came from the witness' assigned bedroom. "Is that what I think it is?" Ray's brow furrowed.

"Yep," Charlie replied. She heard it too. He set his drink aside and moved to push himself up. Charlie stood and held her hand up, "I'll take care of it."

She headed down the hall to check on her charge. Charlie knocked on the bedroom door. The sound quieted down so she cracked opened the door. "Tanya?" Charlie called.

The scarlet haired woman sitting on the bed wiped her face with the back of her hand before turning around. "Agent Demarco, come in," Tanya sniffled.

"It's Charlie," the agent reminded her as she stepped inside, "Are you ok?"

Tanya cleared her throat to regain her normal voice. "I'm fine," she assured her guard.

Charlie sat on the foot of the bed. Tanya turned fully to her. "Second thoughts?" Charlie questioned.

"Not exactly," Tanya straightened. She tried to hold her head up high, but faltered. "Well, maybe…" Tanya deflated.

"We are not going to let Karpov get near you," Charlie promised.

"It's not that," Tanya shook her head, "I mean, yeah, I'm a little bit scared."

"But?" Charlie coaxed.

"I just can't believe the man I grew up with would actually want to kill me- I mean I've known him my entire life," Tanya continued.

"I don't know if I believe you can ever really know a person," Charlie dipped forward slightly, a touch of a frown tugged at the corner of her lips.

"What does it say about me that I could testify against my own cousin?" Tanya wondered, "Yuri trusts me."

"He's the one that put you in a position to testify against him," Charlie asserted, "You know the things he is doing are wrong, and you're trying to make it right."

"Easier said than done," Tanya muttered.

"Cut yourself some slack- trust me it will get better," Charlie assured her.

Tanya glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "It's so late- I am going to be a mess," she sighed.

"Think you can sleep?" Charlie inquired.

"I think I can try," Tanya answered. Charlie got up.

"Thank you for listening, Agent- Charlie," Tanya caught herself.

Charlie bobbed her head, "Goodnight, Tanya." Exiting, she closed the door behind her.  


* * *

The trio of agents from headquarters reached the parking lot of the marina in record time. Rossabi got out, slamming the door behind him. The other two followed his lead. They went to the back to get their vests out of the trunk. Wes passed Mike his vest. Mike and Wes were still securing the straps when the surveillance lead came over and handed them each a radio.

"Did anyone follow him here?" Vincent inquired.

The surveillance lead shook his head, "We've had eyes on him since he drove into the parking lot."

"How are we playing this?" Wes asked.

All eyes were on Rossabi. "You and Mike will go in and retrieve him like you tried to do this afternoon," he said. They both nodded as they put their earpieces in. Hopefully they could run it like a routine pick up. "We'll back them up if needed," Vincent added.

Mike and Wes headed out to the boats with guns drawn. For night time, the marina was fairly well lit which helped. At least they could see what they were walking into for the most part. Coming to Emilio's boat they boarded one after the other. Each not speaking though the same thoughts ran through both of their minds. Who knew what frame of mind the man on the inside of the cabin was in. There were no guns found in their search earlier in the day, but by his occupation Emilio could get access to one. Had he picked one up on the way back?

Mike and Wes looked at each other. Mike silently tipped his head. Wes rapt on the door. "It's the FBI open up," he called. They two waited a couple seconds and tried again.

"He's not answering," Mike relayed through the mic piece of his radio.

"Emilio just opened a window," the surveillance team lead said.

"Take it down," Rossabi commanded.

Wes kicked the door down. He and Mike rushed inside to find a very frightened Emilio squeezing himself half through a window. They both rushed to him. Mike was faster than Wes and grabbed Emilio by the waist. Mike struggled greatly to wrestle the gun runner back inside, but the man was determined to escape. Emilio starting kicking in Mike's direction. Wes saw an opening and dived in taking hold of Emilio's legs. Together the agents dragged their quarry back inside.

Once back in the cabin Emilio managed to slip through their grasp. He fell back onto the floor hitting into a cabinet. His arms shot up to cover his face. "Don't kill me!" Emilio cried. Mike and Wes holstered their guns.

"We got him," Mike radioed.

Wes squatted down. He placed a calming hand on the trembling man's shoulder, "It's ok- we're not here to hurt you."

"We're really with the FBI," Mike assured him.

"I'm Agent Clarke," Wes put his hand on his chest then motioned to Mike, "This is Agent Warren."

"We'll take you down to HQ where you'll be more secure," Mike said.

Wes stood and offered Emilio his hand. Emilio looked between the two men skeptically. The FBI badges that hung around their necks weren't all that comforting. "I don't have a choice do I?" he mumbled.

"It's for your own safety," Wes replied.

Emilio laughed, "Something tells me not even the FBI can't protect their own if that thing gets unleased."

"You think you could do better?" Mike challenged.

Emilio inhaled sharply. At least they seemed to understand what he was talking about. Emilio took Wes' offered hand. Wes helped him to his feet. With Mike in front of Emilio and Wes bringing up the rear they exited the cabin and made their way off of the boat. Rossabi and a couple other agents waited for them out on the pier decking.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Mr. Vega," Vincent greeted.

"I hope you Feds know what you're doing," Emilio returned, his eyes flicked from Rossabi back to the boat.

The agents encircled Emilio protectively as they walked him to a car. Hopefully by morning light they'd have some answers and a few new leads to chase.


	5. Chapter 5

_Mama, take this badge off of me. 'Cause I can't use it anymore. It's getting dark, too dark to see. Feel like I'm knockin' on heaven's door. Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door. Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door. Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door. Mama, put my guns in the ground. I can't shoot them anymore. There's a long black cloud comin' on down. I feel I'm knockin' on heaven's door._ [ Knocking on Heaven's Door ~ Bob Dylan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rnKbImRPhTE)

"Here you are," Wes held out an unopened soda to Emilio.

"Thanks," Emilio popped the tab and opened the can. He took a long drink. "I don't know how much help I can be," Emilio settled back into the chair. An FBI interrogation room wasn't the most comfortable place, but this was the safest he had been in the sixty some hours since the shooting.

"Let's start from the beginning," Mike suggested, "How was that morning? Did you notice anything unusual?"

"It all started out normal," Emilio began, "Checking crates- moving them."

"Anyone hanging around that shouldn't have been?" Wes questioned.

"Not when I came in," Emilio replied.

"Any cars or trucks parked you didn't recognize?" Mike coaxed.

"Nothing at all," Emilio answered.

"And then what happened?" Wes asked.

"I went out back to take a smoke break," Emilio hung his head.

"Ok," Mike wrote it down in his notes.

"My girl, Jenny, she hates it when I smoke," Emilio explained. He made a motion with his hand. "I promised her I'd quit before we got married," Emilio said, "And I've been working on it."

"Can't be easy," Wes remarked.

"What a day to forget to change my patch, right?" Emilio chuckled, "I left the door cracked open- I stepped out there for maybe, not even five minutes and I hear chaos breaking out; I turn to see what's going on."

"And what did you see?" Mike flipped the page on his notepad.

"That thing taking out Diego," Emilio averted his eyes.

"Did you see the gunman?" Wes inquired. Emilio couldn't answer with words so he nodded.

"Did he see you?" Wes questioned

"That's just it- I don't know," Emilio scratched his chin.

"Is that why you went to your boat?" Wes inquired.

Emilio nodded, "At least there if they came after me Jenny wouldn't be collateral damage."

"Can you describe the shooter?" Mike looked up from his notes.

"White dude, average build, six foot- maybe," Emilio's brow furrowed. His eyes narrowed in thought.

"Hair, eye color?" Wes coaxed.

"He wore a hat one with a long," Emilio made a motion of tugging on a long bill, "One use in sports."

"A baseball cap?" Mike offered.

"Yeah, exactly- the hat hid his face from me," Emilio said.

"So no way you could ID him in a line-up," Wes frowned.

Emilio shook his head, "It all went down so fast."

"I need you to think very hard, Mr. Vega," Mike leaned forward over the table, "What was he wearing? Did he have any marks that could help identify him?"

"He had a tat on his bicep," Emilio recalled.

"What kind of tattoo? Black & White? Some kind of symbol?" Mike asked.

"It was dark- that's all I remember," Emilio answered.

"If we get a sketch artist in here could you describe it to them?" Wes requested.

Emilio shrugged, "I don't know it all happened so fast- I didn't get a good look."

"Maybe a book of pictures of them could help jog something," Wes offered.

"I'll take a look, but I can't promise anything," Emilio said.

Mike stepped out of the room momentarily. He returned with a thick binder filled with pictures of gang tattoos. Mike set it on the table in from of Emilio. "Take your time- there's no rush," the agent said. The tattoo probably wasn't in there anyway, but it might jar his memory to see something similar.

Emilio flipped it open and studied the first page. Wes and Mike hung back and let him think. Finding nothing, Emilio flipped over to the next page. He went through several pages silently. Emilio looked up at them, "Can I have a piece of paper and a pencil please?"

"Sure thing," Wes ripped a piece of paper off of his notepad and handed it along with his pen to Emilio.

Emilio laid the paper flat on the table. He began to scribble some lines down. The agents remained silent as he worked. He showed them the paper when he was finished. "It's not exactly like this, but it's the best I can do," Emilio said turning over the paper.

"You did great- thank you, Emilio," Wes nodded.

"Maybe if I wasn't such a coward I could have helped them," Emilio sighed.

"There was nothing you could have done," Mike asserted, "If you had gone back in there you would have been vaporized with your friends."

They stood and exited the room passing Jennifer as she ran inside. She threw her arms around Emilio's neck.

Outside Wes & Mike met Vincent at his station at an observation monitor. "Well, at least we got something to work with," Rossabi uncrossed his arms and put his hands on his hips.

Wes watched the reunion on the monitor. "Not much of a witness, but I'd still put a check in the win column," Wes smiled.

"Let's hope we get a few more," Vincent replied. He looked the younger two agents over. They both looked exhausted. Rossabi was known for being a bit of a taskmaster, but they had been awake for nearly two days straight.

"The sun's not quite up," Vincent checked the time on his phone, "I say we break for a shower and some Zs; I need you guys sharp- we've got some doors to knock on."

Both Mike and Wes nodded, grateful for a bit of a respite. "See you back in the bull pen at seven," Rossabi directed.  


* * *

The blinds in the FBI lounge were closed. A sleeping Mike was curled up in a corner chair, his suit jacket draped over his front like a blanket. He jumped awake as his phone began to ring. His jacket fell to rest at his waist. He reached for his phone. When he saw it was Abby calling he yanked the phone from the charger. Mike tapped the screen to answer. "Hey, Abs," he crooned groggily.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I wake you?" Abby apologized upon hearing the sleepiness in his voice.

"I was actually dreaming about you," he rubbed his face.

"Oh, should I let you get back to it?" she purred.

Mike could almost hear her blushing. "Talking to the real thing is much better," he said.

Abby chuckled, "Whatever you say Cheese Master."

"Call it cheesy if you want, but it's true," Mike beamed. Her voice definitely lifted his mood.

"I was just calling to see if there is anything you need me to bring for tonight?" she inquired.

Mike thought for a moment then realized he wasn't sure of what he had in his refrigerator. Maybe there was a block of cheddar cheese and a carton of milk if that hadn't gone bad. "I should be able to pick up everything I need on the way home," he answered.

"Are you sure?" Abby inquired, "I know you're probably busy- I'd be happy to do something."

"Tell you what, if I am running late I'll call with a list," Mike leaned forward resting with his elbows on his knees.

Mike's phone started to beep. Abby heard it over the connection. "What was that?" she inquired.

"My alarm- it means I need to get my butt in the shower," Mike groaned.

"Guess I better let you go," Abby sighed.

"Unfortunately, we need to get back to the case," he blew out a breath.

"I'm look forward to dinner," she said.

"Hope I don't disappoint as a cook," Mike pursed his lips.

"Anybody else is a better cook than me," Abby declared. They shared a laugh. "Be careful today," she implored.

"I will do my best," he promised, "I can't wait to see you tonight."  


* * *

There was a slight tension to the air in the transport van. Tanya watched from her seat in the back as Ray went over last minute instructions with the other agents.

So far the whole thing went smoothly. Their destination was in sight just up the street. "We're about there," Charlie said. She decided to stay over through the transfer. The courthouse was closer to where her car was parked anyway.

They turned off into a parking garage. They drove around looking for their designated space. Pulling into the spot Ray turned off the engine. "Ready, Tanya?" he angled back to the woman he was speaking to.

The redhead took a breath and nodded, "Let's get this over with." She unbuckled. Pushing off of her knees, Tanya got out of her seat.

Ray got out along with the agent riding in the passenger seat and opened the back door. He took point in the shielding circle of agents surrounding Tanya. Leading them out of the van and through the garage. Their footsteps bounced off of the asphalt floor and echoed off the cement and mortar walls. Ray's eyes darted to and fro. There were cars driving around as usual, but at the time they were making him nervous. They quickly moved to the rear of the parking garage. Ray opened the back exit. He stepped out and looked around. He returned, "We're clear." Everyone followed him towards the courthouse.

The group passed the building's corner in order to cross the alley that separated the garage from the courthouse. They barely started when a car squealed into the alley blocking their way to the main street. The agents immediately drew their guns. The driver opened his door and exited the vehicle.

"FBI!" Ray shouted authoritatively, "Get back in the car!"

The driver responded by raising a riffle.

"Put that away! We will shoot you," Ray ordered. The gunman aimed undeterred. "Get her inside!" Ray shoved Tanya back to Charlie. Charlie barely had an instant to hook her arm around the witness and angle in front of her before the shooter rained a volley of bullets in their direction. Charlie raced Tanya inside the courthouse as Ray and the other agents returned fire. They could not let the shooter follow her inside.

The trouble was the shooter was partially shielded by his car door. Ray gave his fellow agents cover as they got to better positions. Seeing Ray was the leader, the shooter focused his fire power at him. One round ended up hitting Ray directly. He was knocked to the ground. Ray felt the fire in his side and knew something was wrong. He pressed his hand to the painful area. Ray sensed liquid, blood coming out of him. He looked down and saw it spilling out between his fingers. His vest hadn't stopped the bullet. "He's got armor piercing rounds!" Ray shouted out to warn the other agents. He saw the gunman turn his gun on an agent who had run out of bullets. Ray willed himself to get back up through his body's resistance. He began to once again shoot at the gunman.

Inside the courthouse Charlie handed Tanya off to a waiting prosecutor and security guards. "We've got an active shooter in the alley," she reported, "Put this place on lock down." Charlie checked her ammo clip and shoved it back in her gun.

"You're not going back out there," Tanya looked at her with wide eyes.

"You're going to be ok," Charlie assured the trembling woman. Right now she was needed in the fray.

Charlie radioed for back up as she raced through the courthouse. Her heart raced as she sprinted down the front steps and into the alley. The scene that met her was a distressing one.

Her gun at the ready Charlie came up behind the shooter and fired twice. The shots took him down, but not before he got a few more rounds off towards Ray. Two hit their mark and Ray fell to the ground a second time.

"Ray!" Charlie ran to her fallen friend. A closer agent ran over and took the shooters riffle. With the shooter down an agent radioed for an ambulance. Charlie began to check for his injuries. One bullet hit right in the unprotected V gap of his protective vest. Two more went right through. His chest heaved as he struggled for air. Breathing got harder with each successive breath. "Just relax ok?" Charlie urged, "We've got a bus coming." His mind was racing, but he couldn't form words. Everything was growing dark. His eyes were getting heavy. "Ray, Ray, you stay with me," she commanded. His eyes flickered closed. "Ray!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Gonna show you the real me. If you took a little time and just looked into my eyes. I know that you would find something real. You don't have to be afraid. I'm not playin' any games. Just tryin' to find a way. So hear me now. Move a little closer. Baby. don't you run away from me. I wanna give you your dreams. Let me show you the real me._ The Real Me ~ Svala

Charlie exited the briefing and walked into the bull pen with her head held high. Her shoulders were set straight. Her eyes focused on the path ahead.

Without warning, Rossabi took her by the arm and lead her into an adjoining empty office where they could be out of sight of prying eyes. He checked her over scanning with his eyes intently. "Are you ok?" Vincent asked. He half held his breath waiting for her answer.

"I'm fine," Charlie insisted, "You heard?"

He nodded, "Two agents wounded and one dead- word's getting around."

"Don't look at me like that," she admonished.

"I'm sorry, I know you and Ray were friends," Vincent said.

"You knew him longer than I did," Charlie pointed out.

"We've worked together on a few cases," he acknowledged. Vincent cleared his throat. "You took down the shooter," he said.

"Sergei Rodski- he's at Mercy in their ICU," she relayed, "Hopefully he'll live long enough to give us who ordered the hit."

"It's not a huge leap to look at the perp he was investigating; taking out the lead agent on a case- that's a huge blow," Vincent rubbed the back of his neck.

"We've still got Tanya- Ray died protecting our witness," Charlie said.

"Our witness?" Vincent questioned.

"I'm taking over the case," Charlie told him.

"Is that really what you want?" he caught her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow in warning. If Vincent said one word about it being dangerous she'd likely wallop him before he finished the sentence. "Are you in the headspace to be investigating this?" Rossabi added.

"I'm not afraid," Charlie asserted.

"No, you're pissed," Vincent remarked.

"Aren't you?" Charlie challenged before he could continue, "Ray was one of our own."

"Who left behind two daughters and an ailing wife," Rossabi replied, "We're all pissed."

"Then why are you singling me out?" Charlie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look, I know you are a more than capable agent, but you are also the one that watched him die," Vincent said, "I know how that sticks with you."

"I can handle this," Charlie asserted.

"Ok," Vincent tipped his head, "Let me know if you need back up."

"Have you had any dealings with a Yuri Karpov?" she inquired.

"Suspected arms dealer, smuggler," Rossabi tilted his head.

"Yeah, sounds like him," Charlie nodded, "Tanya is going to testify against him in our RICO case."

"I was just about to take Mike and Wes to go knock on his door," Rossabi revealed.

"You're looking at him for the triple gun runner murders?" Charlie questioned.

Vincent answered her with an affirmative tip of his head. "Want to tag along?" he offered.

"I thought you'd never ask," she accepted. They walked out into the bullpen shoulder to shoulder almost running into Mike and Wes.

"Hey, I've been trying to call you," Mike said.

"Sorry, I just got out of a briefing- I turned my phone down," Charlie replied.

"You all right?" Mike placed a hand on her shoulder. Concern radiated from his eyes.

"I'm alive," she replied. He squeezed her shoulder and let go. If Charlie needed to talk she knew she could come to him.

Wes hung back slightly watching the interaction. He and Charlie hadn't met before. He had seen her a time or two hanging out with Rossabi.

"Wes Clarke, this is my friend, Charlie DeMarco," Mike made introductions.

"Nice to meet you," Wes shook her offered hand.

"Likewise," Charlie said.

"Change of plans- Mike, you and Wes take Karpov's home- Charlie and I will hit his warehouse office," Vincent delegated.

"You got it," Mike agreed.

"Let's go get him," Rossabi clapped his hands together.  


* * *

Wes turned them down a well pruned lane. The houses kept getting bigger and nicer as they went along. "Are you sure this is taking us the right way?" Wes glanced down at the in dash GPS. They had been driving for a good while.

"If he listed the right address with the DMV," Mike double checked it off of his phone. They parked on the street a little ways down.

"This guy is either a power player or he's got some sort of complex," Wes surveyed the front of Yuri's expansive mansion. It had its own gate.

"I know the type," Mike unbuckled.

They got out. Wes was closer to the gate so he took point with Mike falling in behind him. Wes raised his badge once they got to the guard station, "Agents Clarke and Warren."

The on duty guard tensed, "How can I help you?"

"We have a few questions for your boss," Wes replied.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Karpov is not at home," the guard informed them, "You could try his work office."

The agents nodded their thanks and headed back to their car. "Well, that was a waste of time," Wes muttered.

"I hope Rossabi and Charlie have better luck," Mike said.

"Your turn to drive," Wes tossed the keys to Mike who caught them. Wes rounded the hood.

They got in. Mike made a call before starting the engine. "We got nothing, he's not here." he reported.

"We're heading up to the office right now- traffic was a bear," Rossabi replied. Charlie looked up at him from where she leaned against the back elevator wall. "Ok, we'll meet up then," Vincent said then hung up. The elevator stopped then dinged. The door opened. They walked over to the receptionist's desk. They began to identify themselves. Rossabi and Charlie were immediately stopped by two armed guards.

Rossabi held out his badge for them to see, "I'm Special Agent Rossabi- this is Special Agent DeMarco, we're here to speak with Mr. Karpov."

"Mr. Karpov is busy at the moment," a guard replied.

Yuri leaned out of his office. "Let the agents come back Joseph," he directed.

The guard angled for Charlie and Rossabi to pass.

"We have nothing to hide from the FBI," Yuri added proceeding them into his office. The guard followed the three inside. "What can I do for you, Special Agent Rossabi?" Yuri motioned for Rossabi and Charlie to take one of the seats in front of his desk. His speech was smooth without a detectable accent.

"I'm investigating a triple murder from the warehouse district- three of Alfonso Santos' employees were shot and killed on the job," Vincent relayed.

Yuri's eyes widened and he lifted his brow in a surprised expression, "This is the first time I have learned of it."

"It occurred three days ago," Rossabi said.

"Please forgive me, I have just returned from a trip so I am a little behind on news," Yuri offered, "I fail to see how much help I would be."

"I'm sure a man like you hears things," Vincent replied.

"What type of man is that? Some sort of power player?" Yuri inquired, "Whoever you received your information from must be mistaken." He steepled his fingers.

"You own three of the most important warehouses in the city and you don't keep abreast of what is going on in the businesses in your area?" Rossabi rejoined.

"I am spice importer- nothing more," Yuri shrugged.

Vincent smiled. A look in his eyes told Yuri that Vincent knew better. "Where did you travel to?" Rossabi asked.

"I was in St. Petersburg visiting my brother for the last week," Yuri said.

"Do you know a Sergei Rodski?" Charlie asked.

"He's one of my warehouse managers," Yuri answered, confirming the official information the agents had already gathered. "Do you know where he is? Sergei didn't show up to work yesterday and hasn't called," Yuri questioned.

"He's in ICU at Mercy," Charlie revealed.

Yuri's eyes widened. He looked to Vincent for confirmation. "What happened?" Yuri asked.

"He decided to try to take out a witness under the protection of the FBI," Rossabi said.

"We shot back," Charlie added.

Yuri frowned.

"Are you on a first name basis with all your employees?" Charlie inquired.

Yuri directed his reply to Rossabi, "Sergei has worked for me for years and his is a fairly senior position- so, yes, I do know him personally."

"Would he kill someone that was going to testify against you?" Charlie charged. Yuri laughed.

Rossabi crossed his arms over his chest, "Answer the question, Mr. Karpov."

"I don't even know the witness you are speaking of," Yuri objected.

"I find it hard to believe he took this leap without your orders or approval," Charlie charged.

"Sergei's actions are his own," Yuri asserted, "I assure you I had nothing to do with the attack on your colleagues."

"You'll forgive us if we don't take you at your word," Rossabi replied.

"If you had any evidence we would be talking in your place of work, not mine," Yuri's eyes narrowed.

"There is some and when I find it I will be back," Charlie vowed.

"I understand the two of you are doing your jobs," Yuri said, "But maybe could you do something useful and find my cousin- Tanya? She has not returned from her conference."

"How long ago was that?" Vincent inquired.

"A week and a half- I went to Russia hoping to find she had joined her boyfriend on his business trip there," Yuri bit the inside of his cheek.

"And she hadn't?" Charlie questioned.

"No," Yuri's brow furrowed, "I've called in a missing person's report, but there is no word."

"We'll look into it," Rossabi promised.

Yuri stood as the agents did the same. He walked them out of his office. Charlie had to give it to him. Either Yuri was telling the truth or he had a pretty impressive poker face.  


* * *

Abby clicked up the sidewalk in her high heels. She came to the brick building she was looking for- Mike's building. Abby walked up the stoop. Butterflies weren't only fluttering in her stomach, they tickled her all over. She shook her head, fighting for focus. Abby found an interface and pushed the intercom button for the apartment number Mike gave her. "Mike, are you home?" she spoke into the speaker microphone.

"Hey, Abs, come on through- I'll buzz you in," Mike greeted. She walked up to the door. After a buzz, Abby turned the handle and it opened. She followed the numbers down the hallway. Abby found his number and lifted her hand to knock on the door. Before her knuckles could touch the steel Mike pulled the door opened. "Make yourself at home," he beckoned her in. She entered with trepid steps. Mike locked eyes with her. It had taken three months to see where he lived the last time. The one night she finally got invited in… Well, they both knew how that ended. Abby followed him further inside taking a good glance around the place. Though clean, it screamed bachelor pad.

"Something smells amazing," she slipped her purse strap off of her shoulder and placed the hand bag on the bar countertop.

"You have excellent timing," he grabbed hot mitts and opened the oven. Mike pulled out a cookie sheet of roasted broccoli then a casserole dish of Macaroni and Cheese. Mike scooped up a serving of each dish onto the two plates.

Abby walked over with him to a medium sized table. The table was already set with candles and flowers. Mike set the plates in their places then went to pull out her chair for her. He helped her in.

"Can I get you something to drink? I have soda, juice, water…" Mike offered.

"Water would be great," Abby replied.

"Ice to the brim?" he teased.

"You know it," she chuckled.

"Coming right up," Mike tipped his head.

Abby watched him go back into the kitchen. Over the counter bar she could see him getting two glasses and filling them with ice. He returned promptly.

"Here you are," he set her glass in front of her.

"Nice digs you have here," Abby remarked.

"It's no ocean view mansion, but it's quiet for an apartment," Mike settled into his chair.

"It is," she agreed. Traffic noise barely filtered in.

"This time I don't have any pesky roommates to mess it up either," he poked fun at one of the excuses he used to keep her from Graceland.

"This food looks delicious," Abby said.

"I hope it is edible," Mike replied.

They took up their forks and began to eat. Abby moaned at her first bite of the macaroni, "Yum." Mike grinned. "Another hidden Mike Warren talent- you can cook," she smirked.

"It's just kids' food," Mike shrugged.

"This is not kids' food," Abby countered. She ate a bite of broccoli then went back to the macaroni. "You made it very grown up," Abby contended, "Although Ava would fight me for this mac and cheese- is this crab I taste?"

Mike nodded, "I remember your fondness for seafood- there's a touch of stock in the sauce too."

"Look at you going all chef on me," she smirked.

"It's not natural, I've learned quite a few things from my friend Charlie," he admitted.

"I just might have to thank this Charlie sometime," Abby replied.

"You know, I actually think the two of you would get along really well," Mike said.

They finished the meal. "Why don't you go ahead and go to the living room? I'll clear the dishes and meet you in a minute," Mike offered.

"I could help," she offered.

"It's not that much," he declined, "I'll be right in."

As Abby entered the room, an end table with frame photographs on it drew her attention. In the grouping was a picture of Mike with Johnny and a woman she didn't recognize. They were out on the beach together. Mike came up behind her and saw her curious look. "You remember Johnny," he pointed to the woman, "That's Charlie."

She picked up one of the front pictures. "I remember this- it was in your room," Abby replied. At the time she couldn't understand why Mike would have a rather gruesome crime scene picture.

"It's my grandfather's- he worked in the FBI as a crime scene photographer," Mike explained.

"So he inspired your career path," Abby deduced.

He nodded. "I know the pic is kind of graphic," Mike said.

"But it was his work," she smiled. Abby could appreciate his transparency as he tried to build up her trust again.

She set the photo back down. "I don't have a picture of you to go with your contact information," Abby noted.

"Why don't we fix that?" Mike offered. He wasn't working undercover at the moment. Or ever again if he could help it.

"Will my phone disappear this time?" Abby questioned.

Mike shook his head. "No," he promised.

She retrieved her phone out of her purse. She opened the phone app while Mike straightened himself out for the pic. He stood against the pale blue of the wall for a background. A genuine smile came to his face. Abby couldn't lie, her knees got a little weak. Her skin got just a little warmer.

He took her hand and led her over to the couch. Mike sat first them offered out his arm so she could get access to his side. She brought his arm with her and settled in around her waist.

"It's too bad this building doesn't allow pets," he remarked out of the blue, "I'd like to get a dog one day soon."

"I like dogs," Abby smiled softly with a dip of her head.

Mike chuckled. He could almost see the first time the stray on the beach came up to them under the pier replay. How Abby lit up when BD licked her nose. "What breeds of dogs are your favorites?" Mike inquired.

"Collies are nice- Caviler Spaniels are sweet ones too- I think I just love all dogs in general," she listed.

"Good to know," he nuzzled her temple.

They snuggled for a good while. They didn't speak. There was no need for words just holding each other was enough. In the comfortable silence they lost all track of time.

"It's late, I should go," she licked her lips.

"I wish I could drive you home," he pressed his cheek into her hair.

"That would be silly, I drove here," Abby declined.

"Tell you what," Abby drew her fingertips down his arm before taking hold of his bicep, "You can walk me to my car."

She gathered her purse. Mike opened the doors for her. Out in the night air, they strolled leisurely down the sidewalk hand in hand.

"Dinner was wonderful," Abby praised.

"I noticed the lack of beer- Is that by choice?" she questioned.

"Well, my father had a bad drinking problem," he began to explain.

"Your father is an alcoholic?" Abby asked disbelievingly. That was unexpected.

Mike nodded, "I think I've inherited some of his addictive tendencies and it caused some issues." He inhaled waiting for her to pick up the pace or change the subject. She surprised him by pressing in closer. She grabbed his bicep with her free hand. "Not that drinking was the problem- I figured it was just safer to ditch it," Mike added.

"This is my car," Abby used her remote to unlock the vehicle. Mike grabbed her by the arm before she could reach her door. He spun her back to him.

Abby could barely catch her breath. There Mike stood looking so very masculine. His ocean eyes so determined. He dipped in and captured her lips with his own. Passion built. Their mouths and tongues dueled as they fought to consume each other for countless moments. Breathless they parted. Her chest was still heaving as he pulled back. What was her name again? It took a moment for her to come back to herself.

"Call me when you get home," Mike implored. Reaching behind her, he opened her door.

Abby slid in and buckled. "I will," she promised.

He closed the door. Mike tapped the medal and she slowly backed up. Mike pursed his lips as the car slipped from his fingertips.


	7. Chapter 7

_Catch me if I should fall. And even more so while I'm standing tall. My head is spinning around and it's making me dizzy. I'm spinning around and it's making me ill. You don't understand what I'm going through just to find a way to climb. It'll be in my own time. It'll be in my own time. Whispering thoughts in all different ways. That I'm in a daze. My head is spinning around and it's making me dizzy. I'm spinning around and it's making me ill. You don't understand what I'm going through just to find a way to climb. It'll be in my own time. 'Cause it'll be in my own time._ [In My Own Time ~ Delta Goodrem](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvzQeSK-4_4)

Abby turned the radio up and tried to have the song keep her in the present. She was pretty sure her lips were still tingling from last night's kiss. Thoughts of Mike led her to remember the kiss which brought her back to cuddling by a bonfire on the beach. Abby shook her head. "Get it together, Abigail," she ordered herself. With the traffic she couldn't afford to be distracted. Abby parked next to her sister's sedan. Maybe a day with the girls was just what she needed to get her head on straight. Abby pulled into the parking lot to the spa where she was meeting Marsha and her sister Bethany to start the day with some mani-pedis. Abby parked her corvette next to her sister's SUV. Both ladies were already waiting for her.

"Are you ready to get pampered?" the second year surgical resident reached out for her sister. Abby hugged Bethany back.

"We missed you at Penny's last night," Marsha remarked.

"I'm sure you guys had a great time- I did during dinner with Mike," Abby adjusted her purse strap on her shoulder.

"Did you say Mike?" Marsha almost choked on her iced coffee.

"Mike? As in the guy you met in California? He's actually real?" Bethany queried.

"Oh, he's real," Abby replied.

"I met Mike," Marsha backed up Abby.

"I've never even seen a picture of him," Bethany countered.

"That's because my phone got totaled before I could show anyone the one I got taken," Abby frowned.

"Did we ever figure out what happened to it?" Marsha asked.

"Mike's friends happened to it," Abby muttered.

"What?!" Marsha's brow furrowed.

"Long story short? He and they were undercover FBI agents and they didn't want his picture getting out," Abby answered.

"He sold you that undercover line and you believe it?" Bethany asked.

"I've seen him at the FBI headquarters with his badge- yeah, I believe him," Abby rejoined.

"He apologized, even let me take a new pic of him," Abby said.

"Really?"

"It's still on my phone," Abby reported.

"Come on, let us see it," Bethany demanded.

"Maybe while we soak our feet," Abby said, "Let's head in." Marsha snatched Abby's phone from the back pocket of her purse. "Hey!" Abby interjected. She lost more phones this way. "It has a passcode on it!" Abby reached for her phone.

"It's her apartment number," Bethany relayed. Marsha stuck out her tongue at Abby and typed in the numbers.

Abby rolled her eyes, "What are we? Twelve?"

Marsha got into Abby's photos and found the one of Mike. She tapped it up to fill the screen. "This is him," Marsha showed the phone to Bethany.

"Hot damn," Bethany exclaimed.

"Do I have to remind my sister she is married?" Abby held out her hand for her phone. Her sister's comment struck a possessive streak Abby didn't know she had. Not even when Marsha had a similar reaction to Wes.

"What? He and Nate could be cousins," Bethany lifted one shoulder then swiftly dropped it. She handed the phone back to her sister. Abby slipped it back into her purse, this time inside the flap.

"Wait a minute, what happened to Wes?" Bethany's brow furrowed.

"It's complicated," Abby sighed. As the ladies walked into the spa Abby filled them in on her whirlwind of a week and the agreed upon arrangement.

They set about picking nail polish. Abby got lost in thought perusing the blues. Bethany and Marsha selected their colors and were ready to head back.

"Earth to Abby," Bethany snapped her fingers.

Abby blinked and turned her eyes over to Bethany, "Yeah?"

"You ok?" Bethany asked. Her sister wasn't usually this distracted.

"I'm fine," Abby snatched a small bottle of a deep red and gave it to the technician.

They chatted away as her feet soaked.

"What's up? You're being too quiet," Marsha interjected.

She looked at them with eyes that said it should be obvious what she was thinking.

"If you need to talk through the guy stuff that's what sisters are for," Bethany coaxed.

"When I'm with Wes, I'm with Wes and when I'm with Mike, I'm with Mike," Abby explained.

"You feel guilty in the in between?" Bethany asked.

"My mind is just spinning- I've never dated two guys at the same time before," Abby admitted.

"It sounds like they knew what they were signing themselves up for," Marsha encouraged.

"I wish my head would register that," Abby leaned back in the chair, "I have no clue what to do."

"As your sister, I say go with the flow and enjoy it right now," Bethany advised, "You been on what, one date each since coming to this arrangement?" Abby nodded. "Give yourself some time. You are a very decisive person, Abs, when your heart is made up you'll know."  


* * *

The numbers on the bank statement started to blur the longer Charlie stared at them.

"Lunch time," she heard a familiar voice say. Charlie looked away from her computer screen to see her dark haired companion set two sub sandwiches down on her desk.

"Thank you," she said.

"Someone needs to make sure you eat," he maintained. If any of his other coworkers saw this he would never live it down. He was known to skip meals while on a case.

He went to the vending machine and came back with two cans of soda. Charlie checked the empty office to make sure they were alone.

"I hope Pepsi is ok," he said.

"Pepsi works," she decided to go for it since no one else was around. Luckily it was a slow weekend. Charlie took his face in her hands. Lifting herself to him, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He smiled as Charlie settled back into her chair.

"Umm," she picked up half of her Chicken Parm sub, "This is still hot."

"I do my best to make a prompt delivery," he grinned. He pulled up an office chair from a neighboring station next to hers. He grabbed his sub and dug in.

"What did you get?" Charlie asked.

He finished chewing and swallowed, "Cheesesteak." He offered her a bite.

"Pretty good," Charlie grabbed a napkin and wiped the corner of her mouth where melted cheese had dripped. She held her sandwich out to him.

Her screen was still on and he could see the body of the statement when he pulled back. "I thought you'd already gone over those," he said.

"These are Sergei's," Charlie rubbed her eyes, "So far I can't find a transfer from any of Karpov's accounts to his, not since his last paycheck from the business."

"Anything before that?" he inquired.

"Nothing that can be deemed suspicious- it all looks like routine paychecks from the business," she frowned.

"Any larger sums?" he asked after another bite of his sub.

"If there was anything extra from the business it could be argued that the money was a bonus," Charlie frowned.

"How about cash deposits?" he inquired.

"Nothing significant," she shrugged. They continued eating until both of the subs were consumed. Charlie's phone rang. "Agent DeMarco," she answered.

"Sergei just woke up," Charlie informed him.

"About time," he muttered.

"Got to go," Charlie kissed his cheek.  


* * *

"Hello, Beautiful!" Bethany lifted a high heel sandal off its shoe perch and hugged it. Abby had to laugh at her sister's exuberance. It was dangerous to bring that one to a shoe store. Bethany dove into the stack of boxes to find her size.

Marsha chose out one of the top boxes. She hissed at the price, "Ouch- too rich for my blood."

"I worked 100 hours last week- I deserve these," Bethany pronounced, "If Nathan has a problem with it he can sleep on the couch."

"Somehow if he gets a date night out of them I don't think he'll mind," Abby remarked.

"Speaking of that, I've been meaning to ask if you could watch Ava in a couple weeks," Bethany requested.

"I would love some Ava and Auntie time," Abby agreed. She checked the calendar on her phone. "Let's see two weeks- I am open on that Saturday night," Abby said.

"Perfect," Bethany smiled. She retrieved a box with her size and went over to a bench to try them on. Bethany switched one shoe out and then the other. She tucked her bob length, dark brown hair behind her ears. "Yep, I am so getting these."

After Bethany paid for her purchase they headed out into the mall. "Don't look now, but brown haired FBI boyfriend at three o'clock," Marsha alerted. From the direction Wes was headed to the food court.

"Wes," Abby called out to him.

He smiled and crossed the hall over to them.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"My boss is getting lunch for his girlfriend and told us to take a breather," Wes replied.

"So here you are," Abby said.

"Very lucky me," he grinned. Wes looked at Marsha and Bethany then back to Abby. "Since I am here do you have a moment?" he requested.

"We'll just head on to the next shop," Bethany said.

Abby nodded to her. "It'll just be a minute," Wes promised. He took Abby's hands in his as the two other ladies passed them.

"What's up?" she batted her eyelashes.

"It has come to my attention that we have not gone dancing," he answered.

"We have not," Abby concurred.

"I think that is something we should remedy," Wes said.

"And how are we going to do that?" she swung their hands in and out.

"How about I pick you up at 1900 hours next Saturday and we paint the town red?" he inquired.

"Ok, I'll remember to dress appropriately," Abby smirked.

Wes laughed. "I better let you get back to your friends," he reluctantly let go of her hands.

"You'll be ok on your own?" she teased.

"I think I'll manage- I'm just gonna grab some lunch at the food court and head back to the bullpen," Wes replied.

"Get something good," Abby directed.

"Will do," he threw her a salute. Turning and heading on his way Wes disappeared into the crowd of shoppers.

Abby hurried into the clothing shop Bethany and Marsha retreated into. She just might have a new outfit to shop for.  


* * *

At the hospital Charlie and Rossabi showed their badges to the guards on Sergei's door. Inside their quarry was already cuffed to the bed. Sergei was hooked up to an IV.

"Mr. Rodski," Charlie addressed him. Yellow eyes flicked up at her. "I am Special Agent DeMarco," she jerked her head to the side, "My friend here is Special Agent Rossabi."

"Do I look familiar?" Charlie inquired. Sergei diverted his eyes. She craned to follow. "Well I should, 'cause you shot at me two days ago," Charlie accused.

"Not a smart move attacking a witness that is under the government's protection, Sergei- shooting at FBI agents?" Rossabi crossed his arms over his chest, "You have no idea how uncool that sh!t is." Sergei turned his eyes to the ceiling. "Why did you do it?"

They stared at him waiting for a response, but got none.

"Did Karpov pay you to do the hit?" Charlie demanded.

Sergei remained silent. They couldn't make him answer anything. He wouldn't give them that satisfaction.

"Cat got your tongue?" Charlie, "I didn't shoot you anywhere near your vocal cords."

"You are in so much trouble," Rossabi asserted, "You killed an FBI Agent, a federal officer- that is a capital offense."

"If you want to save yourself you better start talking," Charlie put her hands on her hips.

"Come on, Sergei, you are the only one that is going to help you," Rossabi challenged.

"You give us nothing- we'll give you the needle," Charlie charged.

Sergei's heart monitor and other various machines started to go off.

"I am going to have to ask both of you to leave," the ICU doctor came in.

"We are investigating multiple murders," Rossabi protested.

"I understand, but he is my patient and his health is in a precarious position," the doctor asserted.

"He has vital information-," Charlie began.

"Right now it is my job to keep him alive," the doctor cut her off, "What happens to him after he leaves this hospital is none of my business."

Vincent locked eyes with Charlie. They would have to leave. Sergei was already under arrest. The FBI would have him in their physical custody within a matter of days.

"I hope Karpov appreciates your loyalty," Charlie spun around to leave with Vincent.

Sergei clinched his jaw. If she only knew.

Charlie looked back over her shoulder at Sergei as she left. This wasn't over.  


* * *

Abby paused mid-sentence when she heard her phone beep. She knew from the tone it was a text message. Seeing Mike's icon sent her stomach fluttering in the best way. Abby opened the text:  _Are you free to Skype?_

_Sure thing_ : she typed back and hit send.

Abby set the file she had been reading aside. She fluffed out her chestnut locks as she waited for his call. It only took a matter of seconds. Abby tapped the screen to accept the call.

"Hi, Mike," Abby said.

"Hey, Abs," he smiled. Sure Mike could have just called her, but this video call thing was much better. "How was your day?" he inquired, "I would have called earlier, but I didn't want to interrupt your time with the girls."

"We had fun- I spent way too much money," she laughed.

Mike bit the inside of his cheek. The way her hair softly bounced hypnotized him. He would never get tired of that laugh. "Hope you got yourself something nice," Mike said.

"I got a few nice things," Abby bobbed her head.

"What are you up too?" he inquired.

"I'm reading over a few files for a court hearing I got scheduled for Monday morning," she replied.

"Which judge you do have?" he inquired.

"Judge Sunjata," Abby answered, "Why do you ask?"

"I just might have to drop by and watch you in action," Mike pursed his lips. The thought of her in some sort of business suit was very appealing.

"Hey, are you busy Saturday?" Mike asked.

"I have plans Saturday night," she relayed rather sheepishly.

"Oh," Mike deflated a little bit, but tried not to show it in his voice or face. He could read between the lines.

"I'm free most of Sunday though," Abby offered.

"Sunday? Sunday is good too," he replied.

"What do you have in mind?" she inquired.

"They are having a special exhibit at the Smithsonian Art Museum- I figured I'd hold your hand while we looked at paintings," Mike offered, "Followed by drinks and then dinner at The Capital Grille."

"Oooo, someone is stepping up his game," Abby remarked.

"Does that mean you're in?" he wriggled his eyebrows.

"You had me at spending time together," she agreed.

"When can I pick you up?" Mike asked.

"I usually have brunch with my parents after Mass," Abby answered, "But any time after that would work."

"Weekly family get together, huh?" he remarked.

"Yeah, sometimes it's just me and Dad because of my Mom's and Bethany's schedules," Abby replied, "They're both surgeons- I'm the one that followed in Dad's footsteps."

"You used to talk about him a lot," Mike remembered.

"I might be a bit of a Daddy's Girl," she admitted.

"Nothing wrong with that," he pursed his lips.

"How does 1:30 sound for Sunday?" Abby offered.

"1:30 would be great," Mike approved.

"I'll go ahead and send you my address so you can find the place," she added.

"I would appreciate that," he chuckled.

Neither could think of much else to talk about, but they weren't in a rush to hang up either. This video phone call stuff could be a little addicting.


	8. Chapter 8

_Do you think I'm special? Do you think I'm nice? Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces? Between the noise you hear, and the sounds you like. Are we just sinking in an ocean of faces? It can't be possible that rain could fall only when it's over our heads. The sun is shining every day, but it's far away over the world instead. They've got, they've got... All the right friends in all the right places. So yeah, we're going down. They've got. All the right moves and all the right faces So yeah, we're going down. They say everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going. Yeah, we're going down._  [All The Right Moves ~ OneRepublic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrOeGCJdZe4)

Wes looked over at the neon sign for the shop he and Mike pulled up at. During the day it wasn't lit, but you could still see the brown, yellow and mostly green colors. Not as wild as you would expect, it was named after the road it was off of. A weekend of chasing leads brought them here. They got out of the car making their way to the Tattoo Parlor.

The door dinged as they opened it. They went up to the receptionist counter.

"Could we speak to the owner?" Wes requested.

"You're looking at him," a guy with about twenty years on Wes and Mike came up to them behind the counter.

The owner's tank top allowed Wes to see tattoo sleeve of military rank insignias on his shoulders. He addressed the owner by the rank they provided, "Hello, Colonel."

The owner brightened, "You can call me Jimmy- you military too?"

"Former Army," Wes answered.

"How can I help you Major?"

"Captain- I didn't quite make it to Major," Wes dipped his head bashfully.

"What I can do for the FBI?" Jimmy inquired.

"Could this be the work of one of your artists?" Wes held out a printout of an artist rendering of the suspect's tattoo based on Emilio's sketch.

Jimmy took it and spread it out on the counter. He tilted his head and studied the printout closely. "That would be one of Zap's," Jimmy pronounced. He turned the page to get a different angle on it. A brief memory flashed before him. "I actually saw Zap working on it," Jimmy offered.

"Do you think you would recognize the guy that got it?" Mike queried.

Jimmy scrunched up his face, "It's been over a year and he hasn't come in since- I really don't think so."

"Is Zap working today?" Wes asked.

"He's at his station," the owner motioned over to where Zap was drawing at a draft table.

"Is it ok if we go talk to him?" Wes requested.

"Be my guest," Jimmy agreed.

"Thank you," Wes gathered up the printout.

Jimmy tipped his head and went back to work.

"Zap?" Mike opened.

Zap turned around in his stool, "That's what they call me."

Wes and Mike showed him their badges. "We're hoping you could help us identify someone," Wes said.

"Who?" Zap set his pencil down.

"The guy you did this tat on," Wes showed Zap the paper they had shown Jimmy. There was a brief glimmer of familiarity in the artist eyes before he frowned, "Sorry, not one of mine, Guys."

"Your boss says it looks like your work," Mike replied.

"It's similar, I'll give you that, but it's not mine," Zap denied it.

"Got a portfolio we could take a look at?" Wes requested.

"You thinking about getting a tat?" Zap raised an eyebrow. Wes almost seemed too clean cut for that. Considering his job- well, it was highly unlikely.

"We'd be looking for the tattoo," Wes replied.

"Then my answer is no," Zap pressed his lips together.

"What would your boss say if he heard you stopped cooperating?" Mike threw out.

"Some of my clients aren't what you'd call law abiding citizens and they don't like cops sniffing around," Zap asserted, "I don't want to chase off return business."

"We don't care about what anyone else has done. We are just after the guy you did this tat on," Mike insisted.

"I told you that's not my art- now if you excuse me I have a drawing to finish for a customer," Zap rejoined, "You want a look inside my portfolio, get a warrant."

"If that's the way you want to play this, fine," Mike folded up the paper. He and Wes left. A bell dinged as Wes opened the door. They stepped out front pausing beside the tattoo parlor sign.

"Well, that was a whole lot of nothing," Wes rubbed his face.

"He's lying," Mike asserted.

"How are you so sure?" Wes asked.

"I worked undercover for just under four years," Mike sniffed, "I know liars- Brother, I'm the chief."

"I got that feeling too- he is hiding something," Wes agreed, "Maybe this guy is a friend of his."

"We need to run to see a judge," Mike said.

"That wouldn't take both of us," Wes replied.

"You're right and someone should sit on this guy until we get the warrant- make sure he doesn't mess with that portfolio," Mike agreed.

"You know Abby is at court today," Wes offered.

"Yeah, she told me," Mike nodded. They looked at each other knowingly.

Wes brought a coin from out of his pocket, "Heads or Tails?"

"Tails," Mike called as it began its descent. Wes caught it in midair. He opened his hand to show it was Tail side up. "Dang it," Wes snapped his hand back.

"Dang?" Mike chuckled, "Boy scout."

"Best two out of three?" Wes offered it again.

"Fine," Mike rolled his eyes.

Wes tossed the coin a second time. This time Wes got to call it. "Heads," he caught it. Opening his hand, he found it Tails again. Wes' shoulders dropped.

"I'll try not to be too long," Mike patted Wes on the back. He walked over to their car and opened the driver's door. "While you're waiting why don't you call in and see if they can dig us up anything on our tattoo artist- maybe he's got some known associates," Mike requested before getting in and taking off.  


* * *

Abby led her client up to the defense table with confidence in her stride. Not a hair on her head was out of place. Her chocolate locks were pulled back neatly in a French braid. She was so ready for this.

Abby's focus was so keenly set on her case that she was totally unaware of a man watching her in the gallery. He discreetly checked against the photo on his phone. That was definitely the brunette seen outside Warren's apartment.

Mike slipped in the back. The FBI agent found himself an aisle so he could get a good view of Abby at work. The man already watching Abby straightened out hoping he was far enough out of range that Mike hadn't seen him. That arrival was unexpected.

After the opposing counsel, Jax Flemming, finished he sat. Abby stood, straightening her suit jacket. She came around the table. Abby had chosen a navy blue skirt suit and paired it with a grey blouse.

"We allowed both you and your attorney to search both Ms. Taylor's residence, personal car, and office as you have already testified," Abby opened.

"Yes, that is correct," the plaintiff reluctantly agreed.

"During the course of these searches were any of the belongings of yours or papers you allege my client retained found in her possession?" she questioned.

"They were not found in the search," he answered.

"When you moved out after the divorce who was it that packed your things?" Abby inquired.

"I hired movers," Mr. Smith replied.

"You hired the movers?" she restated his words to form a question.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Was Ms. Taylor a part of this process?" Abby pursed her lips.

"No, she was not," Mr. Smith said.

"She wasn't even there when your things were being packed, is that correct?" she continued.

He swallowed, "She was not at the house as far as I know."

"And you know because you were there," Abby tilted her head.

"Well, not for the whole time," Mr. Smith rubbed the back of his neck.

Abby turned to the judge, "I move to dismiss the suit."

"Objection!" Jax exclaimed, "On what grounds?"

"Counselors approach the bench," the judge motioned them forward.

"Mr. Fleming and his client have not proven anything their suit alleges- there is no documentation or corroborating witnesses that can say she took it," Abby said, "They can't prove Ms. Taylor has anything of Mr. Smith's."

"Given time," Jax began.

"This is a case of one ex out for revenge on another and it is a waste of the court's valuable time," Abby asserted, "I move therefore, Your Honor, that suit be dismissed, with prejudice, because of insufficient grounds."

The judge looked between the attorneys thinking carefully for a moment before announcing her decision. "The case is dismissed with prejudice," she pronounced.

"Your, Honor," Jax protested.

"Next time don't be in such a rush to file," the judge sounded the gavel, "Next case."

Abby and her client got up. Taking their things, they headed out of the courtroom. Mike stood and silently flagged Abby down. He joined her and her client as they exited.

A man in a suit waved to Jamie. She waved back before angling to Abby, "There's my driver- I have to go or I am going to be late for the board meeting."

"Thank you so much," Jamie hugged Abby.

Mike waited for the client to leave before taking Abby's hand.

"How did you find me?" Abby inquired. She had only told him the judge's name, nothing about a time or court room.

"I have my ways of getting information," he answered coyly.

"Any you feel like sharing?" she straightened his tie.

"I can't identify my informants," Mike winked at her.

Their little happy bubble got momentarily interrupted when Jax Flemming and his client came through the door. The client brushed right on passed them.

"Way to grandstand, Sinclair," Jax snipped.

Mike was about to snap something at the jerk, but Abby beat him to it. "Next time have an actual case before filing suit," she shot back. Jax slinked off. Abby glared after him.

"Sorry about that," she apologized.

"Forget him- where were we?" Mike took her by the waist and brought her flush to him.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Abby batted her eyelashes.

"I am kind of… We were running down a lead who's stonewalling. I stopped in to see a judge about getting a search warrant," he explained.

"And this court room happened to be on your way back to your car?" she raised a playfully eyebrow.

"It really is," Mike protested.

Abby laughed. "I hope you don't get in trouble for coming to see me," she said.

"Even if I do, seeing you in that power suit is more than worth it," Mike grinned.

"Power suit?" Abby chuckled, "It's just a suit."

"You are looking fierce," Mike replied, "You going all lawyer is kind of hot."

"Legal talk turns you on, uh?" she smirked.

"From certain people," he tipped his head.

"I guess those late night 'so I wouldn't forget anything before taking the bar exam' study sessions should have been a clue?" Abby teased.

"Those usually ended with our clothes on the floor didn't they?" Mike smirked. Good times. "I could have used you there with me to help arguing for the warrant," he said.

"Pretty sure you already had it in the bag," she said, "You did get the warrant, right?"

"In my pocket," Mike tapped the upper part of his chest.

"I need to get heading back to the office," Abby admitted.

"I should probably get going too," Mike said. He offered her his arm. "Walk you to your car?" Mike's eye sparkled at her.

"I would love that," she linked her arm in his.

Once they were safely turned around the corner the man that had been watching Abby in the courtroom stepped out. If those surveillance pictures weren't proof enough that he was on the right track that little interaction certainly did. Mike was definitely taken with the brunette attorney. He had to hand it to the FBI agent, his taste in women definitely improved since the last time they had met.  


* * *

Hearing a ding, Wes looked up at the door. Mike entered tapping the search warrant in the palm of his hand. The blond motioned towards Zap. Wes put his phone away and stood. He met Mike, and the two agents approached Zap for a second time. "I'm kind of busy, guys," Zap protested. He had a client in the chair all prepped.

"We're here to take a look in your portfolio," Wes smirked, presenting him with the search warrant.

Zap read the paper and groaned.

"Just hand it over and you can get back to work," Mike added.

Zap huffed, but went over to his drawing desk and brought out a large binder filled to the brim. He handed it over to Wes. Wes misjudged the weight and nearly dropped it, but he recovered quickly. "It's hefty," Wes remarked.

"I do a lot of art," Zap shrugged. He changed his gloves and returned to his client.

The agents went back to the waiting area where Jimmy had insisted Wes wait, instead of outside in the heat. They studied several pages, finding nothing.

"How far back is a year in this thing?" Wes wondered aloud. He turned another page.

"Would be nice if we had the full tattoo," Mike frowned.

"Heard anything from Rossabi and Charlie on forensics?" Mike inquired.

Wes shook his head, "They didn't find anything from the shooter except the spent rounds and the sketch didn't turn up anything in the prison tattoo database."

"That was a long shot anyway," Mike blew out a breath.

"I am starting to doubt he has a criminal record," Wes replied.

"This is too sophisticated to be his first crime," Mike remarked.

"Which means he's damn good at getting away with stuff," Wes said. The past few days they had been chasing their tails around or so it felt like. Something had to break and soon.

After several more pages, Wes hit on something. He picked up the paper and did a side by side comparison of the set of photographs and the sketch. "

Wes angled them both so Mike could see it better.

"That's him," Mike agreed. He slipped his hand into the protective sheet and pulled out each of the photos.

Mike took a picture of the photo with his phone and texted it to both Charlie and Rossabi:  _Look familiar?_


	9. Chapter 9

_I know I don't know you, but I want to so bad. Everyone has a secret But can they keep it? Oh No, they can't._  Secrets ~ Maroon 5

Charlie grabbed her phone as it beeped. She checked the message the tone announced. "Mike sent us a pic- looks like they got the right tattoo artist," Charlie said. Rossabi leaned over and checked out the screen as she held the phone for him to look at.

"Do you have your USB cable with you?" he suggested.

"Already on it," Charlie had her phone plugged into her computer. She downloaded the photo. Charlie brought up a database and typed in her password. "Running it through facial recognition software," she said.

They stared at the monitor as the database flipped through a few hundred photographs.

"Tobias Greene," Charlie read, "Age 30- running him for priors now."

Rossabi's brow furrowed, "Greene? Any connection to Karpov?" He pulled up some of the company files they had gotten on Karpov and his business. "He's not showing up on any employee lists," Vincent relayed.

"No priors, no speeding or parking tickets- not even a sealed juvenile record," Charlie related.

"He's too clean," Rossabi frowned. He pushed his chair out slightly and retrieved his phone to call the guys.

"Agent Clarke," Wes answered.

"You're looking at a Tobias Greene," Vincent told him.

Wes covered the mic and relayed the named to Mike. Mike nodded. Wes got back to Vincent, "What's Greene's story?"

"He's a bartender with a clean record," Rossabi replied.

"I had a feeling he'd show up clean," Wes rubbed his face, "Any connection to the players we are already looking at?"

"None that we've dug up- we're still running his name through our files seeing if he came up in connection to any previous cases," Vincent answered, "Why don't you pick him up and bring him in for a little chat?"

"Will do," Wes replied.

Charlie unplugged her phone and referring to the screen typed up a message, "I'll send Mike Greene's home address."

"Did you hear that?" Vincent asked.

Wes motioned to Mike's phone just as it beeped. "Go ahead," Mike said. He was the one driving.

Wes got Mike's phone out of the cup holder and checked the message. "Got it," he said.  


* * *

Rossabi stared at the observation monitor. He tried to read the clean cut man sitting in the interrogation room. Like Emilio said, Toby was average build. Toby rested with his check in the palm of his hand. His elbow rested on the table top to support him. The position allowed a very good view of the tattoo on Toby's bicep, an ornate bird flying out of a cloud of smoke. He yawned. Toby actually looked like he was nodding off to sleep.

Wes came up behind Rossabi. "How did it go?" Vincent asked without taking his brown eyes off of the monitor.

"I went through the list with Emilio and he ID'd Greene from Zap's pic," Wes reported.

"Then we've got your guy," Rossabi said.

"Mike and Charlie got the search warrant- the team is ready to sweep Greene's townhouse and car," Wes added.

"Good," Vincent nodded turning away from the monitor to face Wes. "They'll do their part while we do ours."

Vincent led out into the hallway and into the next room. The groggy man inside lifted his head at the sound of the door. Toby inhaled sharply then made eye contact with each of the agents.

"I'm Special Agent Rossabi, you've met Agent Clarke," Vincent introduced himself.

"Agent," Toby tipped his head politely.

"Thanks for coming in," Vincent took a seat opposite his suspect.

"What is this about?" Toby questioned.

"It's about the shooting, we explained it to you before bringing you here?" Wes took the seat beside his boss.

"Oh, right," Toby rubbed his eyes, "I work nights- you know how it is, I was asleep when you showed up, so my head's not quite all there."

"Sorry about that," Wes replied.

"Can you tell us where you were Wednesday morning of last week?" Rossabi inquired.

Toby furrowed his brow. His eyes narrowed. "Sorry, I just need a minute to think…" he said.

"You don't remember?" Wes asked.

"More sleep would improve my memory- it's hard to think at the moment," Toby returned. He blew out a breath. "I know I was working the night before- we get our deliveries on Tuesdays," Toby continued, "So I was probably handling the new inventory."

"Probably?" Vincent said. The term didn't sit right with him.

"My girlfriend stopped by- we headed back to her place after I was done restocking the bar," Toby finished.

"Ok, so she stayed with you all morning then?" Wes asked.

"No, she had to go to her job- I was asleep went she left," Toby shifted. This chairs were not made for comfort.

"When does she have to be at her job?" Rossabi questioned.

"Nine, sir," Toby inhaled sharply.

"What's your girlfriend's name?" Wes asked.

"Gia, Gia Campbell- she's a yoga instructor and her dad owns the bar where I work," Toby answered.

Vincent slid a notepad and a pen over to Toby, "Can you get me her number and address?"

"All right," Toby wrote each down on the paper and gave it back.

"You have to admit it's not much of an alibi," Wes said.

"Why would I need an alibi? Am I a suspect?" Toby's brow furrowed.

"Are you familiar with firearms, Mr. Greene?" Rossabi flicked his eyes up from the notepad and looked at Toby.

"My dad made me take classes when I was in high school, but I haven't touched a gun in years- I don't even own one," Toby insisted.

"Where did you say the shooting took place?" Toby asked.

"A warehouse in the district," Wes repeated himself from earlier.

"I don't go down into the warehouse district unless I get lost and I have an excellence sense of direction when I am awake," Toby persisted.

"Our witness picked you and your tat out of the lineup," Wes noted.

Toby placed his hand over his tattoo. "I'm not the only guy with a tat," he objected.

"You have to admit yours is unique," Rossabi challenged.

"All you have is an halfassed ID from an undoubtly dubious witness that any decent lawyer will be able to pull apart on the stand," Toby smiled.

"It's more than enough to get us a search warrant," Rossabi informed him, "We're tossing your place as we speak."

Toby laughed. He leaned back in his chair, "Go ahead, I've got nothing to hide."

"I came in voluntarily and you've got nothing to hold me on," Toby pushed himself up, "If you'll excuse me I'm going to find a place to crash- I need some sleep before work tonight."

Toby paused in the doorway. He placed his hand on the door frame and angled back to Rossabi, "Do your guys clean up after themselves or am I going to have to put my place back together?"  


* * *

"That his car?" Charlie pointed to the newer convertible parked in Toby's spot.

Mike nodded, "2016 Lexus."

"Pretty swanky for a bartender," she noted.

"So is the neighborhood," he added. The forensic team followed them towards the townhouse. "Is this guy a trust fund kid?" Mike inquired.

"Not from the information I've been able to find – which isn't a lot," Charlie said.

They came to a stop at Toby's door.

"Are we ready?" the lead forensic agent asked looking to Charlie. Charlie nodded. She and Mike put their gloves on. One of the agent's brought out a drill to deal with the lock so they could get inside the residence.

Charlie held up her hand, "Wait a minute." She lifted the corner of the front mat to reveal a spare key. Charlie picked it up and bounced it in her palm. "Let's not do any more damage than is necessary," she said putting the key in the door and unlocking it. Charlie opened the door. Everyone filed in and started to work.

Charlie and Mike hung back and tried to get a feel for Toby through his space. They circled around. After a once over they headed up the stairs.

Charlie went to the bookshelf on the back wall. She started going through the books. "He's organized," Charlie remarked. The books were alphabetized by author.

The bookshelf and other pieces of furniture were all freshly dusted Charlie noted. "Do you keep your new place this clean?" Charlie looked over at him from where she examined the pictures and smirked. He had been a neat freak went he first moved into Graceland.

"I try," Mike replied. He still made his bed every morning.

"Got to keep it shipshape if you're bringing a woman over," she said inspecting a picture of Toby and a woman embracing. Mike noticed the photo as well. "Speaking of which, how are things going with Abby?" Charlie inquired.

Mike's face lit up. "I think we're back on the right track," he answered, "We've got another date Sunday."

Charlie smiled, "Good, I'm happy for you."

"I am lucky she is a very forgiving person," Mike remarked.

"I'll take the desk," Mike offered. He sat down and opened the lid. "How about the girlfriend's name? Is there anything on it in here?" Charlie proposed. Mike looked through the different notebooks and pieces of paper on the desk. "Not here," he pressed his lips together. Mike went on to search the desk.

A tech came for the laptop. Mike handed it over and the tech put it in a plastic evidence bag.

The office quickly became crowded with agents so Mike and Charlie headed back downstairs.

Charlie found a spare set of keys on the catchall. One key had the Lexus logo on in. Charlie snatched them up. "Let's go check out that convertible," she said. Mike nodded. They headed out leaving the house to the other agents.

Charlie hit the unlock button on the remote as they approached the car. She lifted the trunk to start.

"Tools and a spare," Charlie listed what she saw.

Mike moved the toolbox and tire to make sure they didn't miss anything. He tapped around, "No false sides or bottoms."

"Moving on then," she said.

"Driver's side," Mike called.

They headed to the front of the car walking parallel to each other on either side. They opened both doors in sync with each other. He started by checking the door. She bent in checking out the floor and seats.

"Freshly vacuumed," Charlie noted, "Do you think that means something?" There wasn't even a used soda can inside the vehicle.

Mike continued to search the driver's door pocket, "You've seen how clean the guy keeps his home."

Charlie popped open the glove box. She found an owner's manual, a flashlight, and several other articles. Nothing of real importance. She pulled out a paper. "When am I going to get to meet Abby?" Charlie inquired.

"When I get to meet your new guy," Mike rejoined.

"What makes you think you haven't met him already?" she snorted.

"I mean with an official introduction," he put a hand on his hip, "Not on the job."

"What makes you think I'd ever date another agent again?" Charlie shook her head.

"I've seen the way you are with," Mike got out the first letter of the name when Charlie lunged over the console and covered his mouth with her hand. He really had figured it out. Mike laughed and she took her hand away.

"How did you get so clever, you little shit?" Charlie pursed her lips, a little more in annoyance than amusement.

He snorted. "I'm a trained investigator- if I can't figure out something is going on between two people, especially when one of them is my friend, it doesn't speak well to my observation skills," Mike replied.

"Does everyone know?" she questioned wide eyed. Whispers spreading around the office was the last thing they needed.

Mike smiled at her reassuringly. "You know I can keep a secret," he winked.


	10. Chapter 10

_You think you're right, but you were wrong. You tried to take me, but I knew all along. You can take me for a ride cause I'm not a fool out. So you better run and hide. I'm trouble. Yeah, trouble now. I'm trouble, ya'll. I disturb my town. I'm trouble. Yeah, trouble now. I'm trouble, ya'll. I got trouble in my town. If you see me coming down the street then you know it's time to go… (and you know it's time to go cause here comes trouble)._  [Trouble ~ Pink](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J6bikabtotw)

"Gia Campbell?"

"Just a minute," a petite woman stood. She bent down and rolled up the mat she had been sitting on. She walked over to the two agents, "I'm Gia."

"I'm Agent Warren from the FBI," Mike identified himself.

"Agent Clarke," Wes held up his badge.

"We have a few questions for you," Mike added.

"Toby said the FBI might show up," Gia motioned for them to follow her through the studio back to the office. Once they were inside, she closed the door behind them.

"Toby called you?" Mike tilted his head.

"Taxi brought him to my place- he's sleeping there until he can get back into his townhouse," she set her mat down in the corner.

"Sorry for the interruption," Wes said.

"I'm in between classes actually," Gia tipped her head.

"We won't take up too much of your time," Mike assured her.

"Whatever you are looking into, I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding- Toby is a very sweet guy," she said.

"Wednesday morning last week, Toby told us he was at your place?" Mike offered.

"That's right, we met at the bar, I kept him company while he finished the restock then drove us home because he was too tired to get behind the wheel," she replied.

"Is that usual?" Wes inquired.

Gia chuckled, "Yep, Toby needs more beauty sleep than I do." After a beat she continued. "To be fair, the bar gets crazy busy even on weeknights so he is working his tail off," Gia added.

"Were you with him all morning?" Mike questioned.

"No, I had a class to get to," she shook her head.

"What time did you leave for work that day?" Wes asked.

"Around 7:30," Gia replied, "Toby was asleep and I didn't want to wake him."

"Did you hear from him at any time after that?" Mike inquired.

"I don't believe so, let me check my phone," she answered. Gia went for the hooks the instructors hung their bags on and took down her purse. She dug out her phone. Gia scrolled through her messages, "Well, he didn't text me at all that day." She showed them so they could verify it.

"Ok," Wes said.

"No calls either," Gia showed them the call log as well, "That is kind of normal when he's, you know, sleeping."

"When did you return home?" Mike questioned.

"6:00, give or take ten minutes- Toby was still in bed when I got back," she said.

"How did he seem when you got back?" Wes questioned.

"Sleepy, he wanted to cuddle," Gia replied.

There was a knock at the door. One of Gia's coworkers poked her head in through a crack she opened, "Is everything all right, Gia?"

"I'm fine thank you, Sara," Gia assured her.

"You have a class in five minutes," the coworker reminded the instructor before ducking back out.

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Campbell," Wes tipped his head.

"Let me walk you out," she offered.

Gia led them back out to the door.

"I hope this all gets cleared up soon and you find the person you are really looking for," she shook their hands.  


* * *

Charlie narrowed her eyes at Sergei. She finally had him out of the hospital. Now he sat across the interrogation room table from her. "What did Yuri give you to get you to carry out the hit?" Charlie questioned.

Sergei whispered his response to his attorney. The lawyer whispered something back before turning to Charlie. "Mr. Rodski has not received payment financial or otherwise from Mr. Karpov for anything relating to the death of your colleague," he said.

"Is he holding something over your head?" Charlie questioned.

Sergei rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Yuri is leaving you out here to fry on your own! Are you really going to try to protect him?" she charged.

Sergei looked to his attorney and made a 'cut it' gesture over his own neck to signal he was done.

"My client is exercising his right to not incriminate himself any further," the lawyer asserted.

"Closing down doesn't help you, Sergei, it only helps the person that got you into this position in the first place," Charlie insisted.

"We're done here," the attorney pronounced.

"Who's the one footing his bill?" Charlie motioned her head to the lawyer.

"I have been retained by relatives of my client if you must know," the attorney replied, "I will abide by his wishes."

"Even if they get him killed?" she retorted.

"It's his right not to engage with authorities," the lawyer rejoined.

"Your silence is writing your execution sentence," Charlie turned her attention back to Sergei.

"That is unnecessary," the attorney protested.

"Every step you take away from me is a step towards that needle," she warned.

The door opened calling everyone's attention to the front of the room where Rossabi had entered. "Can I have a word, Agent DeMarco," he motioned for her to follow him out.

The lawyer looked to Vincent, "Can we get my client back in his cell to rest?"

"I'll get someone to take him back," Rossabi agreed.

The two agents left the room. Vincent took Charlie back into the monitoring area. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Fine," she huffed.

"You know we have to let him go back to his cell," Vincent said.

"And then what?" Charlie said, "We just have to wait? Give Karpov more time to run?"

"Time in the general population can do wonders. Let's see how long it takes before Sergei asks to talk to us," Rossabi replied.

"A guy like him is not going to get scared by inmates and crack," she pointed to the monitor that showed Sergei and his attorney talking.

"Don't you think you are pushing just a little too hard?" he asked.

"Like you don't do the exact same thing," Charlie shot back.

"I'm a bit of a bulldog," Rossabi admitted, "But I wasn't the one in there- when lawyers get involved it's time to take it down a notch."

"You are not my boss!" Charlie challenged. What was the use of having Sergei stable and in custody if they didn't get to speak to him?

"Do you wanna give them a reason to let this guy walk?" Rossabi contented.

"You aren't working undercover anymore, Charlie," Vincent reminded her, "This is not how we do things here."

Rossabi pointed to the door, "Take a walk, DeMarco! Try to cool down."

Charlie glared at him. She spun and exited in to the direction he pointed without a word. Charlie slammed the door behind her. Vincent pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an exasperated laugh. That couldn't have gone worse if they tried. He collected himself for a few moments. Lifting his head, Rossabi headed out the door himself. There was work to be done.

Charlie swiftly made a path through the Hoover building. She needed air, yes and chocolate. She needed chocolate. There was a food truck around some place that was selling milkshakes. Charlie had seen it before. It took her a few turned corners, but she found it with relative ease. Charlie read the menu poster as she waited in line.

"What can I get you?" a server leaned out the truck window.

"Death by Chocolate, please," she requested.

"All right," he nodded.

Charlie gave him the money and he went to work. He wrapped the cup with her shake in a napkin and handed it out to her, "Here you go."

"Thank you," Charlie nodded.

She found an unoccupied bench close by and sat on one side. Charlie sipped on the milkshake and tried to clear her head.

Charlie was halfway through her milkshake when a blonde woman approached. She stopped in front of Charlie, "Special Agent DeMarco?"

Charlie gave the intruder a once over, "Who's asking for her?"

"You can call me Annie," the blonde sat down on the bench beside Charlie, "You're working with Vincent on the warehouse district triple murder case."

"You a friend of Rossabi's?" Charlie asked, careful not to use too personal a name.

Annie bowed her head slightly, "He wouldn't consider me one."

"And why is that?" Charlie frowned.

"Water under a proverbial burned bridge, but that's not the point," Annie replied, "I stumbled over some information that could help make your case."

"We are working on intersecting cases," Charlie explained.

"Then it might help the two of you out," Annie smiled.

"And what's in it for you?" Charlie raised a questioning eyebrow.

"That's a very Rossabi like question," Annie smirked.

"I'm waiting for an answer," Charlie challenged.

"I'm not here to talk about me," Annie pressed her lips together.

Annie set a thumb drive in the seat of the bench between herself and Charlie, "You can verify the information and then decide whether or not I can be trusted."

"Why not give this to Rossabi yourself?" Charlie frowned. Something was off with this woman.

"He won't accept this from me," Annie replied before turning and walking away.

Charlie watched Annie fade into the crowd then turned her eyes to the thumb drive. This whole meeting screamed step up to her. It was all too convenient. Still if this helped the case it was worth the risk. She slipped the drive into her pocket. Maybe Vincent could tell her more about this Annie person.  


* * *

Abby slipped her key into the lock on her filing cabinet. As she turned the key her phone rang out in an upbeat Andy Grammer song. She turned back to her desk and picked it up. "Hey, Wes," Abby greeted.

"How did you know?" Wes teased with a snicker. He knew she had him in the contacts.

"You have your own ringtone now," she smirked- so did Mike and each of the rest of her family, but she wouldn't mention that just now.

"I just wanted to check in and see how court went," Wes said.

"It went just about as I thought it would- I got the suit thrown out," she relayed.

"That's my girl," he praised.

"It really was something simple," Abby deflected.

"I don't know many people who could say that kind of thing was simple," Wes chuckled.

"All in a day's work," she replied. Abby lifted her glass to her lips and took a sip. "Jax was being a jerk, but that's not unusual," she added.

"Jax?" Wes questioned.

"The opposing attorney was a guy I know from Georgetown- Jax Flemming, we were in the same class," she explained, "Anyway I beat him out for an internship and he still apparently hasn't gotten over it."

"Do I need to have a talk with him?" Wes offered.

Abby waved it off. "Nah, live and let live," she declined, "He'll hold on to the grudge if he wants- it's not my problem."

"Are you working through lunch again?" Wes teased.

"I promise I will eat eventually," Abby gave it right back, "You're probably doing the same thing."

"Actually, I am on a break," he explained.

"Are you eating?" she questioned.

"Nope, waiting for the techs to get back to us," Was replied.

"Miss Sinclair?"

Abby turned around to see a client she had a meeting with waiting in the doorway. She addressed him, "I'll be with you in just a moment."

Abby went back to her phone conversation. "Can I call you back after work?" she requested, "I hate to cut this short- a client just arrived."

"It's ok I know you are busy- How about I call you later?" Wes said, "I'm not sure when I'll be getting off."

"Ok, talk to you later," Abby agreed, "And, Wes?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Stay safe," she entreated.


	11. Chapter 11

_Tiny pieces come to me every day. Still I wait. Things are falling into place. But so much time goes to waste. I stretch and shift. These parts won't fit. I can chop and change all I like. Rearranging this won't make it right. All doors are open. All the doors are open._  [Puzzle With A Piece Missing - Gotye](https://youtu.be/HE-Go0JTdvc?t=1m)

Charlie made a familiar circuit through the building to Vincent's office. She found Rossabi at his desk with headphones on. He was watching a playback of something. Charlie pulled open the glass door. He saw her enter and took off the headphones. Vincent stood. He came around the desk to greet her.

"About earlier," Rossabi rubbed the back of his neck.

"We can talk about that later," Charlie got the thumb drive out of her pocket. She held it up.

"What's that?" Vincent's brow furrowed.

"I don't know what's on it- I was taking my breather outside when a woman approached me with the drive," Charlie replied.

"A woman?" Rossabi frowned.

"An Annie- she seemed to know you," Charlie shrugged.

Vincent groaned, "Let me guess, blonde hair, brown eyes, kind of shifty?" Charlie nodded. "That's Walker," he bit the inside of his cheek. Charlie looked at him with eyes that asked him to continue. "Annie Walker- CIA spook," Vincent added.

"So she's a spy," Charlie tipped her head in understanding.

Tension rose in Vincent's shoulders, "Using the term loosely."

"The two of you have a history?" she questioned.

"Let's just say she has a history of blowing my cases to hell," his upper lip curled back.

"By 'helping'?" Charlie used air quotes.

"Did she say she wanted to 'help'?" Rossabi raised an eyebrow, "That is never a good sign."

"What do you want to do with this?" she offered out the flash drive.

Vincent pursed his lips. He stared at the device as if it were a snake ready to bite him. Against his better judgement, Rossabi slowly reached out and took it from her. They should at least see if the information was relevant. "We'll have Mike and Wes take a look," Vincent said.

"We're supposed to check in with Tanya," Charlie noted.

"If Walker tries to contact you again I need to know," he stated.

"I came right to you the first time," Charlie asserted.

"I know, just call me if it happens again," Vincent requested.

"I will," she promised, "We're on the same team."

Vincent placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder, "I can't stress this strongly enough: Walker is bad news. She will chew you up and spit you out. For the sake of your career let me deal with her, ok?"

"What about your career?" Charlie stepped closer.

Vincent inhaled sharply. "I have lost count of how many times Walker has screwed me over," he admitted. His expressive face fell. Charlie could see that was an ego hit. Rossabi locked eyes with her, "I don't imagine this time will be any different, but better me than you."

"You don't have to protect me," she protested.

"This is my battle," Vincent asserted. He rubbed her shoulder a few times before heading to the door. "Let's get back to work," Rossabi said. Charlie followed him out of his office.

Mike and Wes were at their desks looking over the forensics reports from Toby Greene's place when Charlie and Vincent stepped out of his office.

Rossabi tossed the flash drive to Mike who caught it against his chest. "See what's on that drive," Vincent ordered.

"You got it," Mike agreed.

Rossabi looked over the desks to Wes. "Hook it unto an unconnected computer to make sure there aren't any surprises," Vincent directed.

"We're checking in with the witness, we'll be back in a few hours," Charlie said.

She looked at Vincent. Sure things from earlier hadn't been settled, but they had a long enough drive to clear the air.  


* * *

A ringtone echoed in the car. The PI sitting in the driver's seat hit a button on his steering wheel to answer. "Got anything new for me, Rodgers?" the man who watched Abby in court asked.

"Did you get the picture I sent you?" Rodgers returned.

"Yes, I did," came the reply.

"She finally left the office and we're on the road at the moment," he reported, "While she was working, I had time to check out the older man in the photo with her. He's Brennan Sinclair."

"Her father?" the boss deduced from the last name.

"Also a named partner in the law firm where she works," Rodgers added.

"We're stopping at a park- I think she's going to meet someone," he reported.

"Good work," the man praised, "Keep it up and there might be a bonus in it for you."

"You're the boss," Rodgers replied. He'd rather follow around a beautiful woman than an FBI agent any day of the week. "I'll send you everything I've got when she's in for the night," Rodgers advised.

He had parked in a different section to keep under her radar. Rodgers quickly caught up to Abby as she reached her destination. He discreetly began to snap pictures. This was a goldmine.

"Auntie Abby!" Ava cheered. Bethany got her down out of the toddler swing. Once her feet hit the ground Ava took off like a rocket towards her aunt. Abby reached down for her niece and lifted her into an embrace. Abby pulled back without setting Ava down.

"Hi, You!" she beamed just as enthusiastically as the two-year-old had greeted her. Ava giggled.

The two walked over to Bethany. "Hey, Sis," Bethany said. They hugged with Ava between them. "I was starting to get worried about you," Bethany added.

"Sorry, my meeting ran late," Abby explained.

"Don't be sorry, the little one loves the playground. Don't you, Ava?" Bethany smiled at her daughter. The tiny girl nodded profusely. "Besides it gets some of the toddler energy out," Bethany added, "She'll go down for her n-a-p much easier."

"Are you hungry?" Abby asked.

"Want nuggets!" Ava proclaimed.

"We're having nuggets for dinner tonight with Daddy, Sweetie," Bethany reminded her daughter. The little girl pouted for a moment.

"How about we find us some biscuits to eat?" Abby offered. Ava brightened at the suggestion. Biscuits where her second favorite food next to nuggets.

"I'm sure there is a bakery somewhere around here," Bethany agreed, "Why don't we go find it?"

Ava walked in the middle of them. Her aunt held one hand while her mother held the other.

"Swing!" Ava demanded.

Bethany looked at Abby who nodded. "Ok, ready? 1, 2, 3!" The two lifted Ava between them and swung her just off the sidewalk. Ava's giggles rang through the air.

"Are you bringing anyone to brunch this Sunday?" Bethany asked.

Abby shook her head. "Neither of them are meeting Mom and Dad until I make my choice," she said, "I don't want them getting attached to the one I don't pick."

"Good point," Bethany tilted her head.

"You remember how quickly Dad latched onto Nathan," Abby pointed out.

Bethany laughed. Her chest puffed out in pride, "I chose well, didn't I?" Abby couldn't really argue with her sister on her point. She rather liked her brother-in-law.

"Can I ask a favor?" Abby inquired as they walked along.

"Shoot," Bethany replied.

"This is totally up to you, and you can say no," Abby lead in, "Would it be alright with you if one of the guys helps me babysit Ava next week?"

"You want to see how they do with a kid?" Bethany deduced.

"Well, that and Ava is pretty important to me," Abby smiled down at the child. Her option could be pretty enlightening.

"I don't foresee a problem, but can I check with Nathan first?" Bethany.

"Sure thing," Abby agreed.

"Who would be the lucky guy?" Bethany asked.

"We'll see who I talk to first after getting the go ahead- who knows if he'll say yes," Abby answered.

"The first one you ask is going to jump at the chance to impress you," Bethany asserted.  


* * *

Mike came up behind Wes with a bag of takeout food. "It's still decrypting?" Mike frowned. No viruses or malware came up in their scans though it had some security layers to get through. The tech set them up with a decrypter program and left them to babysit it.

"Yeah," Wes sighed. He sniffed the air. "Something smells good," Wes remarked, "What did you bring?"

"Burritos," Mike answered, "There's a steak one in here for you." He opened the bag and looked through the food until he found it. Mike handed over the burrito to Wes.

"Thanks, how much do I owe you?" Wes accept it.

"Forget about it- your money's no good with me," Mike settled down into his chair.

"I also got nachos if you want some," Mike offered.

Wes unwrapped his burrito and took a bite.

"Were you into any sports when you were a kid?" Wes inquired.

"I loved baseball when I was younger," Mike replied.

"You root for any teams?" Wes questioned.

"I'm a New York boy so I'd have to go with the Yankees," Mike ate a bite of his burrito.

Wes covered his mouth, "You can't be serious." He swallowed.

"Ok, who's your team?" Mike threw back, "And don't say Red Socks if it isn't true."

Wes laughed, "If I have to pick for baseball I'm a Cubs' fan."

Mike took the lid off of the container of nachos. He offered Wes first dibs, "Are you from Chicago?"

"I was born there, but I'm a military brat so I kind of feel like I'm from all over," Wes nimbly retrieved a chip.

"Your Dad was Army too?" Mike inquired. He grabbed a chip for himself.

"Fourth generation," Wes answered after he swallowed.

"I bet that seemed like destiny," Mike unwrapped more of his burrito.

"Yeah, I was used to the life," Wes nodded.

"Miss it?" Mike asked.

"All the moving, no," Wes answered, "Other aspects, yes, but I'm here now." His blue eyes dimmed just a bit.

Mike sensed the shift and decided to return to the original topic, "What's your game?"

"Football!" Wes grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"You were a Quarterback in high school weren't you?" Mike rolled his eyes playfully.

"I played," Wes admitted, "Still do when I get the chance. How about you? Do you still play baseball?"

"Not as often as I would like," Mike admitted, "I golf now."

"Golf," Wes snickered.

"Hey, it's a real sport," Mike rejoined. They both laughed.

An alert beep sounded from the computer. Their attention turned to the monitor. The screen changed, now it showed a directory window. A single file appeared at the top. A numerical file name teased them giving them no further clues. The extension gave away the type of file, but not its contents.

"Is that a movie?" Mike inquired upon reading it.

"Yep, an MP4," Wes clicked on the file with a mouse. "And it's loading," he announced.  


* * *

Tanya turned her head when she heard the front door open and the FBI agent on guard talking to someone. "Charlie, Agent Rossabi," Tanya switched off the TV. She stood. Charlie and Vincent came into the living room to meet her.

"How are you holding up?" Rossabi asked with a concerned smile.

"Better than Ray's family I'm sure," she sighed. A moment of pained silence passed between the trio. "I hope you can tell them how sorry I am," Tanya looked down at her hands.

"It's not your fault," Charlie assured the redhead.

"You have been going through a lot this past week. Do you need to talk to someone? We can arrange it," Charlie offered.

"That's not my style, but thank you," Tanya declined, "Why don't we sit?"

The women sat together on the couch while Rossabi found an armchair for himself.

"We have Sergei in our physical custody- he was released from the hospital," Vincent reported.

"So he's going to survive?" Tanya questioned.

"Long enough to get the death penalty," Charlie asserted. Couldn't say she felt any pity for the guy either.

"I can't imagine he's been too helpful," Tanya muttered.

"He's only spoken through his attorney," Rossabi confirmed.

"How well do you know Sergei?" Charlie inquired.

"Not personally, Yuri tries to keep me separate from that side of the business," Tanya explained, "We'd socialize when he'd come to Yuri's home for our Christmas party and stuff like that."

"But nothing else?" Vincent questioned.

Tanya frowned shaking her head, "Not much I'm afraid."

"But you still would have been able to ID him from earlier?" Charlie asked.

"Possibly, I don't think any of us were supposed to survive, Agent DeMarco," Tanya looked away and out the window.

"One man to take out four trained agents and a witness?" Vincent raised an eyebrow, "Yuri must put a lot of faith in Sergei."

"I guess he's earned it as long as he has worked for Yuri," Tanya replied.

"Are he and Yuri tight?" Charlie asked.

"Sergei is Yuri's right hand man," Tanya replied, "The one thing I know for sure about him is he's pretty protective of my cousin."

"If you spent any time around Sergei you'd hear what a 'great man' Yuri is," Tanya said, mimicking Sergei's Russian accent. Vincent fought a frown. How she chose to answer caught him as odd. "Yuri knows how to surrounded himself with loyal men," Tanya added.

"Do you think this is a move Sergei could have planned on his own to protect Yuri?" Rossabi inquired.

"Honestly, I don't think anyone of Yuri's men, especially Sergei, would make a move against a member of our family without his say so," Tanya answered, "That would be seen as very disrespectful."

"Yuri doesn't strike me as the type of guy to tolerate that sort of thing," Charlie remarked.

"He'd have to retaliate," Vincent deduced.

"I guess," Tanya shrugged.

"Has Yuri been to see him?" Tanya inquired.

"Briefly at the hospital," Charlie answered, "There wasn't much time for them to speak to each other."

"Yuri wouldn't need words- his presence would be enough to ensure Sergei's silence," Tanya said.

"Silence isn't going to help Sergei," Vincent asserted.

"He's not getting out- we got Sergei dead to rights," Charlie said, "It's just a matter of time- we'll figure out how to connect Yuri." She patted Tanya's arm. "Hang in there."

Tanya showed Rossabi and Charlie to the door.

They had parked some ways out just in case they had been followed. They took a different route back to the vehicle for the same reason.

Vincent loosened his tie as they approached their car. "Feel like sharing, Vinnie?" Charlie questioned.

"It's nothing concrete- just something seems off," Rossabi replied.

"This whole situation stinks," she grabbed pulled the door handle.

They opened their doors in sync. "We're missing a very important puzzle piece," the side of his mouth curled up in a frown. He hated that feeling.


	12. Chapter 12

_I leave all the grey behind. I see clear, I know that I'll find. You claim that you are innocent. But tell me who ain't. You think that you're going to be saved. There's no such thing as a saint. Black and White. There's nothing in between. Black and White. Nothing's what it seems._  Black and White - In Flames

The monitor flickered a scene in black and white. People bustled in and out of frame. Square in the camera's view was a bar behind which were shelves of bottles.

"Isn't that Toby?" Mike pointed out one of the bartenders.

"Guess it's the bar he works at," Wes said. Their suspected shooter bounced between customers, looking to be hard at work.

"And who is sitting at the corner of the bar? I've seen that guy before," Wes said.

"I believe that is Sergei Rodski- the guy Charlie's investigating," Mike pulled up Sergei's mug shot on his laptop.

They compared it to the muscled man on the screen. "Sergei it is," Wes said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mike asked.

"Sergei is Toby's contact?" Wes answered. Mike nodded.

Toby set his drink in front of him. Sergei started to talk. Toby lingered, engaging him in the conversation.

"What are they talking about?" Mike's borrow furrowed, "Can we turn up the sound?" There was nothing coming out of the speaker.

Wes messed with the volume controls to no effect. He retracted his hand from the tab with a frown, "The file doesn't have any."

Mike grumbled under his breath, "Perfect."

"We can get this down to the lip analysis," Wes offered. It wouldn't stand up in court, but at least it was something. Wes wrote down the date stamped in the corner of the video. "This was a week before the shooting," he remarked.

Mike got out his cell and called Charlie. He waited out the rings.

"You're on Bluetooth speaker, Mike," Rossabi answered.

"Hey," Mike started.

"What do you got for us?" Charlie inquired.

"I think we just found a connection between Toby and Sergei," Mike relayed.

"From the files on the drive?" Vincent questioned.

"It's video of Toby on the job," Mike said, "Sergei is at the bar."

"Do they interact at all?" Charlie asked.

"They talk for a good couple minutes," Mike replied.

"You boys should head over to the bar and flash Sergei's photo around- see if any of the regulars remember him," Vincent advised.

"On it," Mike acknowledged.

"If backed up by witnesses the video just may be enough to get a judge to sign off on a warrant for more security feed from the bar," Vincent said.  


* * *

Wes and Mike walked into the bar with Sergei's photo in hand. Traffic wasn't as heavy as on the tape, but for late afternoon the place had a fair number of people in it. Only one bartender was on duty. They decided to start with her.

Wes lifted his badge which hung on a chain around his neck to make sure she could see it, "Agents Clarke and Warren."

"I'm Carmen," she replied.

"Do you have a minute to look at a picture for us, Carmen?" Mike requested.

"Sure," Carmen agreed. She wiped her hands on her apron. Mike handed over Sergei's picture. Carmen took a moment to study it. The man in it looked a little worse for wear. Anyone would be after surviving two gun shots.

"Have you seen this guy before?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, he's been in here a few times," Carmen answered.

"Does he meet up with anyone while he's here?" Wes questioned.

"Not that I can remember, but he usually asks for Toby- the other night shift bartender," she replied.

"By name?" Wes raised an eyebrow.

The bartender nodded absentmindedly, "What happened to the guy?"

"He tried to take out a federally protected witness," Mike answered.

"Ouch," Carmen handed the photo back.

"Is there anyone here we should talk to?" Wes inquired.

Carmen bit her lip, leveraging herself against the bar she looked around the room. "Nick's here, he's a regular- might have seen something," Carmen pointed out a

"Ok, anyone else?"

"Not really, it's kind of slow right now," Carmen said.

"I say you're still pretty busy," Wes remarked.

"Just wait until 5:00 o'clock," she rolled her neck, "We're wall to wall packed by then."

"Has anyone come in and asked for a Sergei or Rodski?" Mike questioned.

"Uh, I couldn't tell you- no one has asked me about anyone with those names- Toby isn't in yet, but you could hang out until he's supposed to get here in an hour," she offered.

A business type man opened the door from the back office. Distracted by his cell phone he headed down towards them.

"That's my boss, maybe he could help you," Carmen iterated and went back to cleaning the bar.

"Sam?" Carmen called.

He lifted his head in the direction of her voice, "Yes, Carmen?"

"These guys are with the FBI," she tipped her head toward Mike and Wes.

Sam took note of their badges which were in plain view. He put his phone away in his pocket, "How can I help you?"

"How involved are you in the day to day operations in the bar?" Mike asked.

"I'm in everyday- Why?" Sam asked.

"Has this man come in recently?" Wes showed the owner Sergei's picture.

"He looks vaguely familiar, but I can't tell you where from," Sam scratched his head, "Toby or one of the other bartenders would probably be more help- may I ask why you are looking for him?"

"We're not looking for him," Mike said, "He's in custody."

"He's been charged with capital murder," Wes informed him.

"We're trying to see if he met with anyone here," Mike said.

"I guess it's possible," Sam conceded.

"I couldn't help but notice the cameras- can we see your security footage?" Mike requested. It was worth a shot to get consent instead of the hassle of a warrant.

"Sure, but it only goes back a month," he advised.

"We'll be grateful for whatever you have," Mike replied with a boyish 'thank you' grin.

"You can go ahead and watch them in the back if you'd like," Sam replied. He waved down one of the waitresses to cover for him. "I'll get you set up," Sam offered. He pulled up his computer and accessed the footage. Sam opened a file and showed them how to work the player.

"Does it have any sound?" Wes inquired.

"I'm afraid the cameras aren't equipped for it," Sam shook his head.

"Look, I'm supposed to meet up with my son- will you guys be ok if I leave you back here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we can handle it," Wes assured him.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Campbell," Mike tipped his head.

Sam backed out of the room leaving Mike and Wes to their work.

"Two and a half weeks to go through," Wes' neck hurt just thinking about it.

"I say we start at the beginning and look through all of it in case Sergei isn't Toby's only point of contact," Mike replied clicking up the appropriate file. It had the same date stamp in the corner as the video.

They fast forwarded to the beginning of Toby's shift that day. They saw him walk in.

There was the section of time of 'business as usual' type stuff. After about an hour's worth of time on the tape Sergei showed up. The two exchanged a look before Sergei motioned his head towards the side door then left through the front. Not too much later Toby leaned over and whispered something to Carmen

"Is he taking his break?" Mike questioned.

"Rossabi is going to want to talk to Toby," Wes noted.  


* * *

The bar was in high gear by the time Rossabi and Charlie arrived. Toby pulled a beer and opened the bottle before setting it in front of a customer. Rossabi led the approach to the bar. Toby saw them over the shoulders of his customers.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Toby questioned.

"We need to talk," Rossabi rejoined, "Why don't you come out from behind the bar?"

"I'm busy," Toby protested.

"I'd say a triple homicide investigation takes priority over a beer," Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to go back and talk with the guys for a minute," Rossabi wrapped an arm around Toby.

"Charlie's out front canvasing the bar- Wes, you want to go back her up?" Vincent suggested.

"Sure thing," Wes agreed. The office wasn't a large room. It would be a bit crowded with four people back there. Wes exited before Rossabi took Toby into the room. He had Toby sit down.

"Why am I even back here?" Toby crossed his arms over his chest.

Vincent leaned against the back of the desk. "Do you know a man named Sergei Rodski?" he inquired.

"The name does sound familiar, but then again I hear a lot of names," Toby replied.

"I've been told he frequents the bar where you work," Vincent placed Sergei's photo on the desk in front of him.

Toby smirked. "Russian Standard on the rocks," he tapped the picture with his index finger.

"You do know him?" Rossabi replied.

"Not by name," Toby looked up from the picture to Vincent, "I didn't say otherwise."

"How often did he come in?" Vincent inquired.

"About once a month for…" Toby pursed his lips as if deep in thought, "Six months or so, give or take another couple visits." Vincent nodded. Sergei's credit card receipts corroborated Toby's statement.

"So he's a regular then?"

Toby laughed, "Once or twice a month is not what I would call a regular. I've got customers that come in twice, sometimes three times a week- those are my regulars."

"Are you always that chatty with your customers?" Vincent inquired.

"If people like you they come back- being friendly is just good business," Toby answered.

"Two minutes and twenty seconds- that's a long time to ignore your other patrons," Rossabi noted, "And that my friend is not good business."

"As long as they are old enough for the drink I don't ask questions," Toby replied.

"People still tell you things," Rossabi noted.

"Sometimes," Toby agreed.

"What did you and Sergei talk about for those two minutes?" Rossabi questioned.

"Honestly, it wasn't that interesting- it's been over two weeks since then," Toby began, "I can't remember."

"Couldn't have been that boring, he had you laughing," Vincent noted. He turned the monitor so Toby could see the paused security feed.

Toby stared at the screen. "So what? That doesn't make it memorable," he said.

"How about a weapons smuggler named Yuri Karpov," Rossabi inquired, "Ever heard of him?"

"Can't say that I have," Toby replied.

"He's Sergei's boss," Vincent informed him.

"Isn't it legal to serve customers who are of age no matter who their boss is," Toby pointed out, "Can I get back to my job now?"

"Sit back down," Rossabi ordered, "We're not done here."

Toby bit the inside of his cheek. He glared up at Vincent with a definite glint in his eyes, "I want a lawyer!"

"Go ahead and call one- have them meet you downtown," Rossabi got his handcuffs out of their holder. He pulled Toby up out of his seat. "Hands behind your back," Vincent ordered. Toby complied, but grumbled under his breath. Rossabi efficiently and calmly slipped the cuffs around Toby's wrists. Mike flanked Rossabi as he led Toby out to the front, down the hallway to bar. Gia came in the side door as they marched forward.

"Toby?" Gia's brown eyes grew wide, "What's going on?"

"It's going to be fine, Honey. Call Justus- he'll get it all sorted out," Toby instructed. Rossabi and Mike took him out the side door.


	13. Chapter 13

_Every breath you take. Every move you make. Every bond you break. Every step you take. I'll be watching you. Every single day. Every word you say. Every game you play. Every night you stay. I'll be watching you… Every move you make, every vow you break. Every smile you fake, every claim you stake. I'll be watching you._ [Every Breath You Take ~ The Police (Chase Holfelder Cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-I9ckO5YgCE)

Toby stewed silently in the backseat the whole ride back to headquarters. Mike turned into the parking lot, grateful the drive was over. Vincent answered his cell on the first ring, "Rossabi." He frowned. "I had to run down a lead, but I am returning to the office as we speak." Mike pulled the car in to the parking spot and looked to his boss. "I'm on my way up," Vincent hung up. He unbuckled. "Take Greene here up and put him in a room," Rossabi instructed. Mike nodded. Wes and Charlie arrived as Mike was getting Toby out of the backseat.

Vincent took Charlie aside. "Karpov came in with his lawyer," he informed her.

"We better go see what he wants," Charlie replied. The group headed inside and then spilt into two. Wes and Mike took Toby into an elevator and up two levels.

They put the silent seething man in an interrogation room, cuffing him to the table before stepping outside. "He's in a mood," Wes remarked.

"We'll have to see if that's a bad or good thing- he could just clam up," Mike frowned,

"How long do you think until the lawyer gets here?"

"Gia was on the phone with him when we were leaving so it's a toss up," Wes shrugged.

Twenty minutes later "I'm Justus Ward," the man extended his hand. Justus shook both of their hands in turn. He carried himself with a dignified air.

"If you're looking for Mr. Greene he's waiting in the interrogation room for you," Wes motioned to the door.

"We haven't asked him a single question since he asked for you," Mike added.

"Good," Justus tipped his head, "I'll call you in when we're ready." He carefully closed the door behind him.

Mike and Wes stared at the door for another ten minutes.

Toby's sour mood poisoned the entire room.

"Before we get started can someone please get the cuffs off of my client?" Justus requested. Mike got the keys from his pocket and unlocked them. Toby rubbed his wrists.

"Are you ready to tell us about your connection to Sergei?" Wes questioned.

"He's a former customer," Toby crossed his arms over his chest.

"We saw the rest of the evening on the security footage," Mike said, "It looks like he arranged a meeting spot and you left to meet him a few minutes after he was gone."

"Is that when he gave you the details of the hit? Did he give you the gun then or did you meet up another time?" Wes charged.

"I only ever saw him at the bar," Toby replied.

"Are you sure about that? You'll want to tell us now instead of having us find out the truth later," Mike insisted.

"My client just told you he only knew Sergei from being a patron at the bar," Justus countered.

"How long have you worked with Sergei?" Wes demanded.

"I don't work with Sergei," Toby asserted.

"Then who else have you worked for then? This is too sophisticated to be your first job," Wes rejoined.

"That should point you away from my client- he doesn't have a record," Justus insisted.

"We all know no record doesn't mean there's no prior crimes, he flew under the radar," Wes asserted, "No one was looking at you before, but we are now- wonder what we'll dig up." Toby glared at him. "What do you think Sergei is going to tell us?" Wes added.

"Don't answer that," Justus advised. He didn't know what his client would say with his temper rising.

"Are you people harassing him too?" Toby snapped.

"Your pal Sergei is in custody on another matter," Wes said.

"What is he accused of?" Justus questioned.

"There is no allegedly about it- Sergei was taken down in the act of attempting to murder a federal witness," Mike explained, "He ended up killing an FBI agent in the process."

"Sergei's looking at the death penalty- it's in his best interest to give us something, someone else," Wes noted.

Mike got up from his chair. He went over and sat on the end of the table closest to Toby. He craned down, "You gotta help yourself, Toby."

"Do you think Sergei is going to protect you? I hate to break it to you, but he's too busy covering for his boss," Wes returned.

Toby lunged at Wes. In a spilt second Mike grabbed him from behind and yanked him back. Toby fought to get to Wes, but Mike had his arms caged in. "Calm down," Mike ordered.

"What are you doing, Toby?" Justus demanded.

Toby couldn't break free or go forward. Toby kicked against the table. The momentum sent them back into the wall. Mike got smashed between the wall and Toby's two hundred pound frame. The wind was completely knocked out of him, but he held on. The impact shook the wall and knocked several picture frames eschew. A couple fell to the floor and broke. Shards of the glass flew up. A sharp one caught Mike at the nap of his neck. He hissed. Sensing an opportunity Toby brought him forward and slammed back into the wall a second time before Wes could get around the table. This time the back of Mike's head contacted the cinderblock in the wall. The blow was strong enough to knock him out. Unconscious, Mike slid down the wall. Two agents entered. They slid cuffs back on Toby. While they held him, Wes went over and squatted down to check on his partner, "Mike?!"  


* * *

Rossabi lead the way to the conference room. Charlie took a breath as they stepped inside. Yuri was inside waiting with a man in a suit.

"Mr. Karpov," Rossabi greeted with a tip of his head.

"Agents," Yuri replied in kind.

"I'm Stephen Peters, I represent Mr. Yuri," an older gentleman in a suit reached out his hand to Vincent. The agent shook it. The lawyer shook Charlie's hand as well.

"An attorney? I thought you said you had nothing to hide, Mr. Karpov," Rossabi tilted his head.

"I am not connected to anything you are looking into, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid," Yuri replied. They all settled in around the table. "Have you heard anything about my cousin?" Yuri inquired.

"We reached out to the detective investigating her disappearance," Vincent opened, "All evidence points to her heading home from the conference."

"So she left there on her own?" Yuri asked.

"Accorded to witnesses, yes," Rossabi rode a fine line here. They had been very careful to bury Tanya's name under Jane Doe, but if Yuri indeed had ordered the hit on her he would already know she was a witness against him. If he really didn't know then they couldn't risk revealing that fact. Was this feigned or real concern?

"Can you think of any place she would go to get away for a while?" Charlie played along.

"Three weeks is a long time, Agent Rossabi- this is not like Tanya," Yuri frowned, "We talk to each other every day."

"When was the last time you spoke to her?" Rossabi inquired.

"She called me on the last day of the conference," Yuri answered.

"And how did she seem?" Charlie questioned.

"Her same, bubbly self- went on and on about one of the presenters," Yuri replied.

"Can you think of anyone that would want to hurt her?" Vincent asked. Yuri shook his head in the negative.

"What about business rivals of yours?" Charlie said, "Anyone contact you about Tanya?"

"Some concerned friends and her boyfriend," Yuri frowned.

"What brings you in to see us? Besides your cousin," Vincent said.

Yuri tipped his head to a cardboard box on the table, "I thought you might find these things helpful."

"And where are they from?" Charlie asked.

"These are some of Sergei's things from his office," Stephen explained.

"I found a phone that I didn't know he had," Yuri remarked.

Rossabi put on a pair of gloves and began to look through the different objects in the box: a tablet, along with the phone Yuri mentioned, and other miscellaneous items. "All of these where found in his business office?" Vincent inquired. Yuri nodded.

"Why would you bring these into us?" Charlie questioned.

"Call them a show of goodwill," Stephen answered.

"You'd hand us evidence on one of your guys?" Rossabi furrowed his brow.

"Sergei wouldn't even tell me who he was shooting at," Yuri tugged on the hem of his suit jacket in a what seemed a genuine show of frustration. Vincent filed the information away. Charlie took noticed of the gesture as well. She mentally reread the guard's reports on the visit. It supported Yuri's statement. "There's a passcode on the phone that my people have not managed to get through and the lock screen? It is a photo of Tanya," Yuri said. He paused. Vincent and Charlie exchanged a look. "I fear he might have something to do with her disappearance," Yuri added.

He could understand Yuri's concern if that was what it was. The photo looked kind of stalkerish to him. He showed it to Charlie.

"What is their relationship like?" Charlie inquired.

"There is no relationship," Yuri stated firmly, "They barely speak to each other."

"Her boyfriend was just about to propose,"

Yuri nodded, "He came to the office to ask my blessing."

"Did Sergei overhear this conversation?" Rossabi questioned.

"It's possible- he's in and out of my office all the time," Yuri acknowledged.

"What's Tanya's boyfriend's name?" Charlie asked.

"Lev Czar, I can give you his number," Yuri offered.

Vincent gave him a clean piece of paper from his notepad, "We would appreciate it."

"He'll be waiting for your call- Lev is almost as worried about Tanya as I am," Yuri scribbled the digits down and gave the paper back to Rossabi.

"Thank you, Mr. Karpov," Vincent said.

"We'll see ourselves out," Stephen said before leaving with his client.

Charlie remained seated. Her brown eyes stared after them contemplatively.

"New theory to work with," Vincent pursed his lips.

"It could make sense, Sergei does this on his own: he's obsessed to the point of stalking her, finds out her boyfriend is going to propose and that she's going to testify against his friend- could be enough to push him over the edge…" Charlie acknowledged, "Or this is a great way to push all responsibility on to Sergei."

"Let's give the Lev a call and see what he has to say," Vincent suggested.  


* * *

Mike heard people moving around him. He forced his eyes open into narrow slits. "Hi, there. Can you tell me your name?" an EMT asked as he checked Mike's eyes with a light.

"Mike. What's yours?"

The EMT smiled, "I'm Nathan." He slipped the pen light back into his pocket. They both had boyish features. Nathan kept a three-day beard to signal his proper age. "Do you know where you are, Mike?" Nathan asked.

"At work- where's Greene?" Mike began to right himself.

"Easy," Wes urged, "He's down in booking."

Mike hissed from the pain that now radiated in his shoulders. "Slowly," Nathan cautioned. Nathan led Mike over to a chair. "Sit," Nathan directed. "Donna?" The second EMT brought him a case of supplies.

"Lean forward, please," Nathan said. Mike did as he was directed. Nathan got out some pads. "This will probably sting," he cautioned, "Sorry."

"Do what you have to do," Mike replied.

Nathan wiped the blood off of Mike's neck so he could see the cut. He found a small fragment of glass embedded in the corner of the wound. Nathan got out a larger pair of tweezers from the case. He careful removed the tiny fragment and set it aside.

"I don't think this will heal properly without some stitches," Nathan frowned.

"Can you do that? I really don't want to waste time running over to the hospital," Mike requested.

"How do you feel? Are you dizzy?" Donna inquired.

"My head pounds, and I'm sore," Mike confessed, "But no real damage."

"You could get something for the pain if you went to a real doctor," Nathan reminded him.

"Pain meds and I don't mix," Mike declined. He hoped no one would read between the lines.

"All right," Nathan agreed. He fished out the needed equipment. "You are going to need to stay still ok?"

"Got it," Mike answered. Nathan worked as efficiently and gently as possible. Mike per instructions didn't move a muscle.

"You're doing great, Mike. Not even my unconscious patients hold this still," Nathan quipped.

Mike smiled, "Old stakeout habit."

"Bet that comes in handy," Nathan laughed. He removed his gloves. "There, all done," Nathan pronounced, "Any fever or other sign of infection you need to see a doctor."

"I will," Mike concurred.

Once the EMTs cleared the room Charlie came in followed by Vincent. She caught Mike's eyes. He opened his arms for her. She walked into them and hugged her friend gingerly.

"I'm fine," he promised.

"You better be," Charlie glared at him, "You are not allowed to scare me like that."

"Yes, Mom," Mike deadpanned.

"You are worse than Johnny," she rolled her eyes, "I love you, You Brat." Charlie kissed his cheek.

"The feeling is mutual," he smirked.

"Shouldn't you be headed over to the hospital for some scans?" Vincent looked him over.

"That's not necessary," Mike replied.

"If you are not going to the hospital, you're going home," Rossabi asserted.

"I'm ok," Mike protested.

"I would like a doctor to be the judge of that," Vincent returned.

"Says the man who fell off of a balcony onto the hood of car," one of the agents that rushed in to help subdue Toby remarked.

"I landed on a cushion," Rossabi brushed it off. The drug dealer he was in mid tackle with wasn't as lucky.

"You had a concussion and still kept on with his case," another agent added.

Despite having only having one direct, albeit, shady eyewitness the incident had become pretty legendary in the division. "I play a little looser with myself than I do my men, ok?" Vincent admitted his bias. He caught Mike's eyes. "You are my responsibility," Rossabi added.

"I appreciate that, but I'm just a little banged up," Mike objected.

Vincent looked to Wes. "Can you drive him?" Mike looked a little disorientated at Rossabi.

Wes nodded. He went to his partner. "Come on, Mike, let's get you home," Wes guided Mike to exit the room and out to the parking lot.

Wes' concerned eyes watched Mike as he slid the key into the lock on his apartment door. Wes followed him in.

"So this is your place," Wes looked around the apartment.

"Yeah, it's home for now," Mike acknowledged. He tossed his keys onto a pad that sat on an end table.

"How are you feeling? I could stay if you need some company," Wes offered.

"Nah, I'm sure you'd probably have better things to do than babysit me," Mike declined.

"Are you sure?" Wes said, "It doesn't feel right to just leave you here."

"Yeah, don't worry about it- I've been through a lot worse," Mike assured him.

Wes caught his partner's eyes and knew he wasn't going to win this one. "I'll come pick you up in the morning," he said.

"Thanks, I'll see you then," Mike replied.

"Call if you need anything," Wes instructed, backing out of the apartment.

When the door closed Mike went over to the couch and sank into one of the cushions. No offence to Wes, but there was only one person Mike felt like talking to. Hopefully by now she was off work. Mike got out his phone. He pulled up his contacts and tapped Abby's icon.

"Perfect timing," Abby pronounced.

"Well, that's a first," Mike chuckled.

"Still hard at work?" she asked.

"Nope, Rossabi benched me," Mike answered.

"Why?" Abby frowned.

"A suspect got a little rough with me, but I'm fine," he replied.

"Are you sure?" she inquired.

"An EMT checked me out and stitched me up- I'm good," Mike assured her.

"Stitched? You needed stitches?" Abby

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you," Mike apologized.

"I'm not upset… maybe a little worried," she admitted.

"I got a cut on my neck and a knot on my head, but I'm fine," he insisted.

"I'm just getting out of the office if you are up to it I could drop by and check on you," she offered.

"Don't tempt me!" Mike grinned with a laugh. Using the injury to get more time could be considered an unfair advantage. "I would love to see you," he continued.

"But you want to play fair- I can appreciate that," Abby smiled. He could hear and feel the expression through the telephone.

"I just… I really wanted to hear your voice," Mike said.

"Tell you what, let's compromise- we'll Skype when I get home," she suggested.

"Ok," he agreed. Mike couldn't resist that.

"Until then I've got an idea for you to think about," Abby said.

"Oh?" he crooned.

"I'm babysitting Ava in a couple of weeks and was wondering if you might wanna tag along and help me out?" she asked.

"I'd love that," Mike agreed, "When is that happening?"

"The Saturday after this one," she replied.

"Unless I get called out on the case I'm with you," he said.

"Be prepared, she's a bundle of energy," Abby warned.

"I guess we know who she takes after," Mike chuckled, "I should let you drive."

"Ok, but I'll Skype once I get up to my apartment," she replied.

They hung up and Mike went about getting ready. First things first he unbuttoned his dress shirt. Mike slipped it off and examined the back of the collar. Red streaks contrasted the vibrant green color. Yeah, that blood was not coming out. He chucked it into the kitchen trash can then headed up into his bedroom loft. Mike needed to get a new shirt on before Abby called him to Skype.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am putting fic writing aside for the month of November to concentrate on an original novel I am trying to get done before the end of the year so there will be no updates next month. I hope to be back in December, but with the holidays going on I can't guarantee that. I promise though that I will be back by January 6th. Hope to see you then. I've got so much more planned to tell with this story.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm back! At least temporarily. I didn't get as much done on my novel as I'd hoped. I'll probably be working on it through the end of February to get it finished on my deadline. I will be back to working on Revival in March. I wrote two chapters for you in the mean time so you'll get one this week. Do you want the next one in two weeks or at the beginning of Feb? That is if anyone has missed this story. Enjoy the update.

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life. Now I'll never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh… And it haunts me. Haunts me every time I close my eyes. It all just sounds like, oooooh… Too young, too dumb to realize that I should've bought you flowers and held your hand. Given you all my hours when I had the chance. Take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was dance. Now my baby's dancing, but she's dancing with another man._  [When I Was Your Man ~ Bruno Mars (Aaron Tveit Cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CU01sMy4jJU)

Wes knocked on Abby's apartment door. He held a single long stemmed red rose behind his back.

The door opened in slow motion. "Hey," she purred.

"Wow," Wes had to catch his breath. All other words flew from his thoughts when he saw Abby in that dress.

"You like it?" Abby stepped out into the hall and spun around to let him see the full effect. A saturated, Cherry red, the dress wasn't overtly or showy sexy. Although it was sleeveless, a tightly crocheted lace started at the sweetheart neckline and covered up to her collarbone. The skirt flared out stopping just below the knee. It would give her the freedom to dance and have nice movement to the rhythm.

Wes nodded and licked his lips, "You look amazing."

"Why don't you come closer and say that?" Abby batted her eyelashes at him.

Wes smirked and closed the gap between them. "You look hot," he restated.

"Close enough," she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him thoroughly.

"Mmmm," Wes moaned appreciatively.

He brought the flower in front of him. "For you," Wes drew the rose's soft pedals down her nose.

Abby giggled. "Thank you," she accepted the rose and held it under her nose to smell it. The scent brought a smile to her face, "Come inside for a moment and I'll get this put in water before we head out."

Wes followed Abby inside. Past the landmarks of a catchall and the comfortable sofa, the kitchen began with a counter turned bar complete with metal stools with black cushion tops. She retrieved a vase from an upper cabinet. He admired her as she stretched. Abby turned on the tap in the sink. She filled the vase half-way with water. Abby turned the knob to cut off the water. She slipped the rose into the vase and smelled it "It's beautiful," Abby remarked joining Wes.

"Shall we?" Wes offered her his arm.

"Let's," she linked her arm in his. They exited her apartment together. Past the counter bar, the comfortable sofa, the catchall and through the door they went.

The couple walked as closely as they could as they made their way down the hall to the elevator.

He bounced on the balls of his feet. Wes hummed to the tune of the elevator music.

"Got something you want tell me?" Abby smirked. She liked this side of him.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking that I am about to destroy you on the dancefloor," Wes grinned.

"We'll see who destroys whom," Abby smirked, "They may not look like it, but these heels are dancing shoes." She showed off her foot wear.

"I hope they are because I have plans," Wes pursed his lips, appreciative of the way her muscles were flexing. Abby had the toned legs of a runner.

"Night long plans?" she brought her hand down further on his arm.

He turned his palm to her, "Oh, yeah." She joined their hands. Their fingers entwined as the doors closed.  


* * *

Between the pulsing music and the people talking; it was hard to hear yourself think. Though thinking was the last thing Wes and Abby were there to do. Moving together to the music and laughing.

Wes leaned in and spoke in her ear so she could hear him, "Can I buy you a drink?"

"I am getting a little thirsty," Abby agreed.

They linked their hands and left the dance floor toward their table. The couple stood around their tall table, there weren't any chairs in this section.

A waitress came over. Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"A Madras, please," Abby replied.

"I'd like a cola," Wes requested.

The waitress nodded, "Coming right up." She left the couple to go make their drinks.

"I hope you don't think I'm being a party pooper with the soda," he offered.

"Not at all," Abby shook her head.

"I just want to be sober enough to drive you home," he said.

"Which is very responsible of you," Abby replied.

The waitress returned and set their drinks in front of them on the table. The two swayed to the music, enjoying their drinks and each other. The music changed towards the end of their drinks.

"I love this song,"

"Let's get back out there," Abby suggested. She lifted her joined hands over her head and spun underneath them. Wes grinned while Abby led him back out to the dance floor.

They were too into each other to notice Charlie and Rossabi enter the club. Or that Mike was right behind them. "Could it be louder?" Vincent grimaced, "If we were recording we wouldn't get anything usable."

"Probably why Annie asked to meet here," Charlie surveyed the room. No sign of Walker yet. The place was also very public, which had its pros as well as cons.

Mike looked up and saw them across the room. There was Abby. She was beaming. In Wes' arms. Wes dipped down. Abby eagerly accepted a kiss from him.

If he could see them then they could see him at any moment. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin Abby's night. "I've got to go, I'll watch the back and tail Walker if she tries to leave," Mike excused himself from the group. Before there was any protest he scurried away and out the exit. He knew Charlie would be fine with Rossabi.

"What spooked him?" Vincent inquired. Mike had volunteered to come along as backup. Charlie shrugged. Clubs weren't exactly Mike's thing anymore now that he had quit drinking. They never really had been anyway.

"You need to make yourself scarce," Charlie advised. Walker seemed to her to be the kind of person that knew where all the exits were in a building. She might abort the approach if she saw him.

"If I know Walker she's here already," Vincent said before slipping into the crowd.

Charlie began to scan the room. She spotted the blonde woman she was there to meet in the far corner. The two women caught each other's eyes. Annie weaved through the other patrons crossing over to meet Charlie where she was.

"Agent Demarco," Annie greeted over the noise.

Charlie acknowledged her with a tip of her head, "Agent Walker."

"Thanks for meeting with me," Annie opened.

"Walker," Vincent made his presence known.

"I am never going to get you to call me Annie am I?" the blonde didn't seem surprised to see him step into the space next to Charlie.

"We've never really been on a first name basis," Vincent said through a forced smile.

"I've got a table, why don't we go sit?" Annie offered.

Vincent eyed her warily. "Lead the way," Charlie agreed. They zigged and zagged around the people.

Annie closed the curtain to give them a little privacy. It also dampened the noise somewhat.

"Whatever happened to your boss?" Rossabi inquired.

"Joan? She's fine," Annie replied.

"You couldn't have passed the info on through her?" Vincent questioned.

"She doesn't know I'm helping you," Annie answered, "And I'd prefer to keep it that way for now."

"What is in this for you?" Vincent asked.

"Forgiveness is a bit of a long shot, but maybe a bit of redemption," Annie answered.

"I forgave you, but I sure as hell don't trust you," Rossabi asserted. Annie nodded rather sadly.

"What do you have for us?" Charlie inquired.

"How did you even know we were looking at these people?" Vincent questioned.

"I hear things," Annie shrugged.

"And you just happen to start up your own investigation? Rossabi retorted.

"We had people on Rodski already, he works for an arms dealer," Annie stated, "This just kind of fell into my lap."

"Like most things," Vincent snipped.

Annie continued on like she hadn't heard the remark, "He's been frequenting a certain residence."

"You mean a house?" Charlie's brow furrowed.

Annie nodded. She slid over a piece of paper with the address on it.

Vincent picked up the piece of paper and read it. "How did you find out about the house?"

"The same way I know for the past couple months you'll go into your condo building after work, but don't spend the night in your own condo," Annie threw back.

"How I spend my free time is none of the CIA's business," Vincent stated.

Charlie used the cover of the table to hide elbowing him in the side. "Did anything come up in a search?" she quickly changed the subject.

"We didn't have a probable cause for a warrant- no crimes were taking place to our knowledge. For all we knew he was just meeting a girlfriend there," Annie said.

"Or napping," Charlie added. Plenty of people had secondary residences.

"That has to be a million dollar home in this area," Rossabi noted from the address, "Could he afford that on his salary?"

"It didn't come up in his finances at all," Charlie frowned.

"From what we can tell there is no paper trail, cyber or otherwise, connecting him to it," Annie replied.

"Who's name is on the deed?" Charlie inquired.

"Yuri's cousin, Tanya Karpov," Annie revealed.

Charlie and Vincent exchanged a puzzled glace across the table.

"The two of you talked to her?" Annie asked.

"She's come up in the course of our investigations," Vincent answered noncommittally.

"She's been reported missing," Annie probed further.

"By her cousin," Rossabi acknowledged.

"The house seems to have been purchased by a Lev Czar- he's a peripheral associate of Karpov's," Annie changed tactics.

"He's also Tanya's fiancé," Charlie replied.

"If it's not Rodski's house then why couldn't you have the locals pick him up for trespassing?" Vincent inquired. That could have led to a search.

"He had a key and knew a code to the alarm system," Annie answered, "It seemed like he was supposed to be there."

"So at least technically he wasn't breaking and entering," Charlie blew out a breath.

"Anyway, last month we sat up some surveillance," Annie added.

"Anything interesting come of that?" Charlie inquired.

"He's the only one we could prove was going into the house- it was like it sat empty when he wasn't there," Annie answered.

"Totally?" Charlie questioned.

"No other activity whatsoever. We pulled the plug a few days after he was arrested: nothing to see there," Annie said.

"That's all the info I've got for you right now. If something comes up I will let you know."

"Do not contact Charlie again- you have intel to share, you pass it onto me," Vincent directed.

"Isn't this her case too?" Annie justified it.

"They are intersecting cases- she can separate the investigations anytime," Rossabi retorted.

"I'm right here," Charlie interjected.

"Sorry," Annie replied. Charlie didn't get a verbal apology from Vincent, but he had the decency to look contrite. Annie stood, "Enjoy your evening." She left through the curtain.

Charlie crossed her arms over her chest. She glared over at Rossabi. "What the hell was that?" Charlie demanded.

Vincent settled down in his chair defensively, his expression sour. "I don't want to talk about it," he said.  


* * *

Mike sat inside his car with the window rolled down. Luckily for him the heatwave seemed to have broken. His eyes stayed trained on the club's exterior. He fought to keep his mind on the case. Images of Abby dancing happily with Wes broke through and tormented him. Every text he hid, every call he left to take in a different room ate at his gut. When he tried to fix it- Mike strove to convince himself he had really tried- he just hurt her worse. The way she had found the gun cut the deepest. He wanted to say it was because he needed to protect the other agents in the house, even protect Abby herself from the people. No Mike loved his job. He selfishly protected it over someone who loved him. The memory of her tears stung a new. "You know who I am," he heard a long ago version of himself say.

"Do I?" her brokenhearted question echoed in his head.

Mike ran his hands over the steering wheel trying to regain his footing in the present. Memories of Wes kissing Abby mingled with memories of Mike's and her kissing goodbye at the door of Graceland. The differences glared back at him.

She left him with an opening. Why had he waited so long to take it? He kicked himself inwardly. Mike couldn't shake the feeling that he had lost her. He couldn't object to her taste in men. After all the time Mike spent with Wes as his partner over the last few weeks, he didn't have one bad thing to say about the guy.

His phone pinged. Mike checked the text from Charlie. We met with Walker. She's leaving. Don't follow. He texted back confirmation that he got the text. Next Mike turned his phone to the internet to do some research. He was going to have to step up his game. This time Mike wasn't going to let Abby go without a fight. No matter how hopeless things felt. She had given him a second chance and he wasn't going to blow it.  


* * *

Wes pushed open the door to Abby's apartment. He carried Abby inside. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. She held onto her sandals with her fingers through the straps.

"You can put me down, I am perfectly capable of walking," Abby protested playfully.

"Sure," Wes snickered, "I can tell from the way you limped out of the club and kicked off those things once we got in my car."

"I guess they weren't as comfortable as I thought," she laughed.

Wes set Abby down gently onto her couch. He sat down beside her. "You might have to find a new pair of dancing shoes," Wes settled into the cushion.

She admired him with hooded eyelids. Damn was he sexy when he moved like that. "I will take that under advisement," Abby replied.

Wes lifted his hand. He tenderly stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. Wes' face grew determined. He dove in. Their lips collided in an over whelming kiss. Their mouths dueled for long moments until they were driven apart by the need for air.

Abby's heart turned violently inside her chest. Neither spoke, taking their time to catch their breath. "I love you, Abby," Wes broke the silence.

Her brow furrowed, "Did you just say what I think you said?"

Flustered, Wes dipped his head down with a grin. "Yeah, I think I did," he admitted.

"Wes, I…" Abby began.

Wes put a finger to her lips, "I just needed to say it, ok?"

They locked eyes losing themselves for a few moments. Neither knew what to say. Wes cleared his throat. "I should go," he pushed up on his knees.

"Yeah, you should," she agreed. Standing, Abby walked him over to the front door.

Wes opened the door. He put one foot through the door then changed his mind and pivoted to her. "Are you sure?" Wes asked. Abby looked up at him and bit her bottom lip. "You're not sure," he smirked, "Good." Wes pulled away. "I'll call you tomorrow," he promised. Wes walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Abby leaned against her door. She blew out a breath. Abby crossed her living room to her bedroom and the bathroom that was attached. Time for a cold shower. She had been very clear with both guys that no sex would be happening until she had made her choice between them. It would be a lie to say her will power wasn't being severely tested. These guys both did something to her. It wasn't fair.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here's the February update I promised. I hope to be back full force on this story by the end of March. *fingers crossed* Hope this update is enough to tide you over until then. :)

_I miss the sound of your voice. And I miss the rush of your skin. And I miss the still of the silence. As you breathe out and I breathe in. If I could walk on water… If I could tell you what's next. Make you believe- make you forget. So come on, get higher, loosen my lips. Faith and desire and the swing of your hips. Just to pull me down hard and drown me in love._ [Come on Get Higher ~ Matt Nathanson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Vzt6fBOgz4)

Abby opened her front door to find Mike standing there holding a box of chocolates in front of his face. Abby's jaw dropped as she read the brand name. "Mike?"

He brought the chocolates down and extended the box toward her. Mike couldn't help grinning as he watched her laughing eyes follow the box's movements.

"I thought these were only available in California," she marveled.

"Never understatement a determined Warren," he pursed his lips.

"Where did you find them?" Abby inquired.

"A small chocolate shop near Mino's," Mike revealed, "I stopped in while you were with your parents."

"Thank you very much," she accepted the box.

"You are very welcome," he replied.

"Why don't you come in while I get this put up?" Abby requested.

"Sure," Mike replied.

She held the door while he stepped inside. "I'll just be a moment," Abby said. She headed to the kitchen. He followed her, but stayed behind the counter while she continued into the other room.

Abby got up on the step-stool. She brought down a small plastic tub labeled candles.

"Someone has a chocolate stash," Mike teased.

"Shhh," Abby put her finger to her lips, "Don't tell anyone."

"Promise," he made an X over his heart.

"My Lindt chocolates are in here too," she smirked. Abby snapped the lid closed then placed the bin back in its place.

"How is the family?" he asked.

"Good," she got down off the steep stool, "Bethany got called in on an emergency surgery so Nathan brought Ava by himself. That girl is growing like a weed." Abby came around the counter to Mike. She got out her phone to show off some of the pictures she had taken that morning. One was a selfie of her and her niece. Ava hugged her aunt's neck tightly.

"Very cute," Mike said. Abby swiped her finger over the screen and the picture changed to Ava sitting on her grandfather's lap. "I see where you two get your smiles from," he remarked.

"I've been told I take after Dad a lot," Abby smiled. She had his brown eyes and her hair was the same dark brown shade Brennan's was in his youth. His was getting a little lighter now.

"I guess you've already eaten," Mike said. The pictures had been taken around a table.

"And changed," Abby twirled around. She wore a summer dress with spaghetti straps in an ice blue, nearly light denim color. With a V neck it showed a bit more skin than the dress she had been wearing last night.

"Very nice," he approved. Abby remembered he liked her in blue.

"So we're ready to head out then?" Mike offered her his arm. She looped hers through it.  


* * *

The summer sun was tempered by quickly moving clouds. Hand in hand, Mike and Abby turned the corner. Their feet stepped in sync towards the National Art Gallery. They stopped at the massive stairs that led up to impressive front columns. She stopped just a bit to marvel at the sight.

"The east building has contemporary art," Mike pointed to the next building.

"Promising," Abby said, taking it all in.

"There is also a sculpture garden," he offered, "Plus the main building."

"Where do we start?" she asked.

"Anywhere you like- we can see it all," he kissed her temple, "I'm in no rush."

Rodgers peeked around the corner building. From the moment Mike arrived to pick up Abby Rodgers knew he'd have to be much more cautious today. The last thing he wanted was to tip off the FBI agent to his presence. Mistakes lead to too many questions and headaches. Once the couple choose their destination- the sculpture garden, he unobtrusively rounded the corner to trail his target. Anyone else would think he was just another museum goer. Abby and Mike meandered through the garden paths. They took their time appreciating each piece of sculpture.

"Any rule that says we can't take a selfie together?" Abby waved her phone in the air.

"Not in my book anymore," he answered.

"Ok, she cuddled close to him and held out her phone.

"Allow me," Mike offered. Abby hesitated for a moment. "I have longer arms," he reasoned. Abby turned the camera app on and handed it to Mike. He embraced her from behind. Holding out the phone. "Oops," Abby tapped on the screen to change it to the front facing lens. They both smiled as Mike snapped a few pictures. He handed it back to her.

"Thanks," she flipped through them.

Next they went onto the east building. They didn't linger over the modern art too long before heading to the main building. The couple took their time wandering through the regular sections of the gallery.

"Beaches in Art," Abby read the poster announcing the special exhibit. She locked eyes with Mike. "Ooh, you are sneaky," Abby giggled.

"They've got paintings by Monet, Degas…" he began to list others.

"Very impressive," Abby nodded.

"I didn't know some of these guys painted beach scenes," Mike commented.

"Do they have any from Bianca London?" she asked.

He thought for a moment, "I believe she was on the list online."

"Nice," Abby grinned.

"There is a special painting I want us to see before we finish," Mike informed her.

"Ok," she agreed.

They stared at the Monet's and to Lucy Bacon toward, slowly weaving their way to the painting he had mentioned.

"It's over here," he guided.

"Oh, my," Abby stopped to catch her breath. The painting Mike led her to was of a man and woman holding hands as they strolled down the beach at twilight. The couple in the painting had their backs turned. The woman sported dark, long hair like Abby and while the man had lighter hair like Mike.

The brushstrokes were soft Abby noted. "These blends are lovely," she leaned in a little closer.

"It would fit in with the blue and green color scheme you've got going on in your living area," Mike smirked.

"You noticed that in all of five minutes in my apartment, huh?" she teased.

"It looked pretty comfortable," he remarked.

"Are you angling for another visit?" Abby quipped.

"Maybe," Mike pursed his lips.

"It really is lovely- I can see why you wanted to show me this," she turned her eyes back to the painting. It reminded her of their walks on the beach back in California. Could they get back to that place again? Abby wondered.

"The painting is by Hugh Donovan," Mike said.

"He's more known for his urban pieces, but when his wife, Grace, got sick he moved them down to Key West for her to recover," he continued.

"Is this a painting of them?" Abby inquired.

Mike nodded, "He painted this and a series of beach scenes during the stay for her recovery."

"How do you know so much about this?" she asked.

"I always did my homework," he smiled.

"I can believe that," Abby laughed.

Mike felt a tingle down his spine. He sensed eyes were on them. Mike turned his head in Rodger's direction. Rodger saw the movement and faded back to fit in with the other museum goers before Mike saw him.

Mike frowned. No one stood out. Abby sensed him tense. "What's the matter?" she rubbed his back.

"Nothing," Mike smiled, "I'm just trained to be paranoid."

"You felt like someone was watching us?" Abby tilted her head.

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck, "You too?"

"I have felt eyes on me a few times in the past couple of weeks," she replied.

"Did you tell anyone?" Mike questioned.

Abby shook her head. "I figured it's just my nerves," she said.

"You've got great instincts- trust your gut," he encouraged. "If it happens again, I'd like you to get out of there and call someone."

"That sounds a little extreme," Abby disputed.

"You can't be too careful," Mike countered. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you," he squeezed her hand.

She soaked in his words before responding, "Good thing I've got an FBI Agent hanging around."

"I know bad things can happen, but," Abby wrapped her arms around his waist. He embraced her in response. She cuddled down into his chest, "I feel safe with you."  


* * *

"Wow, the sky got dark fast," Abby noted as the couple hurried down the stairs.

The wind began to pick up. Mike tucked her closer into his side. The gentleman inside him would say it was to stop her from catching a chill. Mike knew he loved having her close. Abby wasn't complaining.

Once they got to the base of the stairs raindrops began to sprinkle down. "Looks like we better hustle," he said. The rain got heavier as they headed down the sidewalk.

Abby stepped in front of Mike, stopping him in the down pour. She pushed up on her toes and captured his lips with hers, kissing him right then and there on the now deserted sidewalk. He placed his hand on the small of her back, pulling her body flush to his in one sweeping motion. Abby wrapped her arms around his neck. The world around them spun faster.

Rodgers snapped a few pics from his shelter underneath a bakery's over hang. Out of all the pictures he got today this was the money shot.

Mike and Abby parted buzzed. They closed their eyes and rested their foreheads together. She exhaled. He inhaled. Soon their heartbeats synced. Abby looked up. She laughed at the rain drops that hit her face. Finally realizing they were getting wet, the couple made a mad dash for his car. Mike clicked the doors unlocked with the key remote and got Abby in on the passengers' side before getting in behind the wheel himself. He turned on the heat to full blast to help them dry off. Their soaked clothes clung to their wet skin.

"Are you cold?" Mike inquired.

"A little cool," she replied. Abby adjusted the air vents so the air hit her better.

"Sorry about your dress," he said.

"No harm done- it's cotton," Abby deflected.

"Do you want to grab a change at your apartment before we go to dinner?" Mike offered.

"What time are the reservations?" she asked.

"Seven," Mike answered. Abby looked at the clock on the touchscreen on the dash.

"Not enough time to change- I think we'll dry on the way there," she replied.

Mike tapped the Bluetooth option on his cars touch screen to connect it to his phone for music. After a moment it loaded. Abby laid her head on his shoulder, contently holding onto his arm. His face ached from smiling so much, but he couldn't stop even if he tried.

Soon they were off towards the restaurant. Abby began to sing along to the love songs as they made their way through the DC traffic.

Once they found the restaurant they drove around until they found the closest free parking spot. After parking, Mike dug out an umbrella from the pocket on the back of his seat. He held it outside and opened it. Mike got out and under the umbrella. Then he walked around the car. Mike opened Abby's door.

He offered his hand to help her stand.

"Name?" the host asked.

"Warren, Mike Warren," Mike replied.

The host looked up the name on his list. "Ah, yes, table for two right this way," he ushered them over to a candlelit table.

Mike pulled out Abby's chair. She sat. He helped her scoot in before taking his own seat.

The host placed their menus in front of them. "Your server will be with you momentarily." the host bowed out. He got back to his station in the front to find Rodgers dusting the rain off of his raincoat.

"How are you?" the host greeted.

"Hi, good thanks- table for one," the private eye requested.

"Do you have a reservation?"

Rodgers shook his head.

"I'm sorry it'll be at least a half-hour wait," the host said.

"Even for the bar?" Rodgers asked.

The host nodded, "If you leave your name I can put you on the wait list."

"Thank you anyway," Rodgers tipped his head and headed out. At least the rain was letting up.

He could watch the doors from where he parked. His phone began to ring as he opened the driver's side door. He answered as he got in, "Rodgers."

"Free to talk?" his client inquired.

"Right now, I am waiting for them to come out of the Capital Grille," Rodgers answered.

"They're still on the date?"

"Yeah, I tried to get in, but no dice," Rodgers reported.

"You got eyes on the restaurant?" the client inquired.

"That I do- I'll be on them the moment they leave," Rodgers looked out his windshield.

"Good," the client replied, "So how has the day gone?"

"Well for Ms. Sinclair and Agent Warren. They were acting affectionate," Rodgers noted.

"I got the pictures you texted me," the client replied. "I never took Mike for a romantic."

"Some people are full of surprises," Rodgers shrugged.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. This is now the main story I am working on. Yay. I'll only be posting every other week until I get my cushion back which will hopefully be soon. I hope you enjoy the update. Let me know what you think. Feedback is much appreciated.

_I'm bigger than my body. I'm colder than this home. I'm meaner than my demons. I'm bigger than these bones. And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me." I can't help this awful energy. Goddamn right, you should be scared of me. Who is in control?_  [Control ~ Halsey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=so8V5dAli-Q)

Morning rush hour. The perfect time to stop for a coffee. The shop bustled around Rossabi. He didn't spot his informant, but got in line and ordered anyway.

A familiar voice rose above the noise. "This place has some of the best coffee in DC."

Rossabi pivoted to find Marco at a communal table. "They sure are proud of it- the price is highway robbery," Vincent muttered.

"Come on, live a little," Marco chuckled.

Rossabi frowned and took a seat at the table. "What do you have for me, Marco? It better be worth the price of this coffee," Vincent blew the steam off the top of the liquid.

"I got wind of a buy going down involving the level of buyer that could afford the merchandise you are looking for," Marco revealed.

"I always liked you, Marky," Rossabi smirked.

"Phillipe Vilchez is in town," Marco stared straight ahead.

"So we're looking South American… Venezuela?" Vincent deduced from the name. He texted the name to Mike.

"Doesn't seem to be much of a patriot," Marco snickered.

"It's not for country then," Rossabi frowned.

"He's a middle man," Marco shrugged, "But his backers always have serious cash

"Any idea who his latest transactions have been with?" Vincent questioned.

"Rumor has it Hammas, former IRA, some say Syrian," Marco relayed.

"All over the board," Rossabi frowned.

"I'm sure your guys will come up with something concrete," Marco sipped his coffee.

"Are you going to tell me where and when the buy is going down?" Vincent leaned with his elbows on the table.

Marco slipped a folded napkin over to Vincent, "You'll find your intel here."

Rossabi picked it up and slipped it into his palm.

"Enjoy your coffee," Marco picked up his own travel cup. He tipped his head and left.

Vincent opened the napkin and read the info. He stuffed it into his inside jacket pocket. They were going to have to work quickly.

"That is gorgeous," Charlie marveled.

"Crocheted lace," Tanya looked up from her work. The delicate white yarn.

"Impressive," Charlie nodded.

"You can only watch so much TV before you go insane," Tanya replied.

"I hear you," Charlie nodded.

"I might end up with a few dresses before all is said and done," Tanya chuckled.

"Yuri brought in a phone he found in Sergei's office," Charlie sat in a loveseat opposite her.

"And?" Tanya coaxed.

"It has a picture of you as his lock screen," Charlie reported.

"What?" Tanya dropped her tools into her lap.

"We think he might have been stalking you before all this started," Charlie clarified.

"Why would he do that?

"He could have any number of reasons," Charlie shrugged.

"It doesn't make any sense," Tanya protested.

"Did you notice anyone following you?" Charlie questioned.

Tanya shook her head.

"Any have you received any suspicious emails, texts, notes?" Charlie motioned with her hands.

"No," Tanya shook her head.

"Nothing was happening out of the ordinary?" Charlie asked.

"There were some hang up calls," Tanya shrugged, "I just assumed they were wrong numbers. Charlie looked down at Tanya's hands. Tanya couldn't keep her fingers still.

"Or," Charlie coaxed.

"Or a woman calling for Lev, he's been kind of a player," Tanya shook his head, "He swore that was over."

"Once bitten twice shy," Charlie deduced.

Tanya pressed her lips together.

Charlie leaned forward towards her witness, "You didn't tell Lev you were going to testify against Yuri."

"Lev is Yuri's friend- I didn't want to put him in that position," Tanya explained.

"Yuri also said Lev was just about to propose," Charlie informed her.

"How could he… Unless…?" Tanya questioned.

"Apparently, Lev asked for his blessing," Charlie replied.

"Ok, wow," Tanya's eyes widened. She rubbed her forehead. "I didn't think he was anywhere ready to do that," Tanya sputtered.

"Do you want us to let Lev know you are ok?" Charlie inquired.

"Can we do that without jeopardizing the case?" Tanya's brow furrowed.

"One of the agents interviewing him is a good friend of mine- he'll know how to get the message across," Charlie answered.

"I… I don't know," Tanya sputtered.

"I'll give you some time to think it over," Charlie answered, "I know this all is a lot to process."

"As much as that might make things easy for me- I don't want to risk what Ray died for," Tanya hung her head.

"Ok," Charlie rubbed Tanya's shoulder.  


* * *

"Thanks for coming in, Mr. Czar," Wes motioned to the chair across the table from him.

"Please, call me Lev," the suave, dark skin man replied.

Mike circled around to flank Wes.

"Sorry I took so long to get here," Lev sat in the offered chair, "I was tracing her route back from the conference when I got the other agent's call."

"They are both running down leads," Mike offered.

"What do you need from me?" Lev offered out his hands.

"I know Tanya hasn't been completely happy with me lately," Lev remarked.

"Why would you say that?" Wes questioned.

"She wants to be married," Lev rubbed the back of his neck.

"You weren't moving fast enough?" Mike deduced.

"We've been together for two years," Lev explained. He sighed. "I was hoping proposing and getting her the house would fix things," Lev added.

"No signs of foul play,"

"What can you tell me about Sergei Rodski?" Mike questioned.

"He works for my friend Yuri," Lev answered.

"Did you and Tanya associate with him at all?" Wes inquired.

"Only enough to say hello," Lev shrugged, "We'd see him at Yuri's parties or I'd see him when I went in to the office to talk business with Yuri."

Mike nodded. The information jelled with what Tanya said.

"I didn't like the way he'd look at Tanya when we were at the parties," Lev admitted, "But Tanya never said anything or even acted like she noticed him."

"Would she go out of her way to ignore him?" Wes asked.

"No, if he spoke to her, she'd respond," Lev answered.

Mike nodded, "Did you notice any conversations that made her uncomfortable?"

"Sergei isn't much of a talker," Lev added.

"Tell us about it," Wes shook his head in calculated sympathetic exasperation.

"I guess he's not been very cooperative," Lev said.

"A confession would be nice, but the charges will stick without one," Wes replied.

"Are you and Yuri partners or how do you work together?" Mike inquired.

"We're not partners- I have a food distribution company. We distribute his spices to grocery stores," Lev explained. Mike nodded and wrote on his notepad. "Yuri told me about the phone he found it in Sergei's office," Lev rubbed the back of his neck, "And the lock screen… Can I see it?"

"Here's a printout of the photo," Wes slid a piece of paper over the table.

Lev leaned over and inspected the photo carefully. "That is outside her office," he remarked. It looked like she was getting ready to get into the car. "Did you get anything else off the phone?" Lev inquired.

"Our techs are still looking into unlocking it," Wes said.

"Yuri told the agents he spoke with, you came in to ask his blessing to marry Tanya," Mike inquired.

"Yeah, there was no one else to ask: her father died when she was a kid and her mother left her with Yuri's parents and they aren't exactly lucid," Lev started to ramble.

"Can you tell us what happened that day?" Wes coaxed.

"I… I showed him the ring," Lev bobbed his head.

"Was Sergei in the office when you came in?" Wes looked up from the paper he was writing notes on.

The business man tilted his head. He narrowed his eyes. Lev pressed his knuckles to his mouth, taking a moment to think. "I could have sworn he was," he said, "I mean he almost always is so I would assume so. Like I said he really doesn't speak to me."

"Was the door to Yuri's office open or closed when he asked?" Mike inquired.

"Open- he never closes it when I'm in with him," Lev answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Voices can carry with open doors," Wes stated.

"Do you think he grabbed her because I…" Lev began. His mouth hung open unable to finish the sentence.

"Slow down- there's no evidence of any abduction," Wes cautioned, "And no signs of foul play."

"He's been locked up for over a week," Lev's heartrate increased. He began to breathe faster. "If he's stashed her somewhere… What if she's running out of food and water?" Lev sputtered.

"Stay calm, Mr. Czar, if she is in trouble panic will not help her," Mike intervened.

"We need to get him to tell us where she is!" Lev insisted.

"We've found no evidence to suggest she's been hurt at all," Wes encouraged.

"Then why are you investigating? The FBI doesn't dive into missing persons' cases," Lev quried.

"Depending on what we find on the phone we might add stalking charges onto the capital murder charges," Mike answered.

"Go home. We are still checking with hospitals along her route," Wes reassured him.

"You'd be surprised how many there are," Mike added.

"We'll let you know as soon as we find out anything," Wes added.

Lev drew in a deep breath and blew it out. He grabbed the chair handles and pushed himself up.

"Thank you for your time," Mike shook his hand.

"Please, find Tanya," Lev plead.

Mike nodded to him, "The agent outside will show you out."

Lev exited the room. The door swung closed behind him. For a moment, there was silence between the two agents.

"You ok?" Mike asked.

"It's hard to lie to the guy's face when we know exactly where his girlfriend is," Wes' shoulders fell.

"Your lies are your life," Mike recited.

"What?" Wes frowned.

"It's what my CO told me when I first went undercover," Mike set his jaw.

"Someone sounds jaded," Wes remarked.

"He's been under too long," Mike replied. He patted his partner on the back. "Lying should be hard," Mike finished.

Wes tipped his head towards him. "I'm going to see if the lab got Sergei's phone unlocked," he stood.  


* * *

Mike drew out his phone from his suit jacket pocket. It was late enough that Johnny would be up. Mike found his friends' name in his contacts and pulled up his page. Out of habit he hit the Skype button.

Johnny answered. The screen lit up with live video of Johnny. An unmistakable shiner on friend's left eye.

Mike hissed.

"I already got a lecture from Charlie," Johnny held his hand up.

"Maybe I should have just called," Mike said.

"That probably would have been a good idea," Johnny replied.

"What happened?" Mike inquired.

"Didn't Charlie tell you?" Johnny asked.

Mike shook his head, "No."

"I was out driving around saw this creep beating on his girlfriend and stopped to intervene," Johnny recounted.

"I guess that didn't go so well," Mike grimaced.

"No, she didn't appreciate it too much," Johnny frowned.

"She did that to your face?" Mike bit his bottom lip to stifle a laugh.

"This could have easily been you, Dude," Johnny pointed out.

"True," Mike bobbed his head.

Johnny settled back into his chair, "Enough about me- how's your girl?"

"Abby is great- though I can't image she's ready to be called my girl again just yet," Mike answered.

"You're slipping," Johnny chuckled, "I remember how she was all over you."

"Yeah, well that was before she found out I had a gun- I'm still building back trust," Mike replied.

"How are the new recruits working out?" Mike inquired.

"Briggs is being tough on them," Johnny revealed.

"More so than usual?"

"He sent another one packing," Johnny

"What is that, seven in six months?" Mike frowned.

"Eight," Johnny corrected him.

"What's his deal?" Mike wondered.

"They're not up to your level," Johnny shrugged.

"Well, I was green once," Mike admitted.

Johnny laughed.

"He knows how to train agents," Mike continued.

"The newbies are definitely not Charlie- that's the hardest for him," Johnny said.

Mike frowned.

"I think he misses her," Johnny revealed.

"He'll have to get over that," Mike insisted, "She's doing very well on her own in DC."

"I can tell, she seems happier when we talk," Johnny bobbed his head.

"Someone will stick eventually, the Bureau is not going to let him keep rejecting agents," Mike encouraged.

"The last one of them came in connected," Johnny added.

"They are trying to force him to keep one," Mike sighed.

"I'm watching so he doesn't do something stupid to this one- she's actually a very capable nurse," Johnny grinned.

"Pretty too I bet," Mike teased.

"You know it," Johnny confirmed.

"You applying your trademark charm?" Mike kidded.

"We have to live and work together, nah," Johnny motioned his hand in front of his neck, "Seeing that sh!t backfire twice is enough."

"Better to learn from my mistakes than the hard way," Mike chuckled.

"No worries, I'm not a glutton for punishment like you and Charlie," Johnny smirked.

Mike's phone beeped. A notification with the text popped over Johnny's video. "I just got a text from my boss- I got to go," Mike said.

"All right talk at you later," Johnny waved before they both hung up.


	17. Chapter 17

_Can I call you my boyfriend yet? That make you nervous, make you sweat? Swore we wouldn't commit. But, Baby, we're a perfect fit. People look at me confused when I, lovingly, refer to you as my: man toy, lover boy, sweetheart that brings me joy. Better half, sweetie pie. Yes, I'm still seein' that same guy. No labels, no fuss, livin' in the now for us. Or can I call you my boyfriend?_  [ Boyfriend? ~ Laura Bell Bundy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpmdJfLPJKY)

"Hello there, Sunshine," Wes crooned.

Abby twirled her chestnut locks around her finger as she held her cellphone to her ear. "Good morning," she greeted.

"I won't keep you long I know you're at work," he said.

"I'm between meetings actually," Abby swiveled her office chair, "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine," Wes said, "I just don't know if I'll have the time to call you later." He closed his locker and snapped the lock together.

"Oh, busy day at work?" she asked.

"Very," he replied. Wes adjusted the side straps of his vest.

"That sounds ominous," Abby remarked.

"Raids can be unpredictable, but we're trained for this," he stated.

"A raid?" she questioned, "You're getting ready to take down some bad dudes."

"Bad dudes?" Wes chuckled.

"Well, what do you really call them?" Abby giggled.

"Perps in general," he said, "It can change depending on the suspect."

"Good to know," she nodded.

"Anyway, even after the main show things will get crazy with integrations and paperwork," Wes continued.

"Ah, the dreaded office work," Abby smirked.

"Somehow, I always get saddled with the paperwork," Wes quipped.

She laughed.

"Give me the field work any day," he finished.

"As long as you're careful," Abby replied.

"I just had to hear your voice before we head out," Wes licked his lips.

"Guess you're all armored up," she purred.

He looked down at his clothes, "Well, I've got a serious vest."

"Send me a pic?" Abby entreated.

Wes checked around the room to find it empty. "Hold on a sec," he said. Wes brought up the camera on his phone. He switched it to the front camera. Wes made his face stern. He snapped off a couple of pics. Wes chose the best one and sent it to Abby.

Abby opened the picture full screen. The FBI embroidered vest suited him nicely. Wes worked out. His tone chest and defined arms proved it. The polo shirt he wore showed them off. What she wouldn't give to be wrapped up in those arms right about now.

"Did you get it?" he bit his bottom lip.

Abby brought the phone back to her ear. "Umum," she replied. He couldn't help thinking she sounded pleased. "Such a serious face," she teased.

"I thought the moment called for it," Wes chuckled.

"Be careful," she requested.

"Will do," he promised, "I'll text you later."

"Thank you very much," Abby said. They both hung up.

She sat her phone on her desk. Abby lifted her laptop lid and went about checking emails. No sooner than she opened the application then her thoughts turned to Mike.

If Wes was heading into a raid then Mike was too. They were partners after all. She picked up her phone again. Abby found Mike's contact on the front. She brought up their texts and typed up a quick message. Be careful today. Abby pressed send and press her phone to her lips. She dipped her head in a quiet prayer, _Lord, keep them both safe_.  


* * *

Mike supported himself with his fist resting on the top of his desk. His attention focused on the parking garage plans displayed on his laptop screen. Wes crossed the bullpen to his own desk. "Where is your vest?" Wes queried.

"My car," Mike grabbed his keys off his desk. They headed for the exit. Wes pushed the bar to open the door out to the rest of the building. "What's your gut saying about the raid?" Wes asked.

"Hard to say until we hit the location," Mike answered, "Yours?"

"I'd feel better if we knew who the seller was," Wes frowned.

"Even if it's not who we're looking for I'd say it's a win to get two arms dealers behind bars," Mike replied.

"We wouldn't want things to be too easy," Mike deadpanned.

Bright sun greeted them as they stepped out the door to the parking lot.

Mike clicked the car unlocked with the remote. "Go ahead and get in," he directed. Wes got in the passenger side. Mike pressed another button and the trunk lid popped up. He retrieved his vest and slipped it over his head, making adjustments as necessary.

Mike secured the last strap of velcro on his bullet proof vest. He was just about to reach for the door handle when his phone beeped. Mike stopped in his tracks at the tone. He set it up especially for texts from Abby. Mike got his phone out of its clip. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her icon next to the text. A small smile tugged at his lips. It stopped there only to be fully seen in his blue eyes. He typed a reply: Taking all necessary precautions. Can't miss my date with two lovely ladies tomorrow.

Mike clipped his phone back into its holder and slid in behind the wheel. His phone beeped as he buckled his seat belt. He got it out and read the message: Ava and I are looking forward to it.

He couldn't help the contented chuckle that escaped from him.

"Are we going to get to work or are we just gonna park?" Wes quipped.

Mike snorted. He put away his phone and threw the car in reverse. He drove them to the parking garage where the raid would take place.

They met up with Vincent and Charlie at the command center two floors above the one in play.

"This is all live video feed," Rossabi motioned to the monitors beyond two agents with headphones on who kept their eyes on the video. "We've got eyes on Vilchez, but the seller hasn't shown up yet," their boss filled them in. Both Mike and Wes nodded their understanding.

"Any sign they suspect we're onto them?" Mike watched the monitor withe the best angle on Vilchez.

"We staggered the arrivals and have heard no alarm bells going off," Charlie replied.

"We'll need to go in fast and hard at the first sight of the SV6," Wes said.

"If they get the SV6 operational a frontal assault would be suicide…" Wes inhaled, "Nothing is going to protect us."

"Garcia will be our eyes and ears," Rossabi went over the plan one last time, "Wes, you and your guys will come in from the north, Mike you have the east," Both men nodded in turn. "Charlie," Vincent began.

"West," she repeated.

"I'm south," Vincent giving himself and his men the most precarious approach from the angle of Vilchez's car.  


* * *

Mike straightened his shoulders and adjusted his earpiece. He peeked around their cement pillar cover to check on their target. Mike moved smoothly and silently back. A rumble of a van's engines advanced in the levels of the parking garage.

"Do you have eyes on the vehicle?" Rossabi inquired.

"You've got a white van. They're headed your way," Garcia radioed.

Tires gripped the assault as it drove passed Charlie and her group. It parked with its trunk toward Vilchez and his car.

"Someone is getting out," Garcia relayed.

"Mr. Vilchez," a well-dressed man said.

"You're late," Phillpe greeted.

"My apologies- some delays were out of our control."

"Any weapons in view?" Rossabi inquired.

"Not yet- the man from the van going over to the passenger side of the vehicle. He's talking to someone," Garcia reported.

"Anyone we know?" Charlie questioned.

"The door is blocking my view," Garica said.

"Wes, can you see anything?" Mike asked.

"Nothing identifying- whoever it is wearing a hoody and sunglasses."

"Wait a minute, whoever-it-is is heels," Wes frowned. The person in the car leaned forward and whispered into the middle man's ear. The unknown male nodded and closed the door.

"What are they saying?" Rossabi asked.

"They're talking too low. I'm picking up nothing on the audio," Garcia answered.

The man closed the passenger door.

"He's moving to the back of the van," Garcia reported.

The man pulled up the back doors handle. As he opened the door Garcia saw a rifle on the floor to the side.

"Go, go, go," Garcia signaled.

"FBI!" Rossabi's voice boomed, "Everybody freeze!" In unison all four groups began to descend on the vehicles.

The well dressed man jumped in the trunk of the van. As the agents continued their advance, four government SUVs came out of nowhere.

The people in the van took advantage of the chaos and took off. It barreled towards Charlie. Her back up agents maneuvered to cover, but fired at the vehicle in hopes of stopping it. She was boxed in by a couple cars. Charlie shot at it flutily. She had a split second to roll out of its or get run over. Charlie's rolled end as her upper back and head crashed into a stationary car.  From her place on the ground she got off a couple rounds aiming for the tires. Those rounds missed but bounced up through the undercarriage.

"Charlie!" Rossabi raced over to her. Mike beat him there.

"I'm ok, Vinny," Charlie groaned. She grabbed Mike's arm.

"I got you," Mike promised. He steadied her as she stood to her full height.

"Take it easy," Vincent urged.

"That had to have hit something- they won't get far," Charlie said.

"Are you ok?" Mike inquired.

"Other than nearly flattened, yeah," she answered.

Annie got out of one of the SUVs. She felt two sets of eyes glaring at her as she approached.

"Are you all right?" Annie inquired.

"Are your people insane?" Mike snapped.

"What is your deal?" Annie questioned.

"Our deal? Your guys nearly got Charlie killed!" Rossabi blustered. Not caring that the CIA was taking in half the people they intended too.

"I'm fine, Rossabi," Charlie placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not our fault the van took off," Annie countered.

"You could have waited for us to get them into custody before stealing our suspects," Rossabi charged.

"Your suspects? Annie raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"You didn't have to get Charlie nearly run over," Vincent asserted.

"It's not like Charlie's your girlfriend," Annie bated.

"She is my girlfriend," Vincent corrected Annie before thinking.

"We're going to lose them," Charlie protested.

Charlie threw up her hands. She sprinted off to find her vehicle. Charlie jumped in her SUV. As she buckled in she heard the passenger side door open and then close. Charlie looked to her side to see who had gotten into her vehicle.

Mike reached back and grabbed the seat belt.

"Mike?" her brow furrowed.

"Let's go," he replied.

"Garcia," she radioed in through, "I need your eyes on the traffic cameras."

"All ready on it."

"Get me that SUV," Charlie urged.  


* * *

Charlie sighed as pushed an interior door open.

"Sometimes they have more luck than we do," Mike remarked.

"You didn't have to go with me," she noted.

"Are you kidding? Johnny would never forgive me if anything happened to you," he nudged her with his shoulder.

Vincent looked up over the shoulder of an agent he was speaking with and spotted them coming down the hall. "Thanks for the update," Rossabi handed her back the tablet. He stepped around t her to meet up with Mike and Charlie.

Mike saw Vincent headed their way. "I better check in with Wes," he excused himself. Mike ducked down the hall toward his department's bullpen.

Rossabi caught up to Charlie. His heart beating a little fast when she didn't acknowledge his presence. Just how bad was she pissed off at him.

"Are you ok?" he inquired.

"No dice with the van," she reported.

"Whiskey," Vincent pled.

"Don't call me that right now," Charlie corrected the growl in her voice. She looked around the hall. Two agents scurried by.

Charlie crossed the hall into an empty conference room, shooting him a follow me look.

"What were you thinking calling me your girlfriend in front of all those agents?" Charlie demanded.

"What did you want me to call you?" Vincent put his hands on his hips.

"Nothing, you could have reminded Walker we are colleagues," Charlie glared at him.

"But we're more than that, aren't we?" Rossabi frowned.

"This isn't the time or the place," Charlie moved to leave the room.

He corralled her against the wall between his arms. Vincent locked eyes with her.

"We're too old to be sneaking around," Rossabi pointed out.

"Hey, speak for yourself!" Charlie injected.

"My point is we are both adults," Vincent clarified, "We've grown out of high school." Rossabi dropped his arms. He reached out and rubbed Charlie's shoulders. Her face remained stern, but at least she wasn't rejecting his touch. "I know you are angry. I'm sorry I snapped like that," Vincent said.

"You could have handled it much better," she agreed.

"You asked to keep things private," Rossabi deflated, "And I blurted it out in front of one of your best friends you probably haven't told yet."

"Mike figured it out," she shrugged.

Vincent raised both of his eyebrows. His brown eyes widened. "He hasn't said anything to me."

"He's too smart to stick his nose into my love life," Charlie lifted her head.

"Not everyone has his brains," he replied.

"I can't place the blame all on you, with what she said at the club Annie already knew we're sleeping together," Charlie got back on track with the subject.

"I walked right into it," Rossabi bit the inside of his cheek.

"What is it about Annie that gets under your skin?" she frowned, "You never act like that."

Vincent pressed his lips together. "Sh!t happened and she…" he exhaled haggardly, "I lost myself that I can't get back."

"I've done a lot of my own shit I wish I hadn't," Charlie acknowledged his struggle.

Vincent opened his mouth to respond. She pressed a finger to his list. "Next time let's handle it with a little more tact."

"Why is it such a big deal? I'm terrorism, you're organized crime- two different departments," Rossabi pointed out, "Neither of us are each other's partner or boss."

"Not the problem," she muttered.

"Then what is?" Vincent inquired.

"I've done the dating the coworker thing, ok? Back in that crowded house. Everybody knowing our business," Charlie paused and took a breath, "I want this to be different." She gave him time to digest what she had said. "You know I care about you," Charlie continued.

"Yeah, yeah, I do," Rossabi nodded.

"I'm not ashamed of those feelings or you- it's flattering that you care enough to want to acknowledge our relationship," she added.

"So you admit we have a relationship," he arched a playful brow and pursed his lips.

"We will deal with this later," Charlie stated firmly. She put her hands on his chest. He withdrew his arms.

"We need to get to that car before the spooks do," Charlie insisted.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you," Vincent smirked.

"Either that or it's that dumbass blonde rubbing me the wrong way," she deadpanned as he she headed for the door.

Vincent's phone rang as he followed her into the hallway.

"Rossabi," he answered.

"Yeah, Wes?" Rossabi replied.

"We found the van," Wes reported, "We're having it towed into the impound."

"Great work," Vincent praised.

Charlie looked at him expectantly.

"We'll meet you there," he hung up.


	18. Chapter 18

_Let them be little 'cause they're only that way for a while. Give them hope, give them praise, give them love every day. Let them cry, let them giggle, let them sleep in the middle. Oh, just let them be little._  [Let Them Be Little ~ Billy Dean](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hi2x-6It_q8)

"I'd say your shots definitely hit something," Rossabi replied. The blood smudges on the steering wheel and driver's seat belt buckle proved as much. A technician swabbed the smudge with a sterile Q-tip collector. Snapping it into back into its holder, he slipped it into an evidence bag.

"Mike would have hit the tires," Charlie frowned.

"Wes found something!" Mike called from the back of the trunk.

Charlie and Rossabi circled round to the back.

"They left this behind," Wes held up a letter sized dimpled sheet of flexible plastic in a latex gloved hand as he came out of the rear door.

"What is it?" Charlie inquired.

"This is the ammo for the SV6," he answered.

"You're kidding me," she replied. It looked more like a huge pack of pills then ammunition.

"I have been over the specs of the SV6 top to bottom every day since the warehouse shooting- this is what we were looking for," Wes asserted. He handed it over for his boss to inspect. "When we take out a bullet to test, we're going to find these match the caliber of the bullets in the warehouse," Wes said.

"We're on the right track then," Mike deduced, "Good."

"And Walker has our only contact with the seller," Vincent grumbled.

"Not exactly- I say right now the van holds the better evidence then whatever Vilchez isn't telling," Charlie countered.

"Bag it," Rossabi handed it back to Wes.

"How long before the lab will have something on the DNA?" Mike asked.

"With the lab slim staffed on Saturdays, I'd say Monday at the earliest- you've got an ongoing kidnapping in front of you."

Rossabi frowned. He hated how things slowed down on the weekends.

"And the fingerprints?" Charlie inquired.

"I'm still lifting them," the tech said, "I will run them personally after we finish processing the van, but it's going to take a while to get through it."

Mike checked his watch. He would have to leave now to have enough time to clean up and pick up Abby. This could go well into the night. His shoulders fell. Now was probably the time to call Abby.

Charlie saw what he was thinking. "So we won't know anything until the morning?" she informed him.

"Probably," the tech answered.

"We don't need four agents sitting on the car," Vincent said.

"If you don't mind I'd like to hang back and help process everything," Wes volunteered.

"All right," Vincent agreed as he straightened his shoulders, "I guess that means the rest of us should attempt to get some rest."

Mike perked up.

"I'll call the moment anything urgent comes up," Wes promised.

"We'll keep our phones on," Rossabi spoke for the group.

Mike mouthed a 'Thank you' to Charlie. She nodded. Then watched him leave for his car.

Rossabi caught Charlie's eyes before turning to go. "Please try to sleep," Vincent entreated.

"Aren't you coming?" she frowned.

"You go ahead- I just have to get something from my office."  


* * *

Instead of his suit, now Mike was in kid friendly jeans and a dark red t-shirt. "It's that brick house," Abby pointed to the end of the street.

"They're all brick houses," Mike teased.

"The one on the end," she clarified.

Mike parked on the street just out of the drive way so Bethany and her husband could pull out of their garage. He cut off the engine and got out. Mike grabbed out a gift bag then opened Abby's door for her.

"Thanks," she accepted his help out of the car.

They walked in sync up the walk way to the door. Abby rang the doorbell.

Mike immediately recognized the man that answered.

Nathan opened the door with Ava on his hip. "Look who's here," he cheered.

"Auntie," Ava cooed. She laid her head on her father's shoulder bashfully.

"Hi, You," Abby reached over and tickled her niece. Ava laughed.

"Come on in," Nathan directed, "Bethany is just finishing getting ready."

"This is my friend Mike," Abby said.

"Hi, Ava," Mike waved.

Ava returned the motion, "Ike."

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Macho 'I don't need pain meds'," Nathan smirked.

"You two know each other?" Abby inquired.

Mike nodded, "He's the EMT that stitched me up after that suspect got rough."

"Small world," Abby remarked.

"Did you get the stitches out?" Nathan inquired.

"Yeah, went to my GP and got checked out," Mike replied, "I'm all clear."

"Your partner was pretty worried about you," Nathan remarked.

"I've been through worse," Mike replied.

"He said you restrained the guy from going after him," Nathan continued.

"Really?" Abby questioned.

"He'd have done the same thing for me," Mike shrugged, "We have to have each other's back."

Nathan set Ava on her feet.

"This is for you," Mike held out a colorful gift bag.

"Ooo, pretty, I wonder what's inside," Abby coaxed Ava into grabbing the tissue paper on top. Ava pulled it out of the bag and let it drop to the floor inside.

The little girl's eyes grew wide and bright.

"Oh, it's Rapunzel!" Abby enthused.

Ava stuck her hand into the bag and pulled out the plush. She danced the doll around the room.

"Say thank you," Nathan directed.

"Thanks," Ava stopped to look at Mike.

"You're welcome," Mike smiled.

She went back to dancing.

"Great choice. She loves what she's seen of Tangled," Abby remarked.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Nathan offered.

"All right," Mike accepted.

"Come on, Princess," Nathan motioned his head.

Ava dutifully fell in behind him. Mike and Abby followed them into the kitchen.

"Water, Soda, Beer?" Nathan listed what they had.

"Water would be great," Mike answered.

"Juice, Daddy," Ava requested, "Peas."

"Of course," Nathan got down a sippy cup for her. He filled it and screwed the lid on it. Nathan handed the drink over to Ava. She started to drink while he got down glasses for the adults.

"I'll take some of the juice since you have that out," Abby said.

"Wanna switch?" Nathan offered.

"Why not?" Mike shrugged one shoulder playfully.

Nathan began to fill the glasses when Bethany entered the kitchen. She wore a little black dress. "I thought I heard our visitors had arrived," Bethany said.

"This is my sister, Bethany," Abby introduced her to Mike.

"Hi," Mike reached out his hand.

"You must be Mike," Bethany shook it.

"Yeah, I'm Mike," he nodded.

"Nice to finally meet you- you're just as handsome as your picture," she added.

"Breaking out the new shoes, huh," Abby looked from her sister to her brother-in-law.

"He's seen the box, but hasn't said a word about them," Bethany pursed her lips.

"I don't want to know, Babe, I don't want to know," Nathan smirked. He passed out the drinks.

"There's nuggets and biscuits in the freezer or I left money on the counter for P-I-Z-Z-A if you'd rather," Bethany adjusted her earring one last time.

"If you name that food she won't eat anything else," Abby cautioned.

Mike laughed.

"There's a pamphlet for our usual place on the fridge if that's what you guys decide on," Bethany said.

"She needs to be in bed no later than eight thirty," Nathan directed.

"I know the drill," Abby replied.

Everyone headed back into the foyer.

"Mommy and Daddy are going to go now, Ava," Nathan informed the child.

"We'll be here when you wake up," Bethany kissed her daughter's check.

Nathan kissed Ava's forehead, "Be good for your aunt and 'Ike'."

"Abby has both of our numbers if you need us," Bethany said.

"Go, we've got her," Abby urged.

"Have a good evening," Mike added.

Nathan & Bethany waved to their daughter before closing the door.

"Daddy?" Ava ran to the front door. She pounded on it as hard as her little fists could. "Daddy! Mommy! Daddy! DADDY!"

Abby went over and picked up her niece, "It's ok, Sweetie."

"Mommy," Ava's lip quivered as she pointed to the door.

"Mommy and Daddy will be back later," Mike promised.

"Why don't we go play with your castle?" Abby suggested.

She carried Ava into the living room and set her on the carpet.

A line of Disney Princess Little People set against the hearth of the fireplace. Abby pulled out the castle a bit farther from the wall. Then sat down as Ava began to bring over the princesses one by one, then two by two.

Mike sat cross legged on the floor next to them.

Ava immediately reached for a redheaded princess. She presented it to Mike.

"Who is this?" he asked.

Ava giggled. Mike looked to Abby with questioning eyes.

"Ariel," Abby answered, "She has the pink dress from the dinner scene."

"I know this one," Mike replied.

"Jasmine," Abby snickered.

"Aladdin, I remember well," he smirked.

"Potty," Ava informed Abby.

"You gotta go?" Abby inquired. Ava nodded. "Excuse us," Abby said. She grabbed Ava's hand and they raced off to the powder room. Mike stared after them until they returned.

Ava raced in before Abby and immediately took up residence in his lap.

Abby took notice of the ease with which Ava took to Mike.

Ava grabbed a prince and gave him to Mike. "Play, Ike," she insisted.

"May I have this dance?" Mike asked in his impression as one of the princes. Abby settled back in

He caught Abby's eyes, "Which do you think you ladies would like for dinner?"

"You're the guest- I think you should have the honors," Abby replied handing Ava one of the princesses.

Ava placed the toy on a little toy throne in the castle.

"Pizza actually sounds pretty good right about now," Mike said.

"Pizza!" Ava clapped.

"You are her new best friend," Abby laughed.

"What do you like on your pizza?" Mike asked Ava.

Ava just grinned at him.

"Cheese actually," Abby answered for her.

"Really?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"You pick other toppings off, don't you, Sweetie?" Abby bopped the youngster's nose causing Ava to laugh.

"She'll grow into other foods," he replied.

"As long as she eats I'm happy," Abby rubbed Ava's back.

"I'll make the call," he said.

"They have a menu in the pamphlet, salads and other stuff- you can see what else you'd like," she suggested.  


* * *

The doorbell rang. Mike took the money off the counter and went to the door.

"Large cheese, garlic knots, and a Greek salad," the delivery man greeted.

"That's us," Mike said.

"It'll be twenty-five sixty-seven," the delivery man held out the box and bag.

Mike traded the bills for the food.

"Keep the change," Mike said.

The pizza guy nodded and walked away as Mike closed the door.

Mike brought the food into the dinning nook. Abby lifted Ava into her highchair in the eating nook. "There we go," she reached for the buckles and clicked Ava in securely. Abby attached the tray.

Mike set the food on the counter. He went about dishing out some of the food onto paper plates as Abby cut up Ava's piece into smaller hunks.

"It's hot, Sweetie," Abby warned. She set the plate on the tray as Mike set their food on the nook table.

"Hot," Ava repeated. She poked the pizza then lifted her hand to her mouth and blew on her fingers. Ava showed her fingers to Abby, "Hot."

"Oh, Sweetie," Abby leaned over and kissed her fingers. Mike's heart skipped a beat. Abby in a maternal mode was a sight to behold. She blew on Ava's pizza and Ava joined her. Mike should have started on his pizza, but he was too mesmerized by the pair to think about food.

Soon the pizza had cooled enough for Ava. She chowed down happily.

"You really like pizza," Mike said. He picked his own piece off of his plate and took a bite.

"Almost as much as her Aunt does," Abby teased.  


* * *

"This is a cool room," Mike remarked. A creamy yellow graced the walls. Several princess toys set on top of a toybox at the end of a toddler bed.

Abby went to the dresser and picked out a couple of night gowns. She showed them to Ava. "Which one would you like for tonight?" She pointed to the purple one. "The Princess matches your new doll," Abby noted. She took Ava over to the changer and got her out of her clothes. In short order Ava was wearing a new pull-up. Ava held her hands and arms up for Abby to slip the gown over her head. "There you go," Abby pronounced.

Back on her feet Ava ran over to her dolls. She gave one each to Mike and Abby while she held onto Rapunzel. Ava began to march looking back as if asking them to join her.

Mike followed in line then Abby joined in as they paraded the dolls around the room.

Ava broke off after a couple of minutes. She found a bin of building blocks and dumped them out. She was perfectly content building on her own so Abby and Mike sat back and let her play for a while.

Abby caught a glance at the clock on the walk. "All right, let's clean up- it's story time," she said.

Ava picked up her blocks with a little help from the two grownups and put them back in their bin. Then came the dolls Ava put every one of them back except Rapunzel.

They sat down on the love-seat. Ava followed them over. Mike lifted her on the seat.

Ava settled between Abby and Mike. "The sun paints the sky a warm glowing red. It's time to…" Mike wasn't halfway the page through when Ava reached out and turned the page. Abby watched Mike intently to see how he was going to handle the situation. Going with the flow Mike picked up where the new page began, "Through wild wave grasses shy antelope roam."

Ava let him get through two more pages before turning them back to the beginning. Mike just laughed and started over.

Next Mike picked up a dog book. This one kept her attention better.

"More!" Ava plead.

"Ok, one more story," Mike agreed.

Four stories later…

Mike felt Ava's breathing change. He looked down. She had been lulled to sleep snuggled into her Rapunzel plush. Mike smiled at the cherubim then flicked his eyes up to catch Abby's gaze. He went back to the last sentence in the book. "Goodnight Moon," Mike closed the book.

Mike picked Ava up in his arms and carried her over to her toddler bed. He laid her down gingerly. Abby covered the two-year-old with a fleece princess blanket. She smoothed down Ava's bangs.

"Sweet dreams, Ava," Abby kissed the child's temple.

Mike joined their hands. Together he and Abby tipped toed out of the room. They closed the door as quietly as possible.  


* * *

Credits rolled on the show they had chosen. From her position cuddled down into Mike's chest, Abby lifted the remote and switched the TV off.

"Well, that was emotional," he remarked.

"I know, it's a chick show, thanks for watching it with me," she said.

"No problem- at least they got to keep the kid in the end," Mike replied. His thoughts flashed to the little girl sleeping upstairs. "Do you want kids, Abby?" he inquired.

Abby lifted her head. She placed her hand to fill the void.

"Do you?" she answered.

"Hey, I asked first," Mike replied.

She batted her eyelashes at him and teased his collar bone with her finger.

He swallowed. "Being in my field of work I haven't thought about kids of my own that much," Mike explained, "It really depends on the right woman."

"And who would she be?" Abby teased.

"Having little Abbys running around wouldn't be a bad thing," he grinned.

She chuckled, "What about a few little boys like you?"

Mike's eyes grew wide, "Heaven help us all. I was such a scrappy kid."

"I'd say you turned out pretty well," Abby countered.

"Mom tried," he shrugged.

"I'm up for at least one maybe two," she replied.

"Two sounds like a good number," Mike agreed, "One is kind of lonely."

"Do you have any siblings?" Abby inquired.

"No full siblings but my dad isn't the most faithful guy," Mike hung his head, "There is that slim possibility I have a half-sibling I don't know about."

"It's kind of sad that you know that about your dad," she wrapped her arms around him.

Mike forced a smile, "Better to face it then hide my head in the sand."

"Talking about kids, that's a big step," Abby remarked.

"You'd make a great mom," Mike pronounced.

"Maybe I'd start with a dog first," she pursed her lips.

Mike lowered his eyelids and focused on her mouth. He decided those lips should be kissed. Mike cupped the back of her neck in his hand and leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. Abby's eyes fluttered closed. She lifted herself to deepen the kiss. Her hand pressed into his chest.

They heard a key in the front door, but continued kissing as it opened.

"Hey," Bethany greeted.

The couple parted to answer.

"Welcome back," Mike said.

"How was your evening?" Abby inquired.

"It was lovely," Bethany beamed.

"How about yours?" Nathan asked.

"Great. Ava is asleep," Abby informed them. Mike kissed her temple.

"I hope she didn't give you any trouble at bedtime," Bethany said.

"She's an angel," Mike replied.

"This one is a softie," Abby held up one hand showing all of the fingers and the other showing one, "Six stories."

"Six?" Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"She fell asleep during the last one," Abby reported.

"My limit is three and then she is in the bed," Nathan bounced his jacket in his hands.

Bethany walked up behind her husband. "This one here talks a big game," she draped her arms over his shoulders, "But Ava has daddy wrapped around her little finger."

"So does her mother," Nathan angled back and kissed her. He looked back to Mike. "It is hard to say no to the Sinclair women," Nathan warned.

Mike nodded in agreement.


	19. Chapter 19

_The high and mighty, they have fallen. On a road to hell, paved with good intentions. When I am all alone and the devil's calling. Whispering the things too dark to mention. I know the right way. I know the right road to take. I may get lost on my way, but I'll get back on the right road today._  [Right Road ~ Nelly Furtado](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ScWzLEeEII)

Wes clicked a button on a remote and a picture of the man popped up on the main screen. "Meet Anton Tal," he began.

"That certainly looks like the mouthpiece," Rossabi noted.

"His fingerprints were all over the van," Wes said.

"What's his story?" Mike inquired.

"Former FBI actually. He's a negotiator for hire now," Wes replied, "No convictions on his record."

"Any connection to Yuri?" Charlie inquired.

Wes shook his head.

"What about the blood? Is it his?" Mike asked.

"The DNA from the blood doesn't match anyone in system, but it came back as XX," Wes reported.

"So that hooded person you saw was a woman," Rossabi nodded.

"That can cut down the list quite a bit," Charlie mused.

"Or we can bypass that list and go straight to Anton," Mike said.

"This guy knows our play book; he's going to be tough to crack," Vincent rubbed the back of his neck, "An appeal to his better nature doesn't sound too promising if he's fallen this far."

"People can surprise you," Mike replied.

"Got an address for him?" Rossabi inquired.

"Sending it to your phone," Wes tapped on the tablet sitting at his place at the conference table.

"He'll have been keeping a low profile after Friday," Mike mused.

"Anything on family or associates?" Rossabi looked to Wes for the answer.

"His parents live in Bethesda and he's got a brother in the District," Wes clicked the remote again and brought up the brother's mug shot and rap sheet.

"Stephan's been a very busy boy," Rossabi read down the list.

"He was pre-med, but got expelled from Virginia State when he was caught dealing prescription drugs out of his car," Wes started. Mike shifted in his seat. "It's gone downhill from there," Wes finished.

"Any way to him track down?" Charlie inquired.

"No last known," Wes answered, "Electronic trails have gone cold."

"You can't sit on a park bench this day and age without leaving some sort of trail," Vincent tapped his fingers on the tabletop.

"He could be using an assumed name online," Mike offered.

"You are probably right, but that's hard to check for- he's not using his own Social for anything and doesn't have any known aliases," Wes frowned.

"Let's leave Stephan as Option B," Vincent dictated, "There's got to be an easier way to find Anton."

"We've got his passport and picture flagged at all the major transport hubs," Charlie said.

"A couple of his former partners are still in the bureau," Wes suggested, "They might be able to shed some light on the guy."

"Ok, get me their names and numbers and I'll setup some meetings," Vincent directed.

"Girlfriend? Boyfriend?" Charlie questioned.

"No significant other on record," Wes shook his head.

"That really only means he's not married," Vincent frowned.

"We'll have to get talking to people," Mike blew out a breath.

"And checking on Anton's last known," Charlie added.

"Wes, you're with Charlie," Vincent directed.

"We'll check on his place and then head up to his parents," Charlie volunteered.

"That leaves us with interviewing the former partners," Vincent caught Mike's eyes. Mike nodded.

"Let's divide and conquer," Charlie pushed up on the handles of her chair.

Wes backed Charlie up as she walked beside the apartment building's white haired super. "I haven't seen Mr. Tal in about a week," the older man relayed.

"Is that unusual?" Charlie asked.

"He's taken trips before," the super shrugged.

"Have you seen Mr. Tal bring anyone back to his apartment?" Wes inquired.

"People come and go. No seems more important than another," the older man stopped them in front of the correct apartment. "This is his," the super indicated.

She looked around as Wes pounded on the door. "FBI," he identified them.

After no answer, Charlie nodded for the super to unlock the door. Wes and Charlie drew their weapons simultaneously.

Wes took point, entering first. Their hearing heightened as their ears tried to catch every sound in the apartment. With clean, precise moments they checked every cranny of the apartment, finding no one.

"He's not here," Wes holstered his gun.

"Surprise, surprise," Charlie muttered. She turned back from an empty closet.

"Someone sure packed in a hurry," Wes remarked as he squatted down to the floor. The place was exceptionally bare. He picked up a framed picture that looked to have been knocked over in all the haste.

Wes turned it over and studied it. He spun it over to Charlie. "Looks like the brothers to me," Wes said.

"Semi-recent too," she smiled. Charlie slipped her gun into her belt holster. "The crime scene crew will be here in ten," she said.

"Doesn't hurt to have a look around while we wait," he stood.

Charlie nodded.

They didn't find much by the time their techs arrive. They left the apartment trusting the search in the techs' capable hands and headed out to the car.

"Do you wish Rossabi had sent Mike with you?" Wes inquired.

"We hang out off the job," she deflected, "Beside it's nice to get to know my friend's partner."

Warmth crept over her skin. The earth started to spin around her. Her knees began to give way under her. Charlie grabbed the top of her car to steady herself.

"Are you all right?" Wes inquired.

"Yeah, I just need a minute," she waved him off.

"Let me drive," Wes insisted.

"You know what," Charlie covered her mouth for a moment then pressed on, "I'm a little nauseous so I'll take you up on that." He rounded the hood to her.

He steadied her as he opened the door. Wes eased Charlie down into the passenger seat. She handed him the keys. "Can you buckle?" he asked. Her skin had turned a pale shade of green.

"Yeah," Charlie reached behind her for the belt without looking. Wes watched her click in before getting in and buckling himself. He turned on the engine.

She turned the vent to her face and set the AC to full blast. Charlie laid her head back and closed her eyes.

"We need to stop by the courthouse before heading out," Charlie directed.

"All right," Wes said. He wasn't about to argue.

* * *

"Agent Rossabi?" a dark haired agent asked.

"Thank you for coming in, Agent Gregorian," Rossabi stood and offered the agent entering his office his hand.

"Nick, please," the incoming agent shook it.

Vincent motioned to Mike who leaned on the wall behind him, "This is Agent Warren."

The two agents acknowledged each other with a nod. Vincent motioned for Nick to sit as he took his own seat behind the desk.

"Why are you interested in my old partner?" Nick questioned as he sat.

"We've connected him to an arms deal we're trying to shut down," Rossabi answered.

"Ton-ton? You've got to be kidding,"

"Ton-ton?" Rossabi repeated.

"A nickname he got back at Quantico, the guy is built like a line-backer," Nick replied.

"Did he use it to his advantage out in the field?" Mike asked.

"When he had to, but he was more of a thinker if you know what I mean," Nick tapped his temple.

"That how he got to be one of our negotiators?" Vincent deduced.

Nick nodded. "He thinks very fast on his feet- I once saw him talk a crazy guy down from shooting a room full of people, myself included."

"He saved your life," Rossabi took note.

"You guys have to be looking at the wrong guy," Nick insisted.

"His fingerprints are all over a van we impounded and we have video of him attempting the sale," Vincent informed him.

"That can't be right. Are you sure you're not talking about Stephan?" the other agent returned.

"Why would you bring him up?" Mike's brow furrowed.

"I assume you've read his rap sheet?" Nick held up his hand.

Mike tipped his head.

"What's their relationship like?" Rossabi asked.

"Their relationship?" Nick scoffed.

"Are they close?" Vincent cocked his head.

"I got the distinct impression they were not on speaking terms," Nick continued, "Until I met his parents I had no idea Anton had a brother."

"He never mentioned his brother once?" Vincent leaned forward in his chair.

"Not until then, Anton was pretty pissed at him for what he was putting their parents through," Nick explained, "Anton is a standup guy. He'd never do this to them."

"Did you know he left the Bureau?" Vincent offered.

Nick shook his head with a frown. "Of course I haven't spoken to him in three years," he said.

"Did Anton have any special place he liked to go?" Mike inquired.

Nick huffed. "I'm not aware of any hideouts. His girlfriend Sia might know more than me. That is if they are still together," he offered begrudgingly.

"Erin have a last name?" Rossabi questioned.

"O'Neill I think," Nick answered.

"Ok, we'll let you get back to work," Vincent said.

"Sorry I couldn't be of more help, I hope you catch the right people," Nick stood.

"If you hear from him please give us a call," Rossabi requested.

"Will do," Nick tipped his head.  


* * *

Abby moved up in the queue for the food truck. She checked her watch wondering how long she'd be stuck around the courthouse. It was quite a bit early for lunch, but her stomach rumbled.

"What'll it be?" the vendor inquired.

"I'll take a BLT and an order of cheesy potatoes," Abby requested brightly. The vendor nodded and wrote it down on her ticket.

A man's hand held up a debit card from behind her in line, "Make that two."

The move brought him into her personal space. All she could do was smile. Abby recognized that smooth, sweet voice. She spun around to find Wes smirking. "Wes," Abby beamed, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm with Agent DeMarco today- she's inside holding a witness' hand," Wes explained, "She told me to stay out of their hair for a few. How about you?"

"I'm waiting on a judge's decision and got hungry," she explained.

The vender gave Wes his card back after running it. They stood to the side as they waited for their food. He admired her with lowered eyelids. "I like the suit," Wes crooned.

"You fill yours out pretty well yourself," Abby licked her lips.

"Order up!" the cook handed out their food just after a matter of minutes.

"For you," Wes handed her the first tray of food.

"Thank you for brunch," she replied.

He turned back and brought down his. "You can thank me by eating with me," Wes nudged.

"I'd love too," Abby agreed.

He flicked his head away from the food truck.

They found a brick raised planting area. The couple sat down in the shade of the plants.

Wes ate a bite of his sandwich and made an appreciated sound. "You know how to pick 'em- this sandwich is good," he remarked.

"It's all luck," Abby covered her mouth. She finished chewing and swallowed before finishing. "These trucks rotate so much you never know which one will show up."

"So what are your plans for today?" Abby inquired poking another cheese covered tater tot with a plastic fork.

"Running down leads," he answered, "Like I do every day."

"That reminds me…" she picked up half of her sandwich, "When is the last time you took a vacation?"

"Why? Are you offering to take me on one?" Wes teased.

"I'm just curious," Abby angled to him more.

"Not in the past few years," Wes answered, "I had enough time off after my discharge."

She started on her sandwich. "You're right this is really good," Abby covered her mouth as she chewed. She licked her lips then went back in for another bite. He watched her mouth intently. Abby turned attention from her sandwich to catch him staring at her. "What?" she looked at him quizzically.

"This is the part where you're supposed to get mayonnaise on your lips so I can…" He drew his finger over her lip, "Wipe it off." He hooked his index finger under her chin and guided her into a kiss.

Abby's phone beeped. She checked it. "The Judge is just about to announce his decision- I've got to go," Abby got up. She gave Wes a peck on the lips before heading back toward the courthouse.

"Good luck," Wes called after her.  


* * *

Charlie slipped into the witness holding room. Tanya sat in a corner, holding her suit jacket over her arm in her lap.

"Hi, Charlie," Tanya greeted.

"How are those nerves?" Charlie questioned.

"I am doing my best to keep them in check," Tanya swallowed.

"Acknowledging them helps," Charlie encouraged.

A guard peeked his head in through the door. "Ms. Karpov?" he beckoned.

Tanya looked over at him.

"You're up," the guard said.

"Ready?" Charlie patted her knees.

"I just want to be done," Tanya sighed.

"Break a leg," Charlie quipped warmly.

Tanya stood, bringing her jacket around her to pull it on. The movement revealed a bandaged wrapped hand.

"What happened to your hand?" Charlie inquired.

"Oh, I burned myself cooking in the oven," Tanya lifted her hand and shook her head, "It's no wonder it took Lev this long to propose. I can't even warm a frozen lasagna without some sort of catastrophe."

"Did they take you to a doctor to get checked out?" Charlie inquired.

"It's not that bad," Tanya protested, "I mean it still hurts like hell, but it'll pass."

Tanya nodded sheepishly and headed out the door. Charlie followed on her heels. Tanya joined the FBI agents that were to escort her to the grand jury room.

"Finn," Charlie motioned one of the agents to stay back to talk. He did as she beckoned.

"Wes, can you?" Charlie requested.

"Sure thing," Wes took Finn's place with another agent and escorted Tanya down the hall.

Finn joined Charlie. They walked a space behind them.

"What can I do for you?" Finn offered.

"I want to talk to you about Tanya's hand," Charlie opened.

"She said she burned it while cooking," he said.

"And you were the one to bandage her up," she got right to the point.

"I offered to take her to an urgent care, but she declined," Finn replied.

"What's your take on her wound?" Charlie inquired.

"Personally, it's a bit deep for a burn unless she was proposedly trying to hurt herself," he answered.

Charlie frowned at the information, "Do you think she'd want to self-harm?"

"She's been down a lot since Ray's murder- she's been spending a ton of time just sitting in her room by herself with the door closed," Finn replied, "I don't hear any noise- not even her on her phone or something."

Charlie nodded filing the information away.

"I can't even say for certain it was a burn, but she was emotional so I didn't want to press," he added.

"Ok, thanks," Charlie nodded.

He excused himself to rejoin his charge and take her into the grand jury room. Finn tapped on Wes' shoulder. Wes acknowledged him with look. He stepped aside then took his place beside Charlie. "I'm ready when you are," Wes announced.

"I guess it's time to head to Bethesda," Charlie said.


	20. Chapter 20

_Been spending so much time underground. I guess my eyes adjusted to the lack of light. I got covered in darkness. Covered in darkness. I have been waiting. Always waiting for something new. Happiness has always ended in the blink of an eye. There was no one attending. No one attending. It doesn't really matter where it all began. All I know I got covered in darkness. Covered in darkness._ [Darkness ~ Darren Hayes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jEcVgeC043s)

"Erin O'Neill?"

"I'm Erin," the brunette in a pixie cut stepped toward them through the racks of clothes.

"I'm Agent Rossabi, this is Agent Warren," Rossabi showed her his badge. Mike did the same.

"Is there somewhere we could talk?" Vincent requested.

"Sure," she looked to the cashier in her department. He nodded to her. Traffic was light anyway. "What is this about?" Erin inquired.

"Anton Tal," Mike answered.

Erin clutched her necklace pendant. "Is he all right?" she inquired.

"As far as we know," Rossabi assured her, "We just have a few questions."

"All right," she led them out of the department store over to a sitting area in the mall common corridor. They sat.

"Is Anton in some kind of trouble?" Erin asked.

"Why would he be in trouble?" Vincent answered.

"I dated an FBI agent for a long time- you don't just show up without a reason," Erin interlocked her fingers to keep from wringing them.

"All I can say is he's part of an ongoing investigation," Rossabi said.

"What did Stephan drag him into?" she muttered.

"You think this is about his brother?" Mike questioned.

"Anton and Stephan had started to reconnect right before we broke up," Erin explained.

"And you think Stephan is a bad influence?" Mike coaxed her to continue.

"Well, I don't mean it like that…" she adjusted her bangs, "Just that Stephan's job choice puts him in precarious positions."

"And Anton is a typical protective big brother," Vincent finished for her.

"Anton is a good guy… a good agent like my dad was," Erin hung her head.

"He's no longer an agent," Rossabi pointed out.  
"I know. He didn't leave the bureau for money or other opportunities. He got worn out with the politics of it all," Erin explained.

"When did you hear from him last?" Vincent asked.

"He tried to call me last night," she offered.

"Do you know why he called?" Mike questioned.

"I was with my fiancé, Peter, so I didn't answer," Erin replied.

"Can we see your phone to get the number off of it?" Rossabi requested.

"I don't see how it would help," Erin dug into her pocket. She handed her phone over to Rossabi. "If he's in trouble he's already tossed the phone," Erin said.

"It's a good stepping stone," Rossabi replied. He wrote down the number she pointed out then handed the paper to Mike. "Call it in," Vincent directed.

Mike nodded and stepped aside to make the call.

"If you find him can you ask him to let me know he's ok?" Erin requested.

"I can't promise he'll be able to call, but I'll let him know you're worried about him," Vincent promised.

"We may have broken up because he wasn't ready for a real commitment, but I still care about him," Erin replied, "He's three years of my life."

"I understand," Rossabi tipped his head.

Mike rejoined them. "The Techs are running it," he reported.

"If Anton makes contact please call us," Vincent extended a business card to her.

Pressing her lips together, she took it with uneasy fingers. "Guess I'll be getting back to work- you know where to find me if I'm needed," Erin said.  


* * *

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Mrs. Tal offered.

"I'd be grateful for a glass of water," Charlie accepted.

They followed her into the kitchen.

Mrs. Tal got a glass out of the cupboard. She got a pitcher of water out of the refrigerator. Charlie leaned back on the counter top. Mrs. Tal filled the glass and handed it to Charlie, "Here you go."

"Thank you," Charlie accepted it.

"Has Anton been in contact with you lately?" Wes asked.

"He called me yesterday morning, he calls me at least every other day," the mother beamed.

"You raised a very reliable man," Charlie replied.

"My Anton, he's a good son," Mrs. Tal agreed.

"I bet you are looking forward to getting a few grandkids from him to spoil," Charlie smiled.

"I'd be happy for a couple of rugrats from either of my boys," Mrs, Tal returned the expression.

Wes hung back and let Charlie build a friendly rapport. "Do either of them have any good prospects?" she asked.

"I wish," Mrs. Tal muttered, "Anton's trying, but he hasn't met the best matches since Erin broke up with him. His latest is a girl named Carrie I think- he hasn't introduced us yet."

"Did Anton mention if he were planning on moving anywhere?" she got the interview back on track.

"No, he was a little worried that he couldn't get in touch with his brother," Mrs. Tal answered, "Stephan will answer when he feels like it."

"The reason I ask is when we got to his apartment it was practically empty."

"That's just the way my Anton is- he doesn't own a lot of stuff," the mother brushed it off, "Why are you looking for my son if I may ask?"

"We're hoping Anton can help us identify a suspect," Charlie explained. Sure it was sugarcoated, but it was the basic truth.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to help," Mrs. Tal replied.

Charlie finished her water and set the glass in the sink.

"I'll see you out," Mrs. Tal said.

"If Anton calls you before we find him can you ask him to call us?" Charlie offered her a business card.

"Of course," the mother agreed.

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. Tal," Charlie smiled.  


* * *

Mike walked up to his boss' door. He lifted his hand to knock, but one look through the glass told him his boss wasn't there.

"Hey, Mike," Rossabi greeted, coming up the opposite direction from Mike's route.

"Did you go somewhere?" Mike inquired.

"Yeah," Rossabi nodded.

"You could have told me you wanted to leave," Mike tilted his head.

"I didn't go far," Vincent replied.

"I thought we were going to stick together," Mike reminded him.

"We did," Rossabi opened his office door. The two agents went inside.

"The techs didn't need me breathing down their necks," Mike replied.

"It keeps a fire under their asses," Rossabi smirked.

Mike crossed his arms over his chest.

"So what did they find?" Vincent questioned.

"The techs triangulated the last call made on the phone," Mike relayed.

"Where was he calling from?" Vincent questioned.

"Bravados on West," Mike named the restaurant.

"That's in a heavily populated area," Rossabi noted.

"Hiding in plain sight won't last long since they've been canvasing the area," Mike noted.

"He's already moved on," Vincent replied.

"The crew I sent to where they triangulated his last call to come from found the phone in a dumpster behind a restaurant," Mike said, "It's being processed as we speak."

"Anyone remember him at the restaurant?"

Mike lifted a receipt in an evidence bag, "A waitress thinks this was from his meal."

"Fingerprinted it already," Rossabi pursed his lips.

"They match Anton's," Mike informed him.

"So he definitely was there," Vincent mused.

"Now what happened on your errand?" Mike asked.

"I think I've found a way to find Anton's brother," Rossabi answered.

"I thought Stephan was plan B," Mike reminded him.

"If you hadn't noticed we're running around in circles here," Rossabi frowned, "I'm getting tired of running around talking to girlfriends. Time to try something different."

"I'm all ears," Mike replied.

"There is one person that has been arrested with Stephan multiple times," Rossabi handed Mike his tablet.

"Taylor Brown," Mike read aloud.

"He got picked up on a smuggling charge," Vincent explained, "I went to talk to him before he was taken to booking."

"He gave up his friend's location?" Mike frowned in disbelief.

"No, but he made a call for us," Rossabi pursed his lips, obviously happy with himself.

"A call?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Setting up a buy," Vincent clarified. He opened the door to his office and they entered. "You did undercover work with Charlie back in California right?" Rossabi inquired.

"Yeah…" Mike's voice trailed off. He looked away from his boss. How could he change this dangerous train of thought? "How do you know he wouldn't warn his friend off?" Mike queried.

"I was there when he made the call," Rossabi said.

"Ok, well, let's bring in Vice," Mike suggested.

"We're perfectly capable of handling this," Vincent countered.

"They get the collar, we get Stephan in custody: it's a win-win," Mike argued.

"I can't do undercover work anymore- the whole idea behind the transfer was to get out of that line of work," Mike insisted.

"We're all supposed to be able to go undercover," Rossabi pointed out.

"And I have for years- I am done," Mike asserted.

"All we have to do is go pick him up after he texts- it'll take twenty minutes tops," Rossabi lifted the burn phone in his hand.

"It's never that easy," Mike replied.

"You can't dust it off this once? I'll be backing you up," Vincent coaxed.  


* * *

Mike leaned against the back wall of the elevator. He stuffed his hands into his jean pockets. The pit in his stomach had grown to the size of a tennis ball. Mike rolled his shoulders. His street clothes were becoming quite itchy.

"Were you always this jumpy before an op?" Vincent questioned.

Mike sighed, "Brings back way too many memories."

Rossabi brought a pair of glasses and presented them to Mike.

"Are we going for Superman glasses?" Mike quipped at the black rims.

"They are fully wired for sound and video so we'll have a recording and I'll be able to hear everything," Vincent slipped his earpiece in, "Got a distress word I should be listening out for?"

The elevator tinged and the doors opened.

"How about 'Oh, sh!t'," Mike stepped out of the elevator.

Rossabi hung back while Mike advanced down the hall. He rounded the corner and immediately found the correct unit number. He surveyed the door and found no way to open it from the outside. Mike hit the intercom button and waited.

A man shockingly similar looking to Anton peered through the window in the top of the door. He turned to the inner intercom consul. A buzz of white noise preluded him speaking. "You got the money?" Stephan inquired.

Mike flashed two hundred dollar bills. He pressed them up against the glass.

Anton's eyes flicked out to the money. He pressed his lips together giving Mike the once over. "What's the pass code?" Anton queried.

"Taylor sent me," Mike replied.

Stephan buzzed the door unlocked then pulled it open. He stepped aside to allow Mike to step inside the… office? Looking around the room there was a couch and chairs with a coffee table. All the pieces looked more like living room furniture than what you'd find in a waiting room Mike noted. There was a receptionist desk. Mike craned around to see if there was anything laying out on it. He adjusted the glasses Rossabi had given him to scan, but the desk was empty.

"I appreciate the security setup you've got going on," Mike remarked.

"You can never be too careful," Stephan replied.

"Taylor told you two bottles?" Mike rubbed the back of his neck.

Stephan nodded, "I have what you're looking for in the back."

"I'll wait out here," Mike replied. He plopped down on the couch.

Stephan nodded. He went around the desk into a back room.

Stephan set the bottles down on the receptionist's desk. Mike stood at the noise and joined Stephan. He picked up a bottle and read the label. His blood ran cold at the name of the all too familiar drug. "It's what it says it is," Stephan asserted. Mike opened the bottle and inspected the pills inside. He put the lid back on the bottle. Mike got out his wallet and got out the two hundred dollar bills. He slid them over the table to Stephan.

"You're a hundred short," Stephan straightened.

"But you said two hundred in your text," Mike frowned.

"I'm adding a rush fee," Stephan put his hands on his hips to purposely draw attention to the gun, the 9 mm he had belted in his pants' waist.

Mike widened his eyes slightly, "Fine." He dug into his wallet for more cash.

"How did you meet Taylor?" Stephan asked.

"Does it matter?" Mike questioned.

"Wrong answer," Stephan reached for his gun.

His hand was a fourth of an inch away from his gun when Mike grabbed it and brought both of Stephan's hands behind the dealer's back. Mike pulled out a pair of cuffs. He slipped them on Stephan, "Stephan Tal you are under arrest…"  


* * *

"I finally found the vending machine with Ginger Ale."

Charlie cracked her eyes open and focused on Wes. He popped the can's top and handed her the soda.

"Thanks," she accepted it and straightened in her borrowed chair.

"Anything else I can get you?" Wes asked, leaning against his desk.

"I guess those tacos I had for lunch just aren't agreeing with me," Charlie covered.

A sullen shouldered Mike entered the bull pen carrying the bottles in an evidence bag.

"Hey, Mike," she greeted. Mike went on like he hadn't heard her. He didn't even look towards them.

"Mike?" Wes queried.

Mike blinked rapidly. "Hey," he greeted.

Charlie stood. She looked down at the bag then caught Mike's eyes.

Charlie took the bag from his hand. "Go home," she directed.

"But I…" Mike swallowed.

"I'll take it down," Charlie said, "And don't worry about Rossabi."

She leaned down and grabbed a sharpie. Charlie wrote her name on the line under Mike's and dated it. Rossabi stepped out of his office and down into the bull pen.

"Where did Mike go?" Vincent inquired.

"I sent him home," Charlie pressed her lips together. She clicked the lid back on the sharpie and put it back where she had found it.

"Why?" Rossabi frowned.

"What happened here?" Charlie lifted the bag with the pill bottles.

"Mike and I arrested Anton's brother," Rossabi stated plainly.

"Drug bust?" Charlie deduced.

"Yeah, he wasn't going to just fall out of the sky," Vincent replied.

"Where is Anton's brother?" Charlie questioned.

"We let him have his phone call then sent him to stew in a cell- figured we'd take a run at him in the morning," Rossabi replied.

"Mike gets a pass on the interrogation- Wes or I can help you with that," she insisted.

"Fine," he huffed.

Charlie left the office taking the evidence with her.

Rossabi blew out a breath. He raked a hand over his face. Something told him he would not be welcomed at Charlie's tonight.  


* * *

Mike paced across his main living place. His blue eyes darted to and fro. He unlocked it. A photo of Abby and him lounging together on his couch showed up inexplicably. The photo stopped him in his tracks. "when did I open this?" he mumbled to himself. Must be a sign, Mike thought. He got out of his photos then into his contacts and hit Abby's icon.

Meanwhile across the city Abby's cell rang as she reached for her office light switch. One of the straps hit her in the arm as she fished out the communication deceive. Abby hit the icon before putting it up to her ear. "Hi, Mike," she answered.

"Hey, Abby," Mike tried to mask the strain in his voice.

"Is everything all right?" she inquired.

"Not really," he answered truthfully. Hearing her voice helped, but it also re-enforced his next course of action. Mike sat on the stairs to his loft. "Do you have any plans?" he asked.

"Only a date with my bubble bath," she replied.

"I know you've had a long day at work, but I really need to see you," Mike closed his eyes and pressed his head against his hand. He cleared his throat. "Can you come over?" Mike requested.

"Of course," Abby readily agreed. Her forehead furrowed lightly in concern. "Where are you?"

"My apartment," he relayed.

"I am actually heading out of the office right now," she closed her office door, "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"See you in twenty," Mike hung up. He pressed his lips together. Twenty minutes to figure out how to explain this to Abby. She deserved the full truth. This could end up being one of the most painful conversations he'd ever have to have. It was now or never.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Safe For Work.

_When you were here before I couldn't look you in the eye. You're just like an angel. Your skin makes me cry. You float like a feather in a beautiful world. I wish I was special. You're so very special. But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here._  Creep ~ [Radiohead (Chase Eagleson Cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EjWAdKWEVUE)

Mike heard Abby's high heels click as she walked down the hall towards his apartment. He opened the door before she could knock. Abby reached out and wrapped her arms around him. Mike inhaled deeply, letting her presence wash over him before reverently returning her embrace. They lingered there; neither of them knew how long. Their heartbeats synced.

She pulled back just enough to look at his face, "Have you eaten anything?" Mike shook his head silently.

"We should probably remedy that," Abby began to slip out of his grip. Mike caught her gently by her wrists.

He cleared his throat. "I think we should talk first," Mike said.

"Ok," she agreed. Abby led him into the living room. They settled on his couch. He angled to face her. Mike opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't make a sound come out. He drew in a deep breath.

"It's all right, take your time," Abby coaxed, "We have all night."

"I really hate my job sometimes," Mike mumbled.

"What happened?" she inquired.

"I got a reminder of how screwed up I became while working undercover," his shoulders fell.

Abby fought the instinct to reach out and rub his back. His lack of eye contact wasn't lost on her. This had to be hard enough on him. She wouldn't break his concentration with a touch.

"Since I was ten, all I ever wanted to be was a FBI agent," he deflated, "Maybe that was a mistake."

"The FBI doesn't live up to your expectations?" Abby questioned.

"I think it's me who hasn't lived up to mine," Mike replied, "I was the top of my class at Quantico- I was supposed to be this rising star and then..." He huffed.

"You turned it around this far you can make it to the head of the FBI," she encouraged.

"I had to do a sting today," he rubbed his forehead.

"Did you get your guy?" she asked.

"Kind of- it's a stepping stone arrest or at least we hope so," Mike shrugged, "He was a drug dealer."

"So you went in pretending to buy drugs," she helped him along.

"It was the same stuff I used to use," he confessed. Mike took a beat waiting for her to say something.

"You got addicted," Abby read between the lines.

"Yeah, to pain meds," his eye's drifted.

"That's why you didn't want pain medication when Nathan stitched you up," she said. They let the information settle for a few minutes.

"What happened?" Abby inquired, "You're not the kind of guy just to start one day out of the blue."

"I got shot in an unsanctioned op," he explained.

Abby inhaled trying to make sense of the all information, "So you got addicted recovering form that?" The explanation seemed a little too simple to her.

"It all started with one more pill, just one more pill," Mike hung his head.

"Is that the whole story?" Abby questioned.

Mike decided to start from the beginning. "We were working this human trafficking case," he continued."One of the women we were trying to get out, Lena, she ended up murdered." His shoulders fell.

"I couldn't let the case get jacked up so I burned the body." Mike's voice audibly cracked. His eyes were rimmed with tears.

"You covered up a murder," Abby tilted her head. Her tone was nonjudgmental, but almost questioning.

"I'm not going to make any excuses, I did what I did and I can't take it back," Mike replied.

"Something tells me you would if you could," she soothed.

He blew out a breath. "Flash-forward to the op- I was going into a compound to catch this detective I was investigating. I got shot- I started bleeding everywhere."

Abby's brown eyes grew wide. "How did you get help?" she asked.

"Briggs and Paige got me admitted to a hospital under an assumed name," Mike answered, "While I was there Paige found out I covered up Lena's murder and sent the guy I was investigating to the hospital with my cover information."

"You're sure she sent him?" Abby inquired.

"Yeah." He fidgeted noticeably, but pressed on. "I'm lying there in the bed, no one else around and he waltzes in and I couldn't move- I couldn't even call for help. I could only watch him put my monitor on his finger then squeeze my oxygen tube, cutting off my air. I suffocated."

Her jaw dropped. His words hit her in the chest like a two by four, knocking her breath out from her lungs.

"I technically died," he added.

"Oh, my," Abby gasped. Her chest tightened.

"Briggs, the guy I told you about," Mike licked his lips.

She thought for a moment, "I think I remember- the brother you never had."

He tipped his head, "Well, a lot of things have changed, but he's the guy. He found me and I got resuscitated."

Abby reached out and stroked his knee. "Thank God," she pronounced.

"What happened to the guy who tried to kill you?" she asked.

"Sid is dead. Johnny shot him," Mike answered.

"Good," Abby pronounced. She would never wish death on anyone, but something innately protective didn't want the man to cause Mike anymore pain. "Wait a minute, I thought you said that you and Paige got together for a while," she frowned.

Mike nodded. "Paige had gotten attached to Lena and she felt betrayed. I didn't tell her what happened," he explained.

"I get her being angry, even reporting you, but sending some manic after you? When she knew you couldn't defend yourself from him? That crosses a line," Abby crossed her arms over her chest, her first show of anger at all, "Why the hell isn't she in jail?!"

"It's complicated," he said.

"No, it's not- it's called conspiracy to commit murder," she asserted.

"We are getting off topic here," Mike raked his hand through his hair.

"Ok." Abby closed her eyes and counted to ten. She'd have some very choice words to say to Paige if she ever ran into the blonde again. He paused until she was looking at him.

"It's not a sympathy play," Mike insisted.

"I know you're not playing me; I asked for the full story," she said.

"It's not a pretty one," his shoulders shagged.

"Sounds like you went through a lot of trauma," Abby remarked.

"I didn't tell you all that to take the heat off of me," Mike contended.

"Will you do something for me?" she requested.

"Anything," he promised without hesitation.

"Stop beating yourself up," Abby entreated.

"That's easier said than…"

"Promise," she insisted.

"Promise," Mike repeated.

"I'm not trying to minimize what you did, but I can empathize with your pain. All the guilt and trauma you went through, I'm not surprised it made you turn to something to make the pain go away."

"Doesn't work," he acknowledged.

"Live and learn," she replied.

"And screw everything up," Mike muttered.

"You got caught up in some screwed up stuff. I guess that's the nature of undercover work," Abby conceded.

"Another one of the main proposes of transferring back to DC was to get out of that network: no vice cases for me, no drug contacts," Mike revealed.

"To lessen chances of a relapse," she reasoned.

"If I start using again it… If anyone in charge knew I got addicted in the first place," he rubbed his forehead.

"You'd lose your job?" Abby deduced.

"The FBI has strict drug policies," Mike nodded, "I hoped I would have more to lose than that though."

"Mike..."

"I know I can't…" he fumbled for the rest of the sentence, "I can't use drugs and be with you."

"Thanks for not making me say that," Abby replied.

"I have been clean for almost a year," he assured her. "I just need you to know I came…" His voice became too thick to continue.

Mike lifted eyes wounded and pleading eyes to her. Half expecting her to walk out the door on him again. Her head, the logical side of Abby was screaming for her to get out, but her emotions were stronger. She ached for him. In that moment, Abby knew. She knew exactly who had her heart had chosen.

Abby leaned forward, quickly closing the space between them. The movement almost startled Mike, but he recovered by the time she pressed her lips to his and kissed him. Hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled him. Mike cupped both her shoulders in his hands, simultaneously urging her closer and angling to deepen the kiss. Abby's hands became restless. Mike leaned forward to allow them access to his back. She tugged his shirt out of his pants. He raised his arms and allowed her to pull it off over his head. Abby tossed the cotton garment aside.

Mike kissed down her neck as his fingers began to unbutton her blouse. His lips traveled down each inch of skin as revealed. "Your room," she urged.

He grinned. She stood and tugged him up by the hand. Abby let Mike take the lead as he took her through living room and up the stairs to his loft bedroom. Once at the side of his bed he turned to her. Abby grabbed his belt before he could reach for it. She unbuckled it and pulled it out of the pant loops. Abby dropped it from her hands and it landed on the floor. Mike kicked off his jeans and boxers. He reached around Abby and unsnapped her bra. Mike disposed of it over his shoulder. Soon the rest of Abby's clothing joined the rest of Mike's on the floor.

Their lips locked as they came down onto the bed. Their legs tangled together. Skin pressed against skin. They couldn't get close enough. He adjusted their positions and eased himself into her. They rocked together, slowly at first then let their pace build. Soon they fell into a natural rhythm like no time at all had passed between them.  


* * *

Charlie swiped the screen on her tablet to look at the next page of Yuri's file.

A knock on the door stopped her from starting to reread it. "Just a minute." She set the tablet on her coffee table and got up.

Charlie went to the door and opened it. She found Vincent leaning on the outer door frame. The two just looked at each other for a moment. "Peace offering," he lifted a white paper bag.

"A peace offering for what?" Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"I have no idea, but I got the distinct impression you are mad at me," Rossabi replied. She stared straight at him. "That's what I thought," he slid his hands into his pocket.

Charlie snatched the bag away from him. It crinkled as she opened it and inspected the contents. "Can you tell me what I did?" Vincent inquired.

"You're an investigator. Figure it out," Charlie challenged.

"Do I get to come in or do I have to go to my room and think about it?" Rossabi quipped.

Charlie gave him the side eye before pulling out a cannoli from the bag. "For future reference I prefer churros," she turned so he could enter.

"Duly noted," Vincent stepped inside. Charlie closed the door behind him and took another bite of the desert.

"We didn't see all that much of each other at work- I was with Mike most of the day," Rossabi reasoned out loud, "And you started seeming off when he left." They went further into the condo. Charlie reclaimed her seat on the couch and finished the first cannoli while he sat in an easy chair to her right.

"I know you read his file. Did he tell you why he transferred?" she inquired.

"Yes," Vincent replied.

"Then why put him through that?" Charlie questioned.

"We did our jobs. Sure, he was a little reluctant at first, but we got it done," Rossabi put his hands on his hips.

"Reluctant? He told you he didn't want to do the sting?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Not in those words," he shook his head.

"He told you his limit…" Charlie began.

"It's not like I twisted the guy's arm," Vincent protested.

"You should have called me," she asserted.

"Why?" he frowned.

"I would have handled it," Charlie answered.

"Mike and I had it under control," Rossabi protested.

"Mike is more than another agent to me- he's my brother. I care about his mental health," she explained.

"Mike was fine the last time I saw him," Vincent insisted.

"I've know the guy for three years and he wasn't fine. Mike was playing fine- he's good at it," Charlie asserted.

"Are you sure you aren't over reaching just a little?" Rossabi motioned with his fingers.

"How much undercover experience have you had?" she questioned.

"I've been a handler for undercovers, but never gone deep," he answered.

"The undercover lifestyle can drive you insane," Charlie muttered.

"I've heard stories," Vincent nodded.

"If the mind games weren't bad enough Mike has been stabbed, sent to prison undercover, and later tortured- hell, I lost track of the number of times he nearly bought it," Charlie sighed.

"Tough guy," Rossabi remarked.

"He took a demotion because he had had it with the craziness and wanted out as fast as possible," she informed her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I noticed that when I read his file," Vincent bit the inside of her cheek.

"Can't say I blame him, I'm not the same girl that I was when I started," Charlie sighed.

"I went off the rails when I lost my baby," she admitted.

"You lost a baby?" Vincent moved from the recliner to the coffee table in front of Charlie.

"I had a pretty brutal miscarriage while I was assigned to Graceland," she nodded.

Rossabi locked eyes with her, "I'm sorry."

"Maybe if I had my peanut I would have left sooner," Charlie said.

"Have you talked to anyone about it?" Vincent questioned.

She let out a harsh laugh. Rossabi crossed his arms over his chest. "Would you see a shrink?" Charlie challenged. He tilted his head. Vincent was about to give a response when she spoke again. "Mike and I have each other and Johnny- that's good enough," Charlie pronounced. She reached over to her end table and picked up a framed photo. Charlie handed over to Vincent. "It was our last bonfire before Mike and I left," she explained as he looked it over. In the photograph both she and Mike were laying their heads on Johnny's shoulders. Vincent gave it back to her.

Rossabi placed his hands on her knees. "I'd like to be on that list of people you talk to," he requested.

"We're already working on it," she said. Vincent moved to the couch. He guided her to recline on his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her.

"This talking thing goes both ways you know," Charlie reminded him. Vincent laid his cheek on her hair. "When you're ready," she snuggled into him.  


* * *

The lovers laid under the covers in the bed facing each other. A lamppost at the corner of the street bathed them in plenty of light through his window. Mike couldn't take his eyes off of Abby. He drew his hand up her arm. Her skin felt like silk under his fingers. This had to be some sort of dream.

Abby scooted closer to him. She took hold of the bicep of the arm he was using to support his head.

"Now that's what I call breaking in the bed," he smirked.

Abby raised an eyebrow, "Do you expect me to believe you haven't brought at least one girl home before this?"

"I haven't been with anyone since Charlie and I moved back," Mike assured her.

"How long have you been in DC exactly?" she quipped.

Mike snickered.

"I believe this is actually the first time we've made love in your bed," Abby giggled. They ended up at her place mostly when in California.

"Right. It was a rule no one without a badge could come up to the second floor of the house," Mike revealed. Breaking that rule cost him.

"I understand."

His eye dimmed for a moment. "I understand if you want to forget this happened…"

Abby's brow furrowed, "Why would I want that?"

"Neither of us had planned this," he replied.

"No," she agreed, "But I have no regrets."

"Things aren't exactly settled, are they?" Mike sighed.

"I think I've made my choice pretty clear," Abby took his face in her hands. She locked eyes with him. "I choose you, Mike."

His heart beat faster in his ears. He almost couldn't believe the words that fell from her mouth. Abby smiled in confirmation.

"Even after everything I…" Mike trailed off as his mind was too busy processing to form a coherent thought.

Abby brought herself up and kissed him. She rested her forehead against his. "I don't need you to be picture perfect, that's not real," she asserted, "I want you flaws and all."

Mike wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her body flush to him. A heated kiss ensued. It was time to celebrate.


	22. Chapter 22

_Kiss me once for the good times, Baby. Kiss me twice for goodbye. You can't help how you don't feel and it doesn't matter why. Give me a chance to bow out gracefully 'cause that's how I want you to remember me. I'm gonna smile 'cause I want to make you happy. Laugh, so you can't see me cry. I'm gonna let you go in style. And even if it kills me, I'm gonna smile._  [Smile ~ Lonestar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3J5wX8xmyA)

Abby picked up her skirt from the floor and slipped it on. "What direction did you throw my bra?" she inquired.

"It probably landed with my pants," Mike smirked as he slid on his second sock. He paused as Abby bent over and picked up her bra. Mike leaned back a little to fully appreciate the view. Abby took Mike's jeans and dropped them into his hamper.

He came up behind her, placing his hands on her hips. "Don't cover those up on my account," Mike crooned.

"I have to get dressed for work," Abby smirked.

He kissed the bare skin of her left shoulder, his lips like butterflies against her skin. She let out a soft, happy moan.

"You are freaking white hot," Mike proclaimed.

Abby spun in his hands. A shiver went down her back. "Hot Damn," she purred.

"You like?" Mike gave her a crooked grin. His suit was a lighter shade of gray today. He paired it with a purple button down shirt.

"Powder blue is still my favorite on you, but plum isn't shabby," Abby. Her fingertips played with his collar. "I'm feeling a tad under-dressed," she batted her eyelashes.

"We left your shirt in the living area if I remember correctly," Mike held out his hand for hers. She gladly joined them. Hand in hand they walked down into the living room. Abby let go to pick up her blouse. She slipped her arms into the sleeves.

"Thank you for not ripping the buttons off this time," Abby fastened the top button.

"You could always wear one of my shirts," Mike offered.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Abby teased.

"I'd like it very much," he beamed.

"Good to know," she continued buttoning.

Mike patted his front and back pockets. "What's wrong?" Abby inquired.

"I forgot my phone upstairs," he said.

"Uh oh, you might need that," she quipped.

"I was distracted," Mike defended himself.

"I wonder why," Abby tucked the end of her blouse into her skirt.

Mike chuckled and kissed her temple, "I'll be back. Don't go anywhere."

"Be quick. My car is only two spaces from the front," she teased.

He bounded up his stairs and crossed over to the side of his bed. Mike picked his phone up off his nightstand and unplugged it. He checked to see the battery charge- only eighty percent. He'd have to finish charging it in the car. Except for a nightstand, bed, and dresser the room seemed kind of bare. And stiff. Even the bedding. Not quite comfortable for a woman Mike thought to himself. Some things would have to change since he now hoped to have Abby over much more often.

Those thoughts in his head Mike returned downstairs to find his girlfriend on her cell.

"All right just let me know where and when and I'll come to you," Abby offered.

She brought the phone down from her ear and tapped to end the call.

"Wes?" Mike deduced.

Abby nodded, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't say it over the phone."

"I understand," Mike tipped his head.

"I'll hopefully get it out at lunch," she sighed.

"Hell, I hate that he's going to be hurt- I can't imagine how hard it's going to be on you," he commiserated.

"I want to be the one to tell Wes," Abby insisted.

"Of course," Mike agreed, "I won't say anything."

"Neither of us ate anything last night and I don't know about you, but I'm hungry," she waited a beat and changed the subject.

"I have coffee, yogurt, and cereal to eat," he offered.

"No eggs?" she teased.

"I need to do some grocery shopping," Mike quipped.

"I was actually thinking we could grab breakfast together," Abby suggested.

"Do you have time to go out to eat? I don't want to make you late for work," he asked.

"My first meeting with a client is at nine, but I think we could squeeze something in," she replied.

"What about changing?" Mike questioned.

"I keep a spare set of clothes in my office," Abby shrugged.

"You're a regular scout," he snickered.

"I know a Cuban place we could go," she straightened his tie, "It's not quite as good as the one you loved back in California, but it's decent."

"I liked the restaurant," he corrected her, "I love you." Mike wrapped his arms around her waist. Abby reciprocated the gesture.

"I love you too, Mike," she pushed up on her toes and captured his lips with her own.

"Where is this restaurant?" he inquired after they parted.

"It's not too far, on Columbia Road," Abby answered.

"Alright, let's head over," Mike said.

She went over to the end table to pick up her purse. A thought struck Abby as she reached for her clutch. She hesitated momentarily before picking up the item.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

Abby bit her bottom lip, "Who in all knows about your addiction?" She didn't want to let it slip to anyone he hadn't already told.

"Charlie… She helped me detox, Johnny, and pretty much everyone at the house," Mike listed.

"Really?" Abby replied.

"Yeah, like I said it's pretty screwed up place," he rubbed the back of his neck, "But you'd probably only talk to Johnny and Charlie."

"Are they the only ones you are still in contact with?" she questioned.

"I still have everyone's numbers, but, yeah, I really only talk to them," Mike answered.

"And Charlie lives in the District?" Abby inquired.

Mike nodded, "I see her a lot."

"Do you work in the same department?" she asked.

"No, but our cases can intersect," he replied, "Plus we make it a point to do things together off the clock."

"It might be nice to meet this Charlie," Abby hinted.

Mike chuckled, "She's been bugging me to meet you- I'll work on arranging something."

Mike and Abby exited his building the same way they came down the stairs, holding hands. They stepped out on the stoop the same time as Wes came up the first step in. They all froze.

"Wes, I wasn't expecting you…" Mike greeted.

"I thought we could drive in together," Wes offered, "I wanted to make sure you were ok after last night."

"I'm good," Mike replied. Wes and Abby could only look at each other. Mike pressed his lips together. In the ensuing silence it became clear Wes knew. Abby's clothing wasn't lost on Wes. It was the same outfit she wore at their brunch.

"I'll call you later," Mike excused himself.

"Raincheck on breakfast," Abby said.

"You bet." Mike scurried off to his car to give the two some space.

The two remained, waiting until he was out of earshot to speak.

Wes visibly swallowed. "I guess I know what you wanted to talk about at lunch," he opened.

"I'm sorry you found out like this- not the way I wanted to start this conversation," she replied.

"I should've called Mike before showing up," Wes shrugged. His heart cracked, but he couldn't let that show through his eyes. Wes kept them their bright blue.

"None of this was planned, it just sort of happened," Abby tugged a straggling hair behind her ear.

"You don't have to explain," Wes straightened his shoulders.

"I wish I could explain it all," she replied.

"The heart wants who it wants," he gave her an out.

"You are an amazing guy and you did everything right," Abby squeezed his arm.

"Thanks for saying that," Wes replied.

"It's the truth," she insisted.

His chest tightened. Wes didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. A swift break was best for everyone involved.

"You are going to make one lucky lady very happy one day," Abby dipped her head.

"Someday. It's going to take me a while to get over you," Wes smirked. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "You are wonderful and deserve the world- never forget that," Wes instructed.

"I hope we can be friends when you are ready," Abby offered. She held up her arms for a hug which he granted.

"I'll see you around," Wes tipped his head. He left her with a smile as he walked away.

Seeing Wes turn around, Mike quickly turned on his car engine. Wes held up his hand to keep Mike from taking off. He walked up to car blinking away tears.

Wes tapped on the window. Mike hit the button and rolled it down.

Wes leaned down to talk through the window, "We can still drive in together. If you're up for it."

"Are you sure you want to be trapped in an enclosed space with me right now?" Mike questioned.

"Best if we knock out any awkwardness before work," Wes replied.

"Get in," Mike offered.

Wes opened the door and slid into the passenger seat. "Before you ask, I'm fine," Wes jumped into the conversation.

"I want to say I'm sorry you got hurt, but I'm not sorry Abby and I…" Mike began.

"You shouldn't be sorry. I'm a gown up. I knew from the moment we agreed to this, Abby choosing you was a big possibility. I respect her decision," Wes said.

"Are you going to be okay working with me after this?" Mike asked.

"Why not?" Wes replied, "Does getting dumped sting? Hell yeah. But at least I didn't lose Abby to a total douche-bag." He tilted his head toward Mike and smirked. Wes' eyes shone in sincerity.

"I like you too, Man," Mike chuckled.

"So what do you say? Partners?" Wes offered his hand.

"Friends," Mike shook Wes' hand.  


* * *

"Rossabi and I are on interrogation duty," Wes flicked his head up to their boss' office.

"Good luck with Stephan. He's going to push it," Mike cautioned.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Wes nodded as he filed the information away. He headed up to Rossabi's office.

Mike found his unit. He powered up his desktop and flipped on his monitor. Mike placed his hands on the chair's arms to ease himself down when his phone rang. He straightened and checked the message. He tapped on Abby's icon to bring up the text. Think you can swing dinner tonight?

I will do my best. Pick a place. Mike couldn't hold in his smile as he tapped with his thumbs.

"Well, look at you," Charlie caterwauled. She hooked an arm over Mike's neck. "You haven't been this smiley since you stole the Lex collar right out from under Paul's nose," Charlie smirked.

"I kind of spilled my guts to Abby last night," Mike admitted.

"Good. There are some people we shouldn't keep secrets from," Charlie pronounced.

"Yeah, I had to learn that the hard way," he replied.

"You're not the only one," she admitted.

"Any way it helped Abby make her choice," Mike said.

"Oh?" she coaxed playfully.

"She chose me," he clarified.

"Well, well, she is as smart as you say. Congratulations, Mike," Charlie squeezed him, "Care to share?"

"We are official and that's all the detail you're going to get," Mike slipped free from her.

"Too good, huh?" Charlie wriggled her eyebrows, "I hope this means I get to finally met her."

"Sure. You can bring Rossabi along and make it a double date," he rejoined, "Now that the cat is out of the bag."

"Alright," she agreed.

"What is it with you and dating my bosses?" Mike quipped.

"Stop working for hot guys," Charlie gave it right back. She picked up the bag of chips she had left on Mike's desk.

Mike looked at the bag of chips, "Those are Barbecue flavor."

"So?"

Mike's upper lip curled back, "You hate those things."

"They're not that bad when you've got a craving," she popped another chip into her mouth.

"Are you sick?" Mike pressed his hand to her forehead.

Soft footsteps of a man interrupted them before she could reply. They turned holding their hands hovering over their belt holstered guns.

"I'm Anton Tal," the man held his hands at his shoulders with his palms facing toward them, "I hear you're looking for me."  


* * *

Anton handed over his jacket then kicked off his shoes. He held out his arms as Mike patted him down for weapons.

"There's a thumb drive in my right inner pocket," Anton advised.

Wes fished it out from where Anton indicated. Wes held the flash drive up and looked to Vincent.

"Run it down to forensics," Rossabi instructed.

"You'll forgive me if I think this is a little too convenient," Vincent replied as he took his seat across the table.

Anton rubbed his wrist as he approached the table. "I figured if I stayed just out of reach you'd pick him up," he lowered himself into a chair, "You didn't disappoint." Anton smirked.

"Why would you want us to pick up your brother?" Vincent's brow furrowed.

"It's the only way I could protect him," Anton replied.

"Protect him from who?" Rossabi inquired.

"She makes me call her Jane," Anton answered.

"The woman in the van with you?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Anton bobbed his head. He dropped his shoulders. "She sent me surveillance pictures of my parents and Stephan," Anton explained.

"And you didn't come in for help before now?" Vincent questioned.

"You were assigned to the warehouse shooting- you know what that thing can do," Anton contended, "I could take the chance she'd use it on my parents or my little sh!t of a brother if I balked. I had to take care of my family first."

"Where are your parents?" Charlie asked.

"Mom and Dad went with the marshals yesterday afternoon," Anton reported.

"You got them into witness protection?" Rossabi questioned.

"I still have a few friends with connections," Anton licked his lips. He caught Charlie's eyes. "I'm betting it was you who talked with my mom."

Charlie nodded.

"I appreciate the way you handled her," Anton said.

"Can I get you some coffee?" Mike offered.

"Thanks, I drink it black," Anton replied.

"Do any of you have siblings?" Anton questioned.

"Two sisters," Rossabi spoke up.

Anton whistled. "I thought I had it rough," he remarked.

"Couldn't you get Stephan into witness protection with your parents?" Charlie asked.

"My parents are reasonable people, but Stephan, he doesn't listen to me," Anton clenched his fist and released it, "Stephan needs to stay in custody. It's the only place he is safe. Please, you can't let him go."

"No, we can't. The drug charge is going to stick," Charlie replied.

"I can live with that," Anton nodded.

"Something tells me you don't think Jane has the juice to get into federal lock up," Rossabi remarked.

"She has to hire freelance muscle," Anton shrugged.

"What else can you tell us about Jane?" Rossabi inquired.

"She's got blue eyes, right around thirty years old," Anton began the description, "She either wasn't raised in America or is laying on the accent pretty thick."

"Did you recognize what kind of accent?" Charlie inquired.

"I'd say Russian, but not from Moscow- there's a slant to it that I can't place," Anton answered.

"That drive holds recorded conversations with her maybe an analyst would be able to pinpoint it better," Anton raked his hand over his face.

"She wears a brunette bob wig," Anton relayed.

"A wig?" Charlie questioned.

"It's a great piece- until we drove off in the van I thought it was her real hair," Anton added.

"So it came off as you guys bolted?" Charlie asked.

"More like skewed to the side. I didn't see her real hair," Anton shook his head.

Mike returned coffee in hand. He set Anton's in front of him and gave Charlie and Rossabi their usuals.

"One of your shots came up and caught her in the hand," Anton added.

"We've been looking into hospitals and urgent cares," Mike said.

"Have Garcia zero in on patients with hand injuries," Rossabi directed.

"Has she mentioned a man named Yuri Karpov?" Charlie questioned.

"The name is familiar…" Anton bit the inside of his cheek, "Russian Mob scion?"

"Turned smuggler," Charlie affirmed.

"You think there's some sort of connection?" Anton deduced.

"We're operating under that hunch," Vincent allowed.

"She hasn't said anything about him, but she's having me operate on a need to know basis," Anton said.

"How did she find you?" Rossabi questioned.

"A contact I had made when I ran an undercover op trying to infiltrate the Russian Mob," Anton answered, "She got my info from him."

"Did he know you were an FBI agent?" Rossabi asked.

"No. My cover was pretty much intact since I never testified- the investigation was scrapped," he explained, "I made sure everyone thought I skipped town."

"But Jane found out your real name," Charlie deduced.

"And about Stephan and my parents," Anton huffed, "I think she tailed me for a while."

"How do the two of you keep in contact?" Mike inquired.

"She gave me a new burner phone and said she'd call," Anton reported, "It's in my left coat pocket."

"Go ahead," Charlie slid the jacket over to Anton. He got out the cell phone.

"I'll get Garcia to start a tap and trace on it," Mike offered.

Rossabi tipped his head. Anton handed it over to Mike. The younger agent left the room.

"I will do whatever I can to help you get this weapon off the streets," Anton promised.

"I'll make sure the higher ups know you are cooperating," Vincent replied. Things might just shake out okay for the former fed.

"You keep my brother safe until we get Jane locked up, that is the only deal I'm asking for," Anton insisted.


	23. Chapter 23

_Welcome to your life. There's no turning back. Even while we sleep. We will find you. Acting on your best behavior. Say goodbye to mother nature. Everybody Wants to Rule the World. Everybody Wants to Rule the World_ ~[Tears for Fears (Lorde Version)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=reWAGJ7kr4k)

Mike pushed the door open from the techs office as his phone rang. He shuffled the load he carried so he could get ahold of his cell. Mike tapped the button to answer and held it up to his free ear.

"Hey, G man."

"What do I owe the pleasure of hearing your voice?" Mike crooned.

"My client is late so I took a gamble and called instead of texting," Abby answered.

"I'm glad you did," he replied.

"I hope you won't be in trouble for taking my call," she said.

"No, we can talk while I walk," Mike deliberately slowed his pace.

"Ok, good cause I'm stuck and need you to answer a question," Abby replied.

"Shoot," he directed.

"Chinese or Ethiopian?" she quizzed.

"I've never had Ethiopian food before," Mike replied.

"Someone is feeling adventurous," Abby cooed.

He could almost hear his girlfriend smirk. "I need food that isn't in sandwich form," Mike said. The fast food breakfast sandwich he grabbed before coming in was already wearing off. It hadn't been that appealing to begin with.

"So noted- I'll text you the address of the restaurant," she noted.

"Sounds great," Mike agreed, "I don't know how this lead will shake out, but I'll try to head out of here by six."

"Six? Yeah, right," Abby snorted.

"Ok, Six forty-five," he chuckled.

"No worries, I'll probably get out late too," she replied.

"I'm reaching my destination. Gotta go," Mike sighed.

"See you later," Abby said.

"Love you," he hung up.

Mike strode into his boss' office where they had moved the conversation into. "Here's the phone," he held it out to Anton. The muscled man took it like the object was a brick.

"When Jane calls Garcia is all set to record the conversation and trace it," Mike said.

Mike set three Bluetooth headsets down on the desk in front of Charlie and Vincent. He pointed to the one in his ear.

"When is Wes getting here?" Mike inquired.

"I have him working on protective custody for Stephan," Rossabi reported.

"Stephan isn't going to like that. They treat him like a king in there," Anton muttered. True prisons were horrible in and of themselves, but being a drug dealer had its perks inside.

The phone vibrated against the table top causing a buzz as it rang. Anton snatched it up and answered it. "Is it you?" Anton asked.

Charlie and Vincent turned on their Bluetooth devices on. Mike pressed in the button on his.

"Who else would call this phone?" a woman's voice bathed in a thick Russian accent answered.

"Excuse me for being a little nervous," Anton returned, "Both the CIA and FBI are on my ass."

"And what have you been doing about that?" Jane retorted.

"Laying low. Can you say the same?" he grumbled.

"They didn't see my face so it hasn't been that much of a challenge," she said.

"Wasn't that the plan with me all along?" Anton snipped.

"Stop whining," Jane ordered, "Nothing gets on my nerves more than a man-baby. Your family really would not want you to irritate me."

"Leave them alone," he commanded.

"Your parents are not at their house," she noted.

"I guess Dad whisked mom away for that trip he's been planning," Anton covered.

"Sounds convenient for you," Jane rejoined.

"What's that supposed to mean?" his brow furrowed. His eyes dashed worriedly to Charlie. Did Jane know he was here?

"Why did you take the sim card out of the burner phone I gave you? I have the phone itself," Jane inquired.

Anton rubbed his forehead. He was starting to sweat just a little bit. "I moved it to a phone that doesn't have GPS. I don't need you or anyone else tracking me through it," Anton asserted.

"You don't trust me," Jane charged.

"I don't trust people who threaten my family," he retorted.

"Do not deviate from further instructions," she ordered.

"Haven't I done everything you asked of me?" Anton shot back.

"Not quite," Jane replied.

"Then why call?" Anton snipped.

"I still have something to sell and you are going to help me," she insisted.

"Just tell me what you want me to do now," he groaned.

"I have no immediate orders for you- consider this your check in," Jane said.

"I can't just sit on my thumbs," Anton objected.

"I will text you with a location tomorrow. Show up and say what I tell you too," she directed.

"How do I know you are not going to kill me as soon as I show up?" Anton questioned.

"That is a risk you are going to have to take," she pronounced.

He bit the inside of his check. Anton heard the smug look on her face. "And what if I don't?" he challenged.

"Maybe I should pay a visit to Erin," she crooned.

"She is engaged to someone else," Anton reminded her.

"And you are not over her by a long shot," Jane taunted.

"At least I'm not obsessed," he retorted.

"These people will not take me seriously. I guess those low level thugs were not a big enough statement. I will have to make an example out of one of their own," she replied, "Publicly this time."

"And who would that be?" Anton questioned.

"Someone who will make them take notice. You know him- you wanted to take him down while you were in the FBI, but never got off the ground," she hinted.

"I worked a lot of cases, that doesn't help," he contended.

"You have nothing to worry about- I can get access," she insisted.

"When is this going down?" Anton asked.

"Not your concern; I will handle it," Jane hung up.

Anton clenched the phone. If his grip had been any stronger he would have broken it.

Rossabi immediately picked up his ringing phone, "Tell me you got us a location, Garcia."

"The accent is fake," Charlie pronounced.

"How can you tell?" Anton asked.

"She didn't revert to one Russian word," Charlie noted, "She's got the accent down, but the way she talks is too American." From her years undercover her ears were trained to pick up on inconsistencies.

"It doesn't read right," Mike agreed.

"No, doubt about it- she's good. Probably been around native speakers even visited Russia for an extended stay," Charlie added.

Vincent stood. He grabbed his suit jacket off the back of his chair and put it on, "Mike, go grab Wes. We need to head out now." Mike nodded and headed out the door.

"Who was the target of your Russian Mob op?" Charlie inquired.

"Yuri Karpov," Anton answered.

Mike and Charlie exchanged a surprised look.

"The address has been sent to your phones."

"Great work, Garcia," Rossabi said before ending the call.

"You don't think she means him, do you?" Anton inquired.

"Hopefully we won't have to find out," Charlie pushed herself up.

"Who are you putting me with?" Anton asked.

"You'll stay here with Morgan," Rossabi answered.

* * *

"Banana smoothie," a barista called from behind the counter.

The man who ordered it approached and lifted his hand, "That's me."

She smiled at the customer and handed the drink over. He smiled back as he accepted it.

He turned back into the café and found a place to sit. He settled into his booth as the café bustled around him. He unobtrusively opened up his laptop, looking like countless other customers. Opening up his email he found the email from Rodgers. He clicked it opened and pulled up the attached files. His slate color eyes glimmered at the implications of the images. He got out his burner phone and hit his private investigator's icon.

"I assume you got the email," Rodgers answered.

"I'm looking at the pictures right now," the client stared at his computer screen, "Talk about awkward."

"Well, she didn't come out of the building until morning light. You do the math," Rodgers replied.

"She spent the whole night at Warren's place?" the client asked.

"From seven pm to seven am this morning," Rodgers answered.

"I guess she's made her choice," the client mused. He switched to another picture of Wes kissing Abby's cheek. "That's a goodbye kiss if I've ever seen one," the client noted.

"I thought so," Rodgers remarked.

"Were you close enough to hear anything?" the client asked.

"It seemed a pretty amiable break up," Rodger reported, "Agent Clarke even rode in with Warren."

"I see the pic," the client pursed his lips. Now this was interesting.

"Where is Ms. Sinclair now?" the client inquired.

"At her job," Rodgers relayed. He looked through her office window. Abby greeted one of her clients. Both were totally unaware of who was watching from outside.

"I think I might need you for the next week and then you'll be free to move onto the next job," the client said.

"Good to know," Rodgers nodded.

"You'll receive full payment after your final report," the client assured him.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Rodgers asked.

"Just kept an eye on Miss Sinclair and if I run into anything I need your assistance with I'll let you know," the client replied.

"Will do," Rodgers said.

The client ended the call on his cell and put it in his pocket. Picking up his smoothie, he leaned back in the booth to enjoy it. Now that Abby had made her decision he could put his plan in motion.

* * *

"There's no cars in the parking lot," Mike relayed.

"How about in the neighboring warehouses?" Rossabi inquired.

"No way to tell which ones are normal traffic. Garcia is pulling up the security camera feeds where he can," Mike added.

"Any camera's inside the building?" Charlie questioned.

"Garcia hasn't picked up any internal feeds," Mike relayed.

"No interior movement visible from the windows," Wes reported. "The light is on in one room."

"The locals are establishing a perimeter," Charlie advised.

"When they are ready, we'll make entry," Vincent decided.

"Mike and Wes, you take your guys and go in the front," Vincent directed, "Charlie and I will take the back."

"We're in place," the SWAT leader informed them.

The teams went to the respected entrances. Mike, Wes, and the rest of their guys readied their weapons.

"Go!"

Wes kicked in the door. He took point as they entered simultaneously with the second group.

The downstairs of the warehouse, with the exception of a couple offices, was a wide open space without a lot of anything to hide behind.

"Clear," was repeated in quick succession.

"Downstairs secure."

Wes flicked his eyes toward the staircase. Mike tipped his head and headed that way. Their feet clanked against metal as they bounded up the industrial stairs. Together they traveled the length of one side of the catwalk.

Mike radioed to Rossabi through his earpiece, "All clear."

Wes held onto the hand rail looking down into the rest of the warehouse. His eyes widened when he realized what he was looking at.

"What's up?" Mike questioned.

Wes motioned his partner to look out, "Do you see it?"

Mike came up beside his partner to take in his point of view. "It's a perfect staging arena," Mike mused. You could see almost everything that went on downstairs.

"Exactly," Wes grabbed his radio, "Rossabi, you guys need to see this."

"Roger, we're coming up," Rossabi replied.

Vincent and Charlie marched up the stairs and joined the other two agents.

"Any sign that the SV-6 was here?" Rossabi asked.

"Not even a dust outline," Mike shook his head.

"We're turning up zilch down downstairs," Charlie said.

"We think this is where she wants to put on her show," Wes gestured out over the handrail.

"Highly possible," Charlie noted.

"It's worth keeping an eye on," Vincent agreed.

"I'll call Garcia and see where he is on the security feed," Wes stepped aside.

"Ask if anyone else tapped into any of the security feeds," Rossabi directed. Hoping they hadn't spooked Jane into changing her plans.

* * *

"Morgan? I have you on bluetooth," Rossabi answered his cell.

"No, it's Anton- Morgan lent me his phone- here I'll put you on speakerphone." Anton tapped the screen and placed the phone on the table between him and the agent. "Is Charlie with you?" the former agent asked.

"I'm here," Charlie answered.

"I hear you guys didn't find her," Anton opened.

"She was gone before we got someone here," Vincent frowned.

"Good news is I really don't think she knows you're with us," Charlie said, "This is a place she'll want to come back to."

"We've been going through Anton's old cases," Morgan informed them.

"Did you turn up anything?" Charlie inquired.

"And I think your gut was correct," Anton reported, "Yuri Karpov is the only guy that fits Jane's clues."

"How sure are you?" Rossabi asked.

"We at least made mid-level arrests in all the others even if we didn't make it to the top- they got off the ground," Anton repeated.

"And nothing at all for that case?" Charlie questioned.

"It really fell apart before anything could happen- I always thought someone got to the brass," Anton revealed.

"Ok, I guess we are going to go pick up Mr. Karpov," she frowned.

"I going to get Anton over to a sketch artist so we'll have an image of Jane for you when you get back," Morgan added.

"Thanks," Rossabi said. He pressed a tab on the steering wheel. "Jane has to be connected to Yuri in some way," Vincent mused out loud.

"He's probably one of the guys that is dismissive of her," Charlie replied.

"Ouch," Rossabi winced.

"I'm just saying I can see why a woman would pick him to off," Charlie looked out her window.

Rossabi chuckled, "Yeah, I picked up on a few things myself."

They made it to Yuri's building in record time and headed inside. Once off the elevator, Charlie and Rossabi immediately headed for Yuri's office.

Everyone's head turned as the agents stepped off the elevator.

His secretary stood up, "Can I help you?"

They held up their badges and kept going. Two muscled men stepped shoulder to shoulder in front of the office door.

"Let us through," Charlie commanded.

Neither of the guards responded. It didn't even register on their faces they had been spoken to.

"You need to step aside," Vincent ordered.

"Mr. Karpov is in a meeting," the lead guard protested.

"Mr. Karpov will want to see us," Rossabi insisted, "Get in there and tell him Agents Rossabi and Demarco are here."

The lead guard looked to the junior and nearly rolled his eyes. He disappeared back into the office. Charlie craned around to get a better look inside the office, but the guard's bulk blocked her view. The guard closed the door behind him. They waited there a few minutes. A suited man scurried out in front of the guard, leaving the door open.

"Agents," Yuri motioned them in.

"Any news on my cousin?" Yuri inquired.

"We're not here about Tanya," Charlie informed him.

"You need to come with us," Vincent said.

"Why?" Yuri questioned, "Am I under arrest?"

"Someone is planning to kill you," Rossabi said.

"Who would that be?" Yuri queried.

"The same people who did the warehouse shooting and killed those three men," Rossabi answered.

"Come talk you me when you have a name," Yuri waved them off.

"She calls herself Jane," Charlie informed him.

Yuri laughed.

"This isn't a joke," Vincent frowned.

"If you had a real name you'd be out there arresting them instead of talking to me," Yuri insisted.

"We don't have a fix on the who, but we have the how," Charlie replied.

"You know what the SV-6 can do," Vincent charged.

"Should that reference mean something to me?" Yuri raised an eyebrow.

Rossabi clicked his tablet on to reveal a crime scene photograph. He held it up at Yuri's eye level. "This is what that weapon did to those men," Rossabi warned.

Yuri deliberately diverted his eyes from the image. "Not my problem," he replied.

"The people after you won't hesitate to use it. Make an example of you," Vincent cautioned.

"Me? Why?" Yuri's brow furrowed.

"Something about not getting the respect she feels she deserves," Charlie arched an eyebrow at him. He just smiled in return.

"Plus she's still trying to sell the weapon," Rossabi added.

"Is this a direct threat? Was I named?" Yuri questioned.

"No, but it was laid out plainly enough," Vincent answered.

Yuri tapped the edge of the papers in his hands on the top of his desk to even them out. "I have my own security," he rebuffed the agents.

"They'll get vaporized as well," Charlie countered.

"How do you expect me to believe you can protect me if you cannot find one missing woman?" Yuri snipped back.

Charlie rolled her shoulders. It took everything inside her not to tell him they had Tanya under their protection.

"Thank you for the alert. My men will handle it from here," Yuri dismissed them. He motioned over to his junior guard, "Boris will see you out."


	24. Chapter 24

_I keep trying to escape from this cage that I live in, this prison in my head. Oh, I own many mistakes. From all the things I never did. I carry my defense. Now I'm running for the fences on my own. And I can see the warning. Yeah, I can see the warning, warning. It's brighter than the morning, morning. Keeps trying to turn me right around._  Warning ~ [Nick Jonas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=duKXc_bfu7I)

Mike blew out a breath and tilted his head to look at the sketch from another angle. Wes came up behind Mike. Mike set the sketch down and spun around in the chair.

Wes frowned at the sketch. There was something almost familiar about the woman, but he couldn't place her.

"Are Charlie and Rossabi back yet?" Mike asked.

"Rossabi just called me," Wes reported, "Yuri is not cooperating."

Mike's shoulders fell, "Wonderful."

"They're calling for back up," Wes replied.

Mike tossed Wes his keys. "I'll meet you out there in a minute- I gotta make a call," Mike said.

"Ok, then I'm driving," Wes tipped his head and headed for the door.

Mike got out his phone and tapped Abby's icon. He waited for her to pick up.

"Don't tell me you beat me, I'm not off work yet," Abby answered.

"Actually, I won't be getting off tonight," he replied ruefully.

"I see- so the lead is panning out?" she queried.

"There's been a threat against one of our former suspects," Mike answered, "I can't make it to dinner."

"It's ok," Abby assured him.

"He's refusing our protection so we're all going to be stuck sitting in stuffy cars all night looking out for him," he added.

"You have to do your job and keep him safe," she said.

"I'm sorry," Mike apologized.

"It's not like you stranded me at the restaurant. I'll pick up some Chinese and have a quiet evening in," Abby replied, "It's no big deal- I feel worse for you stuck in that car."

"I just don't want to let you down anymore," he hung his head.

"You are fine- just keep doing what you're doing," she assured him.

"Will you let me know you made it home?" Mike requested.

"I will," Abby agreed, "Don't worry about me."

He dipped his head, "Promise not to get in any trouble, ok?"

"Me, trouble?" she scoffed playfully.

"I don't think Rossabi will let me off to bail you out," Mike laughed. His laughter was contagious.

Abby couldn't help herself and started to laugh with him. "Text when you can?" she entreated.

"Deal," Mike agreed.

"I should go," he said not wanting to hang up.

"Talk to you later," she said.

Mike brought his phone down and stared at the screen. Twice in one day they had to cancel plans. There had to be something he could do to make it up to her. He dialed then started out.

"National Art Museum Print Shop, this is Emma. How can I help you?"

"Hi, Emma. My name is Mike Warren. I made an order this morning."

"Let me pull you up," she replied, "Ah, yes we had your item in stock so I already pulled it."

"Is there any way I can speed up the delivery of my order?" he inquired.

"You could upgrade to express delivery. It'll be twenty dollars more, but since the delivery address is in DC we'll have a messenger run it over by eight o'clock tonight," Emma said.

"That would be perfect," Mike spotted his car in the parking lot. Wes was already in the drivers seat. "Can you set that up?"

"Absolutely," she made the necessary adjustments in the computer.

"Thank you for your help," Mike opened the passenger side door.

"No problem," Emma replied.

Mike hung up and slid into the seat. He put his phone in the cup holder then reached for the seat belt.

"Ready for takeoff?" Wes inquired.

Mike nodded as he buckled.

* * *

Charlie and Vincent tried to keep their unmarked car blended into the ones that lined the street across from Yuri's gated home.

"Speaking of meeting people. My parents are having a family dinner Sunday," Vincent continued their conversation, "Do you think I can talk you into going with me?"

"You want me to meet your parents?" Charlie asked.

"I think it's about time," Rossabi nodded.

"All right if we can make it I'll go with you," she replied.

"But with that in mind and what you shared with me about your miscarriage," he opened.

"Yeah?" Charlie angled her eyes to him.

"I don't just want to assume anything so I'm going to ask… Are kids a touchy subject for you? If so I will warn my mom away from asking about them," Vincent offered. Not that he would tell her what Charlie told him in confidence, but he would tell his mother that it was a subject to stay away from.

"I'm going to get grilled, huh?" she said.

"I'm her only boy," Vincent dipped his head.

"Sounds like you get your interrogation skills honestly," Charlie smirked.

"I will try to stick by and help keep it to a minimum," Vincent promised.

"It's fine," she assured him, "If anything my miscarriage reinforced that I want to be a mother."

Vincent smiled widely before turning his attention back out the windshield.

Charlie placed a hand over her abdomen. Her eyes turned distant as she recalled the past few days. A flash of realization crossed her face. She hoped his expression meant what she thought it did.

"Mike and Johnny would tell you I'm wired for motherhood," Charlie diverted her eyes.

"Let me guess, Mother Hen of your safehouse," Rossabi teased.

"Well, Johnny does call me 'Mama'," she grinned.

"He sounds like a character," Vincent threw his head to the side laughing.

Charlie went to grab a drink, but felt a barrier between her hand and the bottle. She looked down to find a small package sticking out of her cup holder that hadn't been there when they were driving. Charlie looked over at Rossabi, but he didn't say a word.

She opened the credit card sided package and emptied the contents in her palm. Inside the package was a standard key on a long necklace chain. "What is this?" Charlie questioned.

"This is the key to my heart- it also happens to open my front door," Vincent answered.

"Vinny…" she bit her lip debating what her next words would be.

"I know you aren't ready to live with anyone anytime soon, but I'd like to you be able to come and go from my place as you please," Rossabi coaxed.

Vincent took the key from Charlie's hand. They locked eyes as he slipped the necklace over her head.

Charlie fluffed out her hair. "Don't think this means I am sleeping on the rock you call a bed," she insisted.

"Not in a million years. I want you comfortable, Whiskey," Rossabi pronounced.

* * *

Abby let herself into her apartment. She carried her food into the kitchen. Abby set her takeout bag down on her counter. She went for her cupboard and got out a plate and a wine glass. Abby uncorked a bottle of Merlot from her wine cooler and poured herself a glass. She took a sip of wine and looked out over her living area. I really need to get a dog, Abby thought to herself. The apartment was entirely too still and silent. She located her TV remote and clicked the TV on. Abby flipped through a few channels before landing on Jeopardy. She left the gameshow on and returned to her kitchen.

Abby pivoted to the refrigerator. Opening it, her eyes darted about the interior looking for her preferred brand of soy sauce. "Here we go," she smiled. Abby got out the food containers from the bag.

She dished some rice out of the takeout container and onto her plate. Next to it Abby dished out her orange chicken with extra veggies. She splashed some soy sauce onto the rice. Since Abby was eating alone tonight she grabbed a fork, her plate, along with her drink and made her way into the living room. Abby sat on the couch to eat in front of the TV.

She took a bite and listened to the question. "Completed in 1884, the Washington Monument became the tallest man-made structure but 4 years later was surpassed by this…"

"The Eiffel Tower," Abby answered between bites of food.

A contestant buzzed in, "What is the Eiffel Tower?"

She finished watching the rest of the show like that, finishing her food as the credits rolled.

Wheel of Fortune just wasn't keeping her attention. Abby frowned and flipped the channel. She changed it a second time before pulling up the TV guide. Nothing was on tonight. Not surprising during summer. It might be a little early to start a bath. Abby pushed herself up off the couch and headed back to the kitchen. She put the leftovers in the refrigerator,

Abby rinsed her plate off in the sink. She slid the dish into the dishwasher. Her home phone rang as Abby closed the dishwasher door. She wiped her wet hands on a towel before picking up. "Hello?"

"Good evening, Ms. Sinclair," the building concierge said, "There's a delivery for you."

"Oh, are you sure it's for me?" Abby replied. She hadn't ordered anything lately.

"It's addressed to you. We're having it brought up," he confirmed.

"Thanks," she hung up the phone.

She sloughed off her suit jacket. Abby went into her room and hung it up. She kicked off her pumps and placed them in their place in the shoe holder in the closet.

The doorbell rang as she walked back into the living space. "Ms. Sinclair?"

"Could you sign here please?" he handed her a clipboard.

"Sure," she wrote on the line he indicated.

He traded her the large, thin package for the clipboard. "It's not heavy."

Abby handed the messenger a ten, "Have a goodnight."

"Thanks. You too," he tipped his head and was on his way.

Abby read aloud the address it had come from, "National Museum of Art Print Shop."

She carefully cut along the perforated edges as not to damage the contents of the package. Pulling back the cardboard revealed a canvas. The opening size didn't allow her to see what the artwork was. Abby cut the other side of the box and freed the art.

She turned it so the front faced her. A man and woman walking on a beach. Abby almost stopped breathing for a moment. It was a print of their special painting from their trip to the museum. As she lifted the canvas, she saw a piece of paper under it inside the box. Abby picked it up. Turning it over, she found a printed note. 'To all our yesterdays and all our tomorrows ~ Mike.' Abby wiped un-shed, happy tears from her brown eyes. She set the canvas on her couch, supporting it against the back. Abby stepped back to take it in. She nearly didn't hear her phone beep with a text.

Did you get the package? Mike wrote.

Abby smiled brightly. Her eyes tinkled. I love the painting. Thank you.

I'll be over to help you hang the canvas, he promised.

I will hold you to that, she replied.

Abby picked up her glass of wine and curled up in her loveseat. She just wanted to stare at the painting for a long while and think of the man who bought it for her.

* * *

"Better late than never," Wes replied. He slid into the driver's side seat. "Here is your orange chicken with added broccoli, carrots, baby corn, snow peas, and water chestnuts," Wes handed Mike's order over.

Mike smiled as he opened the container, remembering that was the way Abby liked hers.

"The cashier looked at me like I was insane for adding all of those veggies," Wes teased as he opened his own container.

"Probably not any crazier than you ordering whatever that is," Mike retorted.

"Black bean tofu," Wes grinned, "I got a taste for it when my dad was stationed overseas." He angled the container toward Mike. "Try a piece," Wes offered.

"Why not?" Mike stabbed a triangle of tofu. He brought it up to his mouth and took a bite. "Not half bad," Mike tipped his head then finished the piece.

"Time for a fire drill," Charlie relayed.

"Who's coming our way?" Wes questioned.

"Vinny is the sleepiest so he's coming," Charlie teased.

"She's even more of a night owl than I am," Rossabi yawned.

"I'm sending him your way, pick your guy and send him in my direction," Charlie directed, "Something is going down by tomorrow- stay sharp." She ended the call.

"You tired?" Mike inquired.

"Honestly? Probably not as tired as you," Wes answered.

"I'm not all that tired," Mike admitted.

"I know you'd probably like to spend time with your friend, but I really don't feel like being stuck making small talk with Rossabi," Wes opened.

Mike reached for a quarter in his ashtray turned coin collector. "Flip for it?" Mike offered.

Wes nodded and Mike tossed the coin in the air.

"Heads," Wes called.

Mike caught it then opened his palm to reveal the coin landed with the head side of the coin up.

"Catch you later," Wes pulled his door handle and opened the door. He didn't close it because Vincent was just a few feet away.

Mike yawned as Rossabi got in and closed the door.

"Don't tell me we all should have switched cars," Vincent quipped.

"It's been a long day," Mike replied.

"We'll get reinforcements after our shift," Rossabi promised.

"If something doesn't happen before then," Mike added.

"I almost wish something would happen," Vincent replied.

"Waiting sucks," Mike agreed.

"Charlie's floating around the idea of us going on a double date with you and your girlfriend," Rossabi revealed.

"She has?" Mike chuckled. Charlie wasn't wasting anytime getting her boyfriend on board.

"What is your girlfriend's name?" Vincent asked.

"Abby," Mike smiled, "She's an attorney."

"You like them smart, huh?" Rossabi smirked, "Nothing wrong with that."

Mike pursed his lips, "And you seem to like women who can kick your ass."

"Guilty," Vincent chuckled. Charlie could snap him in two like a twig and he knew it.

"Is that something you and she are up for?" Rossabi asked.

"Yeah, Abby would like to meet Charlie," Mike nodded, "When are we going to be able to make a double date happen?"

"It's probably going to have to be the night of the collar with our luck," Vincent remarked. When he was single he saw constant work as a blessing. Now he had Charlie and it wasn't so much anymore.

* * *

"Did you find anything, Sal?" Yuri inquired.

"No, Mr. Karpov, she is not here," his lieutenant replied.

"Call in and see if any new tips have come in," Yuri instructed.

"I am already on my way to the next one," Sal reported, "I'll call with my report from there."

Yuri frowned as he brought his phone down from his ear.

As desperate a measure starting a tip line signaled, it was certainly more than the FBI or police were willing to do. Yuri huffed to himself. He turned to the guard in the room with him.

"Are they still out there?" Yuri inquired.

Boris nodded, "Yes, Boss."

Yuri's phone rang. Yuri reach over and picked it up from the end table. Tanya's picture flashed up on the screen indicating the call was from her cell.

"Tanya, where are you? Are you all right?" Yuri answered.

A man's voice replied, "I'm not Tanya."

"Who is this? And why do you have my cousin's cell phone?" Yuri demanded.

"My name isn't important, but I know where your cousin is," the voice said.

"Where is she?" Yuri questioned.

"I tried to get her out, but I need help- she said to call you," the voice continued.

"Tell me what is going on and her location, I will get her out," Yuri asserted.

The man on the other end rattled off an address. "They're holding her in a room in the middle of the building."

"Who has Tanya?" Yuri demanded.

"Some guys I know."

"I want their names," Yuri insisted.

"If I tell you they'll kill me."

"I'll just find out when I get there," Yuri asserted.

"I told them this was a bad idea."

"Do yourself a favor- ditch the phone and make yourself scarce," Yuri said, "You do not want me to hear your voice again."


	25. Chapter 25

_So they say, that you're the hunter or you're the prey. You can run away. Or you can show 'em how to be brave. It doesn't matter what you do. They'll be hunting after you, trap you like an animal. And then everywhere you turn, there's another torch that burns. It doesn't hurt me anymore. I'm running into the fire. Falling into the flames. Turns me into the lion. I am a feline, feline. Fear the feline._ [Feline ~ Delta Goodrem](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRyZt4CYBvA)

The gate to Yuri's home lit up and rattled opened. Charlie straightened and pulled her seat belt on. She hit the speed dial for Mike's phone.

"Karpov is on the move," Charlie said.

"We'll be right there," Mike replied.

Two dark SUVs pulled out of the drive.

Rossabi pulled up in line behind her.

The first SUV turned right and the second made a u turn. "Hold on," Charlie directed as she spun the wheel. The tires screeched as the car did an about face to follow the first SUV. Vincent and Mike turned to follow the first car.

"Should I try again, Boss?" the driver's car asked.

"No, just take me to the office," Yuri directed, "I can lose them there."

The driver did as directed. Yuri hurried inside before Charlie could get out of her vehicle.

"I'm sorry, no visitors permitted after hours," a security guard stopped them at the door.

"You just let three guys in," Wes protested.

"Mr. Karpov owns the building, he comes and goes as he pleases," the man at the desk replied.

"Does Mr. Karpov have many late-night meetings?" Charlie questioned.

"The information is above my paid grade. I don't ask the boss why he's here," the guard replied.

"Can you at least tell us who else is in the building?" Wes requested.

"All I will tell you is Mr. Karpov instructed he was not to be disturbed and unless you have warrant you can't go in."

Meanwhile, after stepping off the elevator, Yuri found his top lieutenant waiting for him in his office. The man straightened as his boss entered the room.

"The location your source gave you is an office building. It's currently under renovation," Sal didn't even wait for Yuri to ask, "It's in the business district, but at this time of night the area will be a ghost town so we should have room to maneuver- I've taken the liberty of asking our tech to be on hand in case we need security footage manipulated."

Yuri tipped his head. "The rest of the men have been called in," he assumed. His lieutenants were more than capable of pulling this together.

"Yes, sir, they are in the garage waiting for you to give the order," Sal handed his boss a tablet with the building schematics.

"What's our plan?" Yuri asked as he looked them over.

"I'll take a bigger force and enter here," the lead guard pointed out the place on the blueprints, "A smaller team will go in here and make their way to Tanya."

"I am leading that one," Yuri unlocked the bottom drawer on his desk. He retrieved a Glock from it. He inserted a magazine of bullets from the same drawer.

"Maybe you should hang back, Boss," Sal advised.

"My cousin is in there- I am going to get her out," Yuri checked the chamber then loaded it. That was the end of that avenue of discussion. "Let's go," he directed. The two men made their way through the building to an attached garage.

They found their men leaning against two vans. The soldiers stood as Yuri approached.

"We search room by room until we find her," Yuri instructed.

"Once we get Tanya clear- clean house. No survivors," Yuri stated.

The men nodded in their understanding. They expected this order.

"Time is wasting," Yuri said. Everyone loaded up into the vehicles. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

Yuri drew his gun and waited not so patiently to hear the first team make their entry. He let the skirmish noise grow for a couple of minutes.

"Go now," Yuri ordered.

Sal kicked in the door and took point as the group went into the building. The two men traveled down the corridor finding minimal resistance.

Before the guard could raise his gun, Yuri grabbed him from behind and shoved his gun in the guard's neck. "Open the door now," Yuri demanded.

The guard didn't reply, but reached out and typed in a code on the door's keypad. It clicked unlocked.

Yuri tossed the guard over to Sal. "Deal with him," Yuri commanded. He opened the door and went inside.

Finding the lone occupant in the room to be a woman, Yuri lowered his weapon.

"Yuri?" she stood. While her hair was different it was no question that she was his cousin.

"Tanya!" Yuri called. He ran to meet his cousin with open arms. She raised her arms wrapping them around his neck to return his embrace.

"Lev and I were so worried about you," Yuri squeezed her tight, "Are you all right?"

"I knew you'd come for me," Tanya smiled against his cheek.

Tanya reangled her hands. He felt a prick as a small needle pierced his skin. Startled he yelped. Tanya pulled away. Yuri rubbed the back of his neck, watching her with questioning eyes unable to say a word. Suddenly his legs gave out from under him. He collapsed in a heap on the floor.

* * *

"What's with the face?" she asked walking away from the front of the building.

"It's something about the sketch- it keeps bugging me," Wes replied.

"You think you know her?" Charlie questioned.

"I don't know her, but I have seen her somewhere," he frowned.

"There's over half a million people in DC," Charlie replied, "Odds are one of us has passed her on the street."

"Have you seen the sketch?" Wes asked.

"A brief glance from Vincent's phone, but it wasn't a good angle," Charlie replied, "It's still on my phone." She pulled it out and brought up the picture. Charlie's eyes widened as she took it in. She reangled the phone and her head several times to be sure. The hair was throwing her off.

"You know her," Wes said.

"It looks like my witness," Charlie replied. She dialed a number.

"Finn," the agent at the safehouse answered.

"Where is Tanya?" Charlie inquired.

"Asleep upstairs," Finn answered.

"Go check on her," she ordered.

"You want me to wake her up?" Finn questioned.

"Just make sure she's in her bed," Charlie insisted.

"Ok, I'll go and call you back," Finn responded.

"No, keep me on the line," she insisted.

"All right," Finn replied.

Charlie heard him push up out of the couch. She held her breath as he climbed the stairs. The door creaked as it opened. The light from the open door landed on a figure in the bed. Finn frowned. The hair on the back of his neck tingled. "Tanya?" he called. No response came from the bed. Finn walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers to reveal lumps of clothing.

"She's not here," Finn reported. He called out to his team to start a search.

"When did you last see her?" Charlie asked.

"About an hour ago. She told us she was going to go to bed and headed upstairs. We heard the shower running and figured she was turning in," he raked his hand through his hair.

"Listen, Tanya is no longer a witness, she's a suspect," Charlie warned, "Search with extreme caution." She went on to explain the situation.

Wes' phone began to ring before he could open his door.

"Clarke," he answered.

"Wes, is Charlie on her phone?" Vincent asked, "I tried to call her."

"She's checking in with the safehouse," Wes relayed.

"I have to go- we'll be in touch later," Charlie held her hand out for Wes' phone as she hung up her own.

"Vinny, are we on speaker?" she greeted.

"Where are you?" Rossabi asked.

"Waiting for Yuri to come out of his office," Charlie answered.

"Ours was the decoy," Mike frowned.

"I know who Jane is," she announced.

"Who?" Mike asked.

"Tanya," Charlie replied.

"Are you sure?" Vincent's brow furrowed. He would have recognized her. Wouldn't he? He'd have to look at the sketch again.

"The way her wig frames the face almost changes the shape of her face," Charlie answered.

"Remind me to get my eyes checked," Rossabi replied.

"Any news from the warehouse?" Charlie asked.

"There's been activity, but no sign of Jane- I mean Tanya," Rossabi relayed, "Garcia is monitoring the chatter over our bugs."

"Head to the warehouse I think it's already going down," Charlie said.

"Morgan's calling- let me patch him through," Vincent said, "Morgan, you're on the line with all of us."

"Jane just texted Anton the address of the warehouse," Morgan reported.

"It's after midnight so it's technically tomorrow," Vincent remarked.

"The same one?" Mike inquired.

"Affirmative."

"Keep Anton at HQ," Rossabi directed.

"He knows he's not going anywhere," Morgan said.

"Ok, when does she want him there?" Charlie asked.

"She told him an hour," Morgan answered.

"Something tells me she's already got Yuri," Charlie frowned. The guard wasn't about to let them in and they could forget getting him to go in to check for Yuri. She and Wes headed back toward the parking lot, "We have less than an hour to save him."

"Meet you at the warehouse," Mike replied.

* * *

"Tanya?" Yuri groaned. He grabbed his head as the pain throbbing in his skull registered first thing. His ice blue eyes opened in narrow slits. Yuri padded the ground to gain his barring. He brought his hand in front of his face to see the dirt and dust he rubbed together in his palms. He staggered to his feet. "Tanya, where are you?"

Suddenly the room flooded with light. Yuri shielded his face with his hand.

Yuri heard muffled whispers from above, but couldn't tell what direction they came from. A mechanical click caught his attention. He whipped his head around toward the sound. Peering through the cracks between his fingers he could make out the silhouette of a woman.

"Tanya? Is that you?" Yuri questioned.

"Yuri is in the warehouse," Garcia radioed.

Outside in the mobile command center Charlie looked over to Rossabi.

"It's your take down," Vincent differed to her.

"Get in positions, we're breaching," Charlie ordered.

"What's going on?" Yuri asked, "Can you just talk to me?"

"Sure, now you want me to talk," Tanya retorted.

"I always talk with you Tanya," Yuri countered.

A low hum tickled Yuri's ears. "What is that?" he inquired.

"The future," Tanya replied.

"Now," Charlie commanded.

The rest of the lights were switched on remotely. The agents burst through the doors.

Wes led a team up to the catwalk while Charlie charged at Tanya, backed up by Vincent and Mike.

"It's over, Tanya!" Charlie pronounced.

They were staring down a large, square machine looking gun.

"I'd back outside if I were you," Tanya threatened.

"It would be much better for you to step away from the weapon," Charlie countered.

Yuri raised his hands while lowering his fingers. "Can we all stay calm?" he requested. His eyes darted about counting the agents. There were too many guns aimed at Tanya.

Mike wrestled Yuri behind his back so he could shield him. "Stay behind me," Mike commanded. The agent centered and leveled his gun, backing up Charlie.

The gun trained straight on Mike and Yuri.

"That position is likely to get you killed, Agent," Tanya warned.

"Just surrender and I can get you out of this," Yuri plead.

"Get him out of here," Charlie ordered.

"Do not hurt her!" Yuri hollered as Mike dragged him out of the warehouse.

Her original target gone and audience largely removed, Tanya focused on the agents.

"Come on, there is no place to go," Charlie brought Tanya's attention back to her.

Tanya switched her aim to Vincent.

Charlie strengthened her grip on her gun. "How many bullets do you think will rain down on you if you pull that trigger?" she warned with a hint of a growl.

Before Tanya could pull the trigger, a bullet whizzed down from the catwalk. Several medium sized pieces flew up as smoke spewed out of the remains. Wes smirked at his handiwork.

Tanya took advantage of the distraction and grabbed her handgun. She took off towards the back. The FBI agents guarding the back entrance fired in an attempt to stop her flight.

The rounds stuck in her body armor. She barely registered the hits in her eyes.

Tanya cleared her way through two FBI agents and made her escape out the door.

Vincent knelt to take care of the wounded. "I've got them- get her," Rossabi called to Charlie as she exited the building.

Tanya ran through a side alley. She was feet away from entering another warehouse when Charlie caught up to her.

Charlie launched herself at the fleeing woman. She caught Tanya around the waist. Together they crashed down on to the asphalt.

Charlie used her body weight to keep Tanya pinned as she reached one hand back and unclipped her hand cuffs. Charlie gathered the wriggling woman's wrist then secured each cuff in place.

Charlie lifted her up, "Tanya Karpov, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Yuri Karpov, possession of an illegal weapon, and the murders of Juan Santino, Diego Alcazar, Zander Smith, and Ray Hamilton."

Charlie mirandized Tanya as she escorted the woman to a prisoner transport van. Yuri saw his cousin and ran over. Mike was hot on his heels.

"Do not say anything until I get you an attorney," Yuri instructed.

Tanya rolled her eyes as Charlie slammed the doors closed.

"She wants a lawyer," Yuri asserted.

Rossabi rounded the van. "We'll have to hear her say that," Vincent pointed out.

"Are the cuffs necessary?" Yuri protested.

"She was fleeing arrest," Charlie stated flatly.

Yuri opened his mouth about to speak.

"We need to take you down to HQ for a statement," Mike interrupted him. He took the Russian by the arm and guided him to a SUV.

"Are you ok?" Vincent questioned.

"I think I need to get checked out," Charlie admitted.

"We have EMS on standby," Rossabi offered.

"No, at the hospital," she put her hand on her abdomen.

Vincent's stomach dropped. He urged her towards his car, "I'll get you to the ER."


	26. Chapter 26

_Could tell you what you wanna hear. Cause the truth is always in the way. I never wanna live in fear. I don't wanna hold back all the things I need to say. I got you figured out, you need to have control. You think that I don't know you, I know you, I know. Trying to tell you now, I've been doing what you want. But I won't be your yes girl, no, not anymore. Just let me go, just let me go. I won't be your yes girl, no, not anymore._ Yes Girl ~ [Bea Miller](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lfXIIz_rfTM)

Vincent rested his hands on his hips as he paced in the waiting room. A sudden vibration in his pocket stopped him in his tracks. Rossabi fumbled for his phone.

"Hi, Mike," he answered.

"I just heard you took Charlie to the hospital- is she ok?" Mike queried.

"She's going on her own power, but honestly, this exam has gone on longer than I thought it would," Vincent rubbed the back of his neck.

"Should I come over?" Mike questioned.

"I'm sure Charlie would want you to go home and get some rest," Rossabi declined.

"I'd rather be there if it's something serious," Mike replied.

Vincent turned his head, Charlie stepped out of the doors and down the short hallway. "Here she comes. We'll talk to you later," he said.

"Take care of her," Mike requested.

"Will do," Rossabi hung up. He slipped the phone in his pocket and met her half way.

"What is going on?" Vincent inquired.

"Everything is great. The baby and I are fine," Charlie assured her boyfriend.

Vincent's brow furrowed, "Did you say 'baby'?"

She locked eyes with him, "Vinny, I'm pregnant."

Vincent cleared his throat. "How far along are you?" he asked.

"About seven weeks," Charlie said.

Rossabi let out a breath. His lips curled into a soft smile. Vincent reached out and pulled her into an embrace. She rested her head against his neck. He stroked her hair. All the tension in her body drained out through her legs onto the floor.

"How did you know to come here?" Vincent questioned. Normally a fall like she took onto Tanya wouldn't be that big of a deal.

Charlie pulled back and looked him in the eye. "I figured it out last night," she admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rossabi questioned.

"I didn't want to distract you from the case. A hypothetical kid and a real baby are two different things," she said. Vincent nodded. "It's not like I had confirmation," Charlie added.

"Now we do," he took both her hands in his, "Calls for a celebration I think."

"There is work to be done," Charlie straightened her shoulders.

"I know we have a lot to figure out," Vincent agreed.

"I'm talking about the case," she corrected him.

"No, I am taking you home and the three of us are going to sleep," Vincent countered.

"I don't think the baby is big enough to need sleep yet," Charlie chuckled.

He wrapped an arm around her waist. "But her mother does. Come on, you can rip Tanya to shreds after our beauty rest," Vincent kissed her temple.

* * *

"This is where I get off," Wes stretched out his arms. He yawned before opening the passenger side door.

"Get some rest," Mike instructed.

"You too," Wes got out and headed to his car. He waved before steering his car towards home.

Mike just sat in his car. His head was in a fog and his feet were bricks. He couldn't communicate to his arms to make them move. His eyelids threatened to shut on him. Mike half debated where just to lock his doors and sleep behind the wheel. He took in a deep breath and willed himself up and out of the car. Mike clicked his car locked with the key chain remote.

"Surprise!" Abby threw her hands up in the air.

Mike pivoted to face her. She pulled him by his lapels and guided him to her. He dipped down to kiss her.

Having her flush to his body stirred him awake just enough to possibly make it into the apartment.

"How long have you been waiting here?" Mike questioned.

"Not long," Abby answered.

He checked his watch, "Isn't it a little early for you to be out of bed?"

"I told you I have an early meeting to get to- thought I drop by on my way and see if I could help you in," she explained.

"You didn't have to do that," Mike stroked her arms.

"I missed you," Abby replied.

"I missed you too," he said.

She wrapped an arm around his waist. He reciprocated. Together they walked to the building stoop. They stopped for him to let them in.

"Did you get your guy?" Abby inquired.

"Woman actually, but yeah, we got her," Mike nodded. He pulled open the door.

"So case closed?"

"Still some loose ends to tie up. I have more reports to write this afternoon; I have until one to sleep," he handed her the keys so she could unlock his loft.

"Need a drink or something?" she asked.

Mike shook his head, "All I really need is sleep."

Abby helped him up the stairs into his bedroom.

"Do you want to get in a shower?" Abby offered.

"I'm not coordinated enough," Mike declined.

"Charlie and her boyfriend should be free to go with us to dinner tonight if you can make it," Mike undid his tie.

"A double date? Cool. Just let me know when and where," she replied.

Abby turned down the covers while Mike stripped off his suit. He draped the jacket, pants, and shirt over the back of a chair.

"All right, Agent, get in bed before you fall asleep standing up," she flicked her head towards the aforementioned piece of furniture.

Mike complied. She brought the blankets up for him. He pushed up and supported himself on his elbow.

"If I were more awake I'd be pulling you into this bed," Mike grinned.

"I'd let you," Abby purred.

"But you have to get to work," he dropped his head.

"Just because I'm a partner's daughter doesn't mean I get to slack off," she concurred. Abby leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. They parted still holding onto each other. Neither wanted much distance between them. She scanned his face with her eyes. Abby couldn't stop herself from kissing him a second time. "Sweet dreams," she smiled.

Mike closed his eyes and laid down. What a great image to take to dreamland. "See you later," he mumbled tucking the comforter over his shoulder.

Abby lingered there for a moment, drinking him in.

He fell asleep before she finished straightening. She slipped down stairs and out the front. Abby locked the door behind her as she left.

* * *

Charlie sat opposite her quarry. Vincent stood out on the perimeter of the room. The two women were silent a few minutes.

"You got to bring in your own bodyguard," Tanya motioned to Rossabi.

"Oh, no, honey he's here for your protection," Charlie threw back.

Tanya laughed.

"Where's your attorney? Charlie questioned.

"I didn't ask for one," Tanya returned.

"No, you signed a waver," Charlie noted.

Charlie dug into a folder she had in her lap. She dropped a picture on the table in front of Tanya. "When did you decide to use a wig?"

"Red heads stand out," Tanya ran her fingers through the ends of her hair, "And if I dye it my hair is ruined."

"Where did you get the SV-6?" Charlie demanded.

"I had it made," Tanya leaned back in her chair as far as her shackled hands allowed.

"And who made it for you?" Charlie questioned.

"A girl keeps her eyes open," Tanya played it coy.

"One of Yuri's contacts?" Charlie deduced.

"And my cousin thinks I don't know anyone in the circles he runs in," Tanya smirked.

"He's refusing to cooperate with charging you in his abduction," Charlie informed her.

Tanya rolled her eyes.

"You don't look surprised," Charlie noted.

"Typical, predicable Yuri," Tanya shrugged.

"Yeah, I could have just walked into his house and grabbed him, but what fun would that have been?"

Charlie leaned forward causing Tanya to do the same. The cuffs clanked on the table top as the latter woman moved. "Yuri I get, hell, I may even empathize with- he's a condescending tool. But Ray?" Charlie frowned.

"He didn't deserve to die," Tanya agreed.

"But he did and his two young girls lost their father just like you did," Charlie charged.

"That was out of my control," Tanya insisted.

"Oh, I don't think so," Charlie countered, "Not when you got Sergei to turn on Yuri in the first place."

"Maybe he was making up for that fact," Tanya countered.

Undeterred Charlie pressed on, "You had Sergei hire the shooter for your first little show, keeping a layer between you and the deed was smart. Using him also would have had us looking in Yuri's direction had we not picked up Sergei for shooting at you and your protective detail."

"Why have him do that? The investigation was going too slow for you?"

"I would have to be certifiable to ask him to shoot at me," Tanya protested.

"To pretend to shoot at you," Charlie corrected.

"I couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't shoot me," Tanya countered.

"You could if you were sleeping with him," Charlie brought a second picture out of the folder.

Tanya picked it up to study it. "Where did you get that?" Tanya questioned.

"We unlocked Sergei's phone," Charlie said as she brought out several more and spread them out on the table.

Tanya snickered, "Stupid men."

"I bet you told him to get rid of them," Charlie said.

"What can I say? I'm not the sentimental type," Tanya shrugged.

"He had to have some proof he was hooking up with a catch like you," Charlie closed the folder.

"Egos," Tanya huffed.

"Who would believe him if he said anything? You are way out of his league," Charlie remarked.

"Should you be talking like that with your boyfriend in the room?" Tanya teased.

"I'm just saying he was an easy mark for you," Charlie rejoined.

"Like you've never played on someone's attraction to you to get what you want," Tanya charged.

"In my undercover work, yeah," Charlie admitted.

"And because you were pretending to be someone else it's ok? I was pretending too! Sweet, demur Tanya that's all anyone wanted to see. I can do so much more than run a cosmetics company," Tanya insisted.

"But your cousin never gave you that chance did he?" Charlie said, "Never saw through to your potential, but you proved him wrong."

"I broke all his rules," Tanya chuckled.

"And he never saw it coming," Charlie added for her.

"I am just as ruthless as he is," Tanya asserted.

"Maybe more," Charlie tipped her head.

Tanya smiled as if that were a compliment.

"We're done for now," Charlie called to the guard. She stood.

Rossabi opened the door. He followed Charlie outside them closed it behind himself. They find Yuri staring in the window.

"When can I talk to my cousin?" Yuri inquired.

"Visiting hours," Charlie rejoined, "Unless she doesn't want to see you."

"You can see she is clearly not well," Yuri insisted.

"Tanya is not crazy, she's ambitious," Charlie countered, "Not the same thing."

"She needs someone in her corner. Lev has washed his hands of her," Yuri hung his head.

"She was going to kill you, Mr. Karpov," Charlie pointed out.

"She is family, Agent DeMarco. I am sure you understand," Yuri replied. Charlie considered him and his words carefully.

"We should see what Mike and Wes are up too," Rossabi said, "Excuse us, Mr. Karpov." Vincent led Charlie down the hall.

"She admitted to everything, but Ray," Charlie thought out loud.

"Stop," Vincent urged.

"Stop what?" she questioned.

"I know where this is leading," Rossabi answered.

"I am not beating myself up, I am doing my job," Charlie contended.

"You're not the only person Tanya tricked. She fooled the entire FBI- myself and Ray included," Vincent insisted.

"That is not comforting," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You were onto her way before any of us," Rossabi pursed his lips.

"What are you implying?" Charlie stopped in her tracks.

"I think you knew Jane was Tanya when Anton told you about the hand injury," Vincent answered.

She leveled laser eyes at him. In any other circumstances the look would have withered Vincent, but he stood firm.

"I wanted to be wrong," she hung her head.

* * *

The remnants of the SV-6 lay on a table in the forensics lab.

"How did you do that?" Mike questioned.

"Timing- she let it run too long before shooting it, so it was hot and the integrity of the weapon was already compromised," Wes explained.

"Damn good shot," Mike mused.

"I've been studying the schematics every chance I get," Wes deflected.

"You could probably make one if you wanted to," Mike remarked.

"Why would I? In my experience one bullet is enough," Wes smirked.

"We need to go to the range and practice sometime," Mike suggested.

"Fine, but I am not giving away all of my secrets," Wes teased.

They looked up as the door opened. Charlie and Rossabi entered.

"What can you guys tell us about the gun?" Charlie inquired.

"Honestly, not much. The plastic and metal parts are pretty standard," Wes began.

"We're looking into the wiring- hopefully Garcia can find something that ties it to another case," Mike added.

"Any fingerprints?" Rossabi asked.

"Tanya's and Greene's actually," Mike said. He brought up the report on his tablet and showed it to them.

"So we've got physical proof besides the vid on Toby," Rossabi pursed his lips, "Who wants to pay him a visit?"

"Already done, he's singing like a canary," Wes grinned.

"We've got a slam dunk case on Tanya for the warehouse murders, and possession. Now we have to lock down the one for Ray," Charlie said.

"You really think she was behind that?" Wes asked.

"It makes since," Mike tipped his head.

"But why would she have someone shoot at her?" Wes frowned.

"To frame Yuri," Charlie stated.

"If he were incarcerated it would have created a nice power vacuum for her to step into," Vincent mused.

"And if she was still stringing Sergei along, she could be pretty sure that he wouldn't actually shoot her," Charlie added.

"The one problem is he forgot to implicate Yuri after he was caught," Rossabi said.

"Sergei finally caught on she was using him and didn't roll over on Yuri like he was supposed to," Mike mused, "A solid theory."

"He also just could have shot at her because he found out she was using him," Wes offered, playing the devil's advocate.

"One thing we need to pin down is how he knew where she was," Vincent frowned.

"The techs are working on unlocking a phone we found in Tanya's safehouse room as we speak," Wes offered.

"I doubt there is anything on it," Charlie shook her head, "Tanya wouldn't have been caught with a phone linking her to Sergei."

"They're going back on his records on the unlocked phone, but it's a long shot," Mike said.

"We're going to need more then theory to get the charge to stick," Rossabi pointed out.

Charlie nodded, "Let's see if Sergei's willing to talk about Tanya."

"Maybe one of the guys and I should handle this," Vincent suggested.

"He'd probably respond better to men," Charlie conceded.

"You up for it, Mike?" Rossabi questioned.

"Sure," Mike nodded.


	27. Chapter 27

_There's a voice in the silence and I heard it promise me. When you came along. I know you by heart. Like a familiar song. Every word is telling me that the time has finally come. Now here you are. And I know for sure. Baby, you belong. Oh, baby you belong. Nothing's ever been so meant to be or ever felt so right to me. Every single part of me believes. Baby, you belong. Oh, baby you belong. There really is no mystery. I think anyone can see that baby you belong with me._ [Baby, You Belong](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yBbspGr4RqQ) ~ Faith Hill

Brennan Sinclair hummed to himself as he walked down the halls of the law firm. The humming was not an unusual occurrence for the regal looking legal eagle. His upbeat personality had earned him a reputation for friendliness around the firm and other circles he ran in.

Brennan tipped his head toward the secretary in front of the junior partner's offices.

"She's in," the secretary informed him.

"Thank you," he replied. What Brennan could see through the open door confirmed that.

"Knock, knock," he rapped his knuckles on the doorframe of the intended office.

"Hi, Dad," Abby stood and met him half way. She greeted him with a hug.

He kissed his daughter's cheek, "I've missed you, Starshine."

"I have been meaning to stop by your office," Abby replied.

"Do you have some time?" Brennan inquired.

"Yeah, I just finished writing up the Walker petition early and I haven't gotten to lunch yet," she answered.

"I'm on my way to sneak in a visit with Ava. Want to tag along?" he offered.

"You had me at Ava," Abby beamed.

"My car is right out front," Brennan jingled his keys.

She got her purse out of the desk drawer she kept it in. "Lead the way," Abby slipped it over her shoulder.

He offered her his arm. She looped hers through his. Together they walked out and exited the building.

Brennan backed out and around to the parking lot exit. He turned out when the light allowed, heading them toward the hospital.

After getting down the road a few turns Brennan noted a car that had pulled out a car after them and was still following them. He checked it out in the rear-view mirror to see if he could make out the driver.

"Is everything ok?" Abby requested.

Brennan frowned, "I don't know- it's just that car. I've been seeing it around work a lot lately. It's weird." He checked the mirror again.

"Could be a new hire at one of the businesses," she supposed.

"Maybe," he frowned.

"Do you think it is following us?" Abby questioned.

"Possibly," Brennan frowned. They traveled down the road another little ways until he turned into the lowest level of the parking lot. To Brennan's relief the car didn't follow.

"I'm going to have Ryan run the tags when we get back to the office," he said as he parked the car.

Brennan and Abby made their way into the main building and rode up two levels on the elevator. They walked up to the registration desk for the daycare. "Brennan Sinclair and Abby Sinclair here to see Ava Casey," Brennan spoke for the two of them.

The daycare worker pulled up the computer. She typed in their names to search the daycare's database.

"ID please," the daycare worker requested.

Brennan showed her his driver's license. Abby fished her wallet out of her purse and got out her driver's license. She held it up for the daycare worker to see.

The daycare worked pressed a button to unlock the double doors. "You can go ahead in," she directed.

"Thank you," Brennan tipped his head.

They passed through the doors and into the main area of the hospital daycare.

"Pawpaw!" Ava cheered. She went running across the room as fast as her little legs would carry her. Ava crashed into Brennan's legs and squeezed them tightly.

"Hiya, Cutez," he patted her back.

"Look who I brought with me," Brennan coaxed.

She pulled back to look as Abby stepped beside them. "Auntie Abby!" Ava clapped.

Abby squatted down and hugged the child, "How are you doing, Sweetie?"

"Good," Ava returned the hug. She tugged Brennan and Abby by the hand over to the megablocks' section. Ava picked up a little house. "I build," she pronounced proudly.

"Wow," Brennan marveled.

"This is so cool," Abby praised.

"We may have a future architect in the family," he beamed.

"That would be interesting. Do you think you want to design buildings, Ava?" Abby asked.

Ava nodded.

"So Cornell or Harvard," Brennan mused, squatting down to his granddaughter's level.

"She's a little young to be planning her college," Abby raised an eyebrow.

"You were barely her age when I knew you'd be the one to follow me to Georgetown," he returned.

"That was a special case," Abby laughed.

"I'm make it bigger," Ava said. She picked up a few more mega blocks.

"You are going to take this world by storm," Brennan predicted.

Ava smiled at him.

"Do you think Mommy would be mad if I took you for an ice cream?" he asked.

"Not if she gets ice cream too."

Brennan froze. He lifted wide eyes to Abby, "Bethany is right behind me isn't she?"

"Bethany is right behind you," Abby deadpanned.

He looked up to find his oldest daughter. "Hi, Dad," Bethany greeted.

"How's it going, Sunshine?" Brennan waved. He turned back to his granddaughter. "Uh oh, Ava, we've been busted," Brennan said.

"Busted," the two-year-old repeated with a giggle.

"Triple busted," a second woman in lavender scrubs and a lab coat came up beside Bethany.

"Nema!" Ava raised her creation high so her grandmother would see it.

"Oh, that is awesome work, Sweetheart," Chloe cooed. Ava puckered her lips. Chloe leaned down and received the offered kiss on her nose. She pressed her lips to her granddaughter's forehead in response.

"Hello, Wife," Brennan straightened. He took his wife's oval face in his hands and greeted her with a kiss. Chloe smiled into his palms. If she hadn't pulled it up in a clip his fingers would have tangled in her coffee colored hair.

"That lab coat looks great on you," Brennan crooned.

"No one looks good in a lab coat," Chloe shook her head.

"You make anything look awesome. How many lives have you saved today?" he asked.

"Stop trying to distract me. You're the one who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar," Chloe teased.

"You can't tell me you don't stop by every day you're working and Ava is in daycare," Brennan defended himself.

"Oh, I do and I have the pictures on my phone to prove it," Chloe grinned mischievously, "You brought Abby with you so I guess I will let you off the hook."

"Up, Mommy!" Ava tugged on Bethany, struggling to climb up.

Bethany reach down and lifted Ava up into her arms, "You don't have to sneak around, Dad. I want you to see Ava. That's what you are on the list for. You too, Sis." Bethany nudged Abby.

Abby's phone beeped. "Excuse me," she pulled it from the pocket of her purse and checked the message.

"Don't tell me they need you back at the office already," Chloe deflated.

Abby shook her head, "Mike's just trying to firm up plans for tonight.

"Mike, huh?" Brennan smirked.

A hint of rose pink graced her cheeks. "Yes, my boyfriend," she said finishing typing a reply and hitting send.

"We finally have a name now," Chloe grinned.

"Well, that is a long story," Abby locked eyes with her sister. Bethany grinned back at her. "We just began being official a couple of days ago," Abby added.

"Does this mean we can be expecting an extra person for brunch?" Chloe inquired.

"I'm sure if I ask he'll try, but Mike is a FBI agent so he's kind of on call like you and Bethany," Abby warned.

"Where is this ice cream Pawpaw was talking about?" Bethany prompted to switch the subject for her sister.

"Ice cream, please!" Ava echoed.

"Sure thing, Cutez, we'll all have ice cream," Brennan said.

"Good. I haven't had lunch yet," Abby admitted.

Chloe draped an arm around her daughter's shoulders and squeezed, "We'll have to fix that."

Brennan tucked his oldest into his side and placed his hand on the small of his wife's back, "It's good to have my all girls with me."

* * *

Sergei stared blankly ahead as Vincent and Mike entered the integration room.

"This is a waste of time," the lawyer replied, "My client is not going to talk to you about Yuri Karpov."

"This is about the other Karpov- Tanya," Rossabi replied.

Sergei straightened in his chair.

"We know she got you to hire Greene," Vincent said as he and Mike took their respective seats across the table from Sergei and his attorney. "From what everyone says you were a very loyal man to Yuri," Rossabi reported.

Sergei averted his eyes.

"Then how did Tanya turn you against him?" Mike inquired.

"We unlocked the phone you left in your office," Vincent informed him, "We found the photos, texts, calls- all of it."

"I need a moment to talk with my client," the attorney intervened.

"I think we're the ones he wants to be talking with right now," Vincent asserted.

"Does Yuri know?" Sergei questioned.

"Yuri is not aware of specifics," Rossabi assured him.

"I broke one of his rules by sleeping with her," Sergei asserted.

"Tanya was off limits to his employees," Vincent tilted his head.

"If I turn on her now- I am a dead man," Sergei contended.

"And if you don't you're getting the needle anyway," Mike threatened.

"One of you is going to have to pay for Ray's death," Vincent said.

"If Yuri even thinks I am speaking to you he wouldn't hesitate to order me killed," Sergei declined.

"We can offer you protection," Rossabi offered.

Sergei laughed, "Yuri has his ways of getting to people. Even in prison."

"You say you're dead either way? Then make it count," Mike urged.

"How?" Sergei's brow furrowed.

"Tell the truth," Mike advised, "Don't take all the heat for Tanya."

"I do not have a choice," Sergei shook his head.

"I bet she promised you the two of you would be a power couple," Mike deduced. He leaned forward to catch Sergei's eyes. "She was never going to follow through."

Mike's face contorted, "Tanya used you. Are you really going to let her get away with it?"

Sergei's shoulders fell.

"How did you know when and where Tanya's deposition was?" Vincent pressed.

Sergei swallowed. "She told me," he admitted.

"How? Text, email, phone call?" Mike asked.

"Tanya called me," Sergei clarified.

"Just one time or did she hatch the plan over a period of time?" Rossabi asked.

"We had met a few times at night," Sergei explained.

"Did she tell you why she wanted you to shoot at her?" Mike inquired.

"To make sure you believed her," Sergei said, "I was supposed to tell you Yuri made me do it."

"Why didn't you?" Mike quried.

Sergei looked down at his hands. He shrugged.

"You couldn't make yourself move against Yuri directly," Rossabi spoke as if reading the other man's mind.

Sergei nodded. "I try to make Tanya happy," he sighed, "Not hurt Yuri." All the other incidents weren't so much against Yuri as for Tanya.

* * *

"Are you going to trust me or are you going with me to pick the ring out?" Vincent inquired.

"What ring?" Charlie scanned the parking lot waiting for Mike & Abby to arrive.

"Your engagement ring," Rossabi returned.

"Just because we're having a baby doesn't mean we have to get married," she insisted.

"My mother will disown me if I don't marry you before her grandchild is born," Vincent insisted.

"They're here," Charlie unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Fine. We'll talk about this latter," Rossabi said.

Mike pulled his car into the open parking spot beside them. He got out and went around the hood and opened Abby's door. He offered his hand and helped her out of the car.

Charlie got out before Rossabi had a chance to help her.

"Hi," she greeted the couple as they approached holding hands.

"Abs, this is my boss Vincent Rossabi," Mike began the introductions.

"Nice to meet you," Vincent tipped his head.

"Likewise," Abby replied.

"And my friend Charlie. Charlie, this is my girlfriend Abby," Mike continued.

"Mike speaks very fondly of you," Abby smiled.

"He gets all starry eyed when he talks about you," Charlie smirked.

"I did not know that," Abby batted her eyes at Mike.

The couples went inside.

A hostess greeted them, "How many?"

"Four," Mike replied.

She showed them to a booth. The couples slid into their respective sides. The hostess spread out the menus, "Your waitress will be right with you." She went back to her post.

"What's good here?" Vincent surveyed the menu.

"Depends on what you like, they have a bit of everything," Charlie said.

"We should get the artichoke dip to start," Abby suggested.

"Ok," Mike smiled.

"How about mozzarella sticks?" Charlie looked to Rossabi.

"Sounds good to me," Vincent agreed.

Their waitress arrived. They ordered their drinks and appetizers.

"Got any good Mike stories you can share?" Abby inquired.

"He saved me from a serial killer," Charlie said. She was going to help sell him as hard as she could.

"True story?" Abby quried.

Mike dipped his head bashfully. He pursed his lips.

"And what happened to this guy?" Vincent asked.

"Lead poisoning," Charlie quipped, "Mike's a pretty good shot."

"I didn't have much choice, I wasn't going to let Jangles hurt you," Mike replied.

"Jangles? The guy that killed all those agents," Rossabi questioned.

"That's the one," Charlie affirmed.

"I heard about that on the news- I never knew that was you," Abby marveled.

"We were undercover so they had to keep our names out of the press," Mike said.

"Mike tells me you're a lawyer," Charlie opened.

"I'm a junior partner at my dad's law firm- I'm kind of the jack of all trades there- anything that doesn't fit the other attorneys they send to me," Abby confirmed.

"Anything in the criminal arena?" Rossabi asked.

"None, but that's by choice…" Abby was interrupted when the waitress came back with the appetizers.

The waitress set them out on the table, "Is everyone ready to order?"

"Chili for me," Mike said. He looked to his girlfriend.

"Medium rare steak and potatoes, please," Abby requested.

"That sounds good, make that two," Charlie added.

"I guess that leaves me," Vincent scanned the menu one last time, "I'll take a mushroom and swiss burger meal."

"All right, I'll bring those right out," the waitress took their menus and left to take the order to the kitchen.

"You were saying," Charlie coaxed to restart the conversation.

"I think I'd rather be a prosecutor than a defense attorney," Abby nimbly retrieved a pita chip and dipped it into the artichoke dip. She popped it into her mouth. "This is so good. My lunch was basically ice cream so I'm starved," Abby revealed.

"Things are that busy that they're not giving you an actual lunch break?" Mike frowned.

Abby covered her mouth and swallowed. "I used it to visit my niece," she explained.

"How is Ava?" Mike inquired.

"Happy," Abby said, "She's a happy girl."

"How old is she?" Charlie inquired.

"Two," Abby got out her phone to show off a picture.

"That is a great age despite what people say about terrible twos," Vincent remarked, "My nephew, Leo, was the sweetest thing when he was that age."

"How old is he now?" Abby asked.

"Five- time flies by," Rossabi inhaled. He turned his eyes to Charlie. She met his gaze happily. Charlie had to bite down on her tongue to keep from telling Mike about this mornings development. She and Vincent agreed to keep the baby news to themselves for the time being.

Mike angled down. His movement caused Abby to look towards him. He closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers.

Abby brought the chip up to Mike's mouth. He ate the food she offered. "That is good," he remarked.

"How do you like living in DC?" Abby asked Charlie.

"It's been a good change," Charlie answered, "I was raised in New York, but California had become home, but DC is closing in on that title."

"I can understand how California could be hard to walk away from, I miss the walks and runs on the beach from my visit the most," Abby revealed, "I enjoyed most of my time there except for the neighbors in the apartments."

"The one next to you was a real piece of work," Mike winced.

"I remember the time you nearly got into fisticuffs with the guy because he threw a beer bottle at our boy," Abby gave him a side eye.

"Our boy?" Charlie questioned.

"BD," Mike clarified.

"Ah, the beach dog," Charlie remarked.

"The jerk was yelling at you too," Mike pointed out.

"BD ran out to protect me, the neighbor threw the bottle as Mike pulled up," Abby explained.

"Mike wasn't going to let that slide," Charlie shook her head.

"Nope, I had to drag Mike and BD up to my apartment," Abby chuckled.

"That sounds like quite a handful," Charlie remarked.

"They're both pretty protective," Abby stroked Mike's cheek.

Charlie laid her head on Vincent shoulder.

"I wonder where BD ended up," Abby added.

"I haven't seen BD in a few years," Mike replied ruefully.

"Really?" Abby straightened. Her eyes shone in concern.

"He stopped showing up for runs after you left," Mike revealed.

"I hope someone decided to adopt him," Abby replied, "He was such a sweet dog. Smart too. He picked up tricks on the first try."

"Abby took care of him for a while," Mike revealed, "Took him to the vet and gave him a bath."

"I almost brought him home with me, but I figured he'd miss you too much," Abby snuggled into her boyfriend, "I sure did."

Charlie smiled wide in approval.

The group demolished the appetizers between them. Just as Vincent polished off the last mozzarella stick their meals arrived and everyone dug in.

Towards the end of the meal Charlie and Abby switched phones. Charlie added her number in Abby's contacts as Abby added hers into Charlie's.

After finishing, they paid then headed out to the parking lot.

Vincent handed her his card, "If Mike's phone dies and you can't reach him at work try me."

"Ok, thanks," Abby accepted the card.

They said their goodnights and separated into their cars.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" Mike inquired whole buckling his seat-belt.

"Yeah, it was nice to meet your friends," Abby replied.

"I don't know what got into Rossabi. At work he's a hardass," he remarked.

"I guess he was able to relax," she cooed, leaning towards him.

"I think you just have that effect on people," Mike smirked.

Abby chuckled. "I think I like Charlie," she grinned.

"The two of you are going to have some wild times," he predicted.

"We'll drag you along for the ride," Abby promised.

The restaurant where they ate wasn't too far from Abby's apartment.

"Well, here we are," Mike said upon pulling into her building's parking garage.

"You don't happen to have clothes for tomorrow do you?" Abby batted her eyes at him.

"I have a go bag in the back," Mike offered.

Abby's eyes sparkled. "Why don't you grab it before we go up?" she suggested.

Mike smiled, "You're on."

Abby unbuckled. Mike got out and around and opened her door before she could.

She waited under the light as he popped his trunk, reached in, and grabbed out an overnight bag. Mike joined her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and escorted her into the building.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Safe For Work

_You know just how to make my heart beat faster. Emotional earthquake. Bring on disaster. You hit me head on, got me weak in my knees. Yeah, something inside me's changed. I was so much younger yesterday, aye. So much younger yesterday, oh, yeah. I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you. Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo. By the way, right away you do things to my body. I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you. I didn't know that I... I didn't know that I... 'til I tasted you. I didn't know that I... I didn't know that I... 'til I tasted you. By the way, right away you do things to my body. I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you. You, yeah, 'til I tasted you._[ Starving](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScjT8zvT7d0) ~ Hailee Steinfeld

Abby rinsed her toothbrush under the stream of water in the sink. She set it in the cup then wiped her chin off with her hand towel.

"I am going to go freshen up," she cooed.

The sight she saw made her stop in her tracks. Mike got out of the bed and started to straighten the bedding.

Abby leaned on her bathroom doorframe, enjoying the view.

She came up behind him and smacked his butt. He jumped and turned around.

"What was that for?" Mike smirked.

"You look cute when you make my bed," Abby admired him with hooded eyes.

"Someone is having a good morning," he reached out and brought her close. They swayed together to some unheard music.

"I woke up with one of the hottest guys on the planet tangled in my sheets with me and I can't think of a better way to start my day," she beamed.

No makeup and she took his breath away. Mike silently hoped their kids would inherit her freckles.

"I am going to get breakfast going," Abby licked her lips, "Got any special requests?"

"What's your breakfast specialty?" Mike inquired.

"Ava likes it when I make waffles," she batted her eyelashes.

"You make waffles? I haven't had those in a while," he replied.

She patted his chest, "Then I will get on that."

Reluctantly, Mike let her slip through his hands.

Abby went into the kitchen while he got his clothes out of his bag.

He looked at the clothes in his hands then up through the open door to where Abby squatted down to get the waffle maker out from a bottom cabinet. She stood and set the machine up on the counter.

Mike look back at his clothes then set them aside. They'd just be a hindrance. He went into the kitchen.

Abby heard his footsteps and smirked. Mike came up behind her. He grabbed her by her hips and brought her body back to his. She didn't even feign any resistance.

He drew a butterfly like finger over her ear to collect her chestnut locks. Mike swept them over to one side for access to her neck, eventually nibbling on her earlobe.

"I thought someone said he wanted waffles," Abby teased.

"Screw the waffles," Mike growled. He reached for the tie of her silk robe. He let it fall to the floor between them. Abby giggled turning around to face him. Mike took her by the waist and with strong hands lifted her up to the counter top. He stepped back momentarily to rid himself of his boxers. She stretched out her arms for him urgently. As soon as Mike was close enough, Abby lunged towards him capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. Her legs locked around his waist.

They broke the kiss long enough for Mike to bring her night gown, her only remaining garment, over her head. He tossed it behind his back. Mike went straight for her throat. His hands and lips roamed. Abby closed her eyes, reveling in Mike's touch.

Abby arched to him. He rocketed up into her. She tightened her grip on him. Mike kept the momentum going. Abby matched him stroke for stroke. Their ongoing speed made her gasp for air.

"Mike," Abby panted.

"I'm right with you, Baby," he groaned.

She shouted out his name as waves of pleasure crashed over her. Mike called to Abby as he dove in with her.

Undone, Mike grabbed the counter top with both of his hands to steady himself. Their chests still heaving, they rested their foreheads together.

"Now that's the way to work up an appetite," Abby quipped.

He grinned and helped her down off the counter. She picked up her night gown and robe. They went into her room and got dressed.

* * *

Abby set a plate in front of Mike before taking her seat across from him.

"Strawberries and maple syrup- the real stuff," she motioned to the toppings she had set in the middle of the table.

"These look amazing," he poured maple syrup onto the waffles before cutting into the first one.

"I hope you don't mind I made them crunchy," Abby said, "That's the way I like them."

"Crunchy is good," Mike said.

"Good thing someone is an early bird," she quipped.

"I think waking up a little early for mornings like this is well worth it," he winked picking up his glass of juice.

"Will we have time to hang the painting before work?" Abby speared a strawberry off of her plate.

Mike looked at the clock on the wall. "We'll have plenty of time if someone doesn't distract me again," he quipped.

"Hey, I was cooking breakfast," she played along.

"You are very distracting," Mike contended.

She chuckled as he went on to take another chunk out of his waffle.

Breakfast over, Mike rinsed the plates one at a time and handed them over to Abby. She put them in the dishwasher.

They walked into the living room. He picked up the painting from the couch.

Mike inspected the canvas. "Do you want to have it framed?" he asked. That was one thing he hadn't thought about when making the purchase.

"No, I like the way the painting folds over the edges," Abby held onto his bicep.

"Where are we hanging this?" Mike looked around.

"I'd like it over on the main living room wall over the TV," she requested. Her flat screen resided on a coffee table height, glass TV stand.

"Alright then that is where it will go," Mike nodded.

Abby when to her utility drawer and brought out a plastic box. "I got a hanging kit yesterday," she set it on her table and popped the lid off.

He looked through the assorted hanging stuff. "A couple of these hooks should do the trick," Mike selected two hooks of the appropriate size. Abby handed Mike a hammer. She brought over the step stool.

Mike handed Abby the painting then snapped the step-stool open. He positioned it on the first side. Mike made a mark where to put the first hook. "Got a yardstick?" he asked.

"Give me just a second, it's in my closet," she left to retrieve it.

Mike got down and moved the step-stool to the other side.

"Here you go," Abby handed up the yardstick.

"Thanks," Mike took it.

He laid it against the wall and lined it up with the first mark. Taking the size of the canvas into account he made another mark level with the first.

Mike set the yardstick against the wall. She gave him the hammer and the hook.

"Stand back," he said holding the hook's nail and bringing the hammer back. It only took a couple swings to have the hook secure. He repeated the process on the other side.

"All right- ready for the painting," he said.

"How is that?" he asked.

"The right side is up slightly like it caught on something," she answered.

He evened it out then got off the stool and stepped back. She came up to his side and locked her arms around him. Mike reached his arm back and draped it over Abby's shoulder.

"Thank you," Abby said.

Mike's phone began to alarm. She smirked and bobbed her head. He couldn't drag his eyes away from her as he retrieved his phone from his pocket. Mike tapped the screen to turn the alarm off. He slipped the phone back where he got it from.

"We should probably head out for work," Mike sighed.

"That would be a good idea," Abby agreed. She grabbed her purse. They walked out of her apartment hand in hand down the hall.

Mike pushed the call button.

"Maybe I should've forgotten about hanging the canvas," Abby quipped.

"If you want me to come back all you gotta do is say so," Mike assured her, "My place is always open too."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

They stepped inside. She pushed the button for the lobby floor. "I kind of told my parents we were official," Abby admitted.

"You did?" he smirked.

"I was with them when you texted about the double date," she revealed.

"You can tell anyone you want to about us," Mike encouraged.

"Mom's dying to meet you," Abby reported.

"Check the new guy out, huh?" he nudged her.

"Something like that," she grinned, "She's more of an observer than interrogator if that makes sense."

"Yeah, it does," Mike nodded with a small smile.

"If you're not ready I can put them off for a while," Abby offered, "I don't want to rush you."

"Technically counting the three months we dated before, we've nearly reached the five-month mark," he replied.

"Yeah, about four and a half," she nodded, "Still one and a half now."

"I'm ok with the timing if you are," Mike insisted.

"I do want you to meet them," Abby said.

"So how would we do this?" he asked.

"I think the best way might be for you to come to brunch one Sunday," she said, "Bethany, Nathan, and Ava should be there."

"A built-in buffer," Mike nodded.

"I can't see you having any problems with my parents- especially Dad. He loves pretty much everybody," Abby laughed, "The man has never met a stranger."

"He sounds cool. Are you thinking this Sunday?" he inquired.

"Whenever you are ready," she affirmed, "No pressure."

Mike kissed her temple. Abby rested on his shoulder.

Unbeknownst to them the man who had spied on them at the courthouse stepped onto an elevator down in Abby's building lobby.

"Oh, his place or hers?" the client questioned.

"Hers," Rodgers relayed.

The client leaned against the side of the elevator. He bit his bottom lip and weighted his options. If Mike saw him it would be game over. He had one shot to use the element of surprise and did not want to waste it. They'd have to leave sometime soon.

"They just came out of the building," Rodgers reported.

Rodgers watched as Mike closed Abby's car door.

"She's off to work," Rodger's started the engine of his car.

"Keep me posted on her movements today," the client requested.

"Sure thing," Rodgers replied hanging up.

The elevator dinged. He stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall until he found Abby's apartment. Reaching into his pocket he palmed a small metal tool. He slipped the pick into the lock. With a flick of his wrist, he worked the tool and unlocked the door. He strolled into the apartment closing the door behind him. He pursed his lips, taking a look around.

"You traded up Mikey," he muttered. The apartment and furnishings though were on the low-key side of high end. The place was modern yet warm.

He plopped down on the couch. He wiggled down in. Comfortable. He thought to himself.

"Someone likes yellow and blue," the man noted.

The canvas over the TV caught his attention. He pushed up from the couch to study it further.

Snapping a photo of the painting. He recognized it from the photo's Rodgers had sent him from the museum trip. He tilted his head and studied the picture. That had to be a new acquisition. Mike taking her to the museum to see a painting she already owned would have been redundant.

He pulled up his messaging and texted his most recent photo. She hadn't responded to any of his previous texts yet, but then again, he didn't expect her to.

After inspecting the rest of the living room, he headed into the kitchen. Not too many places to hide in here unless he could clear a few cabinets. Too much work.

The blue continued into the master bedroom. The yellow hews were replaced by sliver tones. He pulled open the doors to Abby's closet. The closet was packed to the gills. Even if he could get in behind the clothes the organization system would not give him room. He frowned closing the doors back up.

He picked up the 5x7 that sat on her nightstand. He surveyed the family in the photo. Definitely a Daddy's Girl. Abby stood close to her father with an arm wrapped around him.

His next stop was the master bathroom. "Glass," he tapped the corner of the enclosure, "Should have figured."

The more he saw of the place the less he liked this place for a grab. Mike's place was even worse. Everything else was in place. Plenty of time to make several plans. The main issue was choosing which one.

He swept the place one last time, making sure there were no signs of him left. This trip hadn't been a total loss. It gave him a since of who Abby was. Valuable information indeed.

* * *

Wes rested his elbows on his desk as he rubbed his temples.

He came up beside his partner. "Coffee?" Mike held out a cup.

"Thanks," Wes took the cup. He removed the lid and blew off some steam before drinking a sip. "A couple of my army buddies called me up and I met them for drinks last night," Wes pinched the bridge of his nose, "I haven't been this hungover since my return party."

Mike nodded, understanding that the breakup had more to do with the drinking than Wes would let on.

"Any word on the wiring?" Mike asked.

"Garcia sent the report to our tablets," Wes replied.

Mike retrieved his from his desk where it had been charging all night.

Mike looked up from his tablet as Rossabi entered the bull pen.

"What's up?" Mike inquired.

"Yuri called. He's coming in for a sit down," Vincent answered.

"He might have figured out who made the gun for Tanya," Mike suggested.

"What does the forensics report say?" Rossabi questioned.

"The wiring narrows it down to two guys, Franco Sokolov currently residing in Russia, or Ravi Duke whereabouts unknown," Wes read off of the tablet.

"What else do we know about them?" Vincent asked, "Any connection to Karpov that we can prove?"

"Nothing concrete," Mike scanned through the files on his tablet.

"Honestly, from their history I'd lean more towards Duke," Wes offered, "the SV-6 didn't have some of the crossovers Sokolov seems to be fond of."

"They could have burned up in that explosion," Rossabi raised an eyebrow.

"Not all of them," Wes contended.

"We can talk in my office," Rossabi motioned to the second level.

Yuri nodded.

Vincent tipped his head to Mike and Wes before leading their visitor up the stairs. He let Yuri go inside first before joining him and closing the door behind them.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Karpov?" Rossabi went for his chair. Before sitting he gestured for Yuri to sit in a chair in front of the desk.

"I have some information that might interest you," Yuri opened.

"I'm listening," Vincent leaned back in his seat.

"Hypothetically, I might have found out who made the gun for Tanya- you're still looking for this person aren't you?" Yuri offered.

"Ok, who is it?" Rossabi questioned.

"If I help you, will it help Tanya?" Yuri asked.

"That's not the way things work," Vincent shook his head.

"You can make it work," Yuri countered.

"This is Ray Hamilton," Rossabi held up a photo.

"You knew him," Yuri inhaled deeply.

"He was an honorable man," Rossabi nodded, "Even Tanya would say so."

"I appreciate that," Yuri replied.

"His widow, Mattie, has a serious heart condition. It's severe enough that she hasn't been able to work for the last ten years," Vincent continued, "Since Ray's death she has been placed on oxygen."

"Sad news," Yuri acknowledged.

"Their two girls could very well be orphans in the next few years," Rossabi pointed out.

"That would be tragic," Yuri replied.

"How will it look to those girls if their FBI family strikes a deal with the woman that had their father killed?" Vincent frowned.

"Four life sentences is not lenient- Tanya would never get out of prison," Yuri contended.

"Maybe a jury would agree with you, but those girls and my colleagues would not," Rossabi tugged on his suit jacket.

"You are out to make her an example," Yuri charged.

"She had an FBI agent killed- it's a deadly penalty case by law," Vincent countered.

"Sergei is the one that shot him and you made a deal with him," Yuri challenged.

"If I had my way both of them would get the needle," Rossabi charged.

"Maybe the prosecutor will be more open minded," Yuri challenged.

"I'm sure your contacts can figure out who that is, but I don't think she'll be receptive either," Vincent rejoined.

Yuri glared at him. Rossabi stood and opened the door. "Have a nice day, Mr. Karpov."

Yuri stormed out and towards the exit.

Charlie joined Vincent standing at his office door. "What was that?" she inquired watching Yuri's retreating form.

Rossabi's glare softened. "He made an offer and didn't like my response," he explained.

"He definitely wouldn't like mine," Charlie sniffed.

Vincent picked up her hand and kissed the back of her knuckles. "How did your briefing with the prosecutor go?" he inquired.

"Good, Fiona's pretty easy to work with," she answered.

Rossabi nodded.

"Anything come from the wiring?" Charlie asked.

"Let's check in with Mike and Wes," Vincent suggested.


	29. Chapter 29

_I'm on the brink of disaster. Starin' down the consequences. So brake hard we'll be better. Tonight I'll do what it takes to fail. Goin' there only faster. Jump the gun and throw it into gear. But the fact of the matter, we're out of control asleep at the wheel. Asleep at the wheel. We're out of control asleep at the wheel._ Brink of Disaster ~ Mae

Mike put his car in park and switched off the engine. He inhaled looking up at the cathedral. "There's no turning back now," Abby teased. They got out of the car.

"Are we late?" he asked.

"You look great," Abby straightened his tie.

Mike locked his car with its remote.

Abby led him in by the hand. They walked down an aisle to the pew where her family sat.

They moved over to give Mike room to sit. Brennan nodded to the newest arrivals. He smiled seemly in approval. Coming with Abby to church got Mike points.

Mike settled into the pew next to her.

The organ played and the priest entered.

Abby squeezed his hand and smiled at him brightly.

There he was in one of his best suits. His powdered blue dress shirt that Abby liked so much was pressed. His tie matched the gray of his suit. Mike dressed the part, but still there was a nagging pit in the bottom of his stomach. Shouldn't he be struck by lightning for sitting in a church?

The feeling didn't ease as the mass continued. Mike got up at the proper times, replied when he was supposed to, but he couldn't stop thinking this was somewhere he didn't belong.

Finally the time came for communion. Brennan & Chloe got up to go up front.

"Who's going first?" Nathan asked his wife.

"If you want I could sit with Ava," Mike offered.

"Don't you want to?" Bethany inquired.

"I'm not exactly practicing," Mike shook his head.

Abby kissed Mike's cheek, "I'll be right back."

Nathan handed his daughter over to Mike.

Ava wrapped her arms around his neck, "Ike."

"Hey, Ava," Mike replied.

Nathan took his wife's hand and followed her parents and Abby upfront.

Mike cooed to Ava and bounced her on his knee. She laughed.

Abby glided back to him. The light from the windows behind her floated around Abby like a halo.

Mike stood to allow them back into the pew. Bethany reached out her arms to collect her daughter.

Mike held up his hand, "She's fine."

The priest dismissed the mass.

Everyone stood. They began to gather their things.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Mike," Abby motioned towards Mike.

"Hi," Mike extended his hand to Abby's father. Instead of shaking it the older man grabbed Mike and embraced him heartily.

"You didn't warn him?" Bethany whispered to her sister.

"Nope," Abby shook her head, pressing her lips together suppressing a laugh.

"We hug in this family, we're huggers," Brennan grinned.

Abby's mother leaned forward and gave Mike a softer one arm hug. "It's nice to meet you," she said.

"Likewise, Doctor Sinclair," Mike smiled.

"It's Chloe, please," she replied.

"Chloe," Mike repeated.

"St. Michael the Archangel," Brennan motioned toward the pendant hanging around Mike's neck, "Patron Saint of Law Enforcement."

"My grandfather gave it to me before I left for college," Mike fingered it absent-mindedly.

"You're Ike!" Brennan, "Ava has been talking about you for the past week and a half- I've been wracking my brain to think of any Ikes I knew."

"The day after you babysat with Abby, Ava woke up asking for you," Nathan revealed.

Mike let out a half laugh, "I'm sorry."

"Abby said you were coming to brunch, I hope that still stands," Chloe said.

"That's the plan," Mike nodded. He had marked the full day off.

"Speaking of brunch, where are we going?" Abby inquired.

"The usual place," Chloe answered.

"It has a park across the street and Ava loves to play afterwards," Brennan added.

"If Ava likes it, it has to be good," Mike smiled.

"That's the spirit," Brennan patted him on the back.

Chloe tugged her husband along out towards their cars.

Mike froze for a moment in shell shock.

"Good luck," Nathan squeezed Mike's shoulders, "You're going to need it."

* * *

"Sit down," Bethany urged. The two-year-old stood firm in the highchair.

"I want sit next to Ike," Ava clamored.

"I think you need to sit next to Mommy," Bethany insisted.

"Ike!" Ava countered.

"Tell you what, I'll sit right here," Mike pulled out the chair across from her.

He helped Abby into her chair before sitting himself.

"It's 'Mike', Ava, you can say the M," Bethany coaxed.

"It's fine," Mike insisted.

"I don't know why she's stuck on calling you Ike," Nathan shook his head.

"Ike is fun to say isn't it?" Brennan opened his menu.

"I kind of like having my own nickname," Mike smiled.

The waiter came over. "Hi, Brennan," he greeted.

"How's it going, my friend?" Brennan replied.

"Can't complain," the waiter replied, "You?"

"Who's the new guy?" the waiter motioned to Mike.

"My boyfriend," Abby squeezed Mike's arm.

"Mike."

"Fred," the waiter tipped his head. He went down the group of people around the table starting with Brennan, "Tea, Water, Orange Juice, Orange Juice, Kids Apple juice, Apple Juice." The waiter paused and looked at Mike. "And for you?" he inquired.

"Orange juice, please," Mike requested.

The waiter nodded, "Are you ready to order?"

Everyone looked to Mike.

"Just save me for last," Mike offered.

Fred nodded then went around the table for a second round. He left after Mike ordered.

"Well, don't the two of you coordinate well," Chloe noted. She finally really got to see them together head on. Her daughter's navy colored lace maxi dress went well with Mike's dress shirt.

"Who sent out the blue day memo? Cause I didn't get it," Bethany quipped. She and Ava were wearing different floral pattern dresses. Neither of which held any blue.

"This was totally unintentional, I swear," Mike chuckled. Though he could appreciate the off the shoulder number.

"We didn't see what each other were wearing until he picked me up," Abby backed him up.

"I just wanted to wear Abby's favorite shirt," Mike admitted.

Chloe smiled instead of responding.

"Great choice," Brennan smirked.

French toast, omelets, pancakes, breakfast biscuits were passed out around to the people who ordered them.

Bethany cut Ava's pancakes into pieces for her.

Mike dug into his hash.

"Hmmm…" Chloe took her first bite, "Much better than my hockey pucks."

"Hey, I eat those hockey pucks," Brennan teased.

"This is who I get my cooking skills from," Abby motioned to her mother.

"Poor thing," Chloe patted her daughter's hand.

"I don't know, her waffles are really good," Mike protested.

"Mike can cook," Abby offered.

"Really?" Bethany replied.

"My friend Charlie taught me a few things, she's a good cook," Mike bobbed his head.

Brunch over, Mike and Abby followed Ava out into the crosswalk. Nathan picked up Ava and settled her on his hip. They crossed the street to the park as a group.

Nathan set Ava on her feet and she took off running towards the tallest slide the park had.

"Slow down, sweetie," Abby called running after her, "Let me go with you."

Mike stood at the bottom of the slide. He started clapping as they got close. "Yay!" he cheered.

Mike couldn't resist going in for a quick peck. Abby grabbed his face to lengthen the kiss.

"Kiss!" Ava urged.

Abby laughed, but leaned in and kissed the child.

Ava turned with puckered lips to Mike. He brought down his cheek to her then kissed her forehead while Abby watched on beaming.

From his car in the parking lot, Rodgers snapped away at the familial scene.

"Want to swing!" Ava pointed to the swing.

"Come on, Sweetie!" Nathan called to her. Abby helped Ava down and the tot ran to her father.

The group ran around after Ava for a while.

Mike stopped under a tree to catch his breath in the shade. Brennan joined him.

"Hello, Sir," Mike greeted.

"Brennan," the father insisted, "We're not in a courtroom."

"That little girl has a lot of energy," Mike nodded.

"Just like her aunt and her mom when they were growing up," Brennan beamed.

"I bet you have some stories," Mike smiled looking out as Abby chase down Ava.

"I know you're the Mike from California," Brennan revealed.

"Yeah, I am," Mike acknowledged.

"She was still heartbroken when she got back," Brennan noted.

"I'm going to be doing my best to make it up to her," Mike promised.

"Abby has obviously forgiven you. As long as you treat her well, we'll leave the past in the past," Brennan concluded, "Just know you don't want to unleash papa bear."

Mike nodded, "Got it."

"What's going on over here?" Abby questioned.

Mike smiled brightly, "Guy talk." He brought Abby up under his arm.

"That all?" she raised an eyebrow.

Brennan tipped his head. "I've been on my best behavior," he promised, "We should probably get back to Ava before she leaves us behind." That girl was all over the place.

They came on the other half of the group as Bethany and Chloe spun Ava on the platform whirl.

"Hey, Mike, got any plans for the game next week?" Nathan asked.

"No, why?" Mike replied.

Nathan motioned to Brennan, "Dad and I were going to this sports wings place that has a 70 inch screen."

"You should join us," Brennan offered.

"Exactly," Nathan nodded.

"I would love too," Mike said, "When is the game?"

"Seven on Wednesday," Nathan answered.

"I'll see if I can swing it," Mike replied.

"The more the merrier," Brennan affirmed.

* * *

After a full day with Abby's family the twosome settled onto the couch in Mike's living room for some couple time. She nuzzled his cheek.

"Today was…" Mike's voice trailed off.

"An experience," Abby quipped.

"I was going to say really nice," he chuckled.

"Dad seems to have taken a likening to you," she noted.

"He's a friendly guy," Mike replied.

"He did the same when Bethany brought Nathan around," Abby added.

There was a knock on the door. Both turned their heads to look at it.

"Are you excepting someone?" she questioned.

"No," he got up at a second knock. Abby watched him as he opened the door to reveal an older version of Mike. His boyish looks were tempered by his silver fox hair.

"Dad?" Mike questioned.

"Hiya, Sport," Jack was looking straight into his wife's eyes as Mike stared at him.

"What… How did you..?" Mike questioned.

"Your super let me in the building," Jack explained.

"I would have loved a call to know you were coming," Mike rejoined.

"Can't a father surprise his son?" Jack smiled.

"You know I hate surprises," Mike rejoined.

"Are you going to ask me in?" Jack looked at him expectantly.

"Come in," Mike stepped aside holding the door open.

Jack entered, pulling a suitcase behind him. "Your Super let me in the building."

"Why not just buzz me?" Mike questioned.

Abby got up in hopes of helping to diffuse the situation. She went directly to Mike's side. "Is everything alright, Babe?" Abby rubbed his tensed back.

"Everything is fine," Mike forced a smile.

"Who is this lovely lady?" Jack inquired.

"Dad, this is my girlfriend Abby," Mike tucked the woman he mentioned closer into his side. He kissed her temple. "Abby, this is my dad," Mike dipped his head.

Abby reached out her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine," Jack shook her hand, his smile came off just a touch too saccharine.

"What are you doing here?" Mike questioned.

"Your mom and I got into a fight and she kicked me out," Jack confessed.

Mike pinched the bridge of his nose, "What did you do this time?"

"Why do you assume I did something?" Jack countered.

Mike just raised an eyebrow in response.

"Ok, so it is always my fault," Jack admitted.

"What was it?" Mike asked.

"It's between me and your mother alright? I thought I would make the best of it and come see my boy," Jack answered.

Mike pressed his lips together. Abby looked between the two men. Awkward was not a strong enough word to describe the vibe between them at the moment.

"It's been a long trip," Jack hinted.

"The bathroom is over there," Mike motioned to a door on the other side of the kitchen.

"Thanks," Jack tipped his head and headed over. He closed the door behind him.

Mike stared after his father. Abby watched the wheels turn in Mike's head.

"I hate to say it, but with my dad here it might be best if you go to your place," he frowned.

"Are you sure?" Abby inquired.

"Yeah, things are probably going to get unpleasant here," he replied.

"Maybe, that's a good reason for me to stay," she countered.

"I'll be fine," Mike assured her, "I'm not exactly comfortable with you being around Dad until I figure out what's going on."

"All right," Abby agreed reluctantly. The last thing she wanted to do was make whatever this was harder for him.

He walked her to his door.

"Call me," Abby requested.

"I will," he promised.

She took up her purse. Mike walked her to the door. He opened it. Abby stepped into the doorway then turned around. She bit her bottom lip. Her brown eyes shone. Mike stepped to her.

"By tomorrow," she insisted.

"Before bed," Mike agreed. He bent down and pressed his lips to hers. Abby cupped his jaw in the palm of her hand and stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"If things get ironed out we'll plan lunch or something with my dad later."

Abby nodded hiding a swallow. She wasn't sure how that was going to work. They kissed again before she stepped away.

Mike took the opportunity to go up to his bedroom and get his cell. Mike came over to his window and watched Abby approach her car. He tapped his mother's contact icon. As the phone rang he kept his eyes on Abby as she got in and drove off.

"Hi, Michael," Rachel greeted in an overly peppy tone.

"Mom, why is Dad at my place with a suitcase?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry, Baby, I didn't want to drag you into this mess," she closed her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Mike questioned.

"I caught him in bed with another woman," Rachel revealed.

He raked his hand over his face. "Are you ok?" Mike inquired.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"This isn't the first time he's done this," Mike said.

"Sadly no," Rachel blew out a breath.

"Are you going to file for divorce?" Mike inquired.

"I don't know right now- I can't make those kinds of decisions when I'm angry," she replied.

"Maybe you should this time," he encouraged.

"Most people would want to stop their parents from breaking up," she remarked.

"I know what he has put you through. You deserve better," Mike replied, "You have to do what's right for you, ok?"

"I am not the only person who matters in this," Rachel insisted.

"I'm a grown up," he reminded her, "So don't think you have to keep my family together."

"It's my family too," she replied.

"Promise me whatever you decide it'll be not for him or me, but for you," Mike insisted.

"I promise to do the best I can," Rachel assured him.

"I'm here for you," he said.

"Thank you," she accepted his support.

"I could try to wrangle a few days to come up and visit," Mike offered.

"Nonsense, I'm a big girl and you have your hands full there," Rachel declined.

He stared off in the direction of the bathroom. "Yeah…" His voice trailed off.

"You are an adult, I will not interfere with your relationship with your father," Rachel replied, "If you let him stay with you it's not betraying me. I love you, Baby Boy."

"I love you too, Mom," Mike signed off. Rachel hung up.

Mike tapped his phone to his mouth while it beeped at the disconnect.

Jack came out of the bathroom and looked around for his son. "Mike?"

"Up here," Mike came down the stairs.

"Where is your girlfriend?" Jack asked.

"Her name is Abby," Mike said.

"Where did Abby go?" Jack restated the question.

"She went home," Mike answered.

"Really?" Jack's brow furrowed, "I didn't mean to run her off."

"We need to talk," Mike informed him.

"All right, might as well since I'm here," Jack quipped.

Mike lead his father into the living room. Jack lowered himself into the recliner. Mike sat on the coffee table in front of his father.

"I called Mom," Mike informed him.

Jack huffed. "Figured you would," he replied.

"She's not going to be ready to deal with you for a while," Mike cleared his throat.

"I'm giving Rachel her space," Jack maintained.

"You can stay here, but there are some ground rules," Mike caught his father's eyes.

Jack continued the eye contact. "Number One: You respect the people in my life- especially Abby," Mike insisted.

Jack nodded his acceptance of the rule.

"Number Two: You do not bring any alcohol into my home for any reason," Mike asserted.

Jack opened his mouth about to protest.

"Are we clear?" Mike cut him off.

"Crystal," Jack replied.

"Did you drive or take a train?" Mike inquired.

"The train," Jack replied.

Mike nodded, "I won't be around all the time so you might have to think about either a rental or taxis if you need to go out. I don't want you stranded."

"Don't worry. I know my way around a Taxi," Jack flicked his son a salute.

"Now about sleeping arrangements," Mike rubbed his upper legs.

"The couch is good for me," Jack gestured to the piece of furniture.

"I've got an air mattress and sheets around here somewhere," Mike pushed up to his feet.

"You don't have to go through all the trouble," Jack protested.

Mike continued as if his father hadn't spoken. He fished the air mattress out of his closet.

"The sheets are probably upstairs," Mike huffed.

Jack stepped in front of his son, "Hey, I get you're mad at me now? Can we air that out?"

Mike inhaled and looked Jack in the eyes.

"You didn't expect me to show up, and believe me, I didn't plan on being here," Jack asserted.

"You seemed surprised," Mike frowned.

"Yeah, I am. Is something wrong with that?" Jack questioned.

"You cheated on Mom! Again," Mike retorted, "So no, you don't get to be surprised she kicked you out on your ass when she caught you."

"It wasn't an affair, it was a one night stand," Jack insisted.

Mike rolled his eyes.

"I was…" Jack began.

"Drunk?" Mike cut him off, "Of course."

Jack's shoulders shagged.

"Did you even know her name?" Mike quried.

"Ginny," Jack shrugged.

"As in Ginger Adams?" Mike frowned, "Seriously? I went to high school with her!"

"I don't remember you dating her," Jack retorted.

"That's beside the point!" Mike snapped.

"I can see coming down here was a mistake," Jack went for his suitcase.

"No, I'd rather have you out of mom's hair even if you have to be in mine for a while," Mike insisted.

"I'll go to a hotel," Jack replied.

"No, you're not," Mike placed his hand on the suitcase to hold it down.

"I will give Rachel her space," Jack yanked back on the handle.

"Why did you come here?" Mike inquired.

"I already told you," Jack snapped.

"You could have gone a hundred other places, but you came to me. Why?" Mike pressed on.

"I knew you were close enough to come see," Jack replied.

Mike stared down his father trying to figure out if the older man really meant that.

"If you want to see me then stay and work things out," Mike challenged.

"Is that what you want?" Jack stopped struggling over the luggage.

"As painful as it is sometimes, you are my dad," Mike answered, "Nothing changes that."

"All right," Jack let go of the suitcase.

Mike went up to the linen closet. He opened the door and blew out a breath. Mike closed his eyes for a moment. He knew things had been going way too good.


	30. Chapter 30

_You know I'm not superstitious. No, I don't wear no good luck charm. In the morning when I wake up. I reach out... turn the music on. Turn it on! Every day the same old story. Freaks on my left! Jerks on my right! No risk no gain. No fight no glory. Just playin' the game._ No Risk No Gain ~ Krokus

"Ok, enough of me talking," Brennan dismissed the meeting, "Get on to the fun stuff. Back to work." The conference table began to clear quickly.

Abby stayed in her chair and stared out the window. He waited until the rest of the people filtered out of the conference room before approaching his daughter. Brennan lowered himself into the chair beside her.

"Penny for your thoughts, Starshine," he proposed.

"Oh," Abby rapidly blinked as she turned to face him, "Sorry, I was off somewhere."

"You always were a thinker," Brennan said.

"Maybe I am over thinking things," she replied.

"I've got my listening ears on," he offered.

"I'm just worried about Mike," Abby admitted.

"I thought yesterday went very well," Brennan adjusted his suit jacket, "I didn't scare him off did I?"

She shook her head, "I think he likes you."

A smirked tugged at the corner of Brennan's lips, "So what happened?"

"Mike's father showed up at the apartment last night," Abby answered.

"And he wasn't expecting him?" Brennan questioned.

"Definitely not. Things felt very tense between them," she brought her hands into her lap.

"And his father...?" he trailed off in question.

"Jack," Abby answered.

"What's your impression of Jack?" he inquired.

"He comes off a little shady to me," she shrugged. "That's just from under ten minutes with him. Mike couldn't get me away from Jack fast enough."

Brennan's brow furrowed. "I don't know about you, but that raises a red flag to me."

"Well, I'm not exactly surprised. Mike hasn't exactly sugarcoated the information he's told me about his father," she admitted.

"I take it they don't have a good relationship," he coaxed.

"Not from what I've seen or heard," Abby sighed sadly.

"Every family is different," Brennan said.

"Can I just say how grateful I am that you're my dad?" she patted his knee.

"As often as you'd like to, Starshine," he quipped.

"That might be the first and last time- we wouldn't want your head getting too big," Abby laughed.

"Not to worry, your mother has plenty of hypodermic needles to burst my ego," Brennan snickered. He caught her checking the clock beside the door. "Late for something?" Brennan asked. He wasn't privy to her schedule.

"Mike said he would call this morning," she said.

"It's getting late, but it's still morning," Brennan encouraged.

"He probably has his hands full with Jack and then getting to work," Abby acknowledged.

"Walk you back to your office?" he leaned forward on his elbows.

"Only if you want too," Abby replied.

Brennan pushed himself up and offered her his hand. He helped her stand. Looping his arm over hers he guided them to the door.

"I could walk myself," she said.

"Let your old man feel useful," Brennan replied.

"It's not like some wacko could get past our security," Abby laughed.

Brennan frowned, "That is not something you joke about, Child." His brown eyes scouted down the hallway.

The firm hired the best security money could buy, but he was still all too aware that it could fail.

Down at the reception desk for the junior partners, the sepia haired man rested his arms on the edge of the tall desk and leaned in flirtatiously. This was a calculated risk after checking out Abby's apartment, but it was time to step things up a notch.

"She has meetings all day," the secretary informed the man.

"When is her next available meeting?" he flashed a bright smile.

The secretary flipped through the computer's calendar. "Two weeks," she reported.

"Nothing sooner?" he drew his finger across the edge of the top ledge of the desk.

"I'm afraid not, should I set up an appointment?" she offered. Not mentioning it would be with a screening attorney.

He was saved from answering when Abby and her father approached.

"Miss Sinclair?" the man inquired.

"I am and who are you?" Abby inquired.

"Sam Dirkmah," the man gave a fake name. He held out his hand to shake hers.

Abby obliged to be polite.

The look in his eyes gave her goosebumps and not the good kind. An involuntary chill ran down her spine. She kept a smile on her face, not letting her discomfort show. "I was hoping I could get in for a consult," he added.

"Your 11 o'clock is waiting," the secretary urged her into the office.

"I am sorry, Mr. Dirkmah, I really have to go," Abby excused herself, "I'm sure Cheri can help you with whatever you need."

Abby pushed the thought out of her mind and closed the door behind her. "Hola," she greeted her client.

Sam kept staring after her. The attention he paid didn't go unnoticed by Brennan. The lawyer stepped forward.

"Can I help you?" Brennan inquired, "Brennan Sinclair- Abigail's father and senior partner here at the firm."

Sam nodded as if this were new information to him. "Sam Dirkmah," he repeated.

Brennan shook his hand, "I've got some free time for a consult if you'd like."

"Ok," Sam agreed.

"My office is on the next floor, Mr. Dirkmah," Brennan gestured toward the elevator. The sooner he could get the creep away from his daughter the better.

Sam followed Brennan over to the elevator. Brennan pressed the call button.

"So, Dirkmah… That's a new one. I don't believe I've heard of that surname before," Brennan remarked as the elevator doors closed.

"Well, there are only five, now going to be four of us," Sam shrugged, "My parents mashed their names together when they got married. Some sort of hippy rebellion thing I guess."

"My wife and oldest daughter do the hyphen thing," Brennan replied.

Sam leaned on the back of the elevator. He tugged on his jacket so his shoulder hostler didn't show. He smiled at Brennan. There was no way this guy had any idea what kind of guy he was. If so, he'd never be in such an enclosed space with him.

Brennan returned the smile. His eyes were bright never revealing the wheels turning in his head. Normal clients he took up the stairs. There was no blind spot in the elevator. He wondered if 'Sam' would have got on the elevator if he had known about the cameras.

The elevator dinged. The two men stepped off as the doors opened.

"My office is right in the corner," Brennan lead him down the hall.

"How did you hear about my daughter?" Brennan inquired.

"A friend recommended her," Sam answered.

"And who was that?" Brennan questioned.

"Julian Ward," Sam covered.

They walked into Brennan's office. The lawyer closed the doors.

"You said there were going to be four of you instead of five," Brennan went to his seat behind the large desk. He motioned to the seat in front of him. Sam sat.

"I'm in the processes of a divorce," Sam replied.

"Is that what brings you to our firm?" Brennan settled into his chair.

"In a way," Sam hedged.

"Abigail doesn't handle family court issues," Brennan said.

"I heard she handled something for Jamie Taylor with her ex-husband," Sam countered.

"That was a lawsuit and a favor for a childhood friend," Brennan explained.

"Well, it's a similar situation from what I understand," Sam replied.

Brennan tilted his head. This guy was flying by the seat of his pants.

* * *

"I will get this filed today so we should hear something by Wednesday," Abby reported, "If you need me before then you have my number." She rose to her feet and walked the client to the office door.

"Hi, Babe," Abby answered.

"Hi," Mike cooed. He couldn't fight the smile her voice brought him. "Sorry it took me longer to be able to call then I realized it would."

"Are you ok?" she inquired.

"Other than ending up sleeping in my bathtub I'm peachy," Mike rubbed his eyes.

"Ummm, why did you sleep in the tub?" Abby frowned.

"Dad snores and the master bathroom is the only place to hide from the noise in the loft," he yawned.

"Are things any better?" she inquired.

"Some, I mean I'm still angry he cheated on my mom again, but he is my dad," Mike sighed.

"Well, that explains her kicking him out," Abby remarked.

"Hopefully it will stick this time," he muttered.

"You think she'll file for divorce?" she asked.

"I don't know for sure, but the longer I can keep him down here and not up there manipulating Mom into forgiving him the better the chance she will," Mike rolled his shoulders.

"That's gotta be tough," Abby empathized.

"You know, I was actually calling to see if I could take you to lunch," he laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, I would love to, but I am swamped today," she declined, "Will dinner work instead?"

"I think I can swing that," Mike agreed.

"Wanna drop by my place?" she asked.

"I might not leave," he chuckled.

"You're more than welcome to stay," Abby smirked.

"Ok, well maybe I'll call up Dad and see if he's eaten yet," Mike said.

"Sounds promising," she replied.

"We have some stuff we need to work on," he acknowledged.

"I am only a call away if you need to vent to or need a place just to chill," she offered.

"Thanks," Mike breathed.

"Do you know how long he is staying?" Abby asked.

"As long as he feels like it, I guess," he rolled his shoulders.

"Isn't he still working?" she questioned.

"Semi-retired, I think. That's a good question for me to ask," he noted.

"Good topic for conversation," Abby agreed.

"Enough about my Dad… Are they wearing you out at the firm?" Mike switched the topic.

"Being busy is a blessing sometimes. Some creep was trying to get penciled in earlier," she settled back into her chair.

"Creep?" Mike frowned.

"Just some guy really, he looked harmless enough, but gave off a vibe to me," Abby made a face.

"Did you get his name? I can get Garcia to run him for me," he offered.

"I'm sure Dad has taken care of him already," she declined, "The guy really didn't do anything."

"Trust your gut," Mike urged, "If he shows up again I want to know about it."

"I'm sure Dad either scared him off or handed him to someone else, but I'll let you know if he causes any trouble," Abby promised.

"All right," he accepted her compromise.

"I love you, Mike," she said.

"Love you, too," he signed off, "Call you later."

* * *

Jack whistled as he came up the stairs to the Hoover Building.

His son looked up from his conversation with another man around his age.

"Hi, Dad," Mike waved. He stepped down towards his father.

"Fancy place you're working, Big Shot," Jack grinned.

"Wes, this is my father Jack," Mike motioned to his father with his thumb.

Jack tipped his head toward the younger man.

"Dad this is my partner, Wes Clarke," Mike continued.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Warren," Wes reached.

"Only call me that if you want me to call you Agent Clarke," Jack smirked.

"Let's stick with Wes and Jack then," Wes joked back.

"Ready for lunch?" Mike asked.

"Where are you taking me to eat?" Jack inquired.

"There's a pizza place right around the corner," Mike suggested, "Or there is a sub shop the other way if you'd rather."

"Pizza always hits the spot," Jack chose.

"All right," Mike nodded.

"Are you joining us, Wes?" Jack asked.

Wes looked to his partner.

"It's your call," Mike said.

"I could go for a slice," Wes accepted.

"All right, lead the way," Jack smiled.

They got in line. Jack surveyed the menu. Finding his usual kind of pizza he settled in.

"Are we getting a large to split?" Was asked.

"Mike and I never agree on toppings," Jack shook his head.

Mike motioned for his dad to go first. "A single meat lovers' pizza, please," Jack ordered.

"You know what, that sounds good make that a medium," Wes said.

"All right!" Jack smiled.

"You got it," the cashier made the necessary adjustments.

"Two slices spinach and feta, please," Mike requested.

"See what I mean," Jack rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to make that a combo?" the cashier asked.

"Sure," Mike agreed.

"We have fries, mozzarella sticks, or an artichoke salad as the side," the cashier offered.

"The artichoke salad," Mike chose.

"Something you want to tell me?" Jack quipped.

"I've put my body through a lot, I'm trying to make sure it doesn't shutdown on me," Mike replied.

"Would anyone like drinks?" the cashier asked.

"Water," Wes elected.

"Tea," Mike said.

"Got any Coors?" Jack asked.

The cashier nodded and input the drinks.

"Isn't it a little early for a beer?" Mike observed.

"What? It's one beer and I'm taking a taxi," Jack sniffed.

Mike handed up his card to pay.

"It wouldn't hurt you to loosen up a little," Jack insisted.

"There's more than one way to loosen up," Wes offered.

"Don't tell me you're a tea-totaler too," Jack raised an eyebrow.

Wes raised his hand to decline, "Only when I am on the clock."

The cashier handed Mike back his card along with a numbered triangle.

The guys got their drinks and headed out to find a table.

Jack turned to Wes, "How did you wind up at the FBI?"

"It wasn't my first choice," Wes admitted, "I was in the Army for awhile."

A waitress brought out their order. She set Mike's slices and salad in front of him. "Thank you," Mike said.

She set the full pizza between of Jack and Wes. "Does everything look alright?" she asked.

Both men nodded. She quickly left to get back to work.

"Army, huh?" Jack coaxed.

"My father, grandfather, and great-grandfather were all in the Army before me,"

"And that's why you enlisted?" Jack questioned.

"Well, all right! There is something to be said for continuing the family legacy," Jack patted Wes on the back. His eyes flicked momentarily to his son.

Mike stabbed a bite of his salad and shoved it into his mouth. He chopped down so not to reply.

"Do you ever think of going back?" Jack inquired.

"It was a psychiatric discharge they won't take me back," Wes shook his head.

"I bet your family is happy to have you back stateside," Mike tried to stir the conversation in a more positive direction.

"Yeah, my mom has told me my deployments took twenty plus years off of her life," Wes snickered, "I don't think the FBI would be her choice for me either." He polished off his second piece of pizza.

"Do they live close?" Jack inquired.

Wes' phone started to ring. "Excuse me," he stood and stepped away from the table to answer.

"Is Abby going to come visit or am I banned from seeing her?" Jack asked.

"Think of it more as a quarantine," Mike lifted his eyes from the last of his pizza.

"You sure sent her home in a hurry last night," Jack remarked.

"Our issues aren't her problems," Mike finished his crust.

"I promise I'll behave," Jack made an 'x' over his heart.

"I think I need to see some progress between us before I let you around Abby much more," Mike replied.

"That was Rossabi," Wes revealed.

"Gotta go, Dad," Mike stood.

"Am I going to see you tonight?" Jack inquired.

"We'll see. Abby invited me over for dinner," Mike answered.

"Will you at least tell her I say hi?" Jack requested.

"You have the spare key to get back into the loft?" Mike asked.

Jack patted his front pocket.

"See you later," Mike said.

"Thanks for lunch," Jack tipped his head.


	31. Chapter 31

_It's the little things that. Shoo be do be do believe this. It's as simple as our first kiss. Ru be do be do believe me now? It's the little things that count. Sweet little things like opening the door. Loving little things no one's done before. These little things make me love you more. Crazy little things only you can do. Like making me smile when I don't want to._ [ Little Things](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QAGAzSD_Yyc) ~ Tiffany Alvord

Rodgers leaned against the driver's door of his sedan. He tapped a tablet on his leg. A black SUV pulled up in the space beside him.

Sam nodded to the PI as he got down from the SUV. He reached into the pocket of the door and brought out an envelope.

"Did you get my email?" Rodgers inquired.

"I saw you emailed me, but I was driving and didn't want to stop to read it," Sam replied.

"Warren had a visitor show up last night," Rodgers got to the point.

"Other than Abby?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

Rodgers handed over the tablet, "She was there too, that's why I was, but a guy showed up, I recognized him from my research on Warren." He pulled up a picture on the tablet. "This is Mike's father Jack Warren," Rodgers revealed.

"His father?" Sam repeated.

"I gave you a bare run down on him before, but with him in the district I thought you might want something more in depth."

"You earned the double bonus I wired in," Sam grinned.

He handed Rodgers a manila envelope. Rodgers opened the top flap and checked out the contents.

"The information is in there," Sam assured him, "I set up the account just like you specified."

Rodger pursed his lips and nodded in approval, "It was a pleasure doing business with you. If you ever need a PI again you have my phone number."

Sam tipped his head while Rodgers opened his car door.

* * *

Mike nodded to the door man as he approached Abby's building. He walked into the lobby. Mike began to pass the front desk.

He heard someone call for him, "Mr. Warren?"

Mike turned around to the voice, "Yes?"

"Miss Sinclair is running late," the concierge said.

"Yeah, she texted me," Mike nodded.

The concierge retrieved the spare key Abby had left with him, "She asked me to let you in."

"I have no problem waiting for her down here," Mike gestured to the lobby sitting area.

"This is part of my job," the concierge assured him.

Mike slid down into an arm chair. After a good look around, he closed his eyes and laid his head back resting for a few minutes in the calm.

He opened his eyes when he heard the door unlock once more. Abby swung it open.

Mike stood, smiling wide.

Their eyes connected. Her face lit up. Abby reached out her arms for him. He met her half way.

Abby cupped the back of his neck in her hand and greeted him with a kiss. "Hi," she purred.

"Hi," Mike didn't let them part more than a breath away before going in for a second kiss.

"Now, I could get used to coming home to this," Abby remarked.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"I'm wiped so I picked up takeout," Abby explained. She set the bags she carried in on the coffee table.

"It smells good," Mike replied, "What did you get?"

"Enchiladas," Abby smiled.

"Hmmmm…" he licked his lips.

"I got something for you," she held up a small gift bag.

Mike took it, "I didn't get you anything."

"I don't need anything," Abby replied.

He opened the bag and reached in. Mike pulled out what looked like a head band. "What is this?" he quried.

"Wireless sleep head phones," Abby explained, "I already charged them for you. The charger is in the bag too."

"Wow," Mike blinked repeatedly.

"I learned in undergrad that earplugs do not work to block snoring," she said.

"Thank you," he bobbed his head.

"I also gifted your Amazon with a sleep album," Abby said, "I figured if it wasn't sleepy enough for you, you could use the money to get one that would help you sleep."

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble for me," Mike protested.

"You are no trouble at all," she insisted.

"I'm not used to getting fussed over like this," he admitted.

"I like doing things for you," Abby replied. She rubbed his back. "Besides you can't fix things if you are sleep deprived or sore from the tub," Abby added.

Mike rolled his shoulders, "Can't say I was looking forward to sleeping in it again."

"Sit," Abby urged.

"What about the food?" he asked.

"We can warm enchiladas," she brought him to sit on the edge of the chaise piece of her couch. Abby came on her knees behind him. Starting at the nape of his neck she pressed deep circles into his muscles with her thumbs.

"Oh, yeah," Mike moaned. He arched back into her hands.

Abby smirked. She pressed her lips to his ear, "You like that, huh?"

"You are a goddess," Mike groaned.

"Are you on a new case?" Abby inquired.

"Right now we're keeping an eye on some internet chatter," he replied, "Should know if it'll turn into anything in a couple days."

"Did you end up having lunch with your dad?" she asked.

"Yeah," Mike answered.

"That bad?" Abby grimaced.

"It wasn't horrible, just didn't go as planned," he replied.

"Have you tried counseling?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, a couple rounds of family counseling back when I was a preteen," Mike admitted.

"Did it help at all?" she questioned.

"Helped keep my parents married," he replied, "Mom's been through four rounds of couples' therapy with him."

"That's a dedicated woman," Abby remarked.

"He can play penitent pretty well in front of a shrink, but it doesn't stick," he frowned.

She wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"He came to you for a reason," she mused, "People can change."

"I know I did. And if I can change maybe he can too," Mike took her hand up and kissed her knuckles, "I'm just not convinced he wants to."

Abby got up and went to the table to unload the food from the takeout bag.

He followed her into the kitchen. She slid the enchiladas into a toaster oven and turned it on.

"Could you get us a couple of glasses with ice?" Abby requested, ""I've got some Pepsi in the fridge."

"Sure thing," Mike went over to the cupboard beside the fridge while she got out some dishes.

She poured the chips in the bigger bowl while Mike dumped the salsa into a smaller bowl for dipping. They snacked on the chips until the toaster oven dinged. Abby got the enchiladas out and dished them out onto their plates.

"Thanks for dinner," Mike said.

"I'll have to take you down there one night," Abby replied.

"I could have met you there," Mike pointed out.

"Can't a girl get her man to herself for awhile?" she batted her eyelashes at him. He reached across the table top and placed his hand over hers.

Mike's phone rang. He snatched it up from the table top.

"Don't tell me you have to go back to work," Abby said.

"It's my mom- she wants to Skype," Mike said.

"Go ahead," Abby encouraged.

"Hi, Mom," Mike waved.

"Hey, Baby, I wanted to check in," Rachel greeted.

"Dad and I haven't killed each other yet," Mike quipped.

"This is some new décor," Rachel remarked.

"I'm over at Abby's," Mike explained. He reached out an arm for her. Abby came over and sat in his lap.

"Hi," Abby waved.

Mike angled the phone so his mother could get a better view of Abby.

"It's nice to put a face to the name and voice," Rachel smiled.

"Same here," Abby returned the expression. The two women studied each other. Abby noted Rachel looked young to be Mike's mother.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Rachel said.

"We're just chilling," Mike replied.

"How are you this evening?" Rachel asked Abby.

"I've got your boy here with me so it's a great night," Abby kissed Mike's cheek.

"I won't hog your evening," Rachel began to excuse herself.

"It was nice talking with you," Abby replied.

"I look forward to meeting you in person," Rachel smiled.

"Maybe Abby and I can take a weekend soon and come upstate," Mike offered.

"That would be lovely," Rachel tipped her head.

"Yeah, I'd really love to meet you and see where Mike grew up," Abby agreed.

"She's pretty," Abby kissed Mike's hair as she stood.

Rachel gave her son a thumbs up.

Mike chuckled. Abby began to clear the table.

"Call me, ok?" Mike entreated.

"I will. Have a good time," Rachel signed off.

Mike saw the time on the phone when the call ended.

"Do you really have to go home?"

"Not exactly now, but soon. Dad and I have to talk one on one to fix anything," Mike said.

"Let's pair your phone with the head phones before you go," Abby suggested.

They returned to the living room and sat on the couch together.

Mike got into the settings on his phone and made the necessary connections. "Want to help me look at albums?"

"Sure," Abby smiled.

Mike searched on his phone.

"What kind of sounds help you sleep? Water? White noise?" she asked.

"I'm not sure any of that would be loud enough to cover dad's snoring," he scrunched up his nose.

"So music then," Abby nodded, "I think there's a search filter for that."

Mike scrolled down. He selected an acoustic album then listened to a random song. "No," Mike shook his head.

"Ok, let's try again," Abby coaxed.

"What was the one you originally gifted me?" he asked.

"Some Celtic music," Abby said. She helped him find the order.

Mike tapped on the album. It came up and played a sample of the first song.

"Soothing," Mike remarked.

"Try another," she encouraged.

"I like that," he said.

Mike downloaded the album to his phone.

Abby walked with him to her door. Mike stepped out, but turned to face her before leaving.

"You can always come back if your dad gets to be too much," she invited.

"I will keep that in mind," Mike nodded.

"Let me know when you get home," Abby requested.

He dipped down and brushed his lips against hers tenderly. "Thank you for everything," Mike said.

"Goodnight," she breathed. Abby watched him disappear down the hall.

* * *

Mike unlocked his apartment. He swung the door open to a dark interior. From the hallway light he could tell no one was in the air bed. Mike stepped in and flipped on a light switch. Mike kicked his shoes off. The loft was quiet. That plus the lights out let him know Jack hadn't arrived back just yet.

Mike headed over to his kitchen. He got a cup out of the cupboard then pivoted to the refrigerator and pushed the ice button on the dispenser. He shot off a text to Abby. Keys jangled and scrapped against the doorknob. Mike set his cup back on the counter. He crossed to his front door and opened it.

"Hiya, Sport," Jack chirped.

Mike recoiled from the stench of scotch rolling off his dad and into the apartment. "Hi, Dad," he replied.

Jack stumbled in past him. Mike grabbed his father by the shoulder so Jack wouldn't fall over.

"Take it easy," Mike urged.

"I'm just buzzed," Jack replied.

"Let's get you to the couch," Mike said.

"I can get there myself," Jack brushed his son's hand off his shoulder and staggered into the living room. He plopped down on the couch.

"Are you up to this?" Mike lowered himself into an easy chair.

"Of course I am, you want to talk," Jack blinked trying to open his eyes as wide as possible.

"If we're going to start getting along better then we need to figure some things out," Mike stated.

"Such as?" Jack inquired.

"Like facing why we don't get along instead of being passive aggressive," Mike began, "Dancing around our issues doesn't help. What do you need from me, Dad?" He paused for a minute to give Jack time to respond. "Dad?"

Jack didn't respond. His eyes were closed. Mike listened to his father's breathing. Yep, Jack passed out sitting straight up.

Mike huffed. "Great talk, Dad, great talk," he tapped the top of his knees. Mike looked at his father and contemplated moving him over to the air mattress. He decided against it. Jack had passed out in much worse positions before.

Mike took the throw blanket and draped it over his father before heading towards the loft.

Jack started snoring before Mike's foot hit the first stair. Mike closed his eyes and threw his head back in exasperation. "I should have stayed at Abby's," he muttered.

In the bathroom Mike stripped down to his boxers and undershirt before brushing his teeth. He slipped headphones on. Mike set the album's first song on to repeat. He closed his eyes. Mike laid there for a while getting used to the music, but couldn't sleep. He turned from one side to the other. Unable to get comfortable Mike ended up on his back. He reached over and brought his cell phone into the bed. Mike pulled up his photos and opened the latest pictures. He settled on one of Abby in the navy dress she had worn to church. He stared at it until the screen faded to black. Mike closed his eyes trying to hold on to the image as he drifted off to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

_Walk a little straighter, Daddy. You're swaying side to side. Your footsteps make me dizzy and no matter how I try. I keep tripping and stumbling. If you'd look down here you'd see. Walk a little straighter daddy. You're leading me._ [ Walk a Little Straighter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJIuNxLuVTA) ~ Billy Currington

This was a bad idea. On a scale of one to ten the likelihood of disaster hit twenty. Something was bound to go wrong. Mike shut off the engine.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Mike sighed.

"Relax," Jack coaxed, "You and I need to do something fun together."

"We could make nachos and watch a game at my place," Mike replied.

"Since when is staying in your idea of fun? I though clubbing was in the in-thing," Jack opened his door.

Mike followed suit. "I'm a little old for that," he stepped out of the vehicle.

"Wouldn't look good for your rep at the Bureau I suppose," Jack replied.

Mike opened the door to the restaurant without responding.

The hostess greeted them as she returned to her station. She reached for menus, "Is it just the two of you?"

"We're meeting a couple guys here," Mike said.

Brennan stood in the back and waved.

Mike waved back.

She turned and saw Brennan waving, "You can go ahead back and join them."

"Thanks," Mike tipped his head.

"I could use a beer right now," Jack muttered not quite under his breath.

"Can you cool it for tonight? Please?" Mike implored.

"I can handle myself for one night," Jack rolled his eyes.

"They just may be my future in-laws," Mike adjusted his collar.

"I wouldn't want to embarrass you," Jack snipped.

"Abby is close with her dad, ok? His opinion matters to her," Mike said.

"You're serious about this girl, aren't you?" Jack prodded.

"It's too soon to propose, but I do see myself marrying Abby," Mike informed him.

"Glad you guys could come tonight," Brennan greeted them.

"Hey, guys, this is my Dad, Jack," Mike motioned to Jack.

Jack tipped his head to the guys.

"This is Abby's dad," Mike added.

The lawyer held out his hand, "Brennan."

"Nice to meet you," Jack smiled. He turned to the younger blond man.

"And Nathan," Mike tipped his head to the EMT.

"I'm the brother-in-law," Nathan added.

"Who's playing tonight?" Jack inquired.

"It's Orioles verses Cardinals," Brennan replied.

"This is a lot of chairs for four guys," Mike noted.

"It'll fill up pretty quick," Brennan smirked.

Mike picked up a menu and looked down a list of ten different types of wings. "This is going to be a difficult choice," he remarked.

"The Buffalo wings with the blue cheese dipping sauce is pretty popular," Brennan noted.

"What are you going to get?" Jack inquired.

"Probably the Tex-Mex," Brennan answered.

"The same thing I always get, the Orange wings," Nathan shrugged. He hadn't even bothered to pick up a menu.

"Hi, I'm Tammy, I'll be taking care of you this evening," the waitress began, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Dr. Pepper, please," Mike requested.

"Whatever you have on tap," Jack tipped his head.

Tammy nodded, "Are you ready to order your wings?"

"I think we are," Brennan agreed.

She went around the table for the order then left.

"Incoming," Brennan smirked.

Mike flicked his eyes up to see Abby speaking with the hostess. He stood as she approached. She rushed into his waiting arms.

Abby pulled back and kissed him, "I was hoping you'd be here."

"Nice to run into you again," Jack said.

"Hi, Jack," Abby tipped her head to him.

"Hello, Starshine," Brennan stood. He kissed her cheek as she hugged him.

"You forgot your phone in my office," Abby said. She handed it over.

"Thanks, I'd be a dead man if I got home without it," Brennan quipped.

"Ok, well, I don't mean to intrude so I will see you later," Abby began to excuse herself.

"Stay," Brennan urged, "There's plenty of room."

The waitress returned with the drinks and wings. She began to divvy them out.

"Is that Buffalo wings I smell? My favorite," Abby remarked.

"The dish is big enough for two," Brennan winked at Mike.

Mike chuckled. "I am more than willing to share," he said.

"Well, if you want to twist my arm," Abby smirked.

Mike pulled out a chair for Abby. She sat. He tucked her into the table before retaking his own seat. Abby scooted her chair closer to Mike's until the two touched. Mike brought his arm up behind his girlfriend.

"Can I get you a drink, Miss?" Tammy asked.

"Sprite, please," Abby requested.

"Coming right up," Tammy replied.

"Are these seats taken?" Chloe opened.

"I don't know, they are kind of reserved for a couple of badass surgeons," Brennan quipped.

"Perfect," Chloe took a seat beside Brennan.

"Hi, Honey," Bethany leaned over the table and kissed her husband.

"Aren't you supposed to pick Ava up soon?" Nathan asked.

"Your Mom and Dad called and asked if they could keep Ava overnight so I told them I'd pick her up in the morning," Bethany answered.

"Cool," he crooned. She rounded the table as he brought out a chair for her.

"We decided to crash guys night- guess we weren't the only ones with that idea," Chloe smirked.

Abby cuddled into Mike, "I'll plead the fifth."

"What's the point of having a guy's night if the girls keep crashing it?" Nathan raised a playful eyebrow.

"This is Mike's dad Jack," Brennan motioned to the odd man out, "My wife Chloe and my eldest daughter Bethany."

Jack tipped his head to each of them.

"Do you live around here?" Chloe asked.

"I just came down from upstate New York for a visit," Jack answered.

"I hope you are enjoying your time here," Chloe offered.

"I haven't gotten to see my boy much since he left for Quantico so this trip was overdue," Jack replied.

"Have you been down here before?" Brennan questioned.

"Once or twice a lifetime ago, I chaperoned one of Mike's field trips," Jack replied, "I stick to the northeast mostly. New York if at all possible. I'm not much of a nomad like this one."

"I'm a nomad?" Mike snorted playfully.

"New Jersey and Virginia for college then California for a while then DC for a while back to Cali then back to DC is there anywhere I am missing?" Jack looked to Mike.

Mike shook his head, "You got it."

"I can't even remember the last time you came home," Jack remarked.

"It's been awhile," Mike acknowledged.

"Mike and I have been thinking about planning a trip up there soon," Abby offered.

"Rachel's birthday is next month," Jack pointed out, "Having her boy visit would make a great present."

"You'll love it. It's beautiful up there," Jack smiled.

"We'll see if we can make that happen," Abby smiled.

"You'll get no push back if you put in for the time- you've been working your tail off," Brennan replied.

Jack tilted his head towards Abby.

"I work at Dad's firm," she explained.

"What's it like working for your old man?" Jack quipped.

"Well, I'm not her actual boss so I think that helps," Brennan clarified.

Jack stood, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going, Dad?" Mike asked.

"I've got to make a pit stop, I'll be back," Jack assured him.

Mike watched Jack retreat to another part of restaurant. He frowned lightly, but turned his attention back to the people around the table.

* * *

As Jack stepped out of the men's room, his cellphone rang.

"Hey, Phil," Jack answered, "Can this wait? I'm out with Mike…" He dropped his head. "I see." Jack bit his bottom lip and looked toward the room where he left Mike then to the bar area. "No, thanks for the heads up. I gotta get back, I'll call you later." He stepped forward into the bar.

Back at the table his absence was starting to be noticed.

"Anyone see where Jack went?" Chloe asked.

"His wings are getting cold," Brennan noted.

"The game is about to start," Nathan said.

As the national anthem played, the guys got up to get closer to the TV. His eyes settled on his father downing a drink at the bar. Mike's chest began to hurt. He had to look away. Mike tried to focus on the game, but couldn't enjoy much of what was going. He hoped Brennan nor Nathan noticed where Jack was.

By the time Jack came back, the guys were returning to their seats during a commercial break.

His steps weren't as steady as before as he weaved to his way back to his chair.

"Sorry I was gone for so long. I got waylaid by a call," Jack began to explain.

"Oh," Mike raised an eyebrow.

"You remember Phil, right? He still lives next door," Jack said.

"Yeah, he's your best friend," Mike tried to read his father's face.

"Anyway, he wanted to check in. What did I miss?" Jack retook his seat.

"It's the end of the first inning," Nathan replied.

"2 to 0," Brennan added.

Mike settled back into his seat with his arm around Abby.

"How long are you in city for?" Brennan inquired.

"I'll have to go back within the next couple weeks," Jack answered.

"This is news to me," Mike replied.

"It's not like I have a choice," Jack griped, "There's no one I can trust to hand the reigns over to."

"What about the people who are managing the place?" Mike frowned.

"They don't know an action plan from their asses," Jack snorted.

"Then why don't you hire people who do?" Mike offered. Jack's face completely changed. Dr. Jekyll had left the building and now they were dealing with Mr. Hyde.

Jack shot up, heading away from the table. Mike was on his father's heels. Abby followed.

"What's your problem?" Mike frowned.

"You!" Jack retorted.

"Me? I see. I walk you up to the bar and made you drink," Mike rejoined.

Jack's jaws slacked open. He let open an indignant huff.

"I saw you, Dad," Mike asserted.

"So what?" Jack shot back.

"You said you would cool it tonight," Mike reminded him, "How can I count on you if you don't do what you say you are going to?"

"You could always count on me your entire life, but you would rather run to your grandfather,"

"Don't bring Grandpa into this," Mike warned.

"You followed him to the FBI and he wasn't even an agent," Jack whined.

"No, he was smarter than me- he took the better job," Mike replied.

"You ungrateful little sh!t!" Jack spat.

Michael nearly jumped out of his skin at the venom in Jack's voice.

"Biggest fucking disappointment of my life," Jack sneered, "I don't know why I stayed all these years."

Mike shrunk back. His face and posture resembled that of a kicked puppy.

Abby frowned. She hadn't seen Mike cower before. Her man was a fighter.

"You can't stand to be anything like me," Jack asserted.

"With the way you are acting now can you blame him?" Abby challenged.

Jack got in her face.

Mike jumped between them. "Back the hell up!" he growled.

"Or what? You're going to shoot me this time?" Jack retorted.

"I will do what I have to do to protect the people I love," Mike asserted.

Jack stormed out waving behind him dismissively.

Brennan and the rest of the group glared after him.

Mike turned to Abby. "Are you ok?" he scanned her with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Abby blew a stray hair away from her eye.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry," Mike he rubbed her arms.

"I'm all right- it's not your fault," she placed her hands on his elbows.

"This is why I didn't want you around him," Mike hung his head.

"Come on back to the table," Brennan urged.

It was loud it enough that they all heard.

"He's not like this when he's sober," Mike said.

Abby rubbed Mike's back.

"You don't have to explain his behavior," Brennan replied. Abby had been right to be worried, he thought to himself. Brennan straightened his shoulders. "Do you know Tom Regan?" he switched topics.

"Director Regan? Mostly by reputation, I attended some of his guest lectures when I was in Quantico," Mike said, "He's my boss' boss' boss' boss." He almost had to count with his fingers to make sure he got the right number of the word out.

"He's also my godfather," Abby revealed.

"You've been holding out on me," Mike took up his soda and drank a sip.

"Brennan and he have been friends since they were undergrads," Chloe continued.

"Met him in Criminology 101," Brennan added.

"Small world," Mike said.

"I have a lot of friends," Brennan grinned, "I have to admit I had him do some checking on you."

"Oh, boy," Mike chuckled.

"First in your class out of Quantico is nothing to sneeze at," Brennan remarked.

Abby mouthed a "Thank you" to her father.

* * *

Pulling last minute surveillance was not the way "Sam" had expected to spend his evening. At least the weather tonight made for pleasant El fresco dinning. He wiped the corner of his mouth with a napkin. He sat with his back to the wing place where Mike and Jack had gone, but from the chrome umbrella stand in the middle of the table he could see a reflection of the front door of the establishment. Abby followed not long after the father and son had arrived. He figured they were meeting her for dinner. He straightened as the door opened and Mike's father came out. Jack stormed past him. Trouble on the home front. Following them tonight was a fortuitous decision. Sam dropped a twenty on the table. He exited the eating area through an iron gate. From a distance, he followed Jack to a bar a block down from the restaurant.

Sam scanned the place until he saw Jack pulled up at the bar. After what he deemed an appropriate amount of time Sam strode over.

"Is this seat taken?" he motioned to the stool beside Jack.

Jack angled back to the voice. He looked the incomer over. "It's a free country," Jack shrugged.

Sam sat down. "I'm Sam by the way," he reached out his hand to Mike's father.

"Jack," the older man replied. He downed the rest of his scotch without bothering to shake the new comer's hand. Jack motioned to the bartender for a refill.

The bartender grabbed the bottle and poured Jack another glass.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"Tequila sunrise, please," Sam replied.

The bartender nodded, "Coming right up."

"What's got you in the dumps?" Sam took a seat on the stool.

"Oh, the usual. Family stuff," Jack watched the amber liquid in his glass slush around as he lifted it. He brought it to his lips and took a large gulp.

The bartender placed Sam's drink on the bar in front of Sam. Sam tipped his head to the bartender.

"Tell me about it," Sam huffed, "I'm here hiding out from the wife… How about you?"

"I could go home right now and she wouldn't be there," Jack frowned.

"Oh, is she off visiting your in-laws?" Sam quried.

"My neighbor informed me my wife packed a moving van today," Jack drank some more.

"That sucks, Man," Sam feigned some sympathy.

"My ingrate son should be happy. He never thought I was good enough for his mother," Jack downed the rest of his drink.

Sam pursed his lips. Another drink or two and he could get Jack into a car. Inebriated he would be relatively easy to handle. Those thoughts quickly vanished. Out of the corner of his eye, Sam caught sight of Mike's partner entering the bar. He took his drink and faded back into the other patrons before Wes spotted Jack.

"I'm cutting you off- you've had enough," the bartender asserted.

"Come on," Jack protested. His words slurred though his protest was clear.

"You've had enough," the bartender repeated.

"I think I know my own limit and I'm not there yet," Jack argued.

"Don't make me call the bouncer over," the bartender cautioned.

Wes flashed the bartender his credentials. "I'll take care of it," he said.

"Be my guest," the bartender went on to another customer.

"Wes, is that you?" Jack smiled.

"In the flesh," Wes nodded.

"You on the clock?" Jack inquired.

"Time to move on," Wes put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack sighed. He stood and tried to take a couple of unsteady steps. Wes grabbed Jack to keep him upright, "Woah. Let's get you out of here."

Wes got Jack outside and into his car.

Mike and Abby exited the wings restaurant.

He flagged them down.

"I think this belongs to you," Wes pointed over to his car.

Mike lifted his eyes to find Jack in the back seat of Wes' car. He deflated.

"The bartender threatened to have him bounced, but I showed him my badge and told him I'd take care of it," Wes added.

Mike shook his head, "Thanks, I'll get him out of your hair."

"Where are we taking him?" Abby asked.

"I'm taking him home," Mike said.

"I am not leaving you alone with him," she insisted.

"What happened?" Wes asked.

"Dad and I got into it earlier," Mike said.

"You mean Jack got belligerent," Abby corrected.

"I'll take him to your place," Wes offered, "He's got a key right?"

"I can't subject you to that," Mike declined. This night was turning from bad to worse.

"He actually seems to like me," Wes countered.

"That won't last long," Mike muttered.

"We'll drop him off at your apartment and then you come home with me," Abby insisted.

"All right," Mike agreed.

He went over and opened the door. "Come on, let's go," Mike directed.

* * *

The couple entered Abby's apartment not saying a word. Abby slipped her keys into her purse. She dumped it onto an end table. Abby turned around. Mike stayed in the entryway. He tapped his fingers on his legs. His eyes darted around the place. They were so lost.

She took him by the hand and led him to the living room to sit in the loveseat.

Mike rested against her. Abby played with his hair absentmindedly. Silence settled around them.

Mike sighed, "I can't imagine what your parents must be thinking."

"I won't hold tonight or Jack against you and neither will they," she rubbed his shoulder and upper arm.

"I want to believe who showed up tonight isn't who he is," he bit the inside of his cheek.

"That it's the alcohol talking," Abby finished for him.

"Even his face changed," Mike remarked.

"I still don't see any excuse for him talking to you the way he did," she replied trying not to let her spine stiffen.

"I've been called worse things," he replied.

"How many people do I have to beat up?" Abby frowned.

"I'm just saying I'm kind of used to it," Mike said.

"Oh, Baby," she kissed his hair.

"It's really not as bad as it sounds," he insisted.

"It's verbal abuse," Abby countered, "That is no way for a father to speak to his son."

"Honestly, we don't talk much, not since I moved out to go to college," Mike admitted.

"I don't blame you," she replied.

"Funny thing is, he'll never see how much I am like him," he chuckled.

Abby tilted her head, "You're pretty brave to admit that right now."

"I am not a mean drunk, at least I don't think so," Mike said.

He felt her shake her head. "No, not that I have seen," she replied.

"I'm just saying besides looks, some of his sober personality traits got passed on," he explained, "I have lost track of the times I have use his manipulation techniques on perps."

"Has he tried to curb his drinking at all?" she asked.

Mike licked his lips, "When it gets him something tangible in return."

"What did Jack mean earlier with the gun talk?" Abby inquired.

"He used to be even more volatile when he drank," Mike opened.

"When you were a kid?" She remembered how fast Mike jumped between them at the restaurant. "Did he get physical?" Abby asked.

"Yeah," Mike sniffed. She clutched him tighter. "It got pretty bad. When I was ten I stole a gun from my grandfather," he continued. Abby's chest tightened. She kissed the back of his head. "The next time Dad got drunk off his ass and went after my mom I…" Mike trailed off, staring straight ahead as if reliving the moment.

"You pulled it on him," Abby deduced.

"It got him to back off," Mike hung his head, "I don't think he's ever gotten over that."

"You did what you had to do," she encouraged.

"After that he finally went to Anger Management classes- out of all the therapy I thought those stuck," he frowned.

"I'm sorry if I made earlier harder on you," Abby apologized.

"I'm just glad he didn't hurt you. Thanks for standing up for me," Mike picked up her hand from where it rested on his shoulder and kissed her knuckles. He angled to look her in the eye. "Have I told you lately how you make everything better?"

Abby smiled. She pressed a tender kiss to his lips. They parted resting, their foreheads together. They lingered in their bubble awhile before coming back into reality.

"It's late, if we want to get any work done tomorrow we should probably get some sleep," Mike sighed.

Abby yawned. "Bed sounds very good," she agreed.

He got up and then helped her to her feet. They were both pretty wiped.


	33. Chapter 33

_But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time. Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time. I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined. I check it once, then I check it twice, oh! Ooh, look what you made me do. Look what you made me do Look what you just made me do. Look what you just made me. Ooh, look what you made me do. Look what you made me do. Look what you just made me do._[ Look What You Just Made Me Do](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3K0RzZGpyds) ~ Taylor Swift

__

Mike's internal clock went off at its usual time. He felt Abby in his arms and kept his eyes closed. Lingering in the moment, Mike enjoyed feeling her in his arms. Spooned up behind her all his troubles seemed nonexistent. Mike buried his nose into her Chesnutt locks and inhaled deeply. His heart swelled.

The change in his heart beat woke Abby. She inhaled sharply before her eyes blinked opened.

Mike leaned down and kissed her shoulder that her cami top left bare.

Abby turned over in his arms. He loosened his grip to allow the movement, but didn't let fully go.

"There you are," he crooned.

"Hi," she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Good morning, Gorgeous," Mike smiled.

"I was dreaming about you," Abby revealed.

"Good dreams?" he licked his lips.

"Hmm, Hmm," Abby purred, "Did I sleep in?"

"No, it's still a little early," he replied, "We're on my time."

"Were you always an early raiser?" she rested her hands against his chest.

"Not when I was a kid- I think my mom would say I woke when normal kids did," Mike replied, "When I got serious about getting into the Bureau I trained myself to wake up early."

He rolled over to his back, bringing her on top of him. Mike brushed stray hair behind Abby's shoulder.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Mike queried. He traced hearts into her back with the tips of his fingers. "I think it's my turn to cook."

"As wonderful a chef as you are, I am jonesing for a Medianoche," Abby fingered his soft jersey fabric of Mike's light blue sleep shirt.

"Yeah, I don't know how to make one of those yet," Mike chuckled.

"You know, we haven't gotten to the Cuban restaurant yet," she a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Let's fix that," Mike grinned, "I'll drop you off at your car after we eat."

"The restaurant isn't far from the wing place, I could walk to my car," Abby stroked his jaw. She dropped a kiss on his lips before gracefully lifting herself off of him. Abby left the bed to get clothes.

He got up on his elbows and watched her move.

Feeling his blue eyes on her, she pursed her lips. Her eyes darted along her shoe collection. Abby selected her shoes. She turned around with the spikey heels pointed in his direction. "Don't get any ideas, Agent Warren," Abby warned, "I've got a big day and you are not going to make me late."

"Put those things away- they are dangerous," Mike played along.

"And I know how to use them," she deadpanned, thinking back to a time where she nearly took her shoe to a certain intruder using her shower, namely the man who was now lying in her bed.

"I don't know how you walk in those things," he smirked.

"Training. You trained yourself to wake up early- I trained myself to talk in stilettos," Abby shrugged, "These are my power shoes."

"Big client coming in today?" Mike guessed.

"You never know- I like to be prepared," she clarified.

Abby sashayed into the bathroom. She winked at him before closing the door to get dressed.

Mike threw his head back laughing. He was one lucky bastard.

* * *

After no response from her boyfriend, Charlie looked up from her tablet. From his spot sitting behind his desk, Rossabi was fixated on her abdomen. She crossed her arms over his chest. "Have you heard a word I said?" Charlie inquired.

His brown eyes flicked up to meet hers.

"When is your next prenatal appointment?" Vincent asked.

"A couple weeks," she answered.

"Can I come with you?" Rossabi inquired.

"It'll probably be a little boring, but we should be able to listen to the baby's heartbeat," Charlie agreed.

"I'd like that," Vincent cooed. Rossabi reached out and placed his hand on her abdomen.

"The baby's kicking," Vincent grinned.

"The baby doesn't have legs yet, it can't kick," Charlie reasoned with him.

"There it goes again," Rossabi smirked.

She laughed. "I like your enthusiasm," Charlie rested her hand on top of his.

In their little bubble, they didn't notice Mike approaching. He pushed open the door not ready for the scene in from of him.

Vincent and Charlie couldn't remove their hand fast enough.

Mike stayed petrified in the door, his mouth agape.

Charlie and Rossabi retracted their hands and tried to find some professional poise.

Mike cleared his throat, "Sorry, I didn't expect to see you here, Charlie."

"I'm pregnant," Charlie admitted.

Mike beamed. He pulled Charlie into a deep hug. "I am so happy for you," Mike stroked her hair pulling back to look her in her face, "If you ever need anything…"

"I know," Charlie patted his shoulder.

"Congratulations," he turned and shook Vincent's hand.

"Thanks," Rossabi smiled.

"You're the first person we've told," Charlie said.

"Not Johnny?" Mike quried.

"No, we haven't told Johnny yet," Charlie answered.

"Good luck with that," he laughed. Mike kept his eyes on Rossabi. "He's going to kill you," he quipped.

Vincent laughed.

"It's still early," Charlie cautioned.

"My lips are sealed," Mike assured them.

"Let me guess, we're getting the brush off?" Vincent

"The Cayman banks aren't being very cooperative," Mike nodded.

"It was long shot," Rossabi shrugged.

"Wes' contacts seem pretty sure Duke skipped his last location," Mike reported.

"Did they have an inkling where he is now?" Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"They are still looking into it," Mike replied.

"This weapons builder isn't an easy man to track down," Rossabi noted.

"The taps on all of Yuri's known communication avenues are coming up empty," Mike added.

"He knows we're listening," Charlie said, "He has other ways of reaching out."

"The warrant will be running out on those soon," Vincent remarked, "If Yuri doesn't slip up we'll have to drop it."

"It's pretty much a waste until we come up with a plan to get him back in the US," Charlie frowned.

"Speaking of which," Mike tilted his head.

"Lay it on me," Rossabi motioned with his hand for Mike to go on.

"I need to iron out a few more details before I bring it forward, but if our profilers are right about Duke it could work," Mike replied.

"All right, but bring it to me ASAP," Vincent urged.

Mike nodded. "I'll get working on it," he excused himself.

"Call me later," Charlie directed.

"I will," Mike slipped out of the office, closing the door behind him.

"You weren't kidding when you said you two were tight," Rossabi noted of Mike's reaction to the pregnancy news.

"When you live and work together undercover- you see the worst and the best of each other. Mike and I have seen each other through some dark times," Charlie replied, watching Mike head down into the bull pin.

He made his way over to his desk, Wes across from him staring at his phone.

"No news?" Mike sat.

"Probably won't hear anything for another hour," Wes glanced at the large clock on the wall that told different countries times.

Mike pulled up his computer monitor.

"Have you talked with your dad today?" Wes inquired.

Mike shook his head, "I doubt he wants to talk to me."

"Do you want to talk to him?" Wes asked.

Mike shrugged, "I'll let him make the first move." He began typing.

"I got a lead on those blueprints you asked about earlier," Wes replied.

"Did you find anything?" Mike looked beyond his monitor to Wes.

"You have a few choices in your email," Wes answered, "You really think that is enough to get Duke to come back?"

"Well, our profilers say he is an experimenter and has an ego on him," Mike said, "If I were him and a client brings me a big enough challenge I'd jump on it."

* * *

Sam threw his fast food wrapper into the passenger seat as the ding he had been waiting for all day let out of his phone. He reached down and checked it. Abby had logged out of work. He slipped out of his car in its parking spot the Sinclair and Partners Firm's parking garage and made his way over to Abby's. On his first trip there, Sam had been careful to note where the security cameras were. Luckily a cement pillar blocked this door from the view of the security cameras.

He used the backup remote he had swiped from Abby's apartment to unlock the car. Sam took a look around to make sure no one was paying any attention to him. He pulled the back door handle. It opened without resistance. Sam got in and slid as far down as he could on the floor of the backseat. He quickly relocked it just in case Abby checked before getting in.

Sam held his breath as a lone set of high heels clicked against the asphalt. He grinned as they came up beside the door. Only one door opened. She stuck the keys in the ignition. A beep from her cellphone stopped her from turning the car on. Abby dug it out of her purse and looked at her message. She giggled before typing a response. After putting the phone back, Abby started her car. The sepia haired man sat up from his hiding place laying down on the floor. In the same efficient motion, he shoved the barrel of the Glock into her ribs. Abby jumped but she didn't scream.

"Keep driving," he ordered.

"Do I drive in circles aimlessly or do you have a destination in mind?" Abby retorted.

The gun eased up ever so slightly. She heard a click from the backseat as he secured his seat belt. "Crash the car and you'll get hurt worse than me," Sam warned.

"Where are we going?" she inquired.

"Take the next left," Sam instructed.

Abby turned on her signal and merged into the appropriate lane. She set her eyes back to the road and made her turn.

"Brave guy your Dad, Brennan," Sam noted, "He should really be more careful who he gets into confined spaces with."

"You don't get to talk about my dad," Abby argued.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk about your dad why don't we talk about little Ava. She's in daycare today isn't she?"

"Lay one finger on my niece and you'll get skinned," Abby warned. By about ten different people, she added mentally.

"Well, then be smart and don't make me do something stupid," Sam insisted.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"Focus on directions," he instructed.

"I have four FBI agents on speed dial," Abby warned.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to call me Sam," he remarked.

"That's not your name," she replied.

"Smart girl," he smirked.

"Are you going to tell me who you really are?" Abby met his icy eyes in the rearview mirror.

"That's something you should ask your boyfriend," he rejoined, "We should call him."

"Seriously?" Abby scoffed.

"Call Mike," Sam ordered.

"Stanford, Taylor, or Franklin?" an automated voice came through the speaker.

"Call Michael," he directed.

"Grimes or Matthews?" the car replied.

"Boyfriend?" Sid changed tactics.

"No such person."

"Give me your purse," he commanded.

"It's on the console," Abby replied.

Sam took hold of the strap and yanked it back to him. He unzipped it. Sam pulled out the phone. He scanned through her list of contacts, not finding Mike's entry.

"I know you have your boyfriend's number in your phone I see pictures of him on here," he pressed the gun further into her rib.

"Call Apollo," Abby directed.

"Calling Apollo."

Mike picked up within the first two rings, "Hey, Abby."

"Mike," she yelped.

"Abs, what's wrong?" Mike's brow furrowed.

"Nothing, we're just taken a drive," 'Sam' piped up.

Mike's blood froze in his veins. He knew that voice.

Wes stopped in his tracks. He lifted his eyes to Mike.

"Sid," the growl the escaped Mike's throat was more vicious than the shock Sid had expected.

"Back from the grave," Sid grinned, "Want to compare trips?"

"Abby, I need to hear you," Mike requested.

"I'm ok," Abby assured him.

"Are you hurt?" Mike questioned.

"She's got a 9mm poking in her rib cage, other than that there's not a mark on her," Sid spoke for Abby.

"You need to let Abby go and run as far away from her as possible," Mike warned.

"Or what are you going to do?" Sid taunted.

"I will find you," Mike asserted, "Do you hear me? I will find you."

Sid laughed and hung up the phone.

Mike ripped his phone away from his ear gripping it as if he would crush it.

"What's going on?" Wes questioned.

"Abby's in trouble," Mike relayed, "Rossabi!"

Both Vincent and Charlie came running out of his office. Their feet barely made a clank against the stairs as they hurried down.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked.

"He grabbed Abby," Mike sputtered.

"Who grabbed Abby?" Charlie frowned.

"Sid," Mike, his face completely drained of color.

"That is impossible. Sid is dead. Johnny put a bullet in the bastard's head," Charlie contended.

"I know his voice! It's Sid," Mike insisted.

"Who is Sid?" Vincent frowned.

"Sid Markham was a dirty cop that tried to frame Mike," Charlie answered.

"He gunned down his own squad with my service weapon," Mike elaborated.

"I'll call for back up," Vincent got out his phone.

"Garcia, I need you to ping a number, I've got a kidnapping in progress," Mike reported. He rattled off Abby's number. "And check the GPS on a 2015 blue Camaro owned by Abigail Sinclair," Mike insisted, "See if it's traveling."

"It's travelling along the same route as the phone," Garcia reported, "I'm going to patch Rossabi in and give you give you guys directions to follow."

Mike looked to Vincent.

"Tell him to tie in Douglas as well," Rossabi replied.

Mike relayed the information. "Let's go," he urged them towards the door.

"You know you shouldn't be a part of this," Rossabi cautioned.

"Try and stop me," Mike called over his shoulder, already halfway to the door.

Wes caught up to him as the hit the double doors. Mike was in no state to talk. The partners exited the building in silence that continued part way into the parking lot.

"My car, I'm driving," Wes insisted. He already had the keys in his hands. Wes unlocked his car with a click of the remote.

Mike got into the passenger side seat without protest.

Wes turned the key into the ignition.

The blu tooth connected and took over the phone. "Ok, guys are you ready for directions?"

"Ready," both Wes and Charlie confirmed.

Mike tried to calm his racing thoughts as they drove. No part of this make any sense. This had to be a dream. Just when was he going to wake up? "Sid Markham is dead," he repeated in a chant under his breath, "Sid Markham is dead."


	34. Chapter 34

AN: Violence Warning. There will be blood and broken bones.

Don't fall away and leave me to myself. Don't fall away and leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again. And leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands. Love lies bleeding!Hemorrhage ~ Fuel

"Apollo? Your nickname for Mike is Apollo?" Sid snickered.  
"My phone nickname," Abby griped the steering wheel, "You're Sid?"  
"Sounds like you've heard of me," he noted.  
"Mike has told me a lot of things no one would expect him too," Abby replied.  
"I bet he hasn't told you everything," Sid checked out the windows.  
"I don't expect he can," she countered.  
"Pull in the next parking garage on the right," Sid ordered.  
"You really want me to stop when the FBI is probably tracking my car and phone?" Abby raised an eyebrow.  
"Just do it," he barked.  
She sighed. Abby turned on the signal before turning into the parking garage he indicated. She pulled into the first free spot she found. Abby cut the engine and looked back at him. "Now what?" she demanded.  
He tossed a set of zip tie cuffs up into her lap. "Put these on," Sid ordered.  
Abby rolled her eyes. These were overkill. Sid outpowered her physically plus he had a weapon. Even if she could get the gun away from Sid she didn't know how to use it. She slipped the contraption over her wrist and pulled until it looked tight, leaving it a little loose. Maybe if he got distracted she could slip both them and him.

With their guns drawn, the agents approached the emptied blue Camaro. They surrounded the vehicle. "Clear," Charlie called.  
Wes pulled the front door handle. It opened without resistance.  
"The keys were in the driver's seat," Wes held them out. He tossed them to his partner.  
Mike caught them on his way to the trunk. He held his breath and unlocked the trunk. Mike lifted it and found an emergency kit and other various tools. He let out the air from his lungs. "She's not here," Mike said.  
Wes got out a black light out of his car and scanned through the car. "There's no blood in the car," he added. The four agents stared at each other.  
"Garcia, is Abby's phone still moving?" Mike asked.  
"My pings aren't being answered," Garcia replied, "He must have turned the phone off."  
"Switch over to Wes' phone," Rossabi directed, "We need Mike's clear from now on."  
"Back up is on the way," Charlie said, "We'll get in a unit to process the car."  
Mike went over to the passenger side door. Charlie stepped aside. Mike dug into the contents of the cupholders and inside pockets. There had to be something, anything to show him where Sid was taking Abby. He reached for the glovebox. Vincent grabbed him and pulled him out of the car.  
"If he called before, he'll call again," Vincent reasoned.  
"He'll hurt her by then, we need to get ahead of him," Mike insisted.  
"Where would Sid go?" Rossabi asked.  
"I have tried so hard to forget him," Mike said, "I can't even remember if he had any history in DC."  
"Markham may not, but you do have a history with him," Vincent encouraged, "How did Markham get a hold of your gun?"  
"He stole it from my room in the safehouse," Mike answered.

Abby's bound hands sat in her lap. Her brown eyes fixed on her captor as he drove.  
"What are you staring at?" Sid snapped.  
"You don't look like a guy who got shot in the head," Abby shrugged.  
"You'd expect that would leave a mark," he snorted. Sid looked around then changed lanes. "How did Mike land a woman like you?" he questioned.  
Abby rolled her eyes, "Besides the obvious?"  
"You two met back in Cali right?" Sid asked.  
"Yeah," Abby said.  
"He was undercover then," he noted.  
"I know," she replied.  
"What story did he use on you?" Sid tilted his head.  
Abby huffed. She'd be damned if she gave him actual details of their relationship. "He worked in the DA's office," Abby lied.  
"Ah, the mutual occupation thing," he sniffed, "Were the two of you sleeping together?"  
"None of your business," she snipped.  
"I'll take that as a yes. He lied to you about who he was. Some girls would call that rape," Sid pressed.  
Abby scoffed, "I fell for Mike long before the story about his job. Mike is not a rapist."  
"You are much more loyal than his last girlfriend," Sid snickered.  
"Well, I'm not her," she replied.  
"Definitely not," He pulled out his phone and played a preloaded recorded message.  
"Mike Warren is hospitalized under the name Mike Richards." Abby's eyes narrowed. She recognized Paige's voice.  
Sid's voice replied, "No, no, no. You didn't check the memo, but the gig's up. No more tricks."  
"I sent you to Sylmar to wipe out that trash, but I didn't let you finish," Paige continued.  
Those words lit Abby's muscles on fire. Abby straightened her shoulders. Her spine stiffened. After she survived this, she'd make sure that blonde would spend at least the next five years in an 8 by 8 cell.  
"So what's this? You giving me another shot?" Sid challenged.  
"Mike Richards," Paige repeated.  
Abby gritted her teeth. She caught a glimpse of the phone out of the corner of her eyes.  
Sid smirked as if reading her thoughts. He stopped the playback. "There's only one way to get this," Sid waved the phone around. He opened the middle console and dropped the phone inside. He rested his elbow on top.  
This was a section of the city she was growing familiar with as Sid pulled over and parallel parked.  
"What are we doing at Mike's loft?" she questioned.  
"Fight and you die- call attention to us and I shoot whoever comes to help," Sid threatened.  
He got out then closed the door with a backwards kick. Sid rounded the hood. He opened the passenger side door. Sid seized Abby's arm. He yanked her up and out of the car.  
Thinking of the safety of others, Abby stayed quiet on their trek to the building. She looked back over her shoulder and read the license plate. Abby tried to memorize the sequence of numbers and letters of the grey sedan.  
Sid buzzed in quickly before anyone could notice them. He dragged Abby down the hallway. "Pick up your feet," Sid urged.  
He got her to Mike's loft and unlocked it with a duplicate master key. Sid shoved Abby through the door. She tumbled in, but corrected herself. He came in on her heels. Abby scanned the space, but no one was there.  
The air bed was still up with the sheets on it. Jack's suitcase sat on the couch. It's top flung open exposing the contents.  
"Where is Jack?" Abby asked.  
"You have more pressing problems, don't you think?" Sid frowned.  
"Did you do something to him?" she charged.  
"Spare me the dirty looks. You wanted to take his head off last night," he challenged.  
Abby's brow furrowed, "You were there?"  
"I've had eyes on Mikey since he left for DC," Sid belted his gun, "Once you started hooking up with him you got a tail too."  
"Look, I was angry. I'd like to muzzle the jerk, but luckily for him shooting off at the mouth is not a capital offence in my book," Abby retorted.  
"How judicious of you," he smirked.  
"Why are we here?" she questioned.  
"Don't you like your boyfriend's place?" Sid rejoined.  
"I like it better with him in it," Abby retorted.  
"That's so sweet we should call him so you can tell him that," he replied. Sid dug Abby's phone out of his pocket and dialed Mike. Abby raised an eyebrow as he held it up to his ear and waited. She knew exactly what he wanted. The FBI agent answered it almost immediately.  
"Your reflexes are getting better, Mike, only one ring that time," Sid smirked.  
"If I don't hear Abby's voice in the next thirty seconds I am coming after you with a tank," Mike warned.  
"Fine," Sid huffed. He brought the phone down and tapped the screen. "You're on speaker."  
"Abby?" Mike queried.  
"I'm ok, Mike," she answered.  
"She's not going to stay that way forever, Mikey," Sid presaged, "You better get your ass down here."  
"No, Mike! Stay away! It's a trap!" Abby called toward the phone.  
Sid took the phone off of speaker and brought it back to his ear, "I think you've talked enough."  
"Let's make a trade, me for her," Mike offered.  
"That's not going to work for me," Sid protested.  
"I'm the one you have a vendetta against," Mike contended, "You don't know her."  
"I know she is important to you and that's enough," Sid countered.  
"She's done nothing to you," Mike contended.  
"She should pick her boyfriends more carefully," Sid admonished.  
Sid sat the phone down on the coffee table. He turned on Abby. Sid hooked a solid hook into her ribs. Abby doubled over grabbing her side. A small 'humph' escaped her lips as the air was knocked out of her. Her chest heaved as she struggled to regain her breath. Sid came at her again. Abby backed away from him raising her arms to protect herself. He landed a second blow to her ribcage. While she was stunned Sid shoved her into a display case. Abby landed hard. The shattering of the glass covered the snap that came from inside her right arm. She couldn't move her injured arm anymore. Sid struck her across the face, breaking her nose. More punches swiftly followed. Abby ran towards the loft stairs to escape the onslaught. He caught up with her and un-belted his gun. Sid slammed the butt of the gun down in a nasty blow to the back of Abby's head. The force knocked her onto the floor.  
Sid stood at her feet, towering over her. He watched Abby as she lay unconscious on the floor. After a moment or two, she groaned. Abby heard Sid ready his gun. She launched her feet towards his legs heel first. The spikes hit their mark, one in each leg, piercing the flesh of his shins. The movement culminated in a nauseating crack. Sid howled in pain as he fell to the floor with a thud.  
Not even bothering to try to dislodge her shoes, Abby slipped the back strap down under her heels and pulled out her foot. She scrambled over to the door. Her heart pounded in her ears as she turned the handle with her working hand. Abby heard Sid trying to push up from the floor. The door clicked opened. She rushed through, slamming it shut behind her.  
Abby limped down the hall, bracing herself with her left hand against the wall. She could barely see through the slits the swelling and other damage squeezed her eyes into. Overcome by pain, she collapsed against the wall and slid down in a heap on the floor. Her head began to feel too heavy to hold up. She let it droop down onto her chest.  
The main doors of the building burst opened. The agents flooded the hall.  
"Abby!" Mike called.  
Abby lifted her head. She strained, getting to her feet. Using the last of her strength, Abby hobbled to meet him. "Sid's in the loft," she revealed.  
Abby began to fall forward. Mike swooped her up into his arms. Sirens wailed from an approaching ambulance.  
"Get her out of here," Wes urged, "We'll get Markham."  
Mike raced Abby away.  
Wes kicked in the door. Charlie and Rossabi backed him up. They found Sid on the floor. Sid's breathing labored, his hand inched outwards his gun.  
"Give me an excuse, Markham!" Wes snarled.  
Sid froze.  
"Hands on your head," Wes commanded.  
Sid put his hands on his head. Wes squatted down and cuffed Sid, "You are under arrest for kidnapping and aggravated assault."  
Mike got Abby out of the apartment building.  
"I knew you'd find me," Abby grabbed onto his suit lapel.  
"Stay with me, Abs," Mike plead.  
She went limp in his arms. Nathan threw the doors open on the back of the ambulance and came out.  
"What do you have for me?" Nathan met them.  
"It's Abby," Mike looked him breathlessly.  
Nathan looked down scanning the nearly unrecognizable figure in Mike's arms. "Abby?" he questioned.  
Mike nodded.  
Nathan's two partners came out of the ambulance bringing out a gurney.  
"Put her on the gurney," Nathan directed.  
Mike complied, gingerly laying her down. Once his arms were empty, his shaking became visible. He stared on as the EMT began assessing her.  
"What happened?" Nathan asked, "Is she the one..?"  
"Just help her, please!" Mike plead.  
Seeing Mike wasn't in shape to answer questions Nathan went over to Abby's side.  
"Abby, can you hear me?" he asked.  
She made no response, not even a groan.  
"Call into Mary Washington?" the driver questioned.  
"Medstar Georgetown is closer," Nathan objected.  
They wheeled Abby into the ambulance. Mike followed on autopilot. He sat back. His eyes fixated on his girlfriend.  
The EMTs buzzed around hooking Abby up to all sorts of machines. They switched on the heart monitor. It picked up a weak rhythm. The EMTs were talking, but Mike couldn't understand a word. It sounded muffled as if they were far away. The only distinct sound reaching his ears came from the heart monitor and its tortuously slow beeps.  
Mike leaned over and grasped Abby's hand. "Don't leave me, Abs," he plead, "You gotta be all right."


	35. Chapter 35

_I've been throwing stones. Waiting by the river. I've been on my own. Praying like a sinner. You've been gone too long. I'm waiting out the winter. I've been on my knees. Praying like. Praying like a sinner._[ Sinner](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=almQVIIEo64) ~ Andy Grammer

"Thanks for meeting with me," Brennan patted the bench next to him.

Jack looked his fellow father over. A pair of ray bans covered his eyes. The sunshine made for a pleasant temperature outside, but the brightness felt not so good for a hangover.

"I don't want to make problems for Mike," Jack said.

"There won't be any problems with us because of last night," Brennan replied.

Jack sat down.

"I hope you don't think I'm here to judge you- I'm offering my help if you want it," Brennan clarified.

"You some kind of mediator?" Jack quipped.

"If I need to be for you and Mike," Brennan nodded.

"That's a very generous offer," Jack tipped his head.

Brennan rested his arm on the back of the bench. He angled to Jack, "Selfish, really. I may not be directly involved, but my daughter is going to get pulled into this dynamic."

"You think they are in it for the long haul?" Jack asked.

"I'm not a fortune teller, but Abby is in love with Mike," Brennan nodded, "I've seen that since the first time I saw them together."

"He told me he wants to marry her," Jack admitted.

Brennan smiled in his fatherly knowing way, "Good to hear they're probably on the same page."

"I want to apologize to you for my behavior," Jack said, "And I owe one to Abby too if Mike ever lets me near her again."

"Abby isn't going to get past what you said to Mike last night easily," Brennan warned, "My daughter is forgiving to a fault when it comes to what other people have done to her, but hurt someone she loves and a snowball has a better chance in hell than you getting back in her good graces."

"I appreciate the heads up," Jack nodded.

"What happened last night?" Brennan inquired, "You didn't decide to get drunk out of the blue."

"My neighbor called to tell me my wife moved out of our home," Jack forced a pained smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Brennan tipped his head.

"It's all my fault- I'm a good provider, but not the best husband," Jack admitted, "I was down here to give her some space to think after my latest lapse in judgment."

Brennan pressed his lips together. He could read between the lines. "Does Mike know his mother moved?" Brennan questioned.

"He hasn't heard it from me, but Rachel could have called him by now," Jack pushed his Raybans further onto his nose.

"You should talk to your son- he needs to know," Brennan urged.

"I've already piled on a lifetime of excuses onto him," Jack protested.

"I think it would help him understand why you lashed out," Brennan countered.

"I've got divorce papers waiting for me when I get back."

"I doubt I could survive if Chloe left me," Brennan acknowledged.

"The two of you seem pretty solid from what I saw," Jack replied.

"We have our ups and downs like everyone else," Brennan deflected.

"Are you interested in patching things up with your son?" Brennan asked.

"He's the only kid I've got," Jack replied.

"You would have liked more?" Brennan deduced.

"Well, yeah," Jack confirmed, "I definitely would have loved more kids, but Rachel got her boy on the first shot and said Mike was it for her."

"From your tone, I can tell that was a bone of contention in your relationship," Brennan replied.

"It hasn't helped matters- I understand her reasoning even if I don't like it," Jack agreed.

Brennan's ring tone for his wife rang from his phone. "Excuse me, I have to get this," Brennan said. He got out his phone from his pocket. "Hey, Babe, what's up?"

"Abby's being brought in by ambulance," Chloe informed her husband.

"What? Is Abby ok? Brennan's heart began to beat in his throat.

"You need to get here," Chloe said.

"I'll be there in five minutes," he replied.

Brennan stood. "I'm sorry, Family emergency. I've got to go," he excused himself. Brennan didn't wait for a response before heading to his car.

Jack watched the other father rush off. The further Brennan went the further Jack's stomach sank. He hit his speed dial for Rachel hoping his soon to be ex would answer the phone.

"Hello," Rachel blew out a breath.

"Listen, Rach, I know I am the last person you want to talk to right now, but Mike needs you," Jack answered.

"What's wrong?" Rachel's brow furrowed.

"His girlfriend got taken to the hospital, she had some sort of emergency," he relied.

"Is it serious?" she asked.

"I was with her father and he went flying out of here like a bat out of hell when he got the call so I'd say it's pretty bad," Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

"Head to the hospital- I'll meet you there as soon as I can," Rachel directed.

"No, I… He needs you, not me," he protested.

"Jack," Rachel raked her hand over her face.

"I'd just make the situation worse," Jack replied.

"Do you know what hospital they were taking Abby to?" Rachel asked.

"I assume it's where her mother works," he answered.

"I'll call his friend Charlie- I'm sure she's heard something," she strategized.

Jack cleared his throat, "You won't have to worry about me being around- just take care of Mike." They shared a silent acknowledgement of the sadness between them. "You could always handle him better than me," he sighed.

* * *

Mike ran beside the gurney as they brought Abby through the automatic doors of the emergency room.

Bethany came rushing over with a team of nurses, "What do you have for me?"

"You can't work on her," Nathan held her back.

"Why the hell not?" Bethany frowned.

"She's Abby," Nathan rubbed his wife's shoulders.

"What?" her eyes widened. She looked down at the person in the gurney. The swelling, blood and bruise had taken over. "No, it can't be," Bethany shook her head.

"It's her," Mike confirmed.

Chloe rushed over with three different doctors behind her.

"Mama's here, Abby," Chloe coaxed.

The redheaded woman doctor took her stethoscope off her shoulders and placed the eartips in her ears. She put the chest piece in place and listened, moving it around as needed while the dark hair man checked her eyes with a pen light. The third doctor examined Abby's arm.

"Her pulse is weak and thready- it's gone down 10 beats in the last twenty minutes," Nathan reported.

She replaced the stethoscope back around her neck. "We might have some internal bleeding into the cardiac sac," The redheaded doctor looked to Chloe, "We need to get her an echocardiogram."

"What are you thinking, Derek?" Chloe inquired. Her mind raced through all the worst case scenarios.

"First thing she needs a CT scan and an MRI," Derek lifted her head gently and felt around with his fingers, "I do not like the feel of the back of her skull." He brought his hands back and found blood on his gloves.

Derek looked to Mike, "Was she unconscious when you found her?"

"She was awake- she spoke to me," Mike replied.

"The CT and MRI machines have been backed up all day," the third doctor warned.

"She is the daughter of the freaking chief of surgery- the hell she will wait!" Chloe barked. She couldn't do anything to the bastard that hurt her daughter, but she could make damn sure no one was getting in the way of Abby's treatment. "Call up and tell them we are coming," Chloe directed.

"Chloe, you can't come back with her," Derek cautioned.

"I am not leaving my baby!" Chloe asserted. She turned to her oldest daughter. "Stay here and update your dad," Chloe directed, "He should be here any minute."

Bethany nodded.

They whisked Abby off. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to follow. The logical side of his brain stopped him. He would just be in the way of the doctors. She needed them more than him right now.

Bethany turned around and laid her hands on her husband's chest. He locked understanding eyes with hers. His hands went to her back. Nathan urged her into his embrace.

Mike watched over their shoulder as the regular emergency doors opened and Brennan rushed in.

"What is going on?" Brennan inquired, "Where is Abby?"

"Mom took her back to get some scans," Bethany wiped the moisture off of her face.

"What type of scans?" Brennan's brow furrowed.

"CTs, MRIs, probably some x-rays," Bethany listed.

"When can I talk to Abby?" Brennan asked.

"She's been unresponsive for the last twenty minutes," Nathan replied.

Brennan's shoulders fell.

"We won't know the extent of the damage until the scans come back," Nathan cautioned.

"What happened?" Brennan asked, "How was she hurt?"

Mike cleared his throat, "She was abducted and beaten."

"Beaten? By whom?" Brennan demanded.

"He's in custody," Mike cast his eyes to the floor.

"How bad is it?" Brennan blinked rapidly. This couldn't be happening, not to his baby girl.

"She looked pretty weak," Bethany sniffled.

"Mom's got Dr. McDuff, Dr. Lu, and Dr. Drake working on Abby," Nathan offered.

Brennan went down the list of surgeons in his head. He knew them all through Chloe. "McDuff is a caradic surgeon…" Brennan rattled off.

"Abby's got the best we have looking after her," Bethany wiped her eyes. She patted her father's arm, "We should probably head up to the imagining waiting area."

They all went up the elevator to the next floor. Mike shifted on the balls of his feet the whole ride, his head dipped low. He couldn't even look at Brennan.

They got off and crossed over to the first waiting room they came to. While Bethany, Nate and Brennan headed in, Mike began to walk by.

"Coming in, Mike?" Nate inquired.

Mike threw his hands up, "I'm sorry, I just can't be still right now."

"Go pace," Brennan nodded his blessing.

"I'll be back," Mike promised.

* * *

Mike wandered down the hall until he found a set of wooden double doors. They looked a little out of place in the updated hospital. A metal plaque bedside them labeled the room a chapel. Something magnetic pulled him towards the doors. For several moments he stared through the glass. Mike turned to go, but got yanked back. He was caught on something. Mike looked down at his hand. It seemed like someone else's hand. He didn't know how it had gotten ahold of the door handle. His arm pulled the door opened without him consciously telling it to.

Finding the chapel empty, Mike walked inside. Something compelled him to walk up the middle aisle to the front of the chapel. Mike sat down on the front pew. He looked around the room. Why was he in here? His mind began to bounce his thoughts around in his head. He closed his eyes while a memory came into focus

_"BD!" Abby called, "Come here, Boy!" She held out a tennis ball for the dog. BD ran up to her panting happily while wagging his tail. Abby dropped the ball and let him chase it around the floor._

_"Somebody is getting spoiled," Mike scratched the dog's ears._

_"He has all the food he wants, toys and attention," Abby said in a sing song voice. She played with BD's face. BD sat drinking in the attention._

_"Want to see a trick I taught him?" Abby offered._

_"You're training him now?" Mike quipped._

_"It's just a game," she laughed._

_"Aren't you afraid of getting attached?" he questioned._

_"Too late," Abby deadpanned. She kissed the top of BD's head while she scratched under his chin._

_"I wish I could see this trick, but I've got to get the plane ready," Mike covered._

_"His vet appointment is tomorrow," Abby replied._

_"Good," he nodded._

_"Are you going to be able to make it to take him back to the beach with me?" she bit her bottom lip._

_"Yeah, I will. Seattle is just an overnight flight- I'll be back by tomorrow afternoon," he affirmed._

_"Hey, Abs?" Mike swallowed._

_"Yeah?" she looked back at him with a smile on her face, her brown eyes sparkling._

_He wanted to say three little words, but all that came out that came out was, "I'm going to miss you."_

_"I'll miss you too," Abby leaned over and pressed her lips to his._

Mike shook the memory away. He had wanted to tell her then that he loved her. A lifetime ago. Mike inhaled. How could he have been so stupid to think that he could just waltz back into her life without any consequences? Mike leaned forward, resting his arms on the top of his legs. He joined his hands together to pray.

"God, are you listening? I haven't spoken to you in so long I don't remember how to. If this is some kind of sign, I get it- I have learned my lesson. This is my fault. I put Abby in the bastard's crosshairs. I am a horrible person. I'm a liar and an addict. But Abby is good. She is so good. Please- she believes in You. Do right by her," he plead, "Abby needs to come out of this okay." Mike dropped to his knees. "I'll," he hung his head. His chest tightened so hard he could barely breathe. He began to gasp for air between words. "I'll… I'll… I will stay away from Abby, I swear. Just please, please, please, please let her live."


	36. Chapter 36

_Lost till you're found. Swim till you drown. Know that we all fall down. Love till you hate. Strong till you break. Know that we all fall down. If ever your world starts crashing down. Whenever your world starts crashing down. If ever your world starts crashing down. That's when you'll find (find) me. Lost till you're found. Swim till you drown. Know that we all fall down. Love till you hate. Strong till you break. Know that we all fall down. _All Fall Down ~ One Republic__

__Mike felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He angled back to see his partner._ _

__"You don't mean that, Mike," Wes said._ _

__"Yeah, I do," Mike protested._ _

__"It's your fear and guilt talking," Wes corrected him. He helped Mike up and the two men sat together on the pew._ _

__Mike collected himself for a moment before speaking. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I came to light a candle for Abby," Wes explained._ _

__"How much did you hear?" Mike asked._ _

__"Oh, 'I'm a horrible person' blah, blah," Wes admitted, "I tried to not to listen, but that last part got to me."_ _

__"Wes…"_ _

__Wes held up his hand to stop him from speaking further, "I have some standing to butt in here."_ _

__Mike bit the inside of his check. He had to admit Wes was right._ _

__"You don't get to burst into our lives and then bolt because a situation comes up that scares the shit out of you," Wes continued._ _

__"It's bad. Abby could die," Mike contended._ _

__"Abby dying is not an option," Wes shook his head._ _

__"The Cardiologist said she was bleeding into her chest, the Neurologist didn't even want to say what he thought was wrong with her brain," Mike informed him._ _

__"Abby doesn't need a broken heart on top of her other injuries," Wes insisted._ _

__Mike looked down at his hands._ _

__"If you push Abby away over what Sid did, you are going to have to answer to me," Wes leveled, "And I learned of torture techniques during my deployments that make waterboarding look like a ride at Disneyland."_ _

__"If I did you and she could get back together," Mike pointed out._ _

__"I would be her second choice- I don't want to be someone somebody settles for- even if she is as awesome as Abby," Wes scoffed._ _

__"If she had chosen you this wouldn't have happened to her," Mike hung his head._ _

__"I've got enemies too," Wes objected, "I don't know if they have followed me from Kabul or the caves in Afghanistan."_ _

__"I doubt they'd go looking specifically for you," Mike countered._ _

__"Abby is going to get through this- have a little faith," Wes reassured his partner._ _

__Mike snorted. "Faith has been in short supply for a long time," he wrung his hands._ _

__"But you had it before," Wes said._ _

__"Yeah, when I was a kid. My mom is a God-fearing woman– probably the reason she will never divorce my dad no matter how many times he comes home drunk or how many women he cheats with," Mike set his jaw._ _

__Wes held back a reply so his friend could get out some frustration._ _

__"She tried to instill some sort of religiousness in me- I used to pray a lot," Mike continued._ _

__"What happened?" Wes inquired._ _

__"No matter how much Mom and I prayed for Dad, he didn't change," Mike straightened his shoulders, "So I stopped."_ _

__"I see," Wes replied._ _

__"He's the same as he always was," Mike huffed._ _

__"God can't change people who refuse to change," Wes offered._ _

__"Logically I get that," Mike admitted._ _

__"Maybe Jack needed to be this way so you could be the man you are today," Wes suggested._ _

__Mike cackled, "Can I get a redo then? Cause he sucks."_ _

__"You can be the man that Abby deserves," Wes charged._ _

__"I think I love her more than even I understand," he sighed._ _

__"Completely understandable," Wes nodded._ _

__Together they exited the chapel and made their way to the waiting area. The two agents met up with Abby's family._ _

__"Any word?" Mike asked._ _

__Bethany shook her head._ _

__Mike and Wes settled into a couple of seats just in time for Chloe to appear._ _

__Brennan shot up as his wife approached. "What's going on? How is Abby?" he inquired._ _

__"Let's move to the conference room to talk," she held her head up. Chloe motioned for everyone to follow them._ _

__Mike stood and looked to Wes, who remained seated. "I'll give you the update when you get back," Wes waved him on._ _

__The rest of the group all followed Chloe as she exited the waiting room. Chloe clipped on ahead of everyone, purposely not letting her husband catch up with her._ _

__He knew his wife. She was keeping her doctor face on. This wasn't good._ _

__When they arrived in the conference room, the Neurosurgeon stood in front of a screen._ _

__"Derek," Chloe directed the other doctor._ _

__"Abby's right Ulna is broken- Felix put her arm in a case," Derek eased in, "She also has several broken ribs. One of which has caused an internal laceration leading to heavy bleeding into her chest cavity."_ _

__"Abby is in the OR now. Miranda is working to get it stopped," Chloe added._ _

__"Ok, why did she pass out?" Brennan asked._ _

__"Subdural hematomas," Derek replied. He brought up Abby's scans on the screen. "As you can see, her brain is bruised both back and front and bleeding in three areas," he pointed out each spot on the monitor, "Her skull is cracked."_ _

__Mike's heart sank further and further._ _

__"What's the prognosis?" Brennan asked._ _

__"We won't know the extent of the physical or neurological effects of the injuries until she wakes up," Derek replied._ _

__"Will she be able to come back from this?" Mike asked._ _

__"We're pushing plasma and meds, but with this serve an injury it can only take us so far- her brain is swelling as well and that has not slowed," Derek cautioned._ _

__"So what would the next step be? Surgery?" Brennan asked._ _

__"I'm afraid so. We're keeping an eye on the CT scans, but I am not comfortable putting off intervention too much longer," Derek asserted, "It's already been nearly two hours."_ _

__"There is one more thing," Chloe revealed._ _

__"While the main concern is to stop the bleeding in both the brain and chest then get the pressure off her brain," Derek relied._ _

__"Her eyes and face are another major issue," Chloe continued, "He broke her nose and did a lot of damage to her eyes sockets. Basically, the bones have shattered and they're pinning the eye balls in place."_ _

__"You're saying she might go blind?" Bethany frowned._ _

__"There are a lot of variables, but that is one high probability," Derek replied, "Along with seizures or strokes."_ _

__"Who do we have to fix her eyes?" Bethany questioned._ _

__"We're still trying to figure that out. We lost our best ophthalmologist to New York just two days ago so we haven't had time to hire a new one," Chloe frowned._ _

__"I can go in and fix the eyes," Derek said, "I took a facial reconstruction refresher two months ago."_ _

__"I want you focusing on her brain right now," Chloe directed._ _

__"Is he the best candidate for her eye operation?" Brennan asked._ _

__"This isn't up for debate. Abby made me her healthcare proxy so the decisions are mine," Chloe asserted._ _

__"I am going to go scrub in and take over when Miranda is done," Derek bowed out._ _

__When he left so did the air in the conference room._ _

__Brennan took his wife gently by her shoulders._ _

__Chloe shrugged his hands off of her and stepped away from him._ _

__Brennan recoiled. His brown eyes shone. He straightened his shoulders._ _

__"If you hold me I am going to cry and if I cry I can't be making the best decisions for Abby," she sniffled._ _

__Brennan inhaled sharply. He understood, but that didn't lessen the sting._ _

__"Do you think Derek is the best surgeon to work on Abby's eyes?" Brennan asked._ _

__"Derek has hands of steel," Chloe said, "If it were me on the table I would want him operating."_ _

__Brennan kissed her cheek. "I'll try to stay out of the way," he said. Brennan headed out, leaving her to collect herself. The rest of the group followed._ _

__Brennan saw two people he recognized heading towards the same waiting room. "Tom!" he called._ _

__The FBI director held out his arms and embraced his friend, "Bren, I headed here as soon as I heard."_ _

__"How is Abby?" Janet took her turn hugging Brennan._ _

__"Bleeding internally," Brennan answered, "But they're on it."_ _

__"Tom, Janet, this is Abby's boyfriend Mike," Brennan motioned to Mike, "Mike, these are Abby's Godparents."_ _

__"Director, Congresswoman," the FBI agent recognized them both, her from the news._ _

__Tom reached out and shook Mike's hand._ _

__"So you're Agent Warren," Tom said._ _

__"Yes, Sir," Mike answered._ _

__Janet hugged Bethany._ _

__"Brennan told me Abby was dating one of my guys," Tom smiled._ _

__"We should probably stop blocking the hallway," Janet suggested._ _

__"Right," Tom motioned them inside._ _

__"What do we know about the guy that attacked Abby?" Tom asked as they entered._ _

__"His name is Sid Markham. A corrupt detective I investigated in California," Mike offered._ _

__"And he just followed you back east?" Tom said._ _

__"It looks that way," Mike cleared his throat._ _

__They approached where Wes was sitting, he stood._ _

__"And you are?" Tom asked._ _

__"Agent Clarke, Sir," Wes answered, "Mike's partner."_ _

__"If the locals start griping tell them it's our case," Tom insisted, "We have been asked in by the family."_ _

__Brennan nodded his head._ _

__"I'll pass that along. I've asked to be kept in the loop, but our boss will be handling the case," Wes replied._ _

__"Why are you stepping back?" Tom inquired._ _

__"Abby and I dated briefly not too long ago. I still care about her," Wes explained, "I'm not going to chance this slime getting off on a technicality because of my involvement in the case."_ _

__Tom nodded. "Who's your boss?" he asked._ _

__"SA Vincent Rossabi, sir," Wes answered._ _

__"Has he gotten anything out of Markham yet?" Tom inquired._ _

__"They won't be talking to Markham for a while," Wes replied._ _

__"Did he invoke?" Tom asked._ _

__"We had to take Markham to another hospital," Wes reported, "He's in surgery."_ _

__"For what?" Mike frowned._ _

__"Abby put her stilettos into Markham's legs, broke both of them- his legs that is," Wes reported._ _

__"That's my girl," Brennan smirked._ _

__"She saved herself," Mike marveled._ _

__"We found his gun with skin and Abby's color hair stuck to the butt," Wes reported._ _

__"That's what he hit her over the head with," Mike deduced._ _

__"They're running the DNA, but I'm pretty sure it's hers," Wes frowned._ _

__"Do you have a picture of the guy?" Brennan asked._ _

__"Yeah," Wes replied._ _

__"Can I see it?" Brennan requested._ _

__"Maybe now isn't the right time," Wes cautioned._ _

__"I can handle it," Brennan coaxed._ _

__Wes brought his out phone. He brought up a picture of Sid restrained to a gurney. Wes hesitated before holding it out to Abby's father._ _

__"It's all right," Brennan coaxed._ _

__Wes handed his phone over._ _

__"Rat bastard," Brennan muttered._ _

__"You knew him?" Wes inquired._ _

__"Not exactly. He came in pretending that he wanted to be a client. He told me his name was Sam Dirkmah," Brennan gave him the phone back._ _

__"It's an anagram for Sid Markham," Mike cleared his throat._ _

__"I knew it was a fake!" Brennan interjected, "He was trying too hard to get close to Abby."_ _

__"What happened with your investigation back in California?" Tom questioned._ _

__"It was closed. We thought he died," Mike answered._ _

__"Any proof he actually did?" Brennan asked._ _

__"We had an identifiable body," Mike said._ _

__Tom raked his hand over his face, "Tell me this slippery SOB is secure."_ _

__"He's sedated, under guard, and restrained," Wes affirmed. He looked to Mike. "Charlie told me to tell you she's coming over after she finishes her shift," Wes replied._ _

__"Thanks, I haven't even thought to check my phone," Mike replied._ _

__"I better be heading back in," Wes excused himself._ _

__"You guys ok here if I go with him and speak to his boss?" Tom queried._ _

__"Yeah, I don't think Abby will be out of surgery for a while," Brennan agreed._ _

__"I'll be back," Tom promised._ _

__Wes cleared his throat, "Abby is a wonderful lady. I pray she'll have a swift recovery."_ _

__"Thank you," Brennan tipped his head._ _

__"Let's sit," Janet suggested._ _

__Brennan watched Wes and Tom leave together. He turned to the seats. Brennan noticed Mike was still standing. His eyes were far away out of it. Mike swayed as if he were about to drop._ _

__"Mike?" Brennan questioned._ _

__"I let things get personal with Sid- it was a mistake," Mike blurted out._ _

__"We all make mistakes," Brennan deflected._ _

__"This is my fault- Sid would never have known about Abby if I hadn't…" Mike started choking on his words._ _

__Brennan stepped towards him. Mike braced himself. Brennan lifted his arms and wrapped the younger man in an embrace._ _

__Mike froze, momentarily stunned by the reaction. He allowed himself to crumble. Mike began to sob. His wall broke and tears just flowed._ _

__After Mike calmed, Brennan pulled back making sure to catch the younger man's eyes. "She's gonna make it through this because you found her and got her help in time," Brennan asserted._ _

__"Sid kept the phone on loud speaker," Mike revealed._ _

__Brennan guided Mike to a seat before sitting himself._ _

__"He made sure I heard everything," Mike pressed his lips together._ _

__Brennan placed his hand on Mike's shoulder. "You are not responsible for the slime's actions- Sid's going to pay," Brennan vowed._ _

__Across the room Rachel adjusted the strap of her purse. Her blue eyes searched for her son._ _

__"Mom?" Mike stood._ _

__"Hi, Baby," Rachel crossed the room to where they were waiting and threw her arms around him. She pulled back and kissed his forehead._ _

__"How did you know to come?" Mike inquired._ _

__"Your dad called me," Rachel explained._ _

__"I was with Jack when I got the call about Abby," Brennan added._ _

__"Jack figured I'd be better for this than him," Rachel replied._ _

__"Good call," Mike sniffed back tears._ _

__"I called Charlie and she filled me in on the rest," Rachel added._ _

__Mike was about to turn around and introduce her to Brennan, Bethany and Nathan when Chloe entered. All eyes went to her._ _

__"Miranda kicked me out of the OR," Chloe muttered._ _

__"You probably made her nervous- it must be impossible to operate on someone with their mother hovering," Bethany replied._ _

__Chloe shook it off and looked to the newcomer._ _

__"This is my Mom," Mike began introductions._ _

__"Rachel," she smiled._ _

__"These are Abby's parents," Mike motioned towards them._ _

__"Brennan and Chloe," Brennan smiled._ _

__"And her sister, Bethany," Mike tipped his head in her direction._ _

__"This is my husband, Nathan," Bethany finished the introductions._ _

__"I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances," Rachel kept an arm around her son._ _

__"Abby's still in the first of a series of surgeries," Chloe offered before Rachel could ask._ _

__"Is there anything I can do?" she asked, "Any calls you need made? Coffee run?"_ _

__"Anyone who needs to know immediately is here," Brennan declined._ _

__"What blood type is she?" Rachel inquired._ _

__"A positive," Chloe answered._ _

__"I am too. Where can I donate?" Rachel inquired. There must be some place after all this was a hospital._ _

__"I'll show you," Nathan volunteered._ _

__"Thank you," Chloe bowed her head slightly._ _

__Rachel reciprocated the gesture. She angled to her son. "You can come and hold my hand," Rachel patted Mike's forearm, "You know how I hate needles."_ _

__"We'll let you know if there is any change," Bethany promised._ _

__Mike nodded and headed off with his mother, Nathan leading the way._ _


	37. Chapter 37

_Cold enough to chill my bones. It feels like I don't know you anymore. I don't understand why you're so cold to me. With every breath you breathe, I see there's something going on. I don't understand why you're so cold._ Cold~ Maroon 5

Rachel held out a muffin to her son.

Mike shook his head. His eyes went back to the comatose brunette in the hospital bed.

"Michael James, I swear if you don't eat I am going to have Chloe to put a feeding tube in you," Rachel vowed.

"I'm not hungry," he insisted.

"When was the last time you ate? Not since I've been here," she crossed her arms over her chest.

Mike shrugged.

"Abby needs you to be strong," Rachel admonished, "And your body is running on fumes."

She pushed herself up out of the chair then snatched up her purse from the table. Rachel settled the strap on her shoulder. "I am going to pick you up some food. Be ready to eat when I get back or else," she threatened.

Rachel got halfway down the hall to the elevators when one of them opened. She saw Charlie step out. They met each other half way.

"Hi," Rachel greeted.

"Heading out?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I'm glad you're here- I don't really want to leave Mike alone, but I need to make a food run," Rachel explained.

"He won't be alone," Charlie assured her.

"Brennan is with their priest and Bethany is spending time with her daughter," Rachel said, "Chloe is burying herself in her work- I am starting to worry about her too."

"Any change?" Charlie inquired.

"Not since they moved Abby yesterday," Rachel shook her head.

"At least she's stable," Charlie said.

"Mike still refuses to let Abby out of his sight. He's barely used the bathroom," Rachel blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"Has he slept?" Charlie asked.

Rachel shook her head, "Dozed off for five minutes here or there, but nothing substantial."

"That's not good," Charlie sighed.

"This is worse than when his grandfather died, and he was inconsolable then," Rachel sighed.

"We've just got to get him through until Abby wakes up," Charlie straightened.

"I'm hoping I can find some food that will tempt him to eat," Rachel sighed.

"I really thought he'd eat my lasagna," Charlie frowned.

"It was delicious, Dear, don't take it personally," Rachel replied.

"I hope he does start eating," Charlie said.

"Mama has a few tricks up her sleeve," Rachel tugged at the arm of her blouse.

"If you need a kitchen mine is open," Charlie offered.

"I'll keep that in mind," Rachel tipped her head.

"Let me text you the address and call to let my super know to let you in," Charlie said.

"Thanks, I better get going- I'll try not to be gone too long," Rachel hit the call button.

"Don't worry- I'll keep an eye on him," Charlie replied.

The elevator dinged and Rachel stepped inside the cart.

Charlie headed down the hall towards Abby's room. She braced herself.

Inside the room, Mike scrolled down his list of songs on his phone in increasing frustration. What was that song's name? It had been a while since he heard it. Mike mentally repeated the section lyrics he remembered.

He tapped it to get it to play. A pop up alert came up instead, Cannot play song. File type unsupported. Mike squeezed the phone so tight it almost cracked under the pressure. He exited out of the music app and restarted it. Mike found the song and told it to play again. Another alert popped up, file not found.

Mike hurled his phone against the wall. It splintered into pieces as Charlie set foot on the threshold. He didn't even bother to go over and pick it up.

Charlie stopped short in the doorway. "That's a very expensive temper tantrum, Mikey," she chided. Charlie squatted down and began to clean up the mess. She pocketed the SD and SIM cards then dumped the other pieces into a nearby trashcan.

He looked a wreck. Dark rings and bags settled in under his eyes. A few days' worth of hair had grown under his nose and on his chin. The look reminded Charlie of past troubled times.

"I wanted to play a song for Abby," Mike said. His voice was haggard.

Charlie sat down and pulled up Youtube on her phone. "What's the name?" she asked.

"Love You Like a Love Song," he answered, "I can't remember who sang it."

Charlie typed in the name and hit search. "Selena Gomez," she said. Charlie brought up the video and hit play. "Peppy," she remarked.

"It's the first song Abby and I danced to," Mike explained. A small sad smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, but didn't fully form. "I figured maybe it could help if she heard it," he sighed.

"She doesn't need a song, she needs you," Charlie squeezed his hand.

"It's been three days, Charlie," Mike licked his dry lips.

"She's still breathing on her own and the swelling is going down, Right?" she encouraged.

"The bleeding stopped," he reported.

"See, she just needs time to heal now," Charlie said.

"She shouldn't have to fight this hard," Mike swallowed hard.

Charlie's phone beeped indicating she got a text.

"You can answer that," he motioned to her phone.

"Vinny's probably just trying to give me an update," Charlie replied.

"Want to know one reason I figured out you were seeing my boss?" Mike offered.

"Shoot," she welcomed the new topic.

"You call Rossabi by his first name," he pointed out.

"I can't be the only one," she protested.

"No one I know, not even his friends, call him Vincent and definitely not Vinny," Mike insisted.

"Vinny has friends?" Charlie quipped. Her shoulders sagged when the joke failed to lighten Mike's mood.

"There is a reason I yelled for Rossabi instead of you," he revealed.

"I should have hung back," she admitted.

"I'm just glad Sid didn't get a chance to hurt you too," Mike replied.

"Abby took him down before he could do any damage to anyone else," Charlie noted.

"Stress isn't good for pregnancy," he noted.

"I am ok, the baby is ok, you and Abby are going to be ok," she assured him. She tried to catch his eyes, willing him to believe it.

Mike threw his head back. "One pill, just one more pill would make this all go away at least for a little while," he said. It would be easy enough to get a script with all these doctor's around.

"You don't want to get high," Charlie stopped him, "You just want to give Abby the ultimate reason to push you away."

Mike straightened but didn't respond.

"Hey," Nathan greeted as he stepped in.

Charlie stood and joined Abby's brother-in-law by the door.

"How long do you have?" she asked.

"I can sit with him for a while," Nathan said.

Charlie knelt before Mike. She took him by the chin to make sure he was looking at her. "I'm going to go to your apartment and grab you your razor, toothbrush, and a change of clothes," Charlie squeezed his arm with her other man, "That way when Abby wakes up you'll look like you." She pushed up and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back soon," Charlie promised.

His face remained blank, eyes lightless as he stared on ahead.

* * *

"It's your lucky day, Markham," Rossabi crowed as he strode into Sid's hospital room. Two agents flanked him bringing in a wheelchair.

The man restrained in the bed glared at the head agent.

"You're being transferred to lock up," Vincent clapped his hands together.

"I told you before, I'm only speaking to Mike," Sid insisted.

"Awesome, quiet car rides are the best," Rossabi smirked.

"Rossabi does enjoy silence," Wes jested from his post at the door.

The two agents that came in with Rossabi unlocked Sid's restrains and transferred him over to the wheelchair.

"I can't imagine why I haven't seen Mike by now," Sid remarked.

"You put his girlfriend in the hospital," Vincent raised an eyebrow, "He's unavailable."

They cuffed Sid to the chair. "Ready," one of them indicated.

"Let's go," Rossabi replied.

The agents on the door joined them on the way to the elevator. Vincent pushed the button. They stood there waiting for the cart.

"How's Charlie's morning sickness?" Sid needled.

"Nonexistent," Rossabi replied, cool as a cucumber. Abby's injury reports flashed before him. He pushed the call button again. This was going to be a long car ride.

* * *

Chloe put the penlight back into the pocket of her lab coat. She stroked her daughter's shoulder. Every moment Chloe watched her daughter lying so still in the bed the crack in her chest got a little bit deeper. She cleared her throat and turned to Mike. "I'll be at the nurses' station if you need anything," she said.

Mike nodded and Chloe went on her way.

Without movement in the room the sounds of the machines was the only thing left to help keep him awake. His eyes were heavy. They soon closed. Mike's head drooped to his chest. He began to nod off. Before Mike could get fully asleep he was awakened by a presence in the doorway. Mike jumped to full attention. Instinctively he grabbed the gun out of his shoulder holster and aimed for the person entering the room.

"What the hell, Mike?" Paige yelped.

He shoved his gun away in the holster.

"They let you keep your gun?" she frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Mike grumbled. He rubbed his eyes to wake up.

"You haven't been returning my calls or texts," Paige said.

Mike pointed to the trash can.

Paige peered inside and saw the remnants of his phone.

"How exactly is the bureau getting in touch with you?" Paige asked.

"They aren't. I'm on indefinite emergency leave," Mike replied.

"Have you heard if Sid is talking?" she questioned.

Mike shook his head. His eyes stayed focused on the brunette in the bed.

Well, that took her back three years. Paige held herself by her elbows. She noted Mike hadn't rounded the bed to talk to her.

The cuffs on Abby's lower legs beeped and inflated with air. Mike slipped his hand in Abby's uninjured one.

"Have you left the hospital?" Paige inquired.

He shook his head. "I am not leaving Abby unprotected," Mike vowed.

"That's what a cop is for," she said.

Mike scoffed, "No."

"Sid could be running his mouth right now," Paige argued.

Mike barely tore his eyes away to glare at her. "How many f*cks does it look like I give?" he sneered.

"I thought we were ok when you left," she frowned.

"Abby is not ok- I am not ok," Mike insisted, "Nothing is ok."

"I'm sorry Abby is hurt," Paige offered.

"Really? Cause it doesn't look like it," he challenged, "They've got Sid for Abby's kidnapping and attempted murder."

"They could uncover other things," she pointed out.

"The only person I care about learning my sh!t is in a coma," Mike contended.

"Then get in front of this and control what she finds out," Paige suggested.

"I already told Abby everything," he stroked the back of Abby's hand with his thumb.

"Everything?" she repeated.

"Yes, us, Sid, my addiction: everything," Mike confirmed.

"Mike," Paige groaned.

"My secrets cost me Abby before- I wasn't about to make the same mistake twice," Mike asserted.

"You could lose a lot more if Sid feeds the bureau information," she suggested.

"What would he have to tell about me? He has a lot more on other people," Mike retorted coolly.

"It's not a jump to think if he had eyes on you here he had eyes on you before you left," she replied.

"If they want to arrest me they know where I am," Mike shrugged.

"When they talk to you what are you going to say?" Paige inquired.

Abby let out a low moan.

"Abby?" Mike bent down to check on her. His eyes roamed over her. "You're safe, you're safe," Mike cooed, "We're in the hospital."

"You can't sit on Sid forever," Paige asserted.

Abby groaned. She tensed up.

Mike hit the call button. "Chloe!" he called.

Abby's mother was on the room in a flash. "What is it Mike?" Chloe asked. Abby's nurse ran in on Chloe's heels.

"Something's wrong- she's in distress," Mike said.

"Dr. Wallace," the nurse motioned her head to the heart monitor.

The beats where becoming irregular.

"Page Dr. McDuff," Chloe directed.

The monitor sounded an alarm.

"Clear the room!" Chloe commanded.

The nurse escorted Paige and a protesting Mike outside.

Miranda ran in past them to tend to Abby. He stared into the open door.

Paige placed her hand on his bicep in an effort to comfort him.

"Don't touch me," Mike growled, yanking away from her. He stepped out of Paige's reach in an exaggerated fashion.

Mike stood outside the door with his back turned to her.

"Get the defibrillator!" Miranda called out. The nurse ran out and got the equipment, rushing back inside.

Tears gathered in his eyes as the team busied around Abby. They took down the top of her hospital gown and used the paddles to shock Abby. Miranda kept a careful eye on the heart monitor. After it registered the shock, the heart rate returned to normal.

After a few more minutes Miranda came out.

"Is she ok?" Mike questioned.

"She was having an arrhythmia," Miranda explained, "We've got her stabilized."

"What causes that?" Mike asked.

"Everything she's gone through has put a major stress on her heart," Miranda reported.

"Will she have to be moved back to the ICU?" Mike inquired.

"That's a little premature. I'll be dropping in more often and hopefully this incident doesn't repeat itself," Miranda answered.

Mike let out a breath.

"You can go back inside, I will be around in a couple hours," Miranda said.

"Thank you," he nodded.

Miranda tipped her head and went back to her rounds.

Paige stepped beside Mike as if to return into the room with him.

"Go back to California," he ordered.

"But Mike," she plead.

He paid no heed and headed into Abby's room. "I've got more important things to worry about than helping you cover your ass," he threw over his shoulder.

"Who was that?" Chloe asked upon his entry into the room.

"An Ex-Girlfriend of mine," Mike set his jaw, "She won't show up again." He went over to Abby and kissed her cheek. "I am not going anywhere," Mike promised her.

Down at the elevators Paige hit the call button. Well that was a disaster.

The elevator doors opened and Charlie stepped off.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie frowned.

"Mike's here," Paige replied.

"I told you to leave Mike alone," Charlie reminded her, "You are the last thing he needs right now."

"He's still got his gun," Paige informed her.

Charlie pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'll take care of it," she said.

Paige got on the elevator while Charlie marched down the hall.

Charlie saw them taking the defibrillator out of the room. She ran into Abby's room to find Mike adjusting Abby's blankets. "What happened?" Charlie set the clothes and toiletries she brought into a chair.

"Abby had an arrhythmia," Mike answered.

Charlie held out her hand, "Hand it over."

Mike raised an eyebrow in response.

"Your gun, hand it over," she demanded.

"How do we know Sid wasn't working with someone? I need to protect her," he contended.

"You are not in the headspace to have a gun," Charlie asserted.

Mike reluctantly unclipped his shoulder and handed his service weapon to Charlie, neglecting to give her his secondary gun holstered on his ankle.

* * *

Silence hung heavy in the room. Mike had stopped speaking. Charlie wasn't going to push him.

Footsteps caught her attention. She looked into the doorway of the room where Johnny stood. Charlie got up from her chair and went to hug him. "How was your flight?" she questioned.

"Long- I am not looking forward to the next one," Johnny replied.

Mike hadn't even acknowledged him.

"Mike, Johnny's here," Charlie announced.

Mike lifted his eyes to his friend.

"How is she?" Johnny motioned into the unconscious woman in the hospital bed.

"Abby is hanging in there," Mike answered.

Johnny found the chair beside Mike and sat silently.

Mike sighed heavily, "According to her last CT the bleeding has stopped and swelling on her brain is down considerably."

"That's good news, right?" Johnny encouraged.

"Her heart gave us a big scare earlier," Mike blew out a breath.

"That had to be rough," Johnny noted.

"She's so strong. Most people would have screamed in pain," Mike rambled., "But Abby, she was so quiet. She must have known what Sid was doing keeping me on the phone."

Johnny exchanged a concerned look with Charlie. He could swear this was just as bad as when Mike was on the pills. Maybe worse. Johnny spied the change of clothes Charlie brought for Mike.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up? I'll sit with her," Johnny encouraged.

Mike patted the clothes on his lap. He looked over at Abby then to Johnny. He stared at him silently

"We'll watch your girl," Johnny vowed.

"I'll be right back," Mike replied. He got up and headed to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Got any updates on the west coast side of the investigation?" Charlie asked.

"There's really no answers- just more questions," Johnny said.

"Such as?" she coaxed.

"There's the thing, they had the grave exhumed and there is a body in the coffin," Johnny relied, "I killed someone."

"If that guy wasn't Sid who the hell was he?" Charlie frowned.

"He was pretty damn convincing," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's not your fault, Johnny," she shook her head.

"If we hadn't thought he died we would have been prepared for this," Johnny asserted.

"Sid would have found other ways to mess Mike up," Charlie countered.

"He picked the lowest blow he could," he snorted.

"Any clues to help ID the John Doe?" she inquired.

"Dental records are coming up blank, DNA's being run, but nothing's popping yet," Johnny replied.

Charlie felt her phone vibrate. She checked the number and it was her OBGYN. "I need to take this," Charlie said. She stepped out of the room.

"Looks like it's you and me," Johnny addressed the woman in the bed. He straightened in the chair. Johnny leaned in closer, "Abby, I'm sorry I didn't get to know you better before. When you wake up I hope you'll give me the chance to change that. You need your rest I get that, and I'm not trying to rush your healing process or anything, but Mikey here is worried sick about you. Could you give my boy a break and show him some sort of sign that you're fighting your way back to him?"

Charlie returned before Mike came out of the bathroom.

"Nice," she approved of the cleanup. Brushed teeth and clean clothes were an improvement even if he hadn't shaved.

"You look beat," Johnny remarked, "When was the last time you slept?"

"Days ago," Mike replied.

"You should try," Charlie encouraged.

"I can't," Mike declined.

"We've got your back- you and Abby will be safe," Johnny professed.

"Maybe being closer to Abby will help," Johnny offered.

To humor his friend Mike pulled his chair over until he touched the hospital bed.

"Closer," Johnny directed.

Mike laid his head in Abby's lap. He closed his eyes, meaning to rest them for just a moment. Mike drifted off to sleep.

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally," she whispered.

Ten minutes passed then twenty, and on to thirty minutes. Mike was dead to the world for about an hour. Then Abby lifted her good arm and rested her hand in Mike's hair.

Johnny grinned wide.

Charlie gasped. It took a moment for the movement to sink in. She snapped a picture on her cellphone to show Mike when he woke up.

Rachel stopped in the doorway seeing her son asleep. It took a second glance, but she saw Abby's hand in his hair.

Charlie got up and went over to her. "Did she do that by herself?" Rachel whispered.

Charlie nodded. Rachel tiptoed in to set the crate of food down then slipped out to get Chloe.

* * *

Vincent returned to his office. Through the glass doors he saw his girlfriend waiting for him. Charlie opened the door and lead him in by his tie. She kissed him.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," Vincent grinned.

"I got a call from my doctor apparently there was a slight scheduling mix up and my appointment is tomorrow," Charlie informed him.

"Same time?" Rossabi asked.

"Hmm hmmm," she answered.

"I'll be there," Vincent replied.

"How did the transfer go?" Charlie inquired.

"Pretty textbook," Rossabi answered, "You call tell Mike Sid's all booked."

"I don't know if mentioning Sid is a good idea at the moment," she frowned.

"Sid knew you are pregnant," Vincent informed her.

"So he knew about us," she shook her head.

"I hate playing catch up," Rossabi muttered.

"Sid has had almost two years to plan this," Charlie frowned.

He shook his head. "Any news on Abby?" Vincent asked.

"Abby isn't awake yet, but she's making slow progress," she said.

"Must be torture for Mike" Vincent replied.

"He's a mess," she sighed, "Abby did reach out for him so hopefully that will help. His mom is still trying to get him to eat."

"He is going to crash," Rossabi frowned.

"Sitting around a hospital room probably makes it worse," Charlie said.

"How so?" Vincent's brow furrowed.

"In the process of Mike getting framed he was in a shoot out and got hit," Charlie explained, "While he was in the hospital Sid found him and…" She stopped short.

"And?" Rossabi coaxed.

"Basically, killed him," she shivered. Vincent rubbed her shoulders. "He cut off Mike's air supply until he suffocated. His heart stopped- he had to be revived," Charlie explained.

"Damn, the SOB just waltzed in and attacked? How?" Vincent tilted his head.

"Mike was alone and too weak to even move, but he was conscious for the attack," she continued.

"There was no one guarding his room?" Rossabi asked.

"Sid gloated, telling Mike he would kill everyone in the house," Charlie revealed, "Now he's going after our significant others."

"And he knew about us," Vincent finished her thought.

"It could be you in the hospital bed," she licked her lips.

"Somehow, I don't think he would have tangoed with me like that," Rossabi bit the inside of his cheek. It more likely would have been a bullet.

"It's all got me thinking about something you've been mentioning," Charlie admitted.

"Getting married?"

She nodded.

"You haven't been too enthused with the idea," Vincent noted.

"I'm not against getting married," Charlie asserted, "I just want to marry for the right reasons."

"We're having a baby and we're in love- if those aren't the right reasons I don't know what are," Rossabi declared.

"Do you love me? Or is this about the baby?" Charlie inquired.

"Whiskey, you know I love you," Vincent affirmed, "Do you love me?"

"I love you too," Charlie answered, "."

"I'd marry you if you weren't pregnant. A baby is the icing on the cake," Rossabi

"Are you going to propose or am I?" she asked.

Rossabi smirked, "How about we skip to the part where we both say yes?"

She grabbed his face, capturing his lips with hers. As they kissed Rossabi reached into his suit jacket pocket. He pulled out a ring box. She pulled back as he opened it.

"How did you get time to get this?" Charlie marveled.

The gold band was about the same width as the square princess cut diamond it held.

"It was my grandmother's," Vincent said, "My mom reminded me I had a box of her stuff that I hadn't gone through after she passed."

"Lucky find," she remarked.

"We can get it sized if it doesn't fit," Rossabi got it out of the box. She held out her hand and he slipped it on.

Charlie admired it on her finger, "It's perfect."


	38. Chapter 38

_Tears stream down your face. When you lose something you cannot replace. Tears stream down your face and IIIIII. Tears stream down your face. I promise you I will learn from my mistakes. Tears stream down your face and IIIIIIII. Lights will guide you home. And ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you._ Fix You ~ Coldplay

Mike and Rachel spoke in low whispers so not to wake the other two visitors seated across the room on the other side of the hospital bed. Brennan and Bethany had fallen asleep after taking the nightshift. Mike stayed up anyway.

"What makes you say that?" Rachel frowned.

"I know you can't stay around forever, you have a life back home," Mike said.

"I'm not going back," Rachel patted his hand, "At least not permanently."

"What?" he questioned.

"I'm moving to DC," she replied.

Mike's eyes widened, "You are?"

"I wasn't going to just spring it on you like this," Rachel replied, "I wanted to discuss it with you first."

"It's all right, Mom," he said.

Rachel lifted her hand and stroked her son's cheek. "I want to be near my boy," she explained, "Besides New York is Jack's home."

"Does this mean you filed for divorce?" Mike questioned.

"I started the process and packed up my things," Rachel revealed.

His jaw dropped.

"I know hell froze over," she said.

"I'm proud of you, Mom," he replied.

"My timing sucks," Rachel frowned.

"If there had been a way to predict that Sid's attack on Abby it never would have happened," Mike declared.

"You can tell me if you'd rather I came up with a backup plan," she said.

"If you want to move near me I don't have a problem with it," Mike said, "There's just a lot in flux."

"I know all this waiting is messing with your head, but there is a light at the end of the tunnel," Rachel replied.

"I can't see too far into the future right now," he sighed. Mike laid his head on his mother's shoulder.

She reciprocated by resting her cheek in his hair. "Things will start looking up once Abby wakes up," she promised him.

"She might not even remember me," he pointed out.

"We will deal with whatever happens," she pledged.

"What if she doesn't want to be with me after this?" he questioned.

"Then you fight for her," Rachel directed.

"How can I? After everything she's going through," Mike protested.

"What would Abby say right now?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"My sister would slap some sense into him," Bethany asserted.

"We thought you were sleeping," Mike said.

"Did we talk too loud? Sorry," Rachel added.

"You're fine," Bethany rubbed her eyes. She motioned over to Mike. "You should trust that Abby loves you," Bethany asserted.

"Sid did this, not you," she asserted.

She reached into her purse for her phone to check her text and calls.

Brennan's phone buzzed in his pocket. He blinked awake, then left the room to answer the phone.

"I promise I won't take over your life," Rachel crossed her finger over her heart.

"Not that you'd let it happen."

"Probably not," he agreed.

"I think you've learned enough avoidance tactics," she replied.

"Mom…" Mike sighed,

"I know you were undercover, but a mother worries," Rachel said.

"There's a little more to it than that," he admitted.

"You know in all the time you were in California you only talked to me about the one girl in the beginning," Rachel noted.

Mike's eyes turned wistful.

"Was that Abby?" she asked.

Mike nodded.

"Want tell me how you met?" Rachel questioned.

"That's a story I'd love to hear," Brennan beamed as he entered.

"Another call from the office?" Rachel presumed.

"Just for clarification. Both Abby and I had a mountain of cases apiece- I did my best to make sure they all got sorted through and reassigned," Brennan replied. He retook his seat again. "Don't let me interrupt. Where were we?" Brennan patted his knees.

"We actually met at bar," Mike admitted, "I was playing pool with my friends, not looking for anything, but then she walked in and it was game over. "One of my friends made sure I went over to talk to her. When Abby said 'Hi' I forgot my damn name," Mike laughed.

Brennan smiled, "Abby gets that from her mom."

"We spent the rest of the night, walking on the beach, holdings hands, talking," Mike continued, "She was so open and vibrant… At points I really thought I was dreaming." He paused for a moment.

"And how did you meet Chloe?" Rachel asked, enjoying the lighter mood in the room.

"I was the hotshot right out of law school," Brennan began, "I started out working for the firm that represents this hospital. She was a resident shadowing one of the board members."

"So you met at work," Rachel coaxed.

"First big meeting after I came on. We were getting set up and my briefcase got knocked off onto the floor. My papers flew everywhere. She squatted down to help me pick them up. We come face to face and I'm dumbstruck," Brennan continued, "Rather embarrassing really."

"You recovered," Bethany quipped.

"There's Chloe's sass," Brennan snickered.

Bethany stuck her tongue out at her father.

"You have no shortage of sass yourself," Rachel replied.

Brennan chuckled, "My friends would agree with that."

"I can tell Abby gets a lot from you," Mike leaned forward. He locked eyes with Brennan.

"She mentioned you a lot," Mike continued.

"Did she now?" Brennan

"Abby told me you were the one that got her to take the vacation in California," Mike tipped his head, "Guess you were responsible for us meeting."

"I never thought of it like that," Brennan said.

"Still I've always wondered how things would have played out had I gotten the first assignment I put in for in DC," Mike mused.

"The universe would have found a way to get you and Abby together. The two of you were meant to meet," Brennan pronounced.

* * *

After Charlie's weight was taken a nurse showed her and Rossabi into an exam room.

"The doctor will be right with you," the nurse said.

Charlie got up and sat on the examination chair. "Are you ready for this?" she asked.

"Yeah," Vincent craned in and kissed her.

"This is about to get real," she patted her knees.

The doctor and a tech entered the room.

"I'm Dr. Quinn," the ginger smiled.

"I'm Vincent," Rossabi introduced himself. She reminded him of his own mother.

"You're the father?" Dr. Quinn shook his hand.

Charlie nodded.

"It's nice to meet you," Dr. Quinn said, "Shall we get moving on the exam?"

The routine exam moved along quickly.

Finally they started up the sonogram machine. Charlie pulled up her shirt and unbuttoned her slacks. The tech squeezed gel on her abdomen and started to move the wand around.

"See right there?" Dr. Quinn pointed to the screen, "There's your baby."

Charlie squeezed Vincent's hand. He leaned down and kissed her.

"There's the heart. It's beating nice and strong," Dr. Quinn approved.

"Is that another one?" the tech asked.

The tech moved the wand so the doctor could see the second one she pointed out "Yep, that's two babies and two distinct heartbeats," the doctor replied. She looked from the monitor to Charlie and Vincent. "Congratulations, Mom and Dad, you're having twins," Dr. Quinn beamed.

"Twins?" Charlie repeated in disbelief.

Rossabi couldn't even form words. His head was too light for such things. Vincent grinned like an idiot. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he crumbled to the floor.

Charlie gasped and covered her mouth, but she couldn't help laughing.

"Vincent? Can you hear me?" Dr. Quinn asked.

The tech and doctor rushed to him. They checked him over while Vincent came to himself. He grabbed the edge of the examination chair as he stood.

"Are you all right?" the nurse asked.

"I'm fine," Rossabi waved them off, "I'm fine."

"I am never letting you live this down, Vinny," Charlie grinned.

"There's no need to feel embarrassed, in my many years of practice you're not the first father to faint at the news of multiples," Dr. Quinn grinned.

"Twins, it still seems unreal," he marveled.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Dr. Quinn motioned.

"How is your stress level?" the doctor asked.

"I'm a FBI agent so it fluctuates depending on cases and such," Charlie answered.

"Multiples along with your previous miscarriage adds a certain level of risk to the pregnancy," Dr. Quinn replied.

"And you want me to consider lightening my work load?" Charlie deduced.

"I would recommend it, yes," Dr. Quinn replied, "It's not going to be forever."

"I have been thinking about talking with my boss about restricted duty," Charlie revealed.

"You have?" Rossabi remarked.

"I am not in as much stress as when I was undercover, but I never want to go through another miscarriage," Charlie inhaled.

Vincent wrapped his arms around her.

"You've gotten your prenatal vitamins?" the doctor asked.

"Been taking them like clockwork," Charlie answered.

"Multiples tend to deliver slightly early so prepare accordingly," Dr. Quinn warned.

"Good to know," Rossabi replied.

"You can setup your next appointment with the receptionist," Dr. Quinn said, "I'll let her know I want to kept a closer eye on you."

"Thanks, Doctor," Charlie replied.

The Doctor left with the tech. Charlie cleaned herself up from the gel. She brought her shirt back down.

"You seem surprised," Charlie mused.

"I'm just glad I didn't have to bring it up," Vincent smirked.

She slapped his chest playfully.

"I'd want to drop by and see how Abby and Mike are doing," Charlie got up off the exam table.

"You read my mind," Vincent smiled. He offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

Charlie looped her arm in his.

* * *

Derek finished Abby's exam. He slipped his pen light into his pocket shooting a sympathetic look over to Chloe before leaving.

Chloe was about to follow Derek out when she heard Mike pull his chair closer to Abby. She turned around and watched him take up Abby's hand.

Mike rested his forehead against it. He took in a breath. Mike cleared his throat, "If you wake up, I promise I won't take any more calls in another room. I promise no more secret texts." He licked his lips. "We'll get a damn Poodle, St. Bernard or one of those ankle biting chihuahuas- I promise whatever dog you want," Mike vowed, "But you need to wake up to pick it out." He paused, his eyes darted to her serene face. It remained unchanged. Mike continued, his voice thick, "I promise we'll take a vacation at least once a year. Anywhere you want to go, you name it. When you're ready we'll get working on those kids we talked about. We probably want to get married first. I want to do all those things and marry you, but you have to wake up. Please wake up."

"Is that your version of a marriage proposal?" a small, hoarse voice came from the head of the hospital bed.

"Abs?" Mike's head snapped up.

"I'm awake," she didn't open her eyes, but squeezed his hand with her fingers.

"If you are asking me to marry you, Mike Warren, the answer is yes," Abby smiled.

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her knuckles.

"How long have I been out?" Abby questioned.

"Four days," Chloe answered.

"Hi, Mom," Abby replied.

Chloe's heart lept in her chest. Even though it was obvious to her that Abby was in pain, her daughter was awake and talking. She looked out the room and saw Derek had stopped at the nurses hub. Chloe motioned him back in, "She's awake."

"If I knew all it took to wake you up was a proposal I would have gone out and bought you a ring day one," Mike said.

"I woke up at Poodle, but I wanted to see what else I was worth," Abby smirked softly. She regretted the movement of her face immediately.

"You brat," Mike kissed the back of her knuckles.

Abby grasped Mike's hand tightly, "Dad?"

"I'm here, Starshine," Brennan beamed. He stood up and stepped closer to the bed.

"And Ava? Where is Ava?" she asked.

"She's with Nathan," Bethany wiped her eyes.

"He threatened your family?" Mike frowned.

"He mentioned Dad and Ava," Abby revealed.

"Son of a…" Mike bit his tongue.

"Ava's fine, I can bring her to see you if you'd like," Bethany offered.

"We probably should wait until I look human- I don't want to scare her," Abby replied.

"Hi, Abby, it's great to see you wake," Derek greeted.

"Hello, Dr. Drake," Abby greeted. She knew him from visiting her mom at work. "What happened? Did we get in an accident?" Abby asked.

"No," Mike replied.

"Then why am I in the hospital?" Abby questioned.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Derek asked.

"Sid had me in a car," she answered, "We were on the phone with Mike."

"Can you open your eyes for me?" he requested.

"It hurts too much," she said.

"It's fine, we'll check later," Derek said.

Derek uncovered one of her feet. He used an instrument to poke the bottom. "Can you feel this?"

"Yes," Abby replied.

"How about lifting it? Do you think you can do that?" he coaxed.

Abby raised her foot.

"Excellent," Derek remarked. He moved over to her other side. "Squeeze Mike's hand for me," Derek directed.

He watched as she complied. Mike noted a thoughtful look in the neurosurgeon's eyes.

"How's your pain?" Chloe asked.

"Worst headache of my life," she droned out.

"I'll see if I can get you something for that ok?" Derek smiled.

"Thanks," Abby replied.

"Can you hang tight for me?" the doctor asked. He looked to Chloe and Brennan.

"We're just going to step outside, ok?" Brennan said.

"I'll stay with her," Bethany volunteered.

"Me too," Rachel offered.

"My mom flew down," Mike said.

He kissed her hand again. "I'll be back," he said.

Mike and Abby's parents followed Derek out into the hallway.

"It's not uncommon for assault victims with head injuries not to remember the attack," the doctor reported.

"We have to be careful what we tell her about the missing time," Derek urged.

"Do you think she will remember what happened?" Mike asked.

"There's no way to tell one way or the other," Derek shrugged.

"Maybe it's for the best," Chloe watched her daughter through the open door, "She shouldn't have to deal with traumatic memories."

"There could be more memory gaps," Derek replied.

"We'll keep an eye out," Brennan said.

"What do we do now?" Mike questioned.

"Mostly take the wait and see approach," Derek said, "She seems to have lost some strength in her left hand- after she rests some I'll want to do some tests."

"What kind of tests?" Mike asked.

"She wouldn't even open her eyes," Brennan bit the bottom inside of his cheek.

"I'm not willing to read too much into that. Abby just woke up and she's in pain," Derek said, "She's got a long road to recovery. Let's be in the moment."

Chloe nodded, "Thank you, Derek."

He tipped his head, "I'll go get the script for her pain meds in."

Chloe turned and wrapped her arms around her husband. Brennan smoothed down her hair as they held onto each other.

Mike saw Charlie and Rossabi approaching. He stepped aside to greet them so Brennan and Chloe could have a moment.

"Hi, we were in the neighborhood and thought we'd check in," Charlie greeted.

Johnny approached from the opposite direction.

"Guess great minds do think alike," Johnny grinned.

"I hope that's good news," Vincent pointed to Abby's parents who were still hugging.

"Abby woke up!" Mike beamed.

"That's wonderful," Charlie smiled.

"All right," Johnny cheered.

"I'm glad to hear it," Vincent added.

"She doesn't remember all that much," Mike cautioned.

"Result of the head injury?" Charlie quiried.

"Probably," Mike sighed, "Sid being an ass?"

"He says he'll only talk to you," Rossabi revealed.

Mike rolled his eyes, "Not a good idea."

"I told him he'd sit and stew a long time," Vincent said.

"I can't guarantee that if I'm put in a room with Sid that he'll come out without great bodily harm," Mike remarked.

"I don't think that'll be authorized unless we're desperate," Vincent said.

"We're far from that," Charlie replied.

"Hold up, Mama," Johnny lifted her hand and looked at the new ring, "What is this?"

"Vinny and I are getting married," Charlie answered.

"Good news all around. Congratulations," Mike offered.

"Vinny?" Johnny questioned.

Mike pointed over to his boss.

"Congrats," Johnny hugged Charlie, but eyed her fiancé.

Rossabi smiled back at him.

"He's a really good guy," she whispered to her friend before pulling back.

"Are you open for dinner tonight?" Vincent asked.

"Guess we'll have to start getting to know each other sometime," Johnny accepted.

"I'm going to drop in and say hi," Charlie said.

"Ok," Vincent kissed Charlie's temple.

"Me too," Johnny noted.

Johnny leveled a warning glare Rossabi's way before following Charlie into the room.

Mike patted Vincent's shoulder, "Don't worry, Charlie will protect you."

* * *

"Your mom told on you," Abby announced, "If you don't eat I am going to get up out of this hospital bed…"

"All right," Mike searched the crate of food. He opened the cooler and got some slices of cheese out. Mike split the roll and stuffed the cheese inside.

Rachel fist pumped. "I knew it would either be your Grandfather's rolls or Grandma's Christmas cookies," she smirked.

"Rolls sound amazing- I'm starved," Abby replied.

"I'll order you up some soup," Chloe kissed her temple.

Abby coughed from her dry throat.

Mike got the plastic cup and filled it with ice water from the pitcher that rested on her tray. He sat on the edge of the bed. Mike put the straw to her lips. "Here drink," Mike urged.

Abby sipped on the ice water, drinking until she had her fill. "Thank you," she said.

Mike set the cup aside.

A tray with the soup order came up with a cover bowl of soup. Mike opened the top and let the steam roll off. He picked up a plastic spoon. Mike scooped out some soup. He brought it up and blew on it to make sure it wasn't too hot for Abby. After it cooled sufficiently, Mike brought the spoon to her mouth. "Open," he directed.

She did and ate the soup he offered.

"Corn chowder?" she guessed.

"They were out of clam," Chloe replied.

"Corn is good," Abby replied.

He fed her the rest of the soup under her families' watchful eyes.

"Can someone help Mike into the bed with me?" Abby requested.

"All right, but he's going to need to let us know if he wants to get up," Chloe said.

"Are you sure? You need some space," Mike protested.

"I think we'd both sleep better together," Abby answered.

"Ok," he agreed.

Abby moved over slightly.

"Easy does it," Chloe cautioned.

Mike slid in, Chloe and Rachel helping him navigate Abby's IV and the wires attached to her, mindful of Abby's injuries.

She cuddled into his chest.

He stayed deathly still. He held his breath. Scared to breathe for fear of hurting her.

"I'll stand guard on the door," Johnny offered.

"Thanks, Johnny," Abby replied.

"I better go check on Ava, I'll be back soon," Bethany excused herself.

They said their goodbyes and both Johnny and Bethany left the room.

"Are you ok? I can't smell too good at the moment," Abby said.

"I'm in the same boat," Mike replied.

"Your mom said you hadn't been taking care of yourself," she admonished.

Abby angled to him.

"Careful," Mike cautioned.

"They told me you carried me out to the ambulance," she said.

"You had fought out into the hallway by the time we got there," Mike remarked.

"I did?" she questioned.

"Yeah," he affirmed. Mike couldn't help a small smile. "You're so strong," he praised.

"What happened?" Abby inquired.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he questioned.

"How about we skip to the hospital stuff?" she suggested.

Mike weighted his words, "You had a series of surgeries. For brain injuries, internal bleeding in your chest, broken bones…"

"That explains the cast on my arm," Abby quipped.

"Between the brain injuries and the bones in your face… Dr. Drake is concerned that it could cause blindness," he bit his bottom lip.

"That's why he asked to check my eyes?" Abby deduced.

"They must hurt," Mike replied.

"I kind of wanted you to be the first person I see," she admitted.

"No rush, I'll be here when you are ready," he brushed her hair back off of her shoulder.

Abby forced her eyes open through the pain.

He looked into those big brown eyes of hers. "Anything?"

Abby sucked in a breath. "Nothing, it's all dark," she blinked rapidly.

"You are still healing," Mike soothed.

Abby dipped her head with a quiet sob. He felt her tears dropping onto his shirt.

Mike swallowed down tears of his own. He couldn't cry and be there for her. She needed him now.

Mike dipped in. He kissed away her tears. "You're going to be ok," Mike promised.

Abby melted into him. His strong arms wrapped around her in safety. Yes, she was going to be ok. She had her family. She had Mike. Even if she never got her sight back that was more than enough.


	39. Chapter 39

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're seventy. And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at twenty-three. And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways. Maybe just the touch of a hand. Well, me, I fall in love with you every single day. And I just wanna tell you I am. So, honey, now, take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud. Maybe we found love right where we are._ Thinking Out Loud ~ Ed Sheeran

Abby sat cross legged on the end of her hospital bed. She cringed, but swallowed the soup in her mouth.

"That is gross," she put down the spoon in protest.

"It's nutritious," Mike countered.

"What is it?" she questioned.

Mike picked up the lid and read the label, "Butternut squash soup."

"I wouldn't even call that food," Abby stuck out her tongue.

"Fine," he set the bowl down, "I'll call down and see if they have another soup."

Before he could pick up the phone Abby's parents arrived.

"Hi, Baby," Chloe greeted, "Getting tired of soup?"

"There must have been a mix up with my lunch," Abby replied.

Brennan sniffed the soap and made a face. "What the hell is that?" he muttered. Brennan read the label. "Butternut squash is not a food," he scrunched up his nose.

Chloe laughed. "We didn't have it in the house when the girls were growing up because Brennan won't touch it," she admitted.

"Have you been to see Miranda and Derek?" Brennan asked.

"Dr. Drake came in and examined me earlier," Abby answered.

"Any change in your vision?" Chloe asked.

"Some shadows, but it's mostly just black," Abby cleared her throat, "Dr. Drake referred me to a Dr. Sheridan."

"He's a leading Ophthalmologist," Chloe offered.

"No kidding, two months in advance for a consult appointment," Abby replied.

"You're not going to get better overnight," Chloe said.

"I feel like we've been stuck forever," Abby sighed.

"I can't wait to get my baby home again even if it's to her own place," Chloe wrapped her arm around Abby's shoulders.

"Mike and I were actually hoping for a little bit of quiet time together at first," Abby replied.

"Can we at least come by and check on you?" Chloe asked.

"How about dinner?" Abby offered, "A small, quiet dinner."

"We'll bring the take out," Brennan agreed.

"Could you ask Rachel to join us?" Chloe inquired, "Or would that be too many people?"

"I'll give her a call," Mike agreed, "I wouldn't be surprised if she called you to suggest something."

"Knock, knock," Miranda announced her presence.

"Come in," Chloe beckoned.

"You've been here for two weeks now. I bet you are ready to get home," Miranda said.

"Sleeping in my own bed would be heaven," Abby admitted.

"I know Derek cleared you earlier," Miranda started, "Now it's my turn."

"Out, Mom and Dad," Miranda directed.

"See you later, Starshine," Brennan kissed Abby's forehead.

He took his wife's hand and they walked out of the room.

Miranda closed the door before approaching the bed. "Is that position comfortable?" she inquired.

"I'm fine, just got in from a walk," Abby replied.

"Any pain during your walks?" Miranda asked.

"Nothing beyond the what's normal," Abby said.

"How are you feeling?" Miranda questioned.

"Better. My chest and head still hurt, but it's dulling," Abby answered.

"Speaking of, I should probably take a look," Miranda suggested.

"Lay back," Miranda directed.

Abby scooted up then rested back in the bed.

Miranda removed a bandage before examining the incision site on Abby's chest. "It's looking really good," the cardiologist said, "Redness and bruising are down- I'm not seeing any sign of infection."

"No elevated temperature," Mike noted.

"All good things," Miranda smiled.

She stepped back and Abby pulled her hospital gown back up. Mike tied the tie in the back.

"I know you have your mom and Bethany- how is the rest of your support system shaping up?" Miranda inquired.

"I'm taking a sabbatical," Mike answered.

"And moving in," Abby smiled. She held out her hand and Mike entwined their fingers. "Between Mike, my family, and Mike's mom I won't be alone," Abby replied.

"Good to hear that," Miranda said, "I am going to send you home."

"Yes!" Abby cheered.

"For the next month, I don't want you to do anything but rest," Miranda instructed.

"I doubt Mike will let me off the couch or bed out without good reason," Abby chuckled.

"No heavy lifting," Miranda insisted, "Nothing over ten pounds- you want stuff moved ask your hunk of a man to do it for you."

"Gladly," Mike replied.

"Do not push through pain," Miranda cautioned, "Take things easy."

"We got the same speech from Dr. Drake," Abby admitted.

"It's important," Miranda admonished.

"And I totally get that," Abby said, "I won't do anything to set back my recovery."

"Derek and I will get working on your discharge papers," Miranda said.

"Thank you," Abby replied.

"Just doing my job," Miranda smiled before bowing out of the room.

* * *

Charlie checked her hoop earrings in the mirror. Vincent came up behind her and put his hands on her waist. He brought Charlie to him. Rossabi kissed her temple.

"You know it's back luck for the groom to see the bride before the ceremony," Charlie deadpanned.

"Superstition," Vincent quipped.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Charlie looked around at all of her guests. Everyone was there.

She went and opened the door to find Mike & Abby.

"Surprise!" the couple called.

"What? How did you two know?" Charlie queried.

"Johnny let it slip," Mike threw his friend under the bus.

"Johnny, you didn't," Charlie chided.

"Not sorry," Johnny replied, "You wanted them here."

"I'm glad he did," Abby pronounced, "You didn't think I'd let Mike miss your wedding because of me. I can sit in a chair in the corner."

"I'm taking her right home after this," Mike added.

"We were planning on having a reception after the babies are born," Charlie offered.

"You're pregnant?" Abby beamed, "Congratulations."

"Babies? I knew about one," Mike quizzed.

"The sonogram confirmed twins," Charlie placed her hand on her abdomen.

"No one is going to get any sleep around here," Johnny grinned.

"And I wanted to get married before I start showing," Charlie volunteered, not wanting to mention the other reasons she didn't want to wait.

"And I had some vacation days," Johnny added.

"The time just seemed right," Charlie finished.

"I hope it's ok that I'm not really dressed for a wedding," Abby apologized. She was in one of Mike's t shirts and a soft pair of yoga pants.

"You are fine. We're all casually dressed here. I'm in a shirt dress," Charlie revealed.

"Is it white?" Abby asked.

"Vinny insisted," Charlie laughed. It had a tie in the middle. The long sleeves belled out at the elbows.

Mike and Abby settled into a loveseat.

"Are we ready?" the priest asked.

She and Rossabi stood facing each other in front of the priest.

He clasped his hands together, "Family and Friends, we are gathered here today to witness the joining together of Vincent and Charlotte in holy matrimony."

Charlie squeezed Vincent's hands. He smiled back at her. His smile showed off his prominent cheek bones. A thousand butterflies seemed to dance on her skin. This was really happening.

"Marriage is much more than your signatures on a legal contract. It is a public and legal act to be sure. It is also an emotional and spiritual act. The spiritual aspect of marriage must be embraced openly, seriously, and completely for the marriage to endure. Today in the sight of God and these witnesses, Charlotte and Vincent commit themselves to each other in sacred trust," the priest continued.

The officiant's words barely registered in Rossabi. Charlie had him mesmerized. She glowed.

"Do you, Vincent, take Charlotte as your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Vincent answered.

"Do you, Charlotte, take Vincent as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Charlie replied.

"Do you have the rings?" the priest asked.

Vincent's mother handed them to the priest.

He bowed his head and prayed over the rings, "Bless, O Lord, the giving of these rings that they who wear them may live in your peace, and continue in your favor all the days of their lives, through Jesus Christ our Savior. Amen."

The priest hand Vincent Charlie's ring. "Please place the ring on Charlotte's finger and repeat after me," the priest said.

"I, Vincent, give you, Charlotte, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you," Vincent repeated as he slipped the ring on her ring finger.

The priest turned to Charlie and gave her the ring for Rossabi.

"I, Charlotte, give you, Vincent, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you," Charlie repeated.

"By the power vested in me by the District of Columbia, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now share your first kiss as a married couple."

Vincent grinned. He swept his bride into his arms. His lips captured hers in a bold, claiming kiss. She fisted his shirt in her hands.

"I present Mr. and Mrs. Rossabi," the priest announced to cheers.

* * *

Mike unlocked the door to Abby's apartment. He pushed the door open, and they stepped inside.

"Feels like home," Abby smiled.

"Tired?" he asked. Mike squatted down and helped her take off her shoes.

"Not as bad as you'd think," Abby replied, "It was a sweet ceremony."

He took off his own sneakers. "I have never heard someone use Charlie's full first name so many times before," Mike quipped.

He stood. She grabbed his arm as he led her into the living room.

Abby paused, "Before we sit I might need to head to the bathroom."

"Need help getting there?" Mike offered.

"I should be able to find my way myself without breaking too much stuff," Abby replied, "I need to learn how to navigate my place."

Mike bit his bottom lip.

"I'm ok, unless someone has come in and rearranged the furniture," she insisted.

"No one has rearranged anything, but there are a few boxes around. Johnny helped Mom and Charlie pack my things," Mike noted.

"Wow, that was fast," she remarked.

Slowly Abby felt her way through the living space. One small step art a time.

Mike's blue eyes were glued to her the entire time. He followed her into the bedroom just to make sure she was safe.

Abby closed the door.

Mike waited and listened. He heard the toilet flush. Then Abby switched on the sink. She fumbled a bit with the soap dispenser.

Abby came back out after drying her hands. "I am sure Dad will help you with the lease," she said. Her head wasn't up to that kind of thinking yet. "Sorry about the security deposit," Abby grimaced. The place must be a mess.

"Don't worry. It's a hit I can take," Mike assured her as they walked back into the living room.

"I don't think either of us wants to step foot in that building again," Abby shuttered, "Ow." She wrapped her arms around her chest.

"Easy," Mike cooed. He settled into the couch. Mike reached out for her and brought her down by his side. He lifted his arm while she leaned into him. Mike draped his arm over her shoulder.

"What in all do we have to unpack?" Abby asked.

"Mostly clothes, there really isn't all that much," he said.

"We might need to get an armoire," Abby said. Her closet was already busting at the seams with her shoes and clothes.

"We'll figure it out," Mike agreed.

"Do you have any furniture?" Abby asked.

"No, the apartment came with everything so the only large piece I have is my surfboard," Mike replied, "Charlie's holding it for now, but it might end up in storage."  
"We'll find a place for your surfboard," Abby promised.

Abby's apartment phone began to ring. "It's probably the concierge," Abby said. She straightened so he could get up.

Mike got up and went into the kitchen to answer it. "You can go ahead and let her up," Mike answered, "Thanks, Jim."

"Who's here first?" Abby asked.

"My mom," he said.

There was a knock on the door. Mike went to answer it.

"Hey, Mike," Rachel held out her arms.

"Hi, Mom," he hugged her.

"Where is my future daughter-in-law?" she looked around.

"Hi!" Abby called. "I'm in here."

Mike and Rachel made their way into the living room.

"Hi, Darling," Rachel leaned over and hugged Abby.

"How has your day been?" Abby asked.

"I was a neighborhood over looking at apartments and thought I'd drop by," Rachel opened.

"Did any of the apartments live up to the listings?" Mike inquired.

"I'm actually this close to starting a contract," Rachel answered.

"That's great!" Abby enthused.

"A one bedroom about fifteen minutes away from here," Rachel added.

"I'm going to sleep on it before I make an official decision," Rachel said.

"If Mike hovers too much call me. We'll send him out on errands and chow down on ice cream," Rachel offered.

"You'll have to let me know what kind you like. I'm sure I have some Cherry Garcia in the freezer," Abby replied.

"A woman after my own heart," Rachel grinned.


	40. Chapter 40

_All my friends are heathens, take it slow. Wait for them to ask you who you know. Please don't make any sudden moves. You don't know the half of the abuse._ Heathens ~ Twenty One Pilots

Brennan scanned the dank interrogation room. He inhaled the grayness that seemed to saturate the air. Brennan leaned back, pressing his shoulders against the wall.

The door opened. A guard pushed in a wheelchair bound Sid.

Brennan straightened as Sid's eyes lighted on him.

"Expecting someone else?" Brennan smiled.

The door closed behind Sid.

"Guard!" Sid called.

"Orange isn't a very flattering color," Brennan noted of the jumpsuit.

"Guard!"

Brennan strutted over to the table. "I'd ask you to have a seat, Mr. Markham," he pulled out his chair and sat.

Sid angled back to the door. His eyes darted up and down it.

"That door is not going to open until I tell it to," Brennan unbuttoned his suit jacket.

Sid swiveled back around to Brennan.

"I can sit here all day," Brennan chirped.

Sid sagged. After a moment, he wheeled himself over to the table.

"How's the legs?" Brennan asked.

"I've got three more weeks of this courtesy of Abby," Sid tapped the arms of the wheelchair.

"And you put her in the hospital," Brennan bit out.

"She gave as good as she got," Sid shrugged.

Brennan allowed himself a smile, "Not surprising. My wife and I taught our girls to fight."

"Are you here just to gloat?" Sid scratched the nape of his neck with the back of his index finger.

"I am happy she survived. Thankfully, Mike's got her resting at home now," Brennan replied.

"They're still together?" Sid tilted his head.

"They're already acting married," Brennan rejoined.

"Are you ok with that?" Sid needled.

"All of this isn't his fault. If we want to get technical, I sent her to California- basically ordered her to go on a vacation before taking the bar," Brennan said, "I paid the airfare and rent for the apartment. I set this ball in motion."

"You blame yourself," Sid frowned.

"Blame is a strong word," Brennan rested his hands on the table top, "You're the only one that can control your choices. Neither Mike nor I forced you into this."

"How well do you think you know your daughter's boyfriend?" Sid questioned.

"I know enough not to trust you to be honest about him," Brennan retorted.

"Then why are we here?" Sid snipped.

"I am here to give you a word of warning- a courtesy you failed to extend to me," Brennan replied. He leaned forward and resettled in the chair.

Sid lifted his eyebrows and locked eyes with Brennan.

"After you are convicted, I will see to it you are transferred to Atwater," Brennan announced.

Sid's jaw nearly fell. His eyes got wide.

"The Alves family has some strong numbers there," Brennan noted. He laughed. "But you should know that. You were the lead investigator on them."

Sid swallowed.

"I've been told that family has a long memory," Brennan smiled.

"You can't do that," Sid asserted.

"Oh, but I can and I will," Brennan corrected.

"They'll kill me," Sid protested.

"You signed your death warrant the moment you laid eyes on my daughter," Brennan glared.

"How did you find out about my cases?" Sid questioned.

"I have friends in all the right places," Brennan challenged, "You really have no idea who I am. If you did, you would not have unleashed Papa Bear."

The two stared at each other stubbornly for a beat.

"The only reason I haven't let my friends here take care of you is for Abby," Brennan continued, "My daughter will have her day in court."

"Why are you giving me something I can use in court? Threatening me on tape isn't a smart move," Sid noted.

Brennan steepled his fingers, "How are you going to corroborate your story?"

"All interviews are recorded- it's protocol," Sid replied.

"Do you think this is being recorded?" Brennan snickered. He lifted his eyes to the security camera.

Sid followed suit.

The red recording lights were out. It was the same on all the others.

"There won't even be a paper trail of your little trip up here," Brennan asserted, "In fact I am here interviewing a witness for a client."

Sid chuckled. "You got balls," he remarked.

Brennan got up and rounded the table. He leaned against it craning down to look Sid in the eye. "Do me a favorr and report this to your public defender. They will laugh in your face," Brennan smirked.

Sid attempted to regain a sense of stoicism, but his eyes darted back and forth at the pace which his mind raced.

"Guard!" Brennan called.

The door Sid had been brought through opened.

"Don't think you'll be getting a moments peace while you're here," Brennan added.

"You don't have the guts to send me off to die," Sid challenged.

"I'm a father, not a saint," Brennan replied. He nodded up to the guard.

The guard came in and wheeled Sid out.

* * *

Bethany held on tightly to her daughter's hand as they crossed the lobby of Abby's building. She called for the elevator cart.

Ava bounced along, humming happily.

Bethany smiled down at her.

The elevator doors opened. The people that travel down in the elevator quickly exited. Bethany lead Ava inside.

"You wanna push the button?" Bethany offered.

Bethany lifted her daughter. "Number eight," she directed.

Once on her feet Ava grabbed her mother's hand.

"We need to be gentle with Auntie Abby, ok?" Bethany reminded her daughter during the trip up.

"Yes, Mama," Ava nodded.

They stayed on until the elevator came to Abby and Mike's level. Bethany knocked on the door.

Mike opened it.

"Ike!" Ava cheered. She raised her arms to him.

He squatted to her level for a hug, "Hiya, Sweetie." Mike stood, allowing space for Bethany to enter. "Come on in," he beckoned.

"Auntie Abby!" Ava cheered.

Abby pivoted in the direction of her niece's voice. "Hi, Sweetie," she set the book on the endtable.

Ava climbed up on the couch. She reached out and touched Abby's face.

Abby held her breath, waiting for Ava's questions to start.

"Ouwie," Ava questioned.

"I'm getting better," Abby offered.

"Promise?" Ava requested.

"I promise," Abby affirmed.

Ava gave her aunt a hug.

"Gentle, Baby," Bethany directed.

"She's fine," Abby returned the hug.

Bethany leaned over and checked out the book title, "You're learning braille?"

"Starting. I figured it'll be useful," Abby shrugged.

"Can I make something for lunch?" Bethany offered.

"I could eat," Mike agreed.

"Anything but soup," Abby plead.

"Got any potatoes?" Bethany asked.

"Mike?" Abby turned the question over to him.

"I think my mom picked some up," Mike replied.

"Give me a minute and I'll come in and help," Abby offered.

"Spend some time with Ava. She has missed her aunt," Bethany declined.

"I can tell," Abby replied. She rubbed her nieces back. "You want to find the remote and have Ike put on a cartoon for you?" she asked Ava.

The little girl nodded, not letting go of Abby.

Mike picked up the remote from the coffee table. He switched on the TV and flipped the channel until it came to a dog cartoon.

"Paw Patrol!" Ava clapped.

"Is that Skye I hear?" Abby prompted.

"Soy Sauce still in there?" Bethany asked.

"Second shelf," Abby answered.

"Soy sauce on potatoes?" Mike questioned as he followed Bethany into the kitchen.

"It's for gravy," she replied.

"I can help peel," Mike offered.

"All right," Bethany got out two peelers along with the potatoes and a bowl for the skins. They got to work.

"I'm not sure what protein we have. I think we ran out of steak," Mike said.

"No problem I was going to go for cottage cheese loaf anyway," she moved to check that the oven was empty.

"Cottage cheese loaf?" Mike's brow furrowed.

"You've never had cottage cheese loaf?" she teased.

"Nope," Mike shook his head.

"You, my friend, have been deprived," Bethany quipped. She grabbed a small tub of cottage cheese out of the refrigerator. Bethany fluttered about the kitchen gathering a mixing bowl and the rest of the ingredients.

"It's amazing how accepting your family is," he noted, "Seriously you guys have been unbelievably cool about everything."

"The world has no shortage of psychos," Bethany quartered a potato and let the pieces drop into the water.

"Very true," Mike agreed.

"I had a patient who was going after me, but he stabbed Nathan," Bethany admitted.

"In the ER?" he interjected.

"Nathan knows I handle my own sh!t, but I was pregnant with Ava at the time," she continued.

"And he stepped in," Mike deduced.

"Yeah," Bethany picked up another potato and peeled, "Son of a b!tch got him right in the ribs with a scalpel."

Mike grabbed the scar on his side in sympathy.

"I know you and Abby have discussed getting a dog," Bethany changed the subject.

"Yeah, soon. We're this close to heading down to the ASPCA," he swallowed.

"Something wrong with that?" she teased.

"I'm afraid we'll come back with ten," Mike quipped.

Bethany laughed. "What do you think of the dog actually being a service dog for Abby?" she suggested.

"Like a seeing eye dog? I'd have no problem with that," he agreed.

"Even if she regains her sight, the dog can be trained to do other things," Bethany added.

"Would we be able to pick the dog and have it trained or should we get an already trained dog?" Mike questioned.

"I'm not sure how it all works, but Mom would know a bit more about it," Bethany answered.

"Gotta fly!" Ava called out repeating her favorite character. Abby laughed.

Mike smiled and lowered his tone so only Bethany could hear him, "I need some advice about the engagement ring."

"And you're asking me?" Bethany raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I figured that sisters talk about this kind of stuff- you might know what Abby wants," Mike said.

"Have you had a chance to look for rings?" she asked.

"I have no idea where to start," he admitted.

"There was one she wore when we were first dating, but I haven't seen her wearing one here," Mike bit the inside of his cheek.

"The black Celtic one?" Bethany quipped.

"I guess it could be described that way," Mike nodded.

"Look for a detailed band," Bethany advised, "With an off-the beat stone- if you have to go with a diamond go with chocolate or another color."

"That was oddly specific," Mike smirked.

"Well, Abby has pointed out a ring or two- she's not as traditional as me," Bethany chuckled, flashing him her solitaire ring.

"I appreciate the insight," Mike smiled.

"She was born in December," Bethany hinted.

Mike nodded, "Thanks." He had some more research to do.

* * *

Mike looked up from the book he was reading to check on Abby. Still sleeping, she nestled into him with her head on his shoulder. His arm grew numb, but there was no way he could make himself move it without waking her. She was sleeping a lot lately he noted. Not that surprising for a recovery period. In an instant Abby's face contorted in fear. Abby groaned.

Mike rubbed her shoulder, "Abs? Abby wake up."

Abby gasped, starting up into a seated position.

Mike came up behind her. "Hey, easy," his hand rested on her collar bone, "Deep breaths. Man, your heart is raging."

Abby inhaled deeply, slowly blowing out.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Mike asked.

"You could say that," she continued the calming breaths.

"Want to talk about it?" he offered.

"No," Abby declined.

"All right," Mike backed off.

She patted his hand where it set on her chest. Her hand traveled down along his arm and shoulder. His neck's sensitive skin tingled as hers brushed against it.

Abby cupped his cheek in her palm. She lifted her chin. Mike closed his eyes as their lips connected. Abby pressed her body to Mike's as close as she possibly could. Mike broke the kiss before it could grow too heated.

She stroked his bottom lip with her thumb. "That's not going to calm my heart," Abby smiled.

Mike deflated. He rested his forehead against hers.

"What's the matter?" she frowned.

"I don't want to hurt you," Mike replied.

"Kissing is ok- I was only teasing," Abby backtracked.

A man's hand knocked on the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" he asked.

Abby sat up and let him go answer the door.

"Director Regan?" Mike blinked.

Brennan stood behind him.

"Come on in," Mike motioned the two men in.

"Sorry for dropping in on short notice," Tom greeted.

"Hi, Uncle Tommy," Abby greeted.

"Your dad's here too," Mike informed her.

"What do we owe the honor of this visit?" Mike asked.

"First, let me check in on my god-daughter," Tom explained.

"She's on the couch," Mike led the way.

"You'll have to get used to seeing me more often," Tom nudged Mike with his shoulder.

Tom leaned down and kissed Abby's cheek, "How are you darling?"

"Good, Mike's taking great care of me," Abby answered.

"As he should," Brennan nodded.

"Why don't you make yourselves comfortable?" she offered.

Tom and Brennan each found chairs while Mike settled in on the couch next to Abby.

"Secondly. There are some things you and I need to discuss," Tom replied.

"We can talk in front of Abby," Mike replied.

She held out her hand and he took it.

"We're trying to tie up some loose ends so there are no surprises at trial," Tom clarified.

"What's the come back on the John Doe?" Mike asked.

"DNA proves he and Sid are related- it's identical actually. They'd have to be twins," Tom informed them.

"He never talked about a brother much less a twin," Mike frowned.

"Can we prove that the man that hurt me is Sid?" she asked.

"His fingerprints match the ones we have on file for Sid while the John Doe did not," Tom assured her.

"Any records on the other brother?" Mike frowned.

"There are no files on his guy- even dental work came back empty," Tom added.

"He might not have been reported missing," Mike sighed.

"It happens," Tom admitted.

"What does this all mean for Johnny?" Abby asked.

"Your friend isn't in trouble. It was a righteous shoot," Tom waved it off.

"Yeah, it was," Mike insisted.

"I fail to see how Sid can bring all this up at his trial," Abby remarked.

"He's a slippery eel and will probably bulldoze over his public defender," Brennan shrugged, "He might try to sell a sob story to mitigate his sentence."

"Sid is unwilling to explain anything to us- we have no clue what his relationship was like with the 'twin'," Tom explained.

"Where are we on charges for his previous attempt on Mike?" Abby straightened.

"This is the first I am hearing about anything," Tom said.

"You didn't tell them?" Abby questioned.

"I want the focus on you," Mike replied.

"You are just as important as me," Abby insisted.

"Someone tell me what this is about," Tom requested.

"Sid needs to be charged with attempted murder for attacking Mike," Abby asserted.

"Ok, easy," Tom urged, "I need someone to give me details."

Abby grabbed Mike's bicep, "Tell them what you told me."

"It'll just be a distraction," Mike countered.

"You deserve justice too," Abby urged, "He attacked when you were helpless in a hospital bed."

Brennan raised his eyebrows. He blinked repeatedly in the younger man's direction.

"It's complicated," Mike protested.

"You're only making it complicated by protecting someone who doesn't deserve your protection!" Abby charged.

"Your case would be easier to prove without bringing all this other drama into it," Mike insisted.

"I need to lay down," Abby huffed. She got up and stomped off into the bedroom. Abby slammed the door behind her.

Mike raked his hand over his face.

"What is she talking about, Mike?" Brennan inquired.

Mike stared at the door.

"We're here to help you, but you're going to have to talk to us. We can't help with a problem we don't know about," Tom insisted.

"I'd rather hear about it now than later," Brennan added.

Mike looked Brennan in the eyes. Mike's attention drifted back to the door. He bit the inside of his cheek.


	41. Chapter 41

_It was fun playin' with knives. Until a blade stuck in the left side of my chest. **Surprise!** I'm not down again, I turned the page. The story's mine. No more watching the world from my doorstep. Passin' me by (passin' me by). And I'll just keep changin' these colors, colors, colors, colors. I'm not in the same place that I was, I was, I was, I was. But if somebody tells me I'll go back to my old ways I'm gonna say no way. I'm out of the doorway. I'm hearing them all say I'll go back to my old ways. Not going back to my old ways. Not going back to my old ways. (Not going back to my old ways)._ Old Ways ~ Demi Lovato

Mike shook his razor under the stream of warm water. He rinsed the remnant of shaving cream and hair down the sink. Mike splashed his face then turned off the sink.

The apartment phone rang in the other room.

He heard Abby answer it. Mike dried his face with a towel.

Abby went to the bathroom doorway, "Our moms are on their way up."

"I'll be out in a few," Mike responded.

He picked up a pale green t-shirt. Mike paced for a moment, tossing the garment back and forth between his hands. He slipped it over his head. Mike stopped to look at his reflection in the mirror.

He pondered the message the choice a t-shirt and jeans would send.

Out in the living area of the apartment, Abby waited for a knock at the door.

"Hi, Darling," Chloe greeted.

"Come on in. Coffee's hot if you want some," Abby said.

"How are you doing today?" Rachel asked.

"I could be better- rough night," Abby replied.

"Oh?" Chloe remarked.

"Bound to happen every once in a while," Abby shrugged.

"Mike's letting you answer the door?" Rachel questioned.

"Jim told me you were coming," Abby said, "Mike's getting ready to go."

"He doesn't still think Sid was working with someone?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"That's one of the reasons Mike is going to talk to him," Abby frowned, "He doesn't want to be caught by surprise again."

Mike came out of the bathroom.

Rachel smiled at him.

He crossed over to his mother and gave her a hug.

"Good morning, Honey," Rachel pulled back.

"Morning," he tipped his head, "Sorry to have you both out and about so early."

"This is nothing, I'm on call a lot," Chloe said.

"Are you sure this meeting is a good idea?" Rachel inquired.

Mike sighed. "I wouldn't meet with Sid if it wasn't necessary," he replied.

"You should really eat something," Abby urged.

"I've got to get going," Mike declined.

"Be careful," Abby said.

"I'm going to go get a new cellphone afterward," Mike informed her, "Cool off some."

"My check up CT is at eleven thirty," Abby reminded him.

"I'll be done in time to pick you up," Mike promised.

"If not, just meet us there," Chloe offered.

"All right," Mike agreed.

Abby angled her face to his voice, her lips puckered. Mike granted her request for a kiss. "I'll be back in a few hours," he said.

"Later," Rachel replied.

Mike nodded to his mom and left.

"What is on the agenda before the appointment?" Chloe asked.

"Breakfast," Abby answered, "Since it's early. Plus I didn't want to eat alone."

"Ok, we can do that," Rachel agreed.

"Mike and I made smoothies and pancakes," Abby smiled.

"You're cooking?" Rachel smiled.

"Little things. Mike's been helping shuffle stuff so I can get around the kitchen easier," Abby replied.

* * *

Mike clipped his visitor's badge on his shirt. He looked up at his partner, "Let's go." Mike headed them down a hallway.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Wes questioned.

"Sid's going to talk a lot of smack so be prepared," Mike warned.

"I know you'd rather have Charlie or Rossabi in there with you," Wes said.

"You're my partner," Mike countered, "Remember how we planned."

"I've got your back," Wes encouraged.

They reached the interrogation room door. Mike froze and stared at it.

Mike straightened his shoulders, "Let's just make sure we are not in the room longer than necessary."

Wes nodded.

Mike swallowed before turning the handle. He pulled the door open and walked in. Wes followed flanking him.

They found Sid wheeled up to the interrogation table. Sid's eyes glossed over. He tapped his fingers on the table top. His boredom completely evaporated when he saw who walked in.

"Way to keep a guy waiting," Sid remarked.

Mike pulled out his chair without a word.

Wes took his seat. Mike eased himself down.

"Nice suit," Sid snipped.

"I'm on sabbatical," Mike replied.

"Is that all? I was beginning to think you fell off the face of the earth," Sid quipped.

"I have higher priorities than you," Mike insisted.

"The old ball and chain. Does Abby even know where you are?" Sid threw back.

Mike glared. He straightened in the chair, "She's not happy about it, but she understands."

"It was her Godfather who suggested this," Wes pointed out.

"Deputy Director Regan," Mike added.

"Director, wow. Sounds like you didn't have a choice," Sid tapped the arm of his wheelchair.

"Not really no," Mike picked at his T-shirt.

"You have changed. A year ago you would have jumped on me before I was booked," Sid tilted back his head to get a better look at Mike.

"Who's been helping you?" Mike demanded.

"I do just fine on my own," Sid replied.

"You make a transcontinental trek all on your own? I'm not buying it," Mike crossed his arms over his chest.

"Money can work wonders," Sid quipped, "It didn't hurt that no one was looking for me."

"We flagged all of your accounts- we would have known if you used any of them," Mike replied.

"Not the ones you didn't know about," Sid smiled.

"You used his accounts," Mike deduced.

"He wasn't going to need it," Sid shrugged.

"Your twin dies and you take over his money, his identity?" Wes scrunched up his nose.

"I didn't kill him, your partner's friend did," Sid asserted.

"Johnny thought he was you," Mike shot back.

"He was next on my list," Sid stated calmly.

"What was his name?" Mike asked.

Sid's face hardened. "What the hell do you care?" he snipped.

"What was your twins' name?" Mike repeated.

"Is this really what you are going to waste your time on?" Sid objected.

"Why don't we have a record of him?" Wes questioned.

"Maybe the FBI just hasn't dug deep enough," Sid taunted.

"They'll keep digging," Mike replied.

"And if I talk it's not going to help my situation," Sid countered.

"Staying silent doesn't help either," Wes noted.

"Talking isn't as fun," Sid chuckled.

"This is not a game!" Mike frowned.

"You're the one that runs game on people," Sid maintained.

"I'm a Federal Agent," Mike contended.

Sid scoffed, "Preach all you want that it was work- you got off on it."

"So, I'm good undercover- it doesn't mean I liked it," Mike argued.

"You're so used to gaining peoples' trust and turning on them," Sid accused.

Mike set his shoulders, but didn't respond.

"Sucks when the shoe is on the other foot, doesn't it?" Sid snickered.

Mike's eyes stung. His breathing deepened as it quickened.

"Should have expected it- everyone in that house is a trickster," Sid added.

"Spit it out already," Wes urged.

"Excuse me," Sid frowned.

"Quit dancing around and spill what you obviously want to spill," Wes demanded.

"Are you sure you want GI in the room?" Sid queried.

"You want Mike you have to deal with me- that was a condition of this interview," Wes asserted, "If I leave Mike goes too." He turned and looked at his partner. "Is my military past really that easy to spot?" Wes asked.

Mike nodded.

"You don't have to try to hide your history unlike some people," Sid sneered.

"I have been honest with the people I need to be honest with," Mike asserted.

"Did you tell him about your time running around Southern California conning women into thinking he was an assistant district attorney," Sid snapped his face back over to Mike. "Or was that only Abby?" he asked.

"Abby told you my cover was an ADA?" Mike laughed.

"What?" Sid frowned.

"She fed you false information," Mike grinned. His eyes shone with pride.

"Oh, are you going to correct it?" Sid challenged.

"If she didn't want you to have those details then I won't share them either," Mike rejoined.

"The two of you have inside secrets- how cute," Sid retorted.

"It's called being a couple," Mike stated carefully, keeping his face blank.

"She knows what you did," Mike huffed.

"You sold her a sob story to get her back," Sid accused.

"I told her the truth," Mike countered.

"The whole truth?" Sid raised an eyebrow.

Mike swallowed. Would Sid reveal Paige's involvement just to mess with him? Deciding he didn't care he pressed on. "You have nothing to hold over my head," Mike asserted.

"If Abby knew half of what she thinks she knows about you, she would have chosen your partner," Sid asserted.

Mike leaned forward and rested his forearms and hand. He joined his fingers together. Wes deliberately mirrored Mike's posture.

"I am in a better place than I was back then. I'm not the same guy," Mike asserted.

"Keep telling yourself that," Sid laughed with a flick of his head.

"You killed him," Mike charged.

"Someone is being a little melodramatic," Sid snorted.

"You made damn sure my heart stopped," Mike straightened.

"You and your friends faked your death to flush me out," Sid countered.

Mike shook his head.

"They had a funeral for him and everything," Sid chuckled, "I must admit I fell for that one."

"You believed it because you suffocated me," Mike argued.

"Says the man that attended his own burial," Sid rejoined.

"Like I'd ever be buried in Cali," Mike sniffed, "When I die I have a plot next to my grandparents already paid for. I setup very specific instructions to ship my body back to New York in the event of my death."

"Is that right?" Sid raised an eyebrow in challenge.

* * *

After washing the dishes, the ladies settled into the couch with their coffees.

"How is learning Braille going?" Chloe asked.

"Good, I'm hoping to get a keyboard to practice typing some," Abby answered.

"Take your time," Rachel advised.

"I'm sure it'll keep me busy, there is only so much Mike will let me do on my own," Abby replied.

"It's his way of being protective," Rachel patted Abby's arm.

"Did Mike tell you an ex of his showed up at the hospital?" Chloe asked.

"No," Abby pressed her lips together, "Let me guess, blonde- vixen type?"

"You knew her?" Chloe questioned.

"I thought I did," Abby replied.

"I don't think he'd want to stress you about it," Rachel said.

"He knows I wouldn't be happy with her showing up," Abby nodded.

"She did not get a warm reception," Chloe informed her, "I could hear him snapping at her all the way at the nurses' hub."

"I'm actually not all that surprised," Abby admitted, "She has some sort of history with Sid too."

"Sounds like you know more about my son than I do," Rachel remarked.

"Mike told me about Sid, not a lot, but enough," Abby replied. The conversation about Paige and Sid replayed in her head. "I need a drink," Abby muttered.

"You know alcohol is on the no-no list," Chloe chided.

Abby yawned.

"Sleepy?" Rachel inquired.

"I hate to bail out on you, but is it ok if I take a little nap?" Abby excused herself.

"I think a nap is a wonderful idea," Chloe agreed.

Abby smiled and stood. She left them and went into the bedroom to lay down.

"What's on your mind?" Rachel asked.

"How do you deal with Mike being in the FBI?" Chloe asked.

"Compartmentalization," Rachel answered, "We don't talk about his work a lot either."

"I doubt there is much he can say," Chloe responded.

"Mike has kept me in the dark about a lot of things," Rachel sipped on her coffee, "I didn't even know this Sid existed until after he attacked Abby."

"Mike is a great guy, I just wish his job wasn't so dangerous," Chloe admitted.

"Join the club," Rachel replied. She set her coffee mug down on a coaster on the coffee table. "Putting Mike behind a desk would kill him," Rachel admitted, "It didn't do Jack any favors."

"Can't say I've seen the best side of Jack," Chloe replied, "He and Mike seem kind of rocky."  
Rachel frowned, "It's been that way for too long. They hadn't spoken in ages until Jack came here."

"Did Mike stop drinking because of Jack?" Chloe questioned.

"In a way yes," Rachel replied, "He's afraid he has addict genes."

The ladies continued to chat as they drank down their coffee. Soon an alarm went off on Chloe's phone. She turned it off before heading for Abby's room.

Chloe knocked on the bedroom door, "Abby, honey, time to get up and get ready for your appointment." No response came from the room. Perhaps Abby was just in REM. Chloe knocked again. "Abby," she called. Chloe pressed her ear to the door. Nothing, but ambient noise. "I'm coming in," she declared.

Chloe opened the door. The light from the living area landed on the bed. Her eyes widened in horror as Abby lay there convulsing.

"Abby!" Chloe ran to her daughter.

* * *

Mike checked his watch.

"You have somewhere else to be?" Sid quipped.

"Yeah, I do. My fiancée has an appointment and you're not going to make me late for it," Mike asserted.

"Fiancée?" Sid scoffed.

"I proposed," Mike said.

"So that's how you got her to stick around- more thinking on your feet," Sid smirked.

Mike rolled his eyes.

"Do you know where your dad is?" Sid asked.

"He's back home," Mike shrugged.

"I was this close to getting him into my car until GI here collected him. Could have saved your mom a fortune on a divorce lawyer," Sid smirked.

"Another word about my mom and Wes won't be able to keep me off of you," Mike clenched his fists.

"Somebody is protective," Sid smirked.

"Always," Mike affirmed, "Move on."

"Yet not as loyal to your dad?" Sid pursed his lips.

"He and I have issues. I am not going to pretend we're ok," Mike held his head high, "Not by a long shot."

"Choosing the bottle over your kid will do that," Sid goaded.

"Do you want me to say my dad is a drunk? Fine, I just did," Mike held his palms up before joining his hands back together.

"It's not easy to admit," Sid noted.

"He won't, but everyone else can see he's an alcoholic," Mike frowned.

"How many times were the cops called to your home on domestics?" Sid needled.

"No reports or charges were ever filed," Mike narrowed his eyes.

"No police reports doesn't mean no records," Sid tipped his head.

Sid saw realization light Mike's face.

"You had a gun you could have shot her or a host of other things, but you chose to beat her," Mike, "You wanted to mirror what my dad did. Obviously giving Abby worse wounds than my mom received."

"Worse?"

"You're in here for attempted murder on top of kidnapping," Wes pointed out.

"You beat the only person that can keep me in check into a coma," Mike growled.

Sid tapped the arms of his wheelchair, "Don't pretend Abby is a delicate little flower."

"Abby is a freakin' warrior queen," Mike pronounced.

The visitor entrance to the room opened and Tom appeared in the door way.

"Mike," Tom waved him out.

Mike got out of his chair and followed where he was beckoned.

"Guard, take the prisoner back to his cell," Tom ordered.

"What's going on?" Mike frowned.

Tom closed the door before answering, "Abby had a seizure- they took her to the hospital."

Mike bolted for his car.

* * *

"Abs?" Mike ran into the hospital room and threw his arms around her.

Abby brought her arms up his back and hooked her hands over his shoulders. "I'm ok," she insisted.

"She's lucky the ladies got her in so fast," Derek countered.

Mike kept an arm around Abby as he pivoted to her side.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"I had a seizure during a nap. I woke up on the way over," Abby said.

"Being in a bed probably kept things from being worse," Chloe revealed.

"Indeed it did. I finished going over Abby's scan, No blood clots, or other anomalies. No new damage or secondary injury to the brain which could have been devastating," Derek explained.

"What are we going to do now?" Abby inquired.

"Obviously we are switching you onto stronger anti-seizure meds. I want to keep you for observation for at least twenty-four hours," Derek advised.

"Ok," Abby agreed. Not like she had too much of a choice.

"I hate to say it, but the odds just went up that you'll have stay on the meds," Derek warned.

"Wonderful, seizures along with the headaches," Abby muttered.

"You're having headaches?" Derek frowned.

"At first I thought it was just residual pain from the injuries," Abby said, "But it hits sporadically on top of it."

"On a scale of one to ten how bad are they?" Derek asked.

"Eight to nine, they are awful," Abby admitted.

"She had one that kept her up half the night last night," Mike revealed.

"I was going to mention them at the appointment," Abby added.

"How many have you had?" Derek asked.

"I've had three since I've been home," Abby said.

"And you were released a week ago so that's one every other day," Derek inputted the info into a tablet.

"I was hoping they'd start lessening," Abby sighed.

"I'm going to want you to keep a headache journal- see if we can figure out some triggers so you can avoid them," Derek instructed.

"Alright," Abby nodded.

"You can either dictate to someone or record it on your phone," Derek suggested. His cell phone began to beep. He checked it. "I'm being paged," Derek said.

"Go," Abby urged.

"I'll be checking in," Derek informed them.

"Thank you, Doctor," Rachel replied.

Derek nodded with a soft smile before slipped away out of the room.

The four left in the room let the silence settle.

"It might be wise to have the dog trained to detect seizures," Chloe said.

Mike nodded his agreement.

"That is getting to be an expensive dog," Abby sighed.

"We'll figure it out," Mike kissed the crown of her head.

"Since you'll be here anyway I'll arrange for my friend to meet with you about the service dog," Chloe said, "Maybe choosing a recuse to train could defray some of the cost."

"Yeah, maybe," Abby replied.

"Don't worry about it. I've saved enough to cover us until I get back to work- we're going to be fine," Mike assured her.

"We need me back at work too," Abby argued.

"Mike is right- don't stress about money," Chloe echoed, "Your father and I would never let you be anything other than ok." She sighed. Her daughter could be too responsible sometimes. "I'll go make the call," Chloe bowed out of the room.

Mike kissed Abby's temple. She leaned into him.

Rachel sensed that the two wanted some alone time.

"I am going to go on a food run and get us some lunch," Rachel said.

"Thanks," Mike tipped his head.

"You must be starved by now," Rachel patted his shoulder, "Any requests?"

"Pizza is probably easiest," Abby licked her dry lips.

"I'll go for whatever," Mike said.

"Will cheese be ok for everyone?" Rachel asked.

"That's fine," Abby replied.

"Ok, I'll be back in flash," Rachel nodded before exited.

"I'm sorry, you got pulled out of the interview," Abby rubbed Mike's upper arm.

"I'd rather be with you," Mike assured her.

"Did he say anything?" she inquired.

"Nothing useful," he answered.

"Maybe if you had a little more time," Abby frowned.

"He played it off just to screw with me," Mike said, "He's not admitting anything and there's really no evidence left."

Abby deflated. "We need another plan," she said.

"My only plan is to take care of you," Mike insisted.


	42. Chapter 42

_People talk, if I'm honest, I crumble under the weight of all, but you pick me up, you build me up again. It took years to get us here, finally see a little clearer. Now I know exactly who I am. You're the only part of my plan. You're the only part of my plan. You're the only thing I'll ever really understand. You're the only part of my plan._ Part of my Plan ~ Phillip Phillips

A nurse poked her head into Abby's hospital room.

Mike, being a lighter sleeper, woke instead of Abby. He lifted his head and waved at the nurse.

As she walked in, Abby began to thrash in the bed.

Mike got up on his elbows. He kept an arm around his fiancée. "Abby, Abby," Mike repeated, "I've got you."

Abby jolted up. Her chest heaved under labored breath.

"Easy- you're safe," Mike coaxed.

"Are you ok?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, it's just a nightmare," Abby answered.

Mike rubbed her back, "I'll take care of her."

The nurse nodded, "I'll be back to take your vitals when you've calmed down a bit."

"Think you can get back to sleep?" Mike asked.

"I can try," Abby licked her lips.

They settled back into the bed.

He fell back asleep before she could.

Abby cuddled down into his chest. She inhaled his scent.

"Mike?" Abby tapped his chest, "Mike?!" Abby hit the call button frantically, "Help!"

The nurse rushed in.

"My fiancé's not breathing!" Abby cried.

The nurse went over and checked on Mike. She repositioned his jaw to start CPR.

Mike gasped. His eyes shot opened.

"Are you all right?" the nurse asked.

Mike nodded.

"Can you tell me your name?" the nurse requested.

"Mike."

"And where are you?"

"Medstar Georgetown," Mike answered.

"Good," the nurse replied, "I am going to get the doctor to check you out."

"That's not necessary," he declined.

The nurse cleared out like she didn't hear him.

"Well, I'm not going back to sleep," Abby muttered.

"I'm fine," Mike protested.

"You can't tell me it's a coincidence Sid shows up then you have a nightmare and stop breathing in your sleep," Abby contended.

"You're right," Mike acknowledged.

"Was it a nightmare?" she inquired.

"Yeah," Mike admitted, "I was kind of reliving it."

Abby sucked in a breath. She set her shoulders. Sid needed a good butt kicking. If she had to do the kicking so be it.

"Since we're awake. There is something I need to tell you," Mike replied.

"Yeah?" she coaxed.

"Ummm…. Paige showed up when you were in the hospital," he admitted.

"My mom already told me," she replied.

"Oh," Mike breathed.

"You're not in trouble- I'm pretty sure you didn't invite her," Abby patted his chest.

"No, but with Sid back from the dead it's a stretch to expect her to stay in California," Mike's shoulders fell, "I'm sorry, I should have told you myself. I just. I didn't have the energy to deal with it."

"You have had a lot on your plate and you did tell me," Abby noted.

"A little late," he replied.

"Do you think she'd flip on Sid?" she asked.

"Only if she got immunity," Mike frowned.

"You know I wouldn't be happy with that," Abby frowned.

"How is everyone this morning?" Derek asked, "Lani tells me there was some kind of incident."

"She had a nightmare," Mike revealed.

"I am not the one that stopped breathing in their sleep," Abby huffed.

"Does he snore?" Derek inquired.

"No," she shook her head.

"I'm going to talk to Mike outside for a moment, ok?" Derek excused himself and Mike.

"Sure," Abby nodded.

Derek motioned Mike out of the room. The younger man followed.

"Everyone is over reacting," Mike replied.

"Apnea can be pretty serious," Derek cautioned.

"This is the first time it happened," Mike asserted.

"And next time someone might not notice," Derek rejoined.

"You're a healthy young man- you're not overweight," Derek noted.

"Have you broken your nose in an accident or fight?" the doctor inquired.

"I've come pretty close, but no," Mike replied.

"What about headaches?" Derek continued, mentally running down all the conditions.

"Besides the one that's in federal lockup?" Mike deadpanned.

"Ok, another other symptoms?" Derek inquired, "Vision changes, personality swings…"

"My eyes are fine, and my friends would tell me if I'm not acting like myself," Mike said.

"All right," Derek blew out a breath.

"Really, I'm ok," Mike protested.

"I am not a psychiatrist, but you might benefit from talking to one," Derek suggested.

"You think I need therapy?" Mike's brow furrowed.

"If I were your doctor I'd send you for an MRI, a sleep test, and a few trips to the psychiatrist. Stopping breathing during sleep is not normal- you know Abby isn't going to rest when she's worried about you," Derek urged.

Mike nodded. "I don't want to hamper her recovery," he said.

"Then take care of yourself," Derek urged, "It'll be good for Abby too- she's not alone going through this traumatic experience."

Derek took Mike back inside the room.

"Everything sorted out?" Abby asked.

"I got a lecture," Mike replied.

"You can go home after your physical therapy appointment," Derek replied, "I don't want her to be alone at all."

"I'm not going anywhere," Mike promised.

"All right, you have my number and I will see you at the next appointment, keep up that head ache journal," Derek directed.

"Will do," Abby saluted.

The doctor saw himself out.

Derek bumped into Rachel on his way out.

"Dr. Drake," she greeted.

"Derek, please."

"I'm bringing them breakfast," Rachel held up the bags of food, "I'm glad I ran into you."

"It's good to see you too," Derek replied, "I guess Abby is still tired of hospital food."

"I like to cook. I have something for you," Rachel held out a clear plastic dish out to him.

"What is this?" Derek inquired.

"A little token of our appreciation," Rachel handed.

"Homemade cookies?" Derek's face lit up.

"My own double chocolate recipe," Rachel nodded.

"Sounds wonderful," he smiled, "Thank you. It's been awhile."

"I didn't know how many people in your family so I tried not to go too overboard," she began to ramble.

"My ex-fiancée took the cat when she left so it's just me. I never learned to bake," Derek said.

"Enjoy them," Rachel replied.

"I am sure I will," Derek smiled.

Rachel tipped her head as she walked into the room. Derek bit his bottom lip as he watched her go.

* * *

Mike & Abby's feet stepped in sync. Her good arm laced through his, he guided her. The couple were far from the only people walking the corridor, but to bystanders they looked as if they were in their own little bubble.

"Your mom sure likes to cook," Abby noted.

"It's always been her main hobby, I guess. Dad really frowned on her working until I went to college," Mike replied.

"Was she ok with that?"

He shrugged, "She didn't complain to me."

"What does she do?" Abby asked.

"Paralegal," he answered.

"I can't believe I haven't asked her," Abby replied.

"With what happened to your brain? I think you get a pass," Mike offered.

"Between the eyes, headaches, and seizures…" she sighed.

"What?" Mike frowned.

"Do you really think I can go back to being an attorney?" Abby bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah, I do," he affirmed.

"Can you name a blind lawyer?" Abby challenged.

"Ah… Matt Murdoc," Mike rubbed the back of his neck.

"Daredevil?" she chuckled.

"I don't know many attorneys," he replied. Mike stopped them and angled to her. "Seriously, I know how much you love your job," he sighed, "You really worked your butt off and we'll do everything we can to get you back to it. Just let yourself heal."

"I've never been all that patient with health issues," she conceded.

"Besides, I am sure you can use the opportunity to plan our wedding," he pointed out.

"What do you think of a beach wedding?" Abby inquired.

"Is that what you want?" Mike asked.

She swayed into his space, "Can you imagine getting married on the anniversary of our first kiss on the beach where it happened?!"

Mike's mouth dropped open. He tensed a little, thinking of all the drama being back in California could lead to.

Abby wrapped her arms around him. Mike embraced her in return. "It would be so romantic," she snuggled into his chest.

He looked down at the woman in his arms. Abby's face and eyes were so bright. Oh, the thought made her so happy. How could he tell her no?

"We'll need a planner or someone on the ground over there," Mike replied.

"I know the perfect person," Abby beamed.

* * *

Mike opened the laptop and waited for the computer to boot up. He opened up Skype. In o time a call was coming in.

"Hi, Johnny," Abby greeted.

"How are things hanging?" Johnny asked.

"Good, we're good," Abby answered.

"We spent overnight in the hospital," Mike countered.

"Sounds like you gave them another scare," Johnny remarked.

"I'm fine," Abby replied, "How about you?"

"Living life," Johnny smiled.

"I actually have a huge request to make," she began.

"So Mike warned me in his text," Johnny replied, "What's up?"

"We're hoping to have our wedding on the beach where we first kissed," Abby revealed.

"Back here in California?" Johnny asked.

Mike nodded, "Destination type I guess."

"We're going to need a point man on the ground over there," Abby continued.

"You want me to help with your wedding?" Johnny place a hand on his chest.

"I know it's a lot to ask," Abby said.

"It actually sounds like fun," Johnny agreed.

"I'm glad you think so," Mike replied.

"Full disclosure: I know nothing about weddings," Johnny cautioned.

"We'll make most of the decisions here, we'll just need you to coordinate stuff on that end," Abby explained.

"I'm in," Johnny affirmed.

"Awesome," Abby beamed.

"Promise me you won't go all Bridezilla on me," Johnny quipped.

"I don't think that's possible," Mike remarked.

Johnny looked away from his laptop in response to Briggs' muffled voice calling him downstairs.

"Gotta run. Talk to you soon," Johnny said.

"Later," Mike replied.

Johnny exited the video chat. Mike closed the laptop lid.

Mike kissed Abby's cheek. "I'll go run a bath," he offered.

She fumbled around in the bag from her psychical therapist until she felt the squeeze ball they gave her. Abby got in a few reps before her boyfriend reappeared.

"The bath is ready," Mike announced.

"Thanks," Abby set the ball on the nightstand.

"Do you, ummm, need my help?" he offered.

"No, I think I can manage," She stood.

Abby walked into the bathroom. She was still wearing Mike's t-shirts. They fit over her cast and head better than her more fitted shirts. Abby grabbed the hem and pulled it off over her head.

She ran her hand through the water.

"I hope the temperature is ok," he said.

"It's perfect," she replied, "You remember I like hot baths."

Mike steadied her as she stepped up into the tub. Abby slowly lowered herself into the water, letting her body adjust to the heat. She hung the arm with the cast off to one side of the tub to avoid it getting wet.

"If you start getting dizzy I'm going to have to get you out," Mike insisted.

"Is that lavender I detect?" she inhaled the scent.

"I noticed you had some of the essential oil in the cabinet," Mike replied, "I thought it might help you relax."

"I think we both need to relax a bit," she smiled, "Are you going to join me?"

"It would be best for one of us to keep their clothes on for the time being," Mike declined.

"Party pooper," Abby stuck her tongue out at him.

"'Partying' can wait until you are healed," he opened the shower gel.

"Somehow, I thought you'd say that," she sighed.

Mike squeezed some of the gel into a loofah. Gently, he lathered up Abby's skin.

"Oh," Abby moaned, "That is heaven."

He rinsed her off, "Can you lean forward so I can get your back?"

She complied. "How scarred up am I?" Abby asked.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Mike asserted.

Abby laughed. She could feel the bruises still blooming on her face.

"I mean it," he insisted.

"As my fiancé- you're biased," Abby countered.

"You've seen my scars," Mike pointed out.

"And that's different," she protested.

"How so?" he frowned.

"You're a guy," Abby rejoined, "Scars are a badge of honor for men. Women not so much."

"I don't subscribe to that double standard," Mike shook his head.

"It'll take a trip or two to a plastic surgeon to get my face close to what I used to be," Abby sighed.

"You are not disfigured," he asserted.

"My face feels like it," she muttered.

"Give it time to heal,' Mike suggested, "The bruises and scars will fade with time."

"Dad always said patience is a virtue," Abby frowned.

"Come on, let's wash your hair," he coaxed.


	43. Chapter 43

_Hey, good girl, (hey, good girl) with your head in the clouds. I bet you I can tell you what you're thinkin' about. You'll see a good boy (you see a good boy). Gonna give you the world. But he's gonna leave you cryin' with your heart in the dirt. His lips are dripping honey, but he'll sting you like a bee. So lock up all your love and go and throw away the key. Hey, good girl, (hey, good girl) Get out while you can. I know you think you got a good man._ Good Girl ~ Carrie Underwood

Mike guided Abby toward the cafe table where her sister and best friend sat. "Thanks for bringing her over," Marsha smiled.

"It's been too long," Abby replied.

He pulled out Abby's chair and helped her settle.

"I'll leave you to your girl time," he said.

"Got your SIM and SD cards?" Abby asked.

"Yes," Mike patted his pocket, "The new phone should have the same number."

"Good, otherwise you are the one that will have to reprogram it," Abby quipped.

"Happily," he replied.

"I have a stop I want to make on the way home," she explained.

"That's cryptic," Mike's brow furrowed.

"It's a woman's prerogative to maintain a little mystery," Abby batted her eyelashes.

"All right," he agreed. Mike figured he had been hovering a lot recently. "See you later," he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Abby angled toward him for a kiss on the lips, "Later."

Mike hesitated to leave. After several moments she could tell he hadn't moved. His hand was still touching her back.

"I'll be fine," Abby declined.

"Go, take care of your errands. We've got her," Bethany squeezed her sister's shoulder.

A reluctant Mike backed away through the gate of the fenced eating area, not taking his eyes off of Abby. He didn't let her out of his sight until he backed out his car.

After brunch Abby brought out her phone.

"This is crazy," Marsha remarked.

"You know Mike is going to blow a gasket," Bethany concurred.

"Call Wes," Abby directed.

"Calling Wes…" The phone cheeped before ringing.

She put the phone to her ear.

Wes answered within the first five rings. "Hey," he greeted before biting the inside of his cheek.

"Hi," Abby breathed.

"How are you?" Wes asked.

"I'm good," she relayed, "Out with my sister and best friend actually."

"Good, that's good," he rubbed the back of his neck. This wasn't awkward at all.

Neither of them knew what to say for a moment.

"I need to get in to see Sid," Abby began.

"Are you freakin' insane?" Wes cut her off, "Mike would gut me."

"Um, no, he'd shoot you- his preferred weapon is a gun," she quipped.

"Not any better," he frowned.

"I'll take the heat. This is my decision," Abby offered.

"You really don't want to do this," Wes cautioned.

"I am prepared for a blow out," she insisted.

"Because he loves you," he replied.

"And I have to do this because I love him. Sid can't get away with what he did to Mike. Not on my watch," Abby asserted, "I've got to do something."

"It doesn't have to be you," Wes contested.

"Who else is going to do it?" she challenged.

"What makes you think you can break the guy when Mike couldn't get anything out of him?"

"I have to try," Abby replied.

"I am not helping you get in," Wes told her, "You need to stay as far away from Sid as possible."

"Ok, I understand, but it doesn't mean I'll stop," she said.

"Abby…"

"I gotta go. We'll talk later," Abby replied. She hung up.

Wes frowned. He hit his partner's number. Hoping, somehow, Mike had gotten his new cellphone.

* * *

Mike went on his first stop of the day. The door dinged as he walked in the shop. Rows of jewelry displays met him. He made his way over to a ring case. Mike leaned over to inspect the jewelry.

A woman came up on the opposite side of the case to greet him. "See anything you like?" she questioned.

"I'm Mike Warren," he stretched out his hand.

"Ah, yes, the young man Brennan sent to look for an engagement ring," she shook his hand, "I'm Vanessa Dupont, the lead designer here."

"Nice to meet you," Mike replied.

"If you like, I could show you around," Vanessa offered.

"That would be much appreciated- I don't know anything about rings," he accepted.

"I'm sure you know more than you think you do," she smiled at him.

"Tell me about your fiancee," Vanessa opened.

"Her name is Abby. She's Brennan's daughter," Mike began.

She nodded.

"She is bright, I mean she lights up a room," he said,

"Sounds like she takes after her father," Vanessa smiled.

"Yeah," Mike chuckled, "She does." After a moment he continued. "Abby is graceful and kind… Um. She's a lawyer."

"Something professional?" she deduced.

"I doubt any of this is making sense," Mike chuckled.

"Oh, no it makes complete sense," Vanessa encouraged.

"She is pretty delicate so nothing too chunky," Mike advised.

"Something elegant and feminine," she continued.

"Exactly," he nodded.

"What kinds of things does she like?" Vanessa quizzed.

"Dogs, the beach, bubble baths," Mike listed.

"Excellent. Do you know her ring size?" she asked.

"She's a six," he said.

Vanessa made a mental note. "You got a budget?" Vanessa inquired.

"I'm on an FBI agent's salary, but I can splurge if it's the right ring," Mike said.

"My kind of guy," she smiled.

"I'm leaning away from diamonds," he added.

"Oh?" she interjected.

"Something her sister suggested," Mike explained.

"Ah. What kind of stones are you looking for?" Vanessa inquired.

"Abby was born in December- that makes her birthstone a blue topaz, I think. So I want to start with that," he said.

"Right- I like a man that does his research," she smiled.

"I know there are different kinds. I want to make sure it doesn't get mistaken for a sapphire," Mike answered.

"You'd be looking for something in the Swiss variety then," Vanessa replied, "Let me pull some for you. If you'll wait here, I'll just be a moment."

* * *

"I cannot believe you pulled this off," Bethany muttered.

"Dad's not the only one who has connections," Abby replied.

"It's not too late to turn around," Marsha coaxed.

They found Wes leaning on the wall next to the door of the interrogation room.

"I've got her from here," Wes nodded to the girls.

"Wes. You said…"

"Look, I know I can't stop you, but I'll be damned if you face this bastard by yourself," Wes insisted.

"We're not going to be able to hide your blindness for long," he warned.

"His lawyer probably went over my injury reports with him," she shrugged. Abby wore high sunglasses over her eyes, but there was no covering the bandage over her nose or the cast on her arm. Wes opened the door. They entered, leaving the other girls outside. Abby held her head high as she walked into the interrogation room.

A suited young man stood from his chair at the table.

"Ms. Sinclair, I didn't realize you were the one that called the interview," he opened, "I bet you don't remember me."

"Of course I do, Tony," Abby smiled.

Tony blinked rapidly, "You recognize my voice? We only spoke a hand full of times."

Wes brought her over to the table pulled out her chair.

"I liked your enthusiasm," she explained.

They all sat.

"I guess you drew the short straw," Abby said.

An alarm buzzed before the door opened. A guard wheeled Sid into the room and up to the table.

"Well, this is a surprise," Sid looked Abby up and down.

"Breathe wrong in her direction and I will rip out your esophagus with my bare hands," Wes glared at him.

"Sounds like you've had some experience," Sid noted.

Wes raised an eyebrow. His eyes, stern, assured Sid that Wes would have no problem backing up his words.

"How in the world did you convince Mike to let you meet with me?" Sid wondered.

"I don't need his permission to talk to people," she scoffed.

"Does he know you're here?" Sid tilted his head.

"Not yet, probably soon. He'll figure it out and crash the meeting or I'll tell him later," Abby said.

"I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't point out this is highly unorthodox," Tony interjected.

"You shut up until I tell you to talk," Sid ordered.

"I'd be nicer to my attorney if I were you," Abby advised, "He's going to have to fight an uphill battle for you."

"Why did you call for this meeting?" Tony asked, "Victims don't normally meet with their attackers."

"This isn't about me- it's about what your client did to my fiancé," she cocked her head.

"Fiancé? I don't see a ring on your finger," Sid taunted.

Abby unconsciously ran her thumb along the inside of her ring finger. "I don't need a ring to be engaged," she countered.

"You had much better choices," Sid clucked.

"You don't get to judge Mike," Abby cut him off, "You're a coward. You attacked a man in his hospital bed who couldn't even breathe on his own!"

"Is that what Mike told you?" Sid tested.

"Yeah, he did," she answered.

"And you believe him?" Sid frowned.

"Yeah, I do," Abby's face mirrored the expression she heard in his voice. "And you know what? Honestly, it pisses me off."

"Mike found himself a firecracker," Sid remarked.

"With time on her hands. I know you aren't the only person involved and you don't want me focusing on you. It would be in your best interest to give me someone else to tear part," she insisted.

"Oh, wow, the apple doesn't fall from the tree. Your dad already came in and threatened me," Sid started.

"Pathetic. You can't even lie," Abby shook her head, "My father believes in the justice system." She snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "If you said my mom threatened you, maybe that I would have found credible," Abby remarked.

"Your mom the homicidal type too?" Sid quipped.

"She's the more likely candidate out of the two," she smiled.

* * *

Vanessa brought out a velvet covered tray, "Here are some of our Swiss Blue Topaz. I also brought some rings to see if anything catches your eye."

Mike's eyes swept over the contents.

"I know it's a little overwhelming," Vanessa opened.

"You can say that again," he remarked.

"Why don't we start by narrowing down the type of metal?" she asked.

"I think gold might be a little too traditional," Mike scrunched up his nose slightly.

"Are we knocking out white and rose gold too? Or more looking in the platinum arena?" Vanessa asked.

"Maybe more platinum," he answered.

"Ok," she nodded.

"Multiple stones or solitaire?" she picked up one of each in their ring boxes.

"One prominent stone- more would be ok if they were smaller and in the band," Mike decided.

Vanessa showed him a few more rings.

He shook his head no to each one.

"Anything else we should keep in mind?" she asked.

"There was one ring she used to wear a lot," Mike said.

"Can you describe it for me?" Vanessa coached.

"Well, it was all metal. The medal kind of branded around if that makes sense," Mike explained.

"Like a Celtic knot?" she questioned.

"I think so, if I had had my phone I would have gotten you a picture," Mike said.

"I think I get it," Vanessa's face lit up, "That gives me an idea. I have been wanting to do a helix lately." She pulled out a pad of paper and pencil out from behind the counter. Vanessa set out to sketch. She took her time making it. Vanessa turned the pad around and showed Mike the sketch, "What do you think?"

"Wow," Mike exclaimed, "That is insanely perfect."

"We can use diamonds or white topaz for the accent stones," Vanessa pointed to them along the two bands going under the twisting main metal band, "The top setting can change depending on the cut of blue topaz you choose."

He turned his attention to the loose stones on the smaller tray.

One caught his attention. He drew it out by itself with the index finger, "And this one? This is a round cut isn't it?"

"That is a round cut. Good eye. Very classic," Vanessa nodded in approval.

"It's a beautiful stone," Mike marveled.

"Great size. It's available if you'd like to use it in the ring," she offered.

Mike tilted his head contemplating the stone for a moment. "Yeah, it's perfect," he agreed.

Vanessa got out a small plastic bag and put the stone inside. She marked it accordingly, "Ok, I'll bring some stones to choose the accents."

"When will the ring be ready?" Mike inquired.

"About a month," Vanessa answered, "Does that sound all right?"

"Yeah, it'll give me some time to pull a real proposal together," he agreed.

* * *

"How can you even trust him with the way he lied to you starting out?" Sid's brow furrowed.

"He didn't lie about his personality," Abby countered.

"He's showing you what you want to see," Sid asserted.

Tony looked over at his client wishing he'd heed advice and shut up.

"The guy is really good at lying- I'd take everything he says with a grain of salt," Sid cautioned.

"Mike's not perfect, no one is. He's been trampled on- made mistakes, but the man I fell in love with is still there," she insisted.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Sid questioned.

"Mike still loves to run. Still loves dogs..." Abby trailed off in thought for a beat. "He still uses the same after shave," she smiled softly, almost as if just to herself.

Abby's phone vibrated in her purse. She got up and counted her steps silently towards the door. Wes stared after her. Sid noted the concern.

"Hey, Abs," Mike crooned, "Mission accomplished. First call on the new phone."

"Nice, what did you get?" Abby asked.

"Newer model of the old phone," he chuckled.

That got a laugh out of her.

"Where are you and the girls?" Mike inquired, "I could come crash or just pick you up if you are ready."

"Actually, I am not with the girls," Abby admitted.

"Then who is with you?" he frowned.

"I ran into Wes," she revealed.

"Ok," her boyfriend nodded, "Where are you?"

"I am working on the project I told you about," Abby covered.

"Fine, I'll come help," he offered.

"Go ahead home and relax, I will meet you there in about an hour," she said.

"Alright, I love you," Mike said.

"Me too," Abby hung up.

"Wes," she called.

Wes got up. He took Abby by the elbow, "You know he is going to have your phone pinged after that." Wes helped her back to the table.

"What's up with the seeing eye dog routine?" Sid jeered.

"I'm blind," Abby revealed. She slipped the sunglasses off of her eyes and folded them together. Abby set the glasses on the table.

"Is it permanent?" Tony asked.

"We're not sure. It's seventy to thirty against me seeing again," she replied.

"You don't sound too sad about that," Sid noted.

"Why should I be? I have Mike. I have my family- I am much more fortunate than a lot of people. Disabled or not," she asserted, "Mike is my rock."

"For now," Sid sneered, "How long do you really think he's going to stick around?"

"We don't have a lot of time so can we just cut the crap?" she leaned against the table instead of sitting.

"If you confess and testify against Paige, maybe I'd be amenable to a deal," Abby raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of deal?" Tony questioned.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. Think concurrent instead of consecutive terms," she clarified.

Sid leaned back in his wheelchair. His cuffs clanked against its arms. Abby didn't remember the recording he played for her in the car. Hell, she probably didn't even remember the car.

"It's the only leverage you've got," she pointed out.

"Then I have none," Sid shrugged.

"Your co-conspirator? That b!tch is going to find out what happens when I get pissed off," Abby growled.

"Are you mad she got together with Mike?" Sid pouted. A condescending whine tinged his voice.

Abby scoffed, "She conspired with you to have him killed. That I have huge problems with."

"You might want to ask yourself something. If what Mike says happened to him actually did and Paige had a part in it. Why doesn't Mike out her?" Sid needled.

"Between being a lawyer and his fiancée I can think of a few ways to." Abby paused and pursed her lips. "Persuade him to come forward."

The door flung open and smashed into the wall with crash. The noise jolted them out of their conversation. "Abby," Mike focused on the brunette, not acknowledging either of the men in the room.

Abby turned around.

Mike crossed to her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her soundly.

She wrapped her arms around him.

"We're going home," Mike stroked her cheeks with his thumb.

She kept her arms around him as his tucked her into his side.

Mike tipped his head to Wes before escorting Abby out of the room, paying no attention to any other man left in the room.

Mike and Abby made it through the building without another word. He opened her door and helped her in. Abby found her buckle and belted herself in as he closed the door and went to his seat.

Mike licked his lips and griped the steering wheel. He cleared his throat, "Don't do that again."

"What? Confront my attacker?" Abby straightened her shoulders.

"Sure, in court, not like this. Don't ever put yourself in danger on purpose," Mike rejoined.

"I wasn't in danger," she countered.

"Sid is freaking dangerous!" he contended.

"He was handcuffed to his wheelchair the entire time," Abby soothed.

"You are smarter than this," Mike argued, "So is Wes. I have no idea what he was thinking letting you go in there."

"Wes told me not to go. He just went in to protect me," Abby insisted.

"How? He had to check his weapon or leave it in his car," he huffed.

"Weapons aren't the only defense option," she sat up straight.

"Maybe not, but they are the most reliable," Mike countered, his face tight.

"I was safe," Abby stated.

"No, safe is on the stand with armed security," he asserted.

"He didn't make a move," she assured her boyfriend.

"Like you've ever backed off a case," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"One. It's my job. Two. There is no case," he listed, "All we got is my word against his. No evidence either way."

"I was working on getting a confession," she insisted.

Mike inhaled deeply and held the breath as he counted to ten. "You are barely out of the hospital," he reached for her hand, "You shouldn't be jeopardizing your recovery, and your life, by toying around with the psychopath who put you in the hospital in the first place."

"I knew what I was doing," she sniffed.

"Do you know Sid?" Mike challenged.

"I know he hurt both of us," Abby rejoined.

"Hurt? He nearly killed you," he snapped, "He killed his team and when I got too close he killed me!"

"I can't sit on my hands and let him get away with attempting to kill someone I love!" Abby protested.

"I am asking you to drop it. Please," Mike plead.

She frowned, "How can you ask me not to care about what he did to you?"

"That is not what I am asking," he raked his hand over his face, "Do you want to listen to the recording of what he did to you? I wish I could get it out of my head!" He regretted the words as they left his mouth.

Abby gasped, "There's a recording?"

Mike pressed his lips together. "Yeah, remember I told you he had me on the phone?"

"Mike, I…" she put her hand on top of his that held her good hand.

He let go. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just- let's go home," Mike turned the key in the ignition.

Abby sighed and angled herself to the window.

* * *

Night settled in the apartment. Mike was sleeping. Abby however was not. Too many thoughts in her head. Sid's voice played over in her ears. She laid on her side with her hands under her pillow. Her back was to him and his to hers. Normally they slept in the middle of the bed together, but they had retreated to their own sides of the bed for the night.

He flipped over onto his back.

Abby felt him move and sat up. She frowned sensing something wrong.

Mike whimpered, falling back onto the bed.

"Mike?" Abby laid her ear to his chest. No air intake. It didn't even raise against her cheek.

"MIKE!" she beat on his chest. He remained unresponsive. Abby tugged on his shoulder to move him. The change in position jostled him awake. He gulped in air.

"Mike?" her voice trembled.

"I'm ok," he wheezed.

Mike sat up to be on her level. He brought his knees up to his chest.

"We have got to get you to a doctor," Abby insisted.

"I called and got an appointment," he rubbed his eyes.

"When is it?" she asked.

"Next Tuesday," Mike answered.

"That's three days- that's a long time to wait on this," Abby protested.

"I know," he replied.

She felt around until her hands found his back, "You have the dream again?"

Mike stared on ahead. His heart raced as flashes came back to him. He was back in the hospital bed. Looking up as Sid slipped the heart monitor off of Mike's finger and onto his own. In a moment he was out of the bed, Abby in his place. She lay there helpless as Sid squeezed the breathing tube, cutting off the air. Mike lunged towards Sid, but his feet anchored in place. He strained with all his might and still couldn't budge. Sid look up over at Mike with the biggest smirk on his face.

"Babe?" Abby cooed.

"Hmm?" Mike licked his lips. He angled his face back to her.

"Penny for your thoughts," she offered.

"I honestly wish I could switch my mind off," he inhaled sharply.

"We're ok now," Abby maintained.

"He hurt you because of me," he sniffled.

"This is not your fault," Abby rested her cheek between his shoulder blades, "I know if you had your way Sid never would have breathed the same air as me in the first place."

"How does that make any of this better?"

"Because it does," she rubbed his shoulders.

Mike swallowed, "You never should have been in that position."

"You found me. I always knew you'd find me. I never doubted it- my faith was unshakable and justified," Abby insisted.

Tears stung his eyes.

"This was never supposed to touch you," he sobbed.

Abby guided Mike to her. She tucked his head under her chin. Abby rocked Mike back and forth as she cradled him. Well, this wasn't the reaction she expected. He had been her rock through all of this. Now he needed her to be his.


	44. Chapter 44

_Bring your secrets, bring your scars. Bring your glory, all you are. Bring your daylight, bring your dark. Share your silence and unpack your heart._ Unpack Your Heart ~ Phillip Phillips

The first notes of a new song trickled through the car speakers. Out of the corner of his eye, Mike caught his girlfriend moving to the beat.

Abby adjusted the volume knob. She started to hum along. The humming gave way to singing. " _And you know, we're on each other's team. We're on each other's team. And you know, and you know, and you know_."

Mike smiled lightly, trying to keep his mind on driving. He drew his fingers down along the skin on her arm where the cast had been.

"What's the fascination with my arm?" she quipped.

Mike laughed. He raised her hand, kissing her forearm, "I am happy you are healing." He pulled them into a parking spot at their intended destination. Mike turned to her, "We made it."

"Ok," she unbuckled.

"Slow down. We've got a few minutes," he crooned.

"Oh, we do? How fast were you going?" Abby teased.

"The speed limit," Mike rejoined.

"You were really dragging your feet in the apartment," she noted.

"I wanted to get here in time to do this," he hooked his finger under her chin. Mike leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Several butterfly kisses followed in short secession. Abby grabbed his face, angling to deepen the kiss.

Abby's phone began to ring. They broke apart. Mike chuckled. Perfect timing.

She dug into her purse until she found her cell. Abby squeezed it as she brought it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Abby answered.

"Abigail Sinclair?"

"Speaking," Abby answered.

"Hi, this is Nicole from Dr. Sheridan's office," the receptionist replied.

"Hello," Abby said.

"We've had a cancelation," Nicole explained, "Can you come in tomorrow?"

"Yes. When?" Abby inquired.

"1:30 in the afternoon," Nicole answered.

"I'll be there," Abby affirmed.

"Great. I've got you down," Nicole replied.

"Thank you," Abby replied before hanging up.

Abby squealed.

"My appointment with Dr. Sheridan got pushed up a week," Abby reported. She raised her arms to hug him.

Mike leaned into her embrace, "That's awesome."

"I know he's not a miracle worker," Abby said.

"There's still a chance he could fix your eyes," he finished for her.

"I guess we should start in," she suggested.

"Yeah," Mike replied.

"You ready to do this?" Abby asked.

"No," he sighed.

She laid her head on his shoulder, "You're not alone. We're in this together."

* * *

The receptionist walked Mike & Abby brought back through a hallway. A woman opened the office door. "I am Dr. Lewis, you can call me Tara if it helps," she introduced herself.

He offered his hand, "I'm Mike. This is my fiancée Abby."

"Hi," Abby gave a small wave in greeting.

"Come on in," Tara beckoned.

They followed her inside.

"Why don't we sit?" Tara motioned to the chairs in the seating area.

Mike guided Abby to sit on one side of a loveseat before joining her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Let's start off by with talking about the two of you as a couple," Tara started.

Mike blew out a breath and tapped his knees. Abby placed her hand over his.

"We met when I went on a summer vacation after law school," Abby began.

"I was fresh out of Quantico on my first assignment," Mike added.

"You were working undercover?" Tara looked at his file.

Mike nodded. "I worked about three years undercover in total," Mike noted.

"Have you been together all that time?" Tara asked.

"No," he shook his head, "I had some life lessons to learn."

"I have read your intake forms and both of you have issues to discuss, but tell me in your own words why you are here," Tara coaxed, "Why don't we start with you Abby?"

"I was abducted and my attacker beat me into a four-day coma and blinded me as a result," Abby opened.

"Quite an experience I'm sure," Tara jotted down notes in her notepad.

"I remember being kidnapped, but not being beaten," Abby replied.

"Are you ok with missing that chunk of time?" Tara questioned.

"I've come to accept it," Abby licked her lips.

"If you could remember would you want to?" Tara tapped her pen on the top of her hand.

"I'd make a better witness if I did remember," Abby replied.

"Still such a violent and painful event- most people would leave it in the past," Tara observed.

"It would be the safe option to stay in the dark," Abby nodded.

"Safe isn't necessarily a bad thing," Tara leaned back to study Abby's body language.

"But it isn't always the best thing either," Abby leaned back into Mike.

"I know some techniques that could make it possible to retrieve the memories," Tara said.

"Really?" Abby perked up.

"You'd be surprised how the mind protects itself," Tara remarked, "I've seen several trauma survivors who block out important details of their attacks. If the loss isn't all caused by the trauma to the brain, and I don't believe it is 100%, then it should be doable."

"How do we go about retrieving the memories?" Abby asked.

"There are many different tools. The main one is what is called a cognitive interview," Tara said.

"That's a BAU technique if I am not mistaken," Mike remarked.

"It's one of many tools we use," Tara nodded, "I've been working with the team for a few years now."

"Wow," Mike remarked.

"From just a skim of your file I am surprised the higher ups didn't try to steer you in toward profiling," Tara replied.

Mike shrugged, "Not the path I set myself on."

"Now as I was saying. There are pros and cons to this technique- you'd actually feel like you were reliving the ordeal," Tara warned.

"Sounds intense," Abby remarked.

"They normally are. Think about it and we'll revisit the idea later," Tara encouraged.

She turned her attention to her other client. "How about you Mike?"

He blew out a breath.

"You weren't sent here for an evaluation- you are a voluntary patient and I would be sharing this information with the Bureau," Tara assured him.

Abby nudged her boyfriend. "Mike has periods where he stops breathing in his sleep," she revealed.

Mike nodded.

"Have you had a sleep test yet?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't have an episode during the test," Mike answered.

"Well, that's good and bad," Tara noted.

"Everything during the test was normal," he said.

"Are they calling it sleep apnea?" Tara asked.

"Not technically," Mike shook his head.

"The doctor sent him home with a machine, but he hates it," Abby replied.

"It keeps you awake," Mike rejoined.

"I presume you've already had a CT or MRI?" Tara inquired.

"They've all come back clear," Mike nodded.

"They haven't found a physical cause for your issue. How do you feel about that?" she questioned.

Mike pressed his lips together not knowing really how to answer.

"It scares the hell out of me," Abby replied.

"I can imagine," Tara replied.

"At this point I really don't care what the cause is I just want it fixed," Mike asserted.

"You think it has an underlying psychological issue?" Tara deduced.

"It's been suggested," he admitted, fidgeting in his seat.

"It's all right, I'm used to being the last resort," Tara smirked.

"I think they might be linked to a nightmare I keep having," Mike admitted.

"Do you remember the dream?" Tara asked.

"I'm not sure that is something I am ready to talk about," his eyes swept over Abby.

Tara took note of the concern. "Ok. That's fine. We'll go in baby steps. A good start would be to acknowledge the contents of the dream- take away its power," she suggested, "It doesn't have to be out loud or to another person. Write it down and erase it or burn the paper if you want to keep it private. Start getting it out of your head."

"Our time is almost up. Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Tara offered.

* * *

The elevator dinged as the cart stopped. The doors opened. Mike and Abby stepped off. Charlie stood across the lobby at the door. She waved when she saw them.

The couple crossed to their friend.

"Hey, Mike, Abby," Charlie reached out and hugged each in turn, "It's great to see you, but what the hell are the two of you doing here?"

"We had an appointment with Dr. Lewis," Abby answered.

Mike bit the inside of his cheek and settled down onto the balls of his feet.

Sensing Mike's discomfort Charlie switched topics, "Gone to the shelter yet?" she asked.

"Not yet, soon hopefully. There have been more pressing issues than picking out a dog," Abby angled her head toward Mike instinctively.

"Everything ok?" Charlie frowned.

"We're fine," Mike assured her, "Figuring stuff out. How was New York?"

"Fabulous. I brought you two back a cheesecake," Charlie revealed.

"I love you," Abby proclaimed.

Charlie chuckled.

"Why don't you bring it over it and Rossabi over for dinner tonight?" Mike offered.

"We'll see when we get off, but that would be great," Charlie nodded.

"I hear you've become a living legend around these parts. You got Rossabi to take a vacation," Mike replied.

"It was our honeymoon," Charlie contended.

He snorted.

"He's not that bad," Charlie protested.

"If you say so," Mike ribbed.

"I showed him my old neighborhood and he took me to a few shows," Charlie revealed.

"Nice," Abby interjected.

"They were obscenely expensive but Vinny said we couldn't go to NYC and not see at least one Broadway Musical," Charlie replied.

"He said that?" Mike questioned.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded.

"Really?" his brow furrowed.

"Uh, yeah, is that so hard to believe?" Charlie put her hands on her hips.

"I can't picture Rossabi saying anything like that at all," Mike shook his head.

"Maybe the two of you should see more of each other out of the office," Charlie

"Speaking of your husband…" Abby began.

Charlie smiled having someone refer to Rossabi in those terms.

"How are the babies?" Abby continued.

"The twins are relaxed," Charlie put a hand on her abdomen. She could swear a little pouch had already started growing though only she noticed. "The trip was chill and Daddy sent mommy off to the spa for a day to top it all off," Charlie added.

"Are you going to have a baby shower?" Abby asked.

"I don't know- there's not a lot of people I'm close to down here to throw it," Charlie hedged.

"Let me. I'd love to throw you one," Abby offered.

"You already have a lot on your plate," Charlie replied, "I hear from Johnny you are getting into wedding planning."

"It's not like I'm working at the moment," Abby deadpanned, "it'll still be a few months for either."

"That is very generous," Charlie nodded.

Mike mouthed a thank you to his friend.

"I better be getting back to work," Charlie excused herself.

"We'll talk details later," Abby responded.

"Alright then- I'll give you a call about dinner," Charlie waved.

"I'll keep my ringer on," Mike placed his hand on the small of Abby's back. He opened the door and walked Abby out to the car.

She heard him close his door and buckle.

"We need to figure out our guest list," she, "How many people are you thinking?"

"I have no clue," he shrugged.

"Nine months comes on you fast, venders and venues tend to laugh at you starting at six months," she said.

"Where do you get all this information?" he turned on the car.

"Bethany and I used to watch this reality wedding planning show while she planed her wedding and I guess I kind of stuck with it. Beats Wheel of Fortune," Abby shrugged.

"Johnny is taking care of the paperwork for the beach," Mike informed her.

"I'll be relieved when that's all approved," she replied.

"They'll probably limit the number of people that can attend," he noted.

"We won't go too overboard. Less than 100 I think," Abby nodded.

"Do we know that many people?" Mike jested.

"You have more friends than you think you do," Abby smiled.

"Maybe."

"Have you thought about groomsmen?" Abby asked.

"Would it be weird to have Charlie as one of my attendants?" he returned.

"Not at all," she affirmed.

"I could ditch the groomsmen and just have Charlie and Johnny as co-best persons," Mike revealed, "You?"

"Definitely Bethany and Marsha," Abby answered, "There might be one other person if you can drum up a third."

"I'll think about it," he agreed.

"Do you want to invite anyone from the house?" she inquired.

"Well, out of the current agents there are only two possibilities. Johnny is already invited, but Briggs probably not," Mike bit the inside of his cheek, "He and Charlie used to be an off and on again, hot and heavy thing."

"Yeah, that would be kind of awkward," she acknowledged.

"I didn't leave the house on the best terms with him either," Mike sighed.

"How far in the extended family are we going? Aunts and Uncles? Out to cousins?" Abby inquired.

He licked his lips. Mike bit the inside of his cheek. He sucked in a breath. "I do want my dad there," Mike admitted.

She stayed silent for a moment contemplating the request, "Alright, but there needs to be some ground rules."

"Fair enough," he nodded.

"If he drinks, mouths off to you, or causes a scene- he's on a flight back home," Abby insisted.

"I can live with that," Mike agreed.

"We'll have to designate someone to watch him," she said.

"Thank you," he placed his hand on hers and squeezed.

"It's not just my big day, it's ours," Abby squeezed back.

A soft smile on his face, Mike turned his attention to the road. His heart felt lighter, lifted by her kind spirit. Another reason he fell deeper in love with her every day.


	45. Chapter 45

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same… When I see your face (face, face...) There's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing (amazing), just the way you are (are) And when you smile (smile, smile...). The whole world stops and stares for a while. 'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing), just the way you are._ Just the Way You Are ~ Bruno Mars

"Another surgery?" Mike's heart began to race.

Abby patted his hand.

"It is the option that gives her the greatest probability and percentage of restored sight," Dr. Sheridan tipped his head. His white hair may have given away his age though his office was filled with the latest tech. A calm, but kind demeanor denoted a steady surgical hand. "I want to temper this with some words of caution," Dr. Sheridan advised.

"Ok," Abby straightened her shoulders.

"You're still experiencing seizures and headaches which is worrisome," Dr. Sheridan crossed his arms over his chest.

"Dr. Drake thinks I'm pretty much stuck with them," Abby frowned.

"How many seizures have you had?" the doctor questioned.

"A few," Abby sighed.

"Going under anesthesia under normal circumstances is a calculated risk," Dr. Sheridan informed her.

As the daughter of a surgeon she knew this. "Can we do it when I'm awake?" Abby inquired.

"This is such a delicate procedure- I really wouldn't recommend it," Dr. Sheridan frowned, "And it's not just the seizures to consider. You aren't totally healed from your brain trauma."

"Can it wait until she is?" Mike inquired.

"I'm afraid not. If we waited another four to six months we run the risk of the damage becoming permanent," Dr. Sheridan answered.

"Aren't there steps we can take to prevent that?" Mike asked.

"When is the soonest you can fit me in?" Abby overruled him.

"That depends. Your heart also gives me pause," Dr. Sheridan noted.

"I know I had an incident while I was in the hospital, but nothing since then," Abby professed.

"If you want I'll get you on the schedule for next week," Dr. Sheridan offered, "But I want to run some tests on your heart first to make sure it's strong enough for the surgery."

"All right," Abby agreed, "Let's get it setup."

"Maybe we should take a day or two and talk about this," Mike protested.

"I don't want to wait," she countered.

"Your fiancé has a point- this is a risky operation. A day or two to reconsider the pros and cons wouldn't harm anyone," Dr. Sheridan recommended.

"You've done this type of surgery before?" Abby asked.

"I don't care how many surgeries he's done, every patient is different," Mike chimed in.

"That is true," Dr. Sheridan agreed, "It is doable. But I would be remiss if I didn't point out the risks associated with surgery at this point."

"All surgeries have a certain risk," Abby averred.

"That is true and while you are a higher risk patient, in all reality you'd probably wake up fine. With everything your body has been through there is no guarantee that it will work," Dr. Sheridan concurred, "It does stand a more than reasonable chance to restore your sight at least some useful percentage."

"Then I am in," Abby stated.

* * *

Mike parked the car and got out. He rounded the hood and went for Abby's door. Mike opened it. He took her offered hand and helped her out. She could feel the sun directly on her skin. This wasn't the parking garage.

"Where are we?" Abby questioned. He took both her hands and began walking backward.

"We are going to pick out your dog," Mike announced.

"But I just scheduled my surgery," she protested.

"Having a little buddy to cuddle with might make recovery time bearable," he insisted.

"Or be too wild during the recovery," Abby stiffened.

"Trust me," Mike replied.

Abby raised an eyebrow. If her boyfriend was hoping to change her mind about the surgery with the dog it wasn't happening.

"We've been talking about this for a while," he pointed out.

Abby relaxed her shoulders.

Mike brought her through the door. They walked up to the front desk. A polo shirt wearing volunteer came up to them. "Hi, I'm Debbie," she extended.

"Hi," he greeted, "I am Mike and this is my fiancée Abby."

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"We're looking to adopt a dog," Mike answered.

"Do you have a particular type of dog you are interested in?" Debbie inquired.

"Well, we're open to any mix or breed- actually we're looking for a dog to train to be a service dog," Abby adjusted the sunglasses on her eyes.

"All right, I think we have a few that would be excellent candidates," Debbie replied.

Debbie brought them into the back of the shelter where the dogs were housed.

Mike swallowed looking at all the animals behind the glass of their cages. That tugged at the heart strings.

"It's hard to judge not being able to see or really interact with them," Abby replied.

"Why don't I take you over to the visiting room and bring in a group for you?" Debbie offered.

"That would be great," Abby agreed.

"I'll be right back," Debbie excused herself before exiting.

Abby perked up at the sound of the door opening.

Debbie led in four different dogs in varying ages. "They are all smart in their own right," she let them loose. They scattered across the room.

A yellow Lab came up to Abby. She felt a cold wet nose on her foot. "Someone is sniffing me," Abby smirked.

Mike picked up the puppy, "Here." He placed her in Abby's hands. The puppy began to lick all over Abby's chin.

Abby giggled, "Aren't you a sweetheart?"

"Oh, she loves people," Debbie nodded.

"How old is she?" Mike asked.

"Three months from what we can figure," Debbie answered.

"So it's a girl?" Abby questioned.

"Yeah," Mike affirmed.

"What does she look like?" Abby asked.

"Like a little Labrador," Mike quipped.

Abby snorted, "I. Want. Details."

"She's a puppy, a sweet puppy," he shrugged.

"What color is her fur?" Abby pressed.

"She's blonder than me," Mike replied, "And her eyes are brown."

"She's a yellow lab, huh?" she pursed her lips. Though her eyes didn't move Mike could see her mind at work. He knew that expression on her face. Abby was already starting to think of names for the pup. Good. This was going as planned.

The yellow lab's big brother, a little black lab with sad silver eyes, stepped forward from his corner. He watched in concern while Abby held his sister.

"It's all right little guy," Mike squatted down and let the second puppy sniff his hand.

He scratched behind the puppy's ears.

Mike stood and looked at his girlfriend, "Is she the one?"

"Well, to be fair she is the first one I picked up," Abby noted.

"But you haven't put her down," he pointed out.

"None of the other dogs are noticing me," she whispered.

Mike adopted her volume, "You could take that as a sign."

The back lab pawed at Mike's calf. "Yes, little fella?" Mike bent over to look the puppy over.

"Someone likes you, huh?" Abby teased.

"I see two are coming out as contenders," Debbie came up to them.

The other two dogs had found toys or a place to lounge about.

"Definitely her," Mike motioned to the one in Abby's arms.

"These are the last two out of the group recused from a puppy mill," Debbie revealed.

"Poor things," Mike remarked.

"Our vets tried to save the Mom, but she was too far gone," Debbie sighed.

"How awful," Abby clutched her chest.

"They're siblings?" Mike angled his eyes up to look at Debbie.

"From the same litter from what we can tell," Debbie confirmed, "We nursed them all back to health and hopefully headed off any underlying heath issues."

"We can't just leave him," Abby protested.

Mike laughed, "I knew this was going to happen."

"Besides if I get my own service dog it's only fair that you get a puppy too," Abby excitedly reached out and took him by his bicep.

"He does seem to like you," Debbie noted, "He doesn't trust easily."

"Are they available to go home today?" Mike inquired.

"If you follow me to the office we can get started on the paperwork," she offered.

* * *

Abby stroked her puppy's golden fur. Her puppy fell asleep in her lap.

Mike was busy in the kitchen. He opened up the bag of puppy food and poured it into an air tight container. Mike's puppy jumped up on the container and tried to push it over. "You've already had supper," Mike told him.

"Your sister is sleeping," Abby noted.

"Where are we setting up their kennels?" he asked.

"The bedroom," she replied.

"Is there going to be room in there so we won't trip over them?" Mike questioned

"We could just forget the kennels and have them sleep with us," Abby pursed her lips.

"They can sleep in the bed when they are potty trained," he replied.

A munching sound came from beside the couch. Mike caught the black lab with one of his sneakers. "Not my shoe, pup," he removed the object from his puppy's mouth and replaced it with a rubber bone. He laughed as the puppy happily chomped down on the toy.

There was a knock on the door. Mike pushed himself up off his knees. He opened the door to his mom and Abby's parents.

"Hi, Baby," Rachel leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Mike returned the gesture.

"Look who I met in the elevator," Rachel motioned behind her.

"Hello," he stepped to the side and let the parents in.

Abby's puppy woke up at the entrance of more people.

"Bethany texted to say they are on their way- they got a late start because Ava didn't want to wake up from her nap," Chloe explained.

"No worries," Abby replied.

"Actually, Abby and I just got home," "We had to stop and get some supplies," Mike replied.

"I brought some ingredients for dinner," Rachel held up some grocery bags. She headed straight into the kitchen. She set them on the counter.

Mike leaned down and picked up his puppy. He cradled him into his chest, "Come on, Titus."

"Oh, it's Titus now?" Abby teased. She had to hide a giggle.

"He's my puppy- I get to name him," Mike sniffled in mock offence.

Abby blew a raspberry in his direction.

He brought Titus over to the kitchen and showed him to Rachel.

"Oh, how precious!" she exclaimed.

"Would you like to hold him for a minute?" Mike offered.

Rachel held out her hands, "Come're, Cutie."

"What is this little angel's name?" Chloe asked.

"Summer," Abby beamed.

"We had a chocolate lab when Abby was a kid- Toby," Brennan remembered, "He worshiped Abby from the first time he saw her. They were attached at the hip when she wasn't in school. When Abby was a toddler he used to wrap himself around her while they napped. I have pictures somewhere."

Chloe got out her phone. She went into the favorites in her photos and pulled up the one. "I scanned all of our photos a year or two back- this is one of my favorite," Chloe handed the phone over to Mike so he could take a look. His blue eyes darted from the screen over to Abby laughing as Ava sat next to her. He hoped their Labs were as good with their kids when the day came.

"Let me go see if I can lend Rachel a hand," Chloe excused herself.

Brennan raised an eyebrow.

"What? I can follow directions," she threw over her shoulder.

There was another knock on the door. Abby set Summer on the floor then got up and let her sister and her family inside.

"Who are these guys?" Bethany noted the puppies.

"I guess you can tell Mike and I went to the shelter this afternoon," Abby explained, "We couldn't resist these two."

"Remember to play nice," Bethany admonished her daughter.

The puppies ran over and began to lick Ava's face as she petted them.

"COUSINS!" Ava cheered, throwing her arms around Summer's neck.

Nathan and Bethany shared a distressed look.

Brennan let out a hardy laugh, "That's my granddaughter."

"My niece is adorable," Abby grinned.

Bethany covered a growing smile.

"I have no idea where Ava would have picked that up," Nathan rubbed the back of his neck.

Everyone seemed to migrate to the bar counter-top or the kitchen.

"Derek asked for your number to thank you for the cookies," Chloe informed Rachel.

"That's fine," Rachel blushed a little.

Chloe turned her attention to her youngest daughter. "How did the visit with Dr. Sheridan go?" she asked.

"Good. He found something an impinging on my nerves that could explain my blindness," Abby answered.

"So surgery then," Chloe sighed. Expected, but not quite what she had hoped.

"Yeah, next week," Abby nodded.

"Isn't that a little soon?" Bethany frowned.

"Even he thought so," Mike said.

"He still said he'd do the surgery if my heart checks out," Abby contended.

Mike planted his elbows onto the counter. He leaned in over them heavily. The weight of the world seemed to rest between his shoulder blades. "Will someone please tell this crazy woman that she is valuable with or without her sight," he requested.

"That is true," Brennan agreed.

"It is her body, her eyes, her choice," Rachel insisted.

"And I made it," Abby insisted.

"I understand how badly you want to see again, but sight's not worth your life," Mike insisted.

"I can't pass up this chance," Abby countered.

Mike blew out a breath and retreated to the living room.

"What's up with him?" Bethany asked.

"The doctor oversold the possible complications," Abby cleared her throat. She sipped on her soda.

"It's his job to give you all the information so you know exactly what you are getting yourself into," Chloe replied.

"He's got Mike running scared," Abby blew out a breath.

"He has every right to be scared," Brennan asserted.

"Speaking from experience, even the thoughts of the worst-case scenarios are brutal," Chloe inhaled sharply.

Abby reached for her mom's arm.

"We already went through this not too long ago," Chloe added, "And I don't blame him if he'd rather you not put your body through this. It worries me too, but that's what you do when you love someone." She patted her daughter's cheek.


	46. Chapter 46

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same… When I see your face (face, face...) There's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing (amazing), just the way you are (are) And when you smile (smile, smile...). The whole world stops and stares for a while. 'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing), just the way you are._ Just the Way You Are ~ Bruno Mars

"Another surgery?" Mike's heart began to race.

Abby patted his hand.

"It is the option that gives her the greatest probability and percentage of restored sight," Dr. Sheridan tipped his head. His white hair may have given away his age though his office was filled with the latest tech. A calm, but kind demeanor denoted a steady surgical hand. "I want to temper this with some words of caution," Dr. Sheridan advised.

"Ok," Abby straightened her shoulders.

"You're still experiencing seizures and headaches which is worrisome," Dr. Sheridan crossed his arms over his chest.

"Dr. Drake thinks I'm pretty much stuck with them," Abby frowned.

"How many seizures have you had?" the doctor questioned.

"A few," Abby sighed.

"Going under anesthesia under normal circumstances is a calculated risk," Dr. Sheridan informed her.

As the daughter of a surgeon she knew this. "Can we do it when I'm awake?" Abby inquired.

"This is such a delicate procedure- I really wouldn't recommend it," Dr. Sheridan frowned, "And it's not just the seizures to consider. You aren't totally healed from your brain trauma."

"Can it wait until she is?" Mike inquired.

"I'm afraid not. If we waited another four to six months we run the risk of the damage becoming permanent," Dr. Sheridan answered.

"Aren't there steps we can take to prevent that?" Mike asked.

"When is the soonest you can fit me in?" Abby overruled him.

"That depends. Your heart also gives me pause," Dr. Sheridan noted.

"I know I had an incident while I was in the hospital, but nothing since then," Abby professed.

"If you want I'll get you on the schedule for next week," Dr. Sheridan offered, "But I want to run some tests on your heart first to make sure it's strong enough for the surgery."

"All right," Abby agreed, "Let's get it setup."

"Maybe we should take a day or two and talk about this," Mike protested.

"I don't want to wait," she countered.

"Your fiancé has a point- this is a risky operation. A day or two to reconsider the pros and cons wouldn't harm anyone," Dr. Sheridan recommended.

"You've done this type of surgery before?" Abby asked.

"I don't care how many surgeries he's done, every patient is different," Mike chimed in.

"That is true," Dr. Sheridan agreed, "It is doable. But I would be remiss if I didn't point out the risks associated with surgery at this point."

"All surgeries have a certain risk," Abby averred.

"That is true and while you are a higher risk patient, in all reality you'd probably wake up fine. With everything your body has been through there is no guarantee that it will work," Dr. Sheridan concurred, "It does stand a more than reasonable chance to restore your sight at least some useful percentage."

"Then I am in," Abby stated.

* * *

Mike parked the car and got out. He rounded the hood and went for Abby's door. Mike opened it. He took her offered hand and helped her out. She could feel the sun directly on her skin. This wasn't the parking garage.

"Where are we?" Abby questioned. He took both her hands and began walking backward.

"We are going to pick out your dog," Mike announced.

"But I just scheduled my surgery," she protested.

"Having a little buddy to cuddle with might make recovery time bearable," he insisted.

"Or be too wild during the recovery," Abby stiffened.

"Trust me," Mike replied.

Abby raised an eyebrow. If her boyfriend was hoping to change her mind about the surgery with the dog it wasn't happening.

"We've been talking about this for a while," he pointed out.

Abby relaxed her shoulders.

Mike brought her through the door. They walked up to the front desk. A polo shirt wearing volunteer came up to them. "Hi, I'm Debbie," she extended.

"Hi," he greeted, "I am Mike and this is my fiancée Abby."

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"We're looking to adopt a dog," Mike answered.

"Do you have a particular type of dog you are interested in?" Debbie inquired.

"Well, we're open to any mix or breed- actually we're looking for a dog to train to be a service dog," Abby adjusted the sunglasses on her eyes.

"All right, I think we have a few that would be excellent candidates," Debbie replied.

Debbie brought them into the back of the shelter where the dogs were housed.

Mike swallowed looking at all the animals behind the glass of their cages. That tugged at the heart strings.

"It's hard to judge not being able to see or really interact with them," Abby replied.

"Why don't I take you over to the visiting room and bring in a group for you?" Debbie offered.

"That would be great," Abby agreed.

"I'll be right back," Debbie excused herself before exiting.

Abby perked up at the sound of the door opening.

Debbie led in four different dogs in varying ages. "They are all smart in their own right," she let them loose. They scattered across the room.

A yellow Lab came up to Abby. She felt a cold wet nose on her foot. "Someone is sniffing me," Abby smirked.

Mike picked up the puppy, "Here." He placed her in Abby's hands. The puppy began to lick all over Abby's chin.

Abby giggled, "Aren't you a sweetheart?"

"Oh, she loves people," Debbie nodded.

"How old is she?" Mike asked.

"Three months from what we can figure," Debbie answered.

"So it's a girl?" Abby questioned.

"Yeah," Mike affirmed.

"What does she look like?" Abby asked.

"Like a little Labrador," Mike quipped.

Abby snorted, "I. Want. Details."

"She's a puppy, a sweet puppy," he shrugged.

"What color is her fur?" Abby pressed.

"She's blonder than me," Mike replied, "And her eyes are brown."

"She's a yellow lab, huh?" she pursed her lips. Though her eyes didn't move Mike could see her mind at work. He knew that expression on her face. Abby was already starting to think of names for the pup. Good. This was going as planned.

The yellow lab's big brother, a little black lab with sad silver eyes, stepped forward from his corner. He watched in concern while Abby held his sister.

"It's all right little guy," Mike squatted down and let the second puppy sniff his hand.

He scratched behind the puppy's ears.

Mike stood and looked at his girlfriend, "Is she the one?"

"Well, to be fair she is the first one I picked up," Abby noted.

"But you haven't put her down," he pointed out.

"None of the other dogs are noticing me," she whispered.

Mike adopted her volume, "You could take that as a sign."

The back lab pawed at Mike's calf. "Yes, little fella?" Mike bent over to look the puppy over.

"Someone likes you, huh?" Abby teased.

"I see two are coming out as contenders," Debbie came up to them.

The other two dogs had found toys or a place to lounge about.

"Definitely her," Mike motioned to the one in Abby's arms.

"These are the last two out of the group recused from a puppy mill," Debbie revealed.

"Poor things," Mike remarked.

"Our vets tried to save the Mom, but she was too far gone," Debbie sighed.

"How awful," Abby clutched her chest.

"They're siblings?" Mike angled his eyes up to look at Debbie.

"From the same litter from what we can tell," Debbie confirmed, "We nursed them all back to health and hopefully headed off any underlying heath issues."

"We can't just leave him," Abby protested.

Mike laughed, "I knew this was going to happen."

"Besides if I get my own service dog it's only fair that you get a puppy too," Abby excitedly reached out and took him by his bicep.

"He does seem to like you," Debbie noted, "He doesn't trust easily."

"Are they available to go home today?" Mike inquired.

"If you follow me to the office we can get started on the paperwork," she offered.

* * *

Abby stroked her puppy's golden fur. Her puppy fell asleep in her lap.

Mike was busy in the kitchen. He opened up the bag of puppy food and poured it into an air tight container. Mike's puppy jumped up on the container and tried to push it over. "You've already had supper," Mike told him.

"Your sister is sleeping," Abby noted.

"Where are we setting up their kennels?" he asked.

"The bedroom," she replied.

"Is there going to be room in there so we won't trip over them?" Mike questioned

"We could just forget the kennels and have them sleep with us," Abby pursed her lips.

"They can sleep in the bed when they are potty trained," he replied.

A munching sound came from beside the couch. Mike caught the black lab with one of his sneakers. "Not my shoe, pup," he removed the object from his puppy's mouth and replaced it with a rubber bone. He laughed as the puppy happily chomped down on the toy.

There was a knock on the door. Mike pushed himself up off his knees. He opened the door to his mom and Abby's parents.

"Hi, Baby," Rachel leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Mike returned the gesture.

"Look who I met in the elevator," Rachel motioned behind her.

"Hello," he stepped to the side and let the parents in.

Abby's puppy woke up at the entrance of more people.

"Bethany texted to say they are on their way- they got a late start because Ava didn't want to wake up from her nap," Chloe explained.

"No worries," Abby replied.

"Actually, Abby and I just got home," "We had to stop and get some supplies," Mike replied.

"I brought some ingredients for dinner," Rachel held up some grocery bags. She headed straight into the kitchen. She set them on the counter.

Mike leaned down and picked up his puppy. He cradled him into his chest, "Come on, Titus."

"Oh, it's Titus now?" Abby teased. She had to hide a giggle.

"He's my puppy- I get to name him," Mike sniffled in mock offence.

Abby blew a raspberry in his direction.

He brought Titus over to the kitchen and showed him to Rachel.

"Oh, how precious!" she exclaimed.

"Would you like to hold him for a minute?" Mike offered.

Rachel held out her hands, "Come're, Cutie."

"What is this little angel's name?" Chloe asked.

"Summer," Abby beamed.

"We had a chocolate lab when Abby was a kid- Toby," Brennan remembered, "He worshiped Abby from the first time he saw her. They were attached at the hip when she wasn't in school. When Abby was a toddler he used to wrap himself around her while they napped. I have pictures somewhere."

Chloe got out her phone. She went into the favorites in her photos and pulled up the one. "I scanned all of our photos a year or two back- this is one of my favorite," Chloe handed the phone over to Mike so he could take a look. His blue eyes darted from the screen over to Abby laughing as Ava sat next to her. He hoped their Labs were as good with their kids when the day came.

"Let me go see if I can lend Rachel a hand," Chloe excused herself.

Brennan raised an eyebrow.

"What? I can follow directions," she threw over her shoulder.

There was another knock on the door. Abby set Summer on the floor then got up and let her sister and her family inside.

"Who are these guys?" Bethany noted the puppies.

"I guess you can tell Mike and I went to the shelter this afternoon," Abby explained, "We couldn't resist these two."

"Remember to play nice," Bethany admonished her daughter.

The puppies ran over and began to lick Ava's face as she petted them.

"COUSINS!" Ava cheered, throwing her arms around Summer's neck.

Nathan and Bethany shared a distressed look.

Brennan let out a hardy laugh, "That's my granddaughter."

"My niece is adorable," Abby grinned.

Bethany covered a growing smile.

"I have no idea where Ava would have picked that up," Nathan rubbed the back of his neck.

Everyone seemed to migrate to the bar counter-top or the kitchen.

"Derek asked for your number to thank you for the cookies," Chloe informed Rachel.

"That's fine," Rachel blushed a little.

Chloe turned her attention to her youngest daughter. "How did the visit with Dr. Sheridan go?" she asked.

"Good. He found something an impinging on my nerves that could explain my blindness," Abby answered.

"So surgery then," Chloe sighed. Expected, but not quite what she had hoped.

"Yeah, next week," Abby nodded.

"Isn't that a little soon?" Bethany frowned.

"Even he thought so," Mike said.

"He still said he'd do the surgery if my heart checks out," Abby contended.

Mike planted his elbows onto the counter. He leaned in over them heavily. The weight of the world seemed to rest between his shoulder blades. "Will someone please tell this crazy woman that she is valuable with or without her sight," he requested.

"That is true," Brennan agreed.

"It is her body, her eyes, her choice," Rachel insisted.

"And I made it," Abby insisted.

"I understand how badly you want to see again, but sight's not worth your life," Mike insisted.

"I can't pass up this chance," Abby countered.

Mike blew out a breath and retreated to the living room.

"What's up with him?" Bethany asked.

"The doctor oversold the possible complications," Abby cleared her throat. She sipped on her soda.

"It's his job to give you all the information so you know exactly what you are getting yourself into," Chloe replied.

"He's got Mike running scared," Abby blew out a breath.

"He has every right to be scared," Brennan asserted.

"Speaking from experience, even the thoughts of the worst-case scenarios are brutal," Chloe inhaled sharply.

Abby reached for her mom's arm.

"We already went through this not too long ago," Chloe added, "And I don't blame him if he'd rather you not put your body through this. It worries me too, but that's what you do when you love someone." She patted her daughter's cheek.


	47. Chapter 47

_I wish I could save you. I wish I could say to you, I'm not going nowhere. I wish I could say to you, it's gonna be alright (It's gonna be alright)._ Save You ~ Kelly Clarkson

Abby frowned in her sleep. She felt someone grab a hold of her. "Fight and you die- call attention to us and I shoot whoever comes to help." Abby shifted her shoulders back against the bed. "Back from the grave. Want to compare trips?" Sid's voice kept hitting into her from all sides. "She's got a 9mm poking in her rib cage, other than that there's not a mark on her." Her heart pounded out of her chest.

A howl woke Abby from her nightmare. She felt one of the puppies in the bed with them.

"Mike?" she called. Surprisingly he wasn't awake. At least he hadn't moved yet. Abby's bow furrowed. Something wasn't right. She placed her hand on Mike's chin. He wasn't breathing. Titus nudged his master with his nose. No response. Titus threw himself onto Mike's chest. Mike gasped. Air flooded his lungs.

"Are you alright?" Abby asked.

"Yeah," he groaned. It took a moment for him to open his eyes and when he did he saw his puppy. Mike sat up, "Titus? What are you doing loose?"

Titus licked him.

"Be thankful he was," Abby remarked, "I didn't even notice you thrash." Her stomach sunk at the thought. "You did good, Titus," she praised as she patted his head.

Abby couldn't hear his breathing machine. "You took off your mask," she chastised.

"The noise drives you nuts," Mike rubbed his eyes.

"I'll be sleeping a good part of today- I can give a few hours right now," she rejoined.

He frowned at the reminder of the surgery.

Abby reached out and found his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "You need to rest," she rubbed circles into his back.

Mike raked his hand over his nose and mouth, "I think the machine makes the dreams worse."

"Is there something that you aren't telling me about the dreams?" Abby asked.

He sighed, "We are going to find a puddle somewhere."

"That's what baking soda and the carpet shampooer are for," she shrugged.

Mike lifted Titus up, "Just how long have you been out of bed?"

"What time is it?" Abby questioned. It sucked not being able to see the clock or the amount of light in the room.

"Four. Might as well take them to the potty station," Mike yawned. He got up taking Titus off the bed with him. Mike carried Titus into the bathroom.

Wide awake now, Abby got off the bed as well. She found her way over to the kennels. She fumbled around until she felt the kennel latches and unlocked the door. "Come here, Summer," Abby directed as she swung the door open. Little paws pattered against the hard plastic of the kennel floor as Summer came to the front. Abby brought Summer out into her lap. "What are we going to do with that Daddy of yours?" she sighed.

* * *

"We're getting onto the elevator. I might lose you," Charlie warned as she stepped into the cart with her husband behind her.

"See you when you get here," Mike replied.

Charlie hung up. Vincent pressed the button for Mike and Abby's floor. His wife leaned against the back of the elevator. He joined her there. As he leaned back his shoulder brushed against hers. Her eyes stole a glance at him. He instinctively angled his face to look at her. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. It was nice not to have to fill the void with words. Nice to be happy just to be.

The elevator made a few more stops with people getting off and on, but the newlyweds paid the none of it any mind.

Mike opened the door before they could knock.

Charlie reached out and greeted him with a full hug. The gift bag in her hand hit him between his shoulder blades.

"It's ok- Abby is in the shower," Mike smiled.

"Can I get you guys juice or coffee?" Mike offered.

"We topped off before we left home," Vincent declined.

"Got to get to work so we can't stay too long," Charlie handed him the gift bag it came in.

"Thanks for picking it up for me," Mike said.

"No problem, I know you really didn't want to leave Abby right now," Charlie smiled.

"What did you think?" Mike inquired.

"Didn't look," Charlie shrugged.

"You didn't look at the ring?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"I'll check it out when it's on her finger," Charlie rejoined.

"Is that Charlie?" Abby called.

"Yeah, Vinny and I dropped by to wish you luck," Charlie confirmed.

A robed Abby appeared in the doorway of the bedroom. She rubbed her wet hair with the towel draped about her neck. "That's very kind of you guys," she replied.

"How are you doing?" Vincent asked.

"I'm good. Can I talk with Charlie for a moment?" Abby requested.

"Sure," Charlie agreed.

"Any news on the Karpov case front?" Mike inquired.

"Wes managed to contact a guy we presume is Duke, but he hasn't taken the bait yet," Vincent reported.

Mike nodded his head but kept his eyes on his fiancée.

Abby stepped into the room allowing Charlie to enter after her.

The two women sat on the end of the bed. "You seem to be getting around pretty good," Charlie noted.

"It helps that this is my apartment- muscle memory and all that," Abby replied.

"So what's on your mind?" Charlie inquired.

"A million things," Abby sighed.

"Are you getting cold feet?" Charlie queried.

Abby shook her head, "No, no, I know this surgery is the right move."

"But?" Charlie coaxed.

"It's Mike I'm worried about," Abby admitted.

"Understandable," Charlie replied.

"If something should go wrong, would you look out for him? Don't let him spiral," Abby licked her lips.

"I promise," Charlie vowed without hesitation, "Of course I'll be looking out for him no matter what."

"I'm sorry. This isn't fair, you have so much on your plate being newlywed and expecting twins," Abby sighed, "It's just… You're the only one I can talk to that knows what Mike went through."

"He's family and you are too," Charlie replied. She wrapped an arm around Abby's shoulder. "You do your job and pull through the surgery and we'll have nothing to worry about," Charlie instructed.

Abby chuckled and tilted her head towards Charlie.

Charlie rested her cheek against Abby's hair.

"I wish I could promise I'll wake up," Abby sighed.

The ladies stood. Abby walked Charlie out into the living area.

Vincent held his arm out for Charlie. She walked over and draped it over her shoulders. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Charlie answered.

"Thanks for dropping by," Abby said.

"No problem. Keep me posted," Charlie directed. Mike nodded.

"No smashing your phone this time," Rossabi wagged his finger at Mike.

"I make no promises," Mike deadpanned.

"We'll see ourselves down," Charlie nodded.

* * *

"Do you want the electrodes to come unglued?" Mike quipped.

"It feels ridiculous," Abby twitched her nose trying to unfurrow her brow.

He smiled if ever so sadly. Damn she was cute. Seeing her back in a hospital gown drove a knife into his chest.

"It's so they can continually monitor your brain activity during the surgery," Chloe reiterated.

"You guys really didn't have to take the day off to be here," Abby assured them.

"Yes, we did," her father countered, "You are our Baby Girl."

"Even when I'm ninety," Abby continued.

"Or over a hundred," Brennan added.

"Hopefully these things will be off when I wake up," Abby settled back into the transport bed.

"There is still time to back out," Mike quipped.

Mike tucked in the blanket around her body then continued to adjust it. Abby placed her hands over his.

"Time to start your IV," a nurse came in pushing a cart.

"Which arm do you want?" Abby asked.

"Whichever you are more comfortable with," she replied.

Abby lifted up her left arm.

Mike went to her other side and held her other hand.

The nurse ran a scanner over Abby's hospital bracelet then went about getting the supplies.

"This will smart a little," the nurse tied a plastic tourniquet above the intended insertion.

Abby cringed at the prick as the nurse stuck the needle in.

"Sorry. Are you all right?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah," Abby replied still grimacing, "Needles feel a little more intense than when I could see."

"I've had a lot of people who can't see report that," the nurse remarked as she secured the IV in place.

The rattle of the curtain announced another arrival.

"The OR is ready," Dr. Sheridan announced, "I am going to go scrub in while they wheel you in."

Mike took Dr. Sheridan aside. "Take care of her," Mike directed.

"That's my job," Dr. Sheridan promised. He tipped his head before taking his leave.

Abby tugged Mike back to her, "I love you."

"I love you too," Mike blinked away threatening tears.

She reached out for him again. Her hand traveled up his neck to cup his cheek. Abby guided him to her for a kiss, letting it linger for a moment. Parting, Abby kept Mike's cheek in her palm. "See you on the other side," Abby beamed.

Mike bit his bottom lip. He couldn't say a word. Mike held his breath as the team wheeled her away.

"We should head to the waiting room," Chloe suggested.

"Don't want to be underfoot," Brennan agreed.  
The couple turned to go, but Mike remained frozen there staring off after Abby. After they got several steps away they realized their future son-in-law hadn't followed them.

Brennan went back to retrieve him. He put his hand on Mike's shoulder.

"Come on," Brennan beakconed with a soft fatherly smile. He guided Mike back to join Chloe on the way to the waiting room.

Mike followed them silently. What if she had a seizure during the surgery? Mike swallowed. He had to kick those thoughts out of his head. Mike pressed the ring box into his leg. If Abby woke up, no when she woke up, he was proposing. A real proposal this time. Even if she didn't regain her sight it didn't change anything for him. She just needed to wake up.


	48. Chapter 48

_And baby when you fall down, I'll fall too. And if you get lost, then I'll get lost with you. And when the waves crash down, then baby I won't move. 'Cause I need. All the strings attached. I love it when you look at me like that. And you're the only girl that brings me back. 'Cause baby I want all the strings attached. It's like always and forever. I won't let a moment pass. And when I'm with you I feel better. I want all the strings. All the strings attached. I want all the strings. All the strings attached._ Strings ~ Shawn Mendes

 

"What's up, Johnny?" Mike answered his ringing phone.

"You held up in the hospital with Abby still?" Johnny replied.

"Yep," Mike said.

"Thought you would. Can you put me on speakerphone?"

"Sure," Mike brought the phone down from his ear and tapped the appropriate button on the screen, "Alright we're here."

"Hey, Johnny," Abby added.

"What's new?" Johnny inquired.

"Nothing yet," she said, "We're playing the waiting game until we go to Dr. Sheridan's office."

"You're up early," Mike noted. It must have been 5 AM in California.

"Haven't crashed yet. I got an email- the beach permits have been approved," Johnny reported.

"Awesome!" Abby interjected.

"I'll forward you a copy of all the paperwork," Johnny offered.

"Thank you so much for handling this," Abby replied.

"Thanks for letting me be a part of this," Johnny paused for a beat, "And getting married in California."

"He's happy he won't have to get on a plane for it," Mike snickered.

"The ride is a beast and I've already setup alerts out for tickets for when the twins come," Johnny rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, that time table will be a little unpredictable," Mike replied.

"I'm counting on you to call me if my ass isn't in DC when Charlie goes into labor," Johnny switched his phone over to his other ear.

"When I know you'll know," Mike promised.

"Any info on the genders?" Johnny inquired.

"I don't think they have had that ultrasound yet," Mike answered.

"From what Charlie says it'll be a few more weeks," Abby added.

"I've got some leads on chair rentals and other things," Johnny got back on track, "I'll email you links to their websites."

"Ok, we will check them out," Mike promised.

"Get some rest," Abby implored.

"Later, guys," Johnny hung up.

"Sounds like the beach is a go," Mike kissed her hair.

"We can fill in the invitations next," Abby snuggled into him.

Brennan tapped on the door frame before entering. "Anybody home?" Brennan crooned.

"Hello, parents," Abby chirped.

"Ready?" Chloe inquired.

"I've been ready," Abby answered.

* * *

Dr. Sheridan acknowledged Chloe and Brennan with a nod as he entered the room. He went over to Abby who was holding her fiancé's hand.

"How are you doing?" Dr. Sheridan asked.

"I'm good," Abby smiled. She straightened in the exam chair.

"We didn't have any surprises last night?" Dr. Sheridan inquired.

"Not unless you count nightmares," Abby quipped.

"While not ideal, they aren't life threatening," Dr. Sheridan noted.

"Does that mean I'll be able to go home today?" Abby inquired.

"I'd like to keep you for another night, but I understand if you are sick of hospitals," Dr. Sheridan smiled.

"I've had my fill of them over the last couple months," Abby acknowledged.

"As long as you rest and take care of yourself," Dr. Sheridan directed. The older man looked to his patient's fiancé. "I assume you'll make sure she rests," he added.

"Count on it," Mike nodded.

"Someone will be with her at all times," Chloe said.

"All right if all goes well, you can go home this afternoon," the doctor agreed.

"Thank you," Abby smiled.

"Now, let's get those bandages off of you," Dr. Sheridan plucked a pair of gloves out of a box.

Abby sat up straight.

He snipped the bandages and began to unwind them. Lastly, he took off the cotton pads over her eyes. "There we go," Dr. Sheridan set the pads on the tray. He took off his gloves. "How does that feel?"

"Freer," Abby remarked.

Dr. Sheridan examined the outside of her eyes, "They are swelling a little, but that is to be expected."

"Can you open your eyes for me, Abby?" Dr. Sheridan coaxed.

Her face contorted as her mind ordered her eyes to open. Abby inhaled. This should be so simple.

"Mike?" she called.

Mike came around in front of her and took both of her hands in his. "I'm right here," he affirmed.

Abby bowed and blew out a breath.

Mike squeezed her hands, "You got this."

She lifted her head. Slowly Abby opened her eyes to slats. Light! There was light.

"Give them a moment to adjust," Dr. Sheridan directed.

She could see. Abby could see again! He could tell by the way her brown orbs moved. The gloss over those brown orbs was gone.

"There you are," Mike crooned.

"What do you see?" Dr. Sheridan inquired.

"It's tough to describe- It's in a…" she bit her lip to find the word, "Fog? Taken over by shadows almost. I'm not sure that makes sense." Abby scrunched up her face.

"You're doing fine," Dr. Sheridan coaxed, "How severe is the distortion?"

"I can tell I'm looking at Mike," Abby said, "I could tell without knowing he was there before, but… He's not completely defined."

"Excellent," Dr. Sheridan pronounced.

"Am I going to need to think about glasses?" Abby inquired.

"Given time, the swelling should go down and your eyesight will improve," Dr. Sheridan added, "But we'll do a routine exam to assess where you are now."

"Alright," Abby agreed.

"We have the equipment step up in another room so if you will follow me," Dr. Sheridan motioned towards the door.

* * *

Abby ran her finger over the ridges in her key making sure she had it the right side up to slip into the lock of her apartment. She took ahold of the door knob.

Mike smiled watching her.

She sucked in air. Well here went nothing. Abby pushed the key forward and unlocked the door.

"Summer?" Abby called entering, "Where are you, Baby? Bethany? Ava? Where is everyone?" The apartment was way too quiet.

"Maybe they took the puppies for a walk," Mike suggested. He left the door ajar. Brennan and Chloe crept in.

Titus trotted in from the bedroom all by his lonesome. A folded note stuck to his collar.

Abby squatted down. The puppy went right to her. She scratched behind his ears, "What do you have there?" Abby plucked the note off his collar and unfolded it. Abby's brown eyes narrowed as she tried to bring the words into focus. "Marry my Daddy?" She stood. At least that's what the words appeared to say. "Does this..?" Abby pivoted back to her fiancé.

She found Mike knelt down on one knee. He held up an open ring box showing the ring.

The note dropped from her hand.

"Marry me, Abs," he requested breathlessly.

Abby closed the gap between them. She brushed the hair out of his face. Her hands drifted down to rest on his shoulders.

He drank in her face as her brown eyes danced. The joy in them radiated down to her smile.

Abby dropped to her knees to get on his level. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she came down. Just a breath away, Abby wasted no time capturing his lips with hers.

Mike closed his eyes fully surrendering to her kiss.

Cheers and claps surrounded them.

Abby pulled back startled by the noise.

Mike chuckled. They both stood.

Summer barked happily as she ran out from the bedroom. Ava giggled then clapped. Rachel and Bethany came out of the bedroom with the girl in tow.

"I think that might be a bit premature because I didn't hear her answer," Mike quieted them.

"What? I already said yes," Abby smirked, "About seven weeks ago; I haven't changed my mind."

"What do you say we make this official then?" Mike wriggled his eyebrows.

"Let's," she held out her fingers. Mike brought the ring out of its box and slipped it over her knuckles.

"Congratulations," Chloe hugged Mike.

Brennan shook his hand. "Be true," he instructed.

Mike nodded with a smile. Brennan pulled him into a one arm hug. "You're going to have to remember we hug," he directed teasingly.

"It took Nathan a while to get used to it too," Bethany chuckled. She reached for her sister's hand to examine the new piece of jewelry. Bethany nodded her approval to Mike. The man could take directions.

"Anyone else got video?" Chloe waved her phone.

"I got the angle from the bedroom," Rachel offered.

"I am going to want a copy of that," Abby requested.

"Sure, we can copy it over to your laptop," Chloe agreed.

"Charlie would like to see it," Mike added.

"Thanks for staying with the puppies for us," Abby said.

"Ava was happy to do her part by 'babysitting' her 'cousins'," Bethany grinned, "I think Nathan and I are in for it when she gets home."

Mike chuckled, "I think she's a natural dog person."

"That reminds me. Do you know where your veil is?" Abby inquired.

"I am sure we could wrangle it out of storage," Chloe replied.

"The veil, huh?" Bethany jested.

"You called dibs on Mom's shoes. I get the veil," Abby blew a raspberry at her sister.

"They were really comfortable shoes. I should have gone for the dress though. What happened to your dress anyway, Mom?" Bethany inquired.

Chloe bit the inside of her cheek. Her nervous eyes turned to Brennan. He grinned back saucily. "Picture time!" Chloe insisted, immediately changing the subject.

"Really? I'm a mess," Abby protested.

"You heard your mother, Starshine," Brennan motioned her and Mike together to pose.

Mike turned slightly bringing Abby in close. She pressed her forehead against his cheek. Abby grabbed his bicep to show off the ring.

The phones went up. Even Brennan snapped a photo.

"One with the puppies too," Abby insisted.

Rachel gave Abby Summer while Mike picked up Titus. The puppies wriggled not understanding why all the phones where pointed at them.

"One of those should turn out," Chloe smiled. It was hard to get both pups facing the same way.

"If not there's always photoshop," Brennan quipped.

Bethany's phone jangled. She brought it down to read the indicated text. "Nathan is on his way," Bethany announced.

"I better get changed," Abby smoothed down her shirt.

She ducked into the bedroom. Mike smiled after her.

Her leggings were fine, but she needed a new shirt. Abby opened the closet and picked out a teal blouse. She whipped off her top and made the switch. Abby planned to leave, but the mirror stopped her. Her hair was a mess. She picked up her hair brush. Abby grabbed her wrist with her other hand to steady the shaking.

"Abs?" Mike frowned.

"Hey," Abby cleared her throat and forced her lips to curl into a smile.

"Are you ok?" Mike asked.

Abby set the brush down and dropped her arms as fast as she could so he didn't see them shaking. "Yeah, I'm great," she sniffed. "Maybe you should check and see if Charlie can make it to dinner," Abby suggested.

"What's wrong?" he frowned.

"My hair is messed up and I can't fix it," she held herself by her elbows.

"Tremors again?" Mike questioned.

Abby sighed.

He wrapped his arms around her. Mike pressed his cheek into her hair as they swayed together.

"Here," Mike took up the hair brush. He ran it through her lush locks.

Her lip quivered.

"You'll get your strength back," Mike encouraged.

"Yeah," she aligned her shoulders. Now was not the time to focus on the negatives. He took her hand and led her out the door. They had a lot to celebrate.


	49. Chapter 49

_Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy. But here's my number, so call me, maybe? It's hard to look right. At you baby. But here's my number, so call me, maybe? Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy. But here's my number, so call me, maybe? And all the other boys try to chase me. But here's my number, so call me, maybe?_ Call Me, Maybe ~ Carly Rea Jepsen

"You'll be going back after three months. Are you excited about getting back to work?" Tara inquired.

Mike inhaled sharply, "More like nervous."

"Some nerves are healthy," Tara adjusted her notepad.

"I went back way too soon after my shooting and it was a mistake," he explained.

Tara nodded, "Work can be seen as a coping mechanism."

"Didn't quite work for me," Mike chuckled.

"Do you think you are ready now?" Tara tilted her head.

"Won't know until I catch a case. I almost thought about taking the whole year, but then we couldn't go on a honeymoon," he said.

"What about you, Abby?" Tara inquired, "Are you looking forward to getting back to your job?"

"I miss work," Abby admitted, "My dad wants me to wait until Summer is through training."

"You're going through with service training?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, I'm still having seizures so she's being trained to detect them," Abby revealed.

"Scary stuff to deal with," Tara noted.

"They freak me out," Mike confessed.

"You are always so calm," Abby frowned.

"Panicking outwardly doesn't help the situation," he countered.

"That's kind of a first responder training in a way," Tara replied.

"Assess, neutralize threat, render aid then feel," Mike agreed.

"Alright, let's take a break from the heavy stuff," Tara directed, "How are things going with the wedding planning?"

"I'd say it's going pretty well," Abby beamed.

"We're doing a cake tasting after this and then finalizing our invitations," Mike added.

"Are the two of you on the same page?" Tara asked.

"I'd say so for the most part," Abby angled toward Mike with a smile.

"I hope I am not stepping on any toes," Mike batted his eyes at Abby.

She patted his knee.

* * *

Abby pulled apart the Velcro and slipped the harness vest off of Summer. "There you go," she cooed. Abby handed the harness to Mike. He hung it along with Titus' on a hook by the door. The puppies raced off to the kitchen to lap up some water from their dish.

"I hope the cake comes in before Johnny calls," Abby slipped off her purse.

"It should if I scheduled it right," Mike replied.

The main phone rang as the last word came out of his mouth.

Abby picked up, "Hello."

"There is a delivery for you."

"Send it up, please," she requested.

In a matter of a few minutes their doorbell rang. Mike answered. The messenger held their package out. He handed the box to Mike.

"Thanks," Abby smiled.

The older man nodded then exited the apartment to return to his delivery route.

Mike carried the box over to the counter. Abby got out a pair of scissors from the drawer. She sliced through the packing tape. Abby flipped open the flaps. They surveyed the contents. It had padding that cradled and preserved six different containers of cake slices with numbers written on the plastic top of their containers.

Mike brought up his laptop. He opened Skype.

"If you start feeling sick let me know," Mike requested.

"All right, but there's not much you'll be able to do," Abby reasoned.

She settled the cakes in number order as they waited for Johnny's call on Skype to come through.

"Can you see us?" Mike adjusted the lid of his laptop so the camera was at a better angle.

"All good," Johnny reported, "How about on your end?"

"You're coming in clear," Mike replied.

"I'm here with Valentina Flores," Johnny introduced the woman sitting next to him at the table.

"Hi," Abby beamed, "I'm Abby and this is my fiancée Mike."

He waved.

"Hello," Valentina greeted, "I hope the cake samples came in all right."

"They all look great," Abby nodded.

"Why don't we get onto the tasting?" Johnny rubbed his palms together.

"One and two are the usual suspects, Chocolate and Vanilla," the baker noted the first two slices.

Mike and Abby picked up their forks. She took a taste of the chocolate slice while he tasted the vanilla. They took sips of water from their glasses before switching and trying the other slice.

"This is nice, very moist," Mike said.

"What kind of frosting is on your chocolate one?" Abby inquired.

"It is melted chocolate mixed with a little milk," Valentina answered, "Just enough so it softens and stays soft. I used it for the filling as well."

"I like it," Abby smiled.

"You love chocolate," Mike smirked.

"True, but that could be a little much now that I think about it," Abby picked up her glass of water for another sip.

"Three is a honey cake from local honey with a blueberry filling," Valentina continued.

Mike moved the next cake in front between them and popped the plastic top off the container. They dug in together, one at either end of the slice.

"We're getting closer," Abby wiped the corner of her mouth on her napkin.

"It does have a bit more of romantic feel doesn't it?" Mike replied.

"Yeah, it does," Abby nodded.

Mike reached over the table and placed his hand over hers.

"Four is an almond cake with a whipped frosting and coconut cream filling," Valentina explained.

"Very light," Mike noted.

"I love this frosting," Abby added.

"I can always use it on another cake," Valentina replied.

"That would be awesome," Abby said.

"The next is a lavender cake with lemon curd filling," she explained.

Mike and Abby each took a bite. They looked at each other before speaking.

"A bit adventurous," Mike remarked.

"Maybe a little too adventurous," Abby considered.

"The last is a strawberry cake made with real strawberries," Valentina smiled.

Mike scoped up a bite and offered it to Abby. She giggled before offering him the cake on her fork.

"Well, I have a favorite," Mike looked at Abby.

Abby met his gaze, "Me too."

"Alright, let's hear it," Johnny clapped.

An unspoken countdown between the two. The couple answered in unison, "Strawberry."

"Really? Wow," Mike interjected.

She nodded in agreement. "It says summer to me," Abby said.

"So one flavor for the cake," Valentina repeated.

"I think that would work the best," Mike replied.

"How about fillings?" Valentina inquired.

"I would like more of a cream or vanilla tasting," Abby answered.

"I have a pastry cream that would fit the bill," Valentina replied.

"That would be awesome," Mike agreed.

"Let's talk about design," Valentina said.

"This is where I might need your help," Abby batted her eyes.

"What is the color theme for the wedding?" the baker asked.

"Blues," Abby answered, "Think sky or the ocean."

"Any theme I should tie in?" Valentina continued.

"Not a full on theme per say, but we're going for a Romantic feel. My bouquet is going to be heirloom roses," Abby added.

"Beautiful," Valentina approved.

"Could you do some kind of effect that mimics the look of the roses? With the colors I mean," Mike questioned.

"Absolutely," Valentina said.

"I could even cover tiers of the cake with replicas of heirloom roses if you like," Valentina offered.

"That would be lovely," Abby agreed.

"You're planning for around ninety people, right?" Valentina asked.

"Yes," Abby answered.

"I'll do some sketches and email the designs to you to get your input," Valentina offered.

"Thanks," Mike replied, "We look forward to seeing them."

"Have you thought about a Groom's Cake?" Valentina asked.

"I don't know- we both agreed on the flavor- it's not really needed," Mike replied.

"It doesn't have to be at the wedding," Abby replied, "It can be for the wedding rehearsal."

"Can I think about it?" Mike requested.

"Of course," Valentina nodded.

She closed her eyes with a sigh. As Mike closed the lid Abby rested her elbows on the counter as she held her forehead.

"Headache?" he inquired softly.

"Yeah, that's the longest I've looked at a computer screen in a while," Abby licked her lips.

"Maybe you should go lie down," Mike suggested.

"Good idea," she stood.

"Do you want your meds?" he caressed her back.

"No, I think rest will help," Abby rubbed her temples. She might have hit her limit for screen time for the day. Abby pushed herself up.

Mike stood. He brought her in for a tender peck on the lips. "I'll clean up," he offered.

Summer curled up on the couch and yawned.

"Somebody looks like she could use a cuddle," Abby picked up her puppy and they retreated into the bedroom.

Mike clicked the containers back together then popped the cakes into the fridge. He went over to the couch and whistled. "Come're, Titus," Mike beckoned.

Titus followed his masters command. He sat at Mike's feet and looked up at his master expectantly.

"That's a good boy," Mike praised. He reached down and brought Titus up onto the couch next to him. "What do you want to do?" Mike asked his puppy.

Titus barked in response.

Mike chuckled, "Where is your tug-of-war toy, huh?"

* * *

Johnny turned off his tablet. He flipped its cover over it.

"Let me bring you a little something," Valentina offered.

"Watching them eat did make me hungry," Johnny admitted.

"You're too skinny," Valentina jested as she stood.

Johnny turned his attention to the open notebook on the table top in front of him.

He marked off 'Cake' on the list.

Spanish tickled his ears. The conversation was softened by distance, but Johnny could make out a few phrases. From the way they talked they were definitely family.

He lifted his head as a mocha haired beauty walked out from behind the counter. She brought down the folding countertop. Grey tank top and ripped jeans. Damn. Johnny bit his bottom lip. One look she set his eyes on fire. He hoped he could think of an excuse to get her to stop if she walked by his table.

She walked up to his table and placed a slice of strawberry cake at his place along with a glass of ice water, "This is for you."

"Thank you…" Johnny trailed off on purpose. His brown eyes shown up at her expectantly.

"I'm Elena," she extended her hand.

"Johnny," he smiled as shook it. Both held on just a moment too long before releasing. Neither said anything for a few moments.

"I should be heading out," she turned to go.

"I need a woman's opinion on this," Johnny requested.

"A woman? Where is your fiancée? Or are you planning a surprise for her?" Elena teased as there were several wedding related things strune across the table. She had heard some of the Skype call.

"Oh, no- I'm solo," Johnny protested, "This is for my best friend and his girl."

"My friend and his girl both moved back to DC but want to get married here cause it's where they met," Johnny explained.

"And they enlisted you for a point man," Elena deduced.

"Well, I am going to be the best man," he smirked.

"You must be one hell of a friend," she replied.

"He was my roommate for a few years," Johnny nodded.

"Ok, let's see what you have," Elena looked down at the papers.

He separated out pictures of place settings, "All of these look the same to me."

"How well do you know your friend's fiancée?" she questioned.

"Not as well as I would like. I know they are going for Romantic. Whatever that means," Johnny shrugged.

"Then you'll want to lean toward these," she pointed three pictures out, "They are the more feminine choices."

"Thanks," Johnny circled the ones she chose.

"I am a photographer," Elena offered.

"Really? Do you shoot weddings?" Johnny inquired.

"Sure do," she answered.

"How far in advance do you book?" he inquired.

"I'm flexible," Elena answered. She produced a business card out of her bag. "Here's my card- it has my site address on there. Have your friends take a look at my portfolio," Elena invited.

Johnny studied the card for a moment. The front had a picture of Elena holding a camera up. The equipment hid half of her face. Elena Flores and on the next line Photographer. He flipped it over to see a picture of the beach with her information transposed over it.

"Flores? As in Cakes by Flores?" Johnny raised a playful eyebrow.

"My sister owns the bakery," Elena smiled. Her eyes adverted from him. Damn he was hot. She needed to fan herself, but refrained from doing so.

Her head dipped, "You should drop by the studio sometime."

"You looking for a model or something?" Johnny teased.

"Maybe," Elena smirked, "Stop by and you'll find out." She sashayed away without missing a beat.

Johnny got out his phone and typed out a text to Mike. _I think I just found you a photographer._

A beep indicated he got a quick reply. _Is she hot?_

Johnny chuckled with a shake of his head. His friend knew him a little too well. _You know it, Bro._

He took pictures of the front and back of the card and texted them to Mike. Johnny opened up the web browser on his phone and surfed to her page. Time to scroll though some pictures.


End file.
